Fractura
by DragnFN-01
Summary: Fue un accidente o, ¿debería llamarse una tragedia? Ni siquiera las responsables buscaron aquello; nadie lo hizo. Lo único que pedía era que ellos regresaran, que jamás se volviesen a ir..., cuando fue ella la que cambió. No hizo nada malo y, aun así, le tocaba sufrir otra vez. El mundo le mintió, la confianza perdió y algo dentro de ella..., murió. {Miembro Ilegítimo - Secuela}
1. Accidente Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "Heart of Courage" – Two Steps From Hell**

* * *

'― _¿Dónde estoy?'_

"― _¡Tendremos que operar de inmediato!"_

'― _¿Por qué me siento así?'_

"― _Es lo que tanto temíamos."_

'― _¿Qué sucedió?'_

"― _No. Seguiremos con el plan. Nadie tendrá que saberlo."_

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un liso techo de color blanco. Parpadeó con considerable fuerza y llevó sus manos hasta sus ojos, restregándolos en el proceso. Negó con la cabeza y se preparó para sentarse en lugar de estar acostada, cuando intentó jalar su propio cuerpo y sintió algo tomándole de la cadera. Removió la sábana y se encontró con un "accesorio" envolviendo su parte inferior del cuerpo.

Las imágenes del partido del día anterior llegaron como una ráfaga a su mente: cuando la derribaron, cuando el tablero le cayó encima, cuando se despidió de su equipo, cuando llegó al hospital, cuando su hermana llegó, cuando comenzó la revisión, cuando la enfermera salió corriendo y regresó junto con su médico y otros hombres, quienes la durmieron y, por consiguiente, comenzaron con la operación.

―Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

Sus párpados se abrieron por completo y giró su mirada a la dirección de dónde provenía el saludo, encontrándose con la silueta de un hombre que tenía la mirada clavada sobre un libro.

―B-buenos días ―frunció el ceño al encontrarse a sí misma con la voz ronca, producto de no haber tomado agua desde el día anterior―. Mi hermana… ¿d-dónde está?

Él, sin despegar la mirada de su libro, señaló con una mano hacia el costado izquierdo de la menor, haciéndola girar hacia aquella dirección y encontrarse con el cuerpo de su hermana mayor. La rubia estaba sentada en una silla de madera, sus brazos cruzados, su cabeza ladeando hacia la derecha, un sonoro ronquido saliendo de su garganta y un hilo de saliva oscilando desde su boca.

―Se quedó despierta toda la noche ―el mayor empezó, atrayendo la atención de la chica hacia él y cerrando su libro―, esperando a que terminara tu operación. ¿Recuerdas que mencionaron algo? ¿Por qué todos salieron aterrorizados mientras te llevaban a la sala de operaciones?

Intentó recordar algo que hubo dicho el hombre, pero no recordó más que simples balbuceos y murmullos. ―Nada. Estoy tan confundida como usted, Kōzō-sensei, no sé lo que sucedió ―suspiró cansada y chasqueó la lengua, encontrándose con una molestia en la garganta, por lo que se giró y bebió un poco del agua que había dentro de una botella―. ¿Sabe qué hora es?

―Las nueve treinta y cinco; la hora de visita comenzó hace cinco minutos. ¿Quién crees que venga primero a visitarte? ¿Tu equipo? ¿La "Generación Milagrosa"?

―Quién sea, menos los prodi…

En eso se escucharon pasos corriendo, uno que otro objeto cayendo al suelo, algunos gritos y pocas disculpas. Los pasos cesaron justo detrás de la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe y mostró a un par de chicos, ambos con un collar colgando de sus cuellos.

―¡Katomi-san!

―¡Kat!

Shirogane rio derrotado y volvió a abrir su libro. ―Parece que me equivoqué. ―mientras los hermanos se iban a cada costado de la cama y abrazaban a la oji-naranja por los hombros.

―Kat, _**little sister**_ , ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo salió todo? ¿Ya te operaron? ¿Te van a operar? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Qué fue? ¿Ruptura? ¿De qué grado? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Qué te hicieron dentro del gimnasio? ¿Por qué está Alex babeando?

―Katomi-san. Ya sentía que algo malo te había pasado en el momento en que sentí un escalofrío dentro de mi cuerpo, pero sentí que mi corazón se salía cuando Tatsuya me contó lo que había visto. Te llevaron al hospital en una ambulancia junto con un chico, supuestamente por una ruptura de tercer grado en la cadera. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? Ah. Te trajimos esto.

La oji-naranja tomó la jersey en manos y la inspeccionó: era de color menta con alguna franjas turquesas y blancas, un balón estaba plasmado en la parte de la espalda y unas palabras en inglés resaltaban en la parte del abdomen.

«Middle sister»

―¿'Hermana de en medio'? ―Katomi cuestionó sarcástica, encarnando una ceja y sonriéndoles de lado a sus hermanos.

―Ah ―el peli-carmín desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, al mismo tiempo que él y el oji-gris desabrochaban sus chaquetas, y le dejaban ver las mismas jersey, sólo que con títulos diferentes―, por lo menos no te tocó ser el hermano menor.

Himuro, quien tenía la jersey del 'hermano mayor', volvió a abrochar su sudadera y miró serio a la fémina. ―Kat, Akuma te hizo esto, ¿verdad? ―el menor de los varones jadeó en sorpresa ante las palabras del azabache, puesto que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado―. ¿Qué te hicieron esas perras?

Katomi permaneció con la quijada abierta por unos segundos, hasta que la cerró junto con sus ojos y suspiró cansada. ―Hai, fue Akuma quien planeó todo; Izanami-sensei, su entrenadora, y Arale, su capitana, crearon un plan para que yo quedara fuera del juego, pero jamás creí que sería tan sádico.

Fue entonces que Kagami se giró con todo el enojo y pateó un mueble de madera que yacía a un lado de la cama de la mayor. ― _ **Fucking sluts!**_ Me las van a pagar. No se saldrán con la suya.

―Taiga, calma ―el mayor se giró hacia la chica y colocó una mano sobre su hombro―. Kat, no puedes dejar que ellas sigan haciendo daño para limpiar el camino; prométeme que, cuando salgas de la fractura, les enseñarás el verdadero significado de la lucha en baloncesto ―pareció que ella vaciló por unos segundos, pero levantó la mirada hacia el varón y asintió sonriente―. Muchas gracias, her…

―¿Quién es el viejo?

Ambos giraron hacia el oji-carmín, encontrándolo viendo en la dirección en donde la cama de Shirogane se encontraba, teniendo a éste leyendo todavía su libro, aunque una ligera vena saltó en su frente cuando Kagami le apodó. Él cerró su libro y se giró hacia los menores, pero la única chica habló antes―: ¡Tai-chan! Más respeto. Su nombre es Shirogane Kōzō y es el ex entrenador en jefe de Teikō.

―¿Ah? ―el as de Seirin entonces se giró sorprendido hacia el peli-blanco, una expresión arrepentida en su rostro―. M-Mucho gusto, entrenador Shirogane; mi nombre es Kagami Taiga. Kuroko me ha hablado mucho de usted.

―¿Enserio? ―la reciente mueca fue permutada con una ligera sonrisa―. Pues Katomi también me ha contado mucho sobre ti, campeón de la Copa de Invierno. ―sus párpados se abrieron ligeramente al darse cuenta del error que cometió, pero los volvió a cerrar a medida que giraba hacia la chica.

―¿Eh? ―no podía creerlo―. ¿¡Eh!? ―si no hubiese sido por el "accesorio", se hubiera lanzado a los brazos de su hermano menor―. ¡Tai-chan, ¿Seirin ganó la Copa de Invierno?! ―cuando el varón asintió orgulloso, ella soltó un corto y agudo grito de alegría, moviendo frenética sus manos―. ¡Increíble! Yo sabía que ustedes podían contra Rakuzan, supe que iban a ser los vencedores. ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Qué sucedió en el último cuarto? ¿Quién anotó el último punto? ¡Ven y abrázame, hermano!

Kagami rio ligeramente por la emoción de su hermana y se acercó para darle el abrazo que tanto pedía, antes de reincorporarse y responder lo que tanto ansiaba―: Fue la guerra más difícil en la que he estado, Katomi-san, hubo lágrimas, risas, gritos, sonrisas y aplausos. Sucedió tanto en el partido, pero me gustaría que mi equipo fuese quien te relatara lo sucedido; a mí sólo me permitieron decirte que quedamos ciento seis a ciento cinco.

―Eso sí ―Himuro tomó la palabra e hizo que la sonriente chica se girara hacia él―, los gritos no se compararon con aquellos que se hicieron en la cancha femenil. A todos se nos rompieron los tímpanos cuando el cronómetro llegó a cero.

La peli-naranja sonrió alegre a pesar de no saber todavía sobre lo sucedido en el partido, pero que el equipo de su hermano fuese el campeón, era más que suficiente. ―Muchas, muchas felicidades, Tai-chan, enserio. Me hubiese gustado estar allí para gritar junto con el público, pero estoy contenta con saber que ganaron todos juntos.

Ambos varones sonrieron cálidamente y se prepararon para responder. ―Disculpen ―pero una voz femenina les ganó a ambos e hizo que todos girasen hacia la puerta, donde una enfermera estaba parada―, no quisiera interrumpir, sólo traigo el desayuno de García-san.

Los hermanos le abrieron paso a la mujer y dejaron que ésta colocara la bandeja en las piernas de la chica.

―Ritsuka-sensei, buenos días.

―Buenos días, García-san; espero y hayas dormido bien ―cuando la oji-gris se giró para retirarse, su mirada se clavó sobre el otro paciente yaciente en la misma habitación―. Ah, Shirogane-san, en un momento su enfermera le traerá su desayuno. Con permiso y provecho.

―Gracias. ―ambos pacientes exclamaron en unísono y dejaron que la azabache cerrara la puerta detrás de ella.

Himuro entonces suspiró y palmeó el hombro del peli-carmín. ―Bueno, Kat, creo que será mejor que nos retiremos y te dejemos disfrutar de tu desayuno.

―Hai ―el Ala-Pívot exclamó también―, además, todavía debemos hacer algo con nuestros equipos ―se acercó a la chica y le plantó un beso en la mejilla―. Volveremos, Katomi-san, diario si podemos. ―al mismo tiempo que ella le agradecía, se giró hacia la puerta y salió detrás de ella.

―Yo sé que no dijiste toda la verdad ―el oji-gris exclamó serio, mirando a su hermana menor―; esos vendajes, rasguños y moretones no fueron consecuencia del poste. Akuma estuvo haciendo esto desde mucho antes, ¿cierto? Mira, no te voy a decir que hagas algo ni que yo vaya a hacer algo, sólo quiero que cumplas con enseñarles a esas idiotas lo que de verdad puedes hacer, ¿está bien? ―la oji-naranja desvió avergonzada la mirada, pero asintió en entendimiento―. Bien ―copió las acciones del as de Seirin y le plantó un beso a la chica, antes de girarse hacia la salida―, volveremos mañana a la misma hora. ―y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Después de terminar su desayuno (cocinado sin sal ni azúcar), Togimasu y Chishiki aparecieron, ambas mostrando a sus nuevas capitanas: Hikaeme (portando todavía el yeso en su brazo), y Kikubari. Ambos equipos le dieron sus condolencias y esperaban porque se recuperara pronto. Asimismo, Katomi les agradeció por todo y se despidió de las chicas de tercero.

Kaijō fue quien les siguió, estando ausente su as. Al igual que sus hermanos, afirmaron el triunfo de Seirin y relataron sólo algunas partes del juego: Hyūga vio a través de los tiros de Mibuchi que hasta incluso logró copiar uno e hizo que el Rey sin Coronar cometiese una falta. Cuando terminaron, Kasamatsu reveló su retiro, el de Moriyama, Kobori y el resto de miembros de tercero, y el nuevo puesto de capitán de Hayakawa. El entrenador Takeuchi, antes de poder felicitar y despedirse de los veteranos azules, le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho por ellos y le deseó su rápida recuperación.

Sorprendentemente, Shutsu y Hikari se presentaron juntos. Las primeras en hablar fueron las Reinas azul-marino, teniendo a Shōsha maldiciendo a Akuma y llenando de esperanza a la Emperatriz; luego, reveló que ella (como era la única integrante de tercero), iba a retirarse, dejándole a Kurosu el puesto. Por su parte, Hikari también esperó que la chica se mejorara y su as, Hoshi, se despidió junto con el resto de las de tercero.

Al igual que Kaijō, Tōō se presentó sin su as ni su mánager. Mientras la mayoría se veía confundidos pero calmados, Wakamatsu y Sakurai no podían ocultar lo asustados que se encontraban (el rubio porque se trataba de la mejor amiga de su novia y el oji-marrón porque tan sólo la quería mucho): abrazaron a la chica por los hombros y soltaron una que otra lágrima. Cuando se lograron tranquilizar, Harasawa habló por todos sus jugadores y dijo esperar por su recuperación. Imayoshi tomó la palabra y se despidió junto a Susa y el resto, al igual que reveló el ascenso de Wakamatsu.

.

.

.

―¡Katomi!

Ambos pacientes levantaron su mirada hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe y reveló a una rubia-oscura con una expresión aterrorizada que se lanzó sobre la oji-naranja. Sus demás compañeras y entrenadora entraron justo después, expresiones exaltadas en sus rostros.

―¡Mocosa, no puedes entrar de esa forma a una habitación!

―Hōfuku…, o-olvidaste tu regalo.

Fukushū había entrado en la habitación, siendo la Emperatriz quien estaba sobre la chica, la entrenadora quien sostenía un ramo de rosas y la oji-parda la única en entrar con calma.

―¡Yashiro! ¡Bájate de Katomi! ¿No ves que está recién operada?

La menor obedeció las palabras de Shikumi y se bajó de la cama, antes de girarse hacia su entrenadora, arrebatarle el ramo y girarse hacia la americana. ―¿Cómo te sientes, Katomi? T-ten…, son para ti. ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Te sientes incómoda? ¿Estás mareada? ¿Por qué tu hermana está babeando? ¿Quién es ese abuelo? ¿Quieres que vaya con Akuma y patee a todas justo en su va…?

―¿Te encuentras bien, anaranjada? ―Shikumi preguntó, interrumpiendo algo indebido que su as estaba por decir y atrayendo la mirada curiosa de la extranjera―. ¿Cómo salió todo? ¿Te dijeron algo?

―Ah. Al parecer todo salió bien. Mi médico no ha venido desde la mañana; tal vez me explique todo más tarde. Me encuentro bien, gracias; ¿qué tal ustedes, Fukushū?

―Con ganas de dejar a unas perras sin hijos.

―Todas estamos bastante preocupadas, querida ―Retsu tomó la palabra―. Desde que Akuma comenzó con sus cobardías, queríamos de todo corazón bajar y devolverle al doble. Cuando te tiraron el tablero, Shikumi y…, Hōfuku, bájate de ella…

―No.

―Shikumi y Hōfuku fueron las más molestas; incluso destruyeron los asientos en los que estaban.

―Nosotras solamente golpeamos por accidente a los que se encontraban adelante ―Modori comentó divertida, golpeando el hombro de la otra chica de tercero―, ¿cierto, Kazuko-chan? ―la Pívot tan sólo asintió sonriente, pero borró su expresión cuando la castaña-clara suspiró―. La verdad, también vinimos para agradecerte y despedirnos. Etsuko-chan, Kazuko-chan, el resto de las de tercero y yo nos despedimos, Emperatriz; gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras y te deseamos la mejor de las recuperaciones.

―Muchas gracias, Suzu-chan ―la oji-naranja se giró hacia Yurushi y le sonrió juguetona―. Y, ¿bien? ¿Quién se quedó como la nueva capitana?

La Alero sonrió avergonzada, bajó la mirada y vio de reojo a su Ala-Pívot principal. ―S-Shikumi será la nueva capitana.

―¿Oh? Ya veo. Muchas felicidades, Toki-chan, no puedo esperar por ver la mejora de tus chicas ―al recibir la sonrisa de parte de la oji-parda, ella bajó la mirada hacia el ramo que tenía en manos y se giró sarcástica hacia la Base principal―. ¿Son las mismas flores que te regalé ayer?

―¡No! ―el resto de integrantes rio junto con la negación de la menor, burlándose de su rostro sonrojado―. ¡Recuerda que las tuyas eran rojas! ¡Éstas son azules!

Katomi también rio ligeramente por la reacción de la más baja y estaba por decir algo, cuando una voz masculina interrumpió―: ¿Buenos días? ¿Estoy pintado, Katomi?

―Ah. P-perdón ―se reincorporó un poco y señaló al hombre con una mano―. Fukushū, él es Shirogane Kōzō, ex entrenador en jefe de Teikō y mi entrenador de la secundaria.

―Ah. Mucho gusto, Shirogane-sensei ―Shikumi se adelantó a su equipo y le sonrió de forma cálida al peli-blanco―. Es un honor poder conocerle. Cierto es que he escuchado mucho de usted, tanto en la escuela media como en la preparatoria. Lo digo por todo Fukushū y esperemos que se recupere pronto.

Mientras el hombre agradecía las palabras de la Ala-Pívot, Retsu se volvió a acercar a la chica y recargó una mano sobre su hombro. ―No queremos robarte más tiempo, querida, así que lo mejor será retirarnos. Hōfuku…, ya…, bájate de la cama.

―¡No!

―¡Hōfu…!

―¡Kati!

Todos los presentes giraron su mirada hacia la puerta, en donde yacía un jadeante chico azabache. Shirogane sonrió al verlo, Katomi imitó esa acción, casi todo Fukushū intercambió miradas confundidas, y Hōfuku se bajó molesta de la cama y le lanzó una mirada totalmente afilada al recién llegado.

―¿Quién es éste?

―¡Toki! ―la nueva capitana golpeó ligeramente el cráneo de su Emperatriz, ya irritada por su vocabulario agresivo, y se giró hacia el oji-gris―. Disculpa a esta mocosa, no es buena conociendo nueva gente; tan sólo no la tomes en cuenta. Mi nombre es Shikumi Toki, mucho gusto.

Él parpadeó una sola vez ante las palabras de la oji-parda, pero sintió una ola de escalofríos recorrerle por la espalda en el momento en que observó el aura totalmente oscura de la más baja. ―M-Mucho gusto, Fukushū, ¿cierto? Las había llegado a ver durante las semifinales y esperaba el momento de poder conocerlas. Mi nombre es Nijimura Shūzō y soy…

―¿Qué relación tienes con Katomi?

―¡Toki! B-bueno…, fue un gusto en conocerte, Nijimura Shūzō, pero nosotras ya debemos retirarnos. Espero y cuides bien de Katomi. Muy bien, vámonos, Fuku… ¡Toki, deja en paz a Katomi! Vámonos, Fukushū.

Después de arrastrar a la menor (quien miró de manera asesina a Nijimura y le lanzó una señal que describía lo mismo), fuera de la habitación, Fukushū desapareció del lugar, dejando a un extrañado peli-blanco, una divertida Ala-Pívot y un oji-gris con notorios escalofríos.

―Buenos días, Shū-chan.

Al escuchar el saludo de la americana, el apodado cambió su expresión asustada por una gran sonrisa, se acercó a la chica y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. ―Kati, ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿Te dijeron algo ya? ¿Ya desayunaste? Ten…, lo compré en el camino; es de tu favorito: mango con palta. También traje jugo de piña…, fue muy difícil de conseguir, así que aprécialo.

―Shū-chan… ¿te he dicho que te amo?

―No…, pero puedes demostrármelo.

―¿Qué?

―¿Qué?

―¿¡Qué!?

―Que…, Kiyoshi comenzó a ganar los rebotes contra Nebuya y Akashi entró en "La Zona".

Sabiendo que el asiático no iba a mencionar el significado detrás de sus palabras, Katomi tan sólo rio en volumen bajo por el notorio sonrojo que el varón poseía en sus mejillas, negando con la cabeza y rodando los ojos en el proceso. ―Me hubiese gustado ver la disputa entre Teppe-chan y Ei… ¡momento! ¿Qué pasó cuando Seijūrō entró en "La Zona"?

―Mierda ―sabía que se había adentrado en algo más difícil de explicar que su palabreo romántico―. Sería ridículo mentirte, porque a ti no se te escapa nada sobre ellos. Dejó de jugar en equipo ―al notar la mirada de la menor, sus labios comenzaron a temblar―. Es lo único de lo que me enteré; te lo juro. Pídeles detalles a ellos.

―¡Ja! Espero y la suerte esté de su lado si se atreven a venir aquí.

―¡Por supuesto que van a venir, Kati! Eres su amiga. ¿Qué clase de amigos no vendrían a…?

―¡Aquellos que rompieron una promesa y te mintieron por meses!

―Una no puede dormir con ustedes.

La pareja se volvió hacia Alexandra, quien los veía con una expresión somnolienta y, al mismo tiempo, frustrada. Se voltearon a ver mutuamente, antes de que una sonrisa de disculpa se dibujara en cada una de sus bocas. La mayor tan sólo rodó los ojos, formó una sonrisilla con sus labios y se cruzó de brazos. Ambos jóvenes entendieron esa acción, haciendo que la americana se recorriera a un costado del colchón y el japonés se sentara en el espacio. Compartieron una última mirada y decidieron esperar por saber quién tenía razón.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mundo! ¿¡Cómo ha estado!? ¡Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos leímos c':! Adivinen quién ha regresado con la segunda parte de esta novela. ¡Yo! Y estoy muy emocionada por ver cómo reaccionan ante mi continuación. Antes de comenzar con la historia (a pesar de haber dividido el primer capítulo en dos partes porque me quedó inmenso, pero bien hemosho :33), debo declararles que habrá un cambio total de atmósfera entre "Miembro Ilegítimo" (cómica y amistosa) y "Fractura" (trágica y de dolor/conforte). Antes de despedirme, les presentaré a los últimos dos personajes nuevos que aparecieron en el último capítulo del libro anterior:**

 **| Kano Himitsu (médico) | Ritsuka Nageku (enfermera) |**

 **Listo. Me emociona tenerlos devuelta aquí y a los posibles nuevos lectores. No leemos luego. Chao.**


	2. Accidente Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "Reunion" – Peter Roe**

* * *

Fue increíble como más de treinta personas entraron en la habitación al mismo tiempo, siendo aquello culpa de que Naiheki, Guteiteki y Hitsuyō llegasen a visitar a la Emperatriz al mismo tiempo. Los tres equipos, al igual que los primeros en visitar, expresaron su odio por Akuma, su esperanza porque se recuperase pronto y sus despedidas de las chicas de tercero. El mismo caso pasó con Kazan, Yōkoso y Hayabusa, sólo que estas chicas también le hicieron pequeñas burlas a la as de Tensai por tener a un lindo chico sentado a su lado.

El equipo Josei, tanto varonil como femenil, se presentaron con todos los titulares. Los varones confirmaron la victoria de Seirin y la espera por su recuperación, antes de que Kawase, Tsubuku, Sakuma y Tōmaya se despidieran. Las féminas la felicitaron por la victoria de su equipo, insultaron al no presente Akuma, le agradecieron e Ichiyōna, siendo la única de tercero, se despidió; pero, antes de salir de la habitación, ambos capitanes le mostraron una sudadera que todos los presentes le compraron: completamente de color negro y un balón de baloncesto en la parte trasera.

Rūkī continuó con las visitas, teniendo a Kokūn con un balón en manos. Después de las despedidas y agradecimientos, le entregaron el regalo: un balón con la firma de cada uno de los integrantes. Al salir con Chigai Raku como la nueva capitana, otros tres equipos entraron: Jitaku, Kussaku y Chitan. Jitaku, siendo la quinta Reina y teniendo a la quinta Emperatriz, explicaron el momento en que Jiko Hiyori sufrió su ruptura de pierna: en la segunda mitad, durante un rebote, Jiko perdió el equilibrio y, sorprendentemente, Hosoku también, cayendo con el codo sobre la pierna, rompiendo el hueso en el proceso…, tal y como Midorima le había dicho.

.

.

.

―Pero era un hecho que se gustaban ―la oji-naranja objetó seria―, hasta lo confirmaron en el último capítulo.

―¿Cuál? ―el varón la miró dudoso―. ¿En la graduación? No lo confirmaron…

―¡Claro que sí! ¡Estaban los seis sentados en la fogata y lo mencionaron…!

―Más no lo aceptaron.

―Llevan hablando de ese anime por más de media hora ―Alexandra se levantó de la silla de un solo movimiento y estiró un poco sus brazos―. Uno creería que, estando ambos en la misma cama, los dos ya habrían hecho algo de…, "ejercicio" ―al mirar de reojo las expresiones totalmente ruborizadas de los jóvenes, sonrió victoriosa de lado, pero se giró hacia ellos con una expresión culpable―. Perdón, perdón. No he comido ni bebido nada en todo el día…, ya me empieza a hacer efecto. Kat, ¿te molesta si salgo una hora por alimentos?

La apodada, quien tenía la mirada desviada a un costado para oculta su rubor, chasqueó la lengua ligeramente. ―Por supuesto, Alex.

―Gracias, hermanita. Vuelvo. No vayan a despertar a Kōzō.

Tanto Katomi como Nijimura permanecieron con la vista a cada costado; al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta, soltaron un suspiro en unísono. Comenzaron a controlar el color de sus mejillas y se prepararon para volver a verse al rostro, cuando escucharon la puerta rechinar otra vez. Creyendo que se trataba nuevamente de Alexandra, fruncieron confundidos el ceño al ver un enorme oso de peluche saludando desde la puerta.

―Buenos días, Kat-chan.

―Ah ―la paciente relajó su semblante al reconocer esa risueña voz―. Kazu-chan.

En eso, diez hombres aparecieron detrás del peluche: nueve titulares de Shūtoku y su entrenador. El azabache era quien llevaba consigo el presente, lo cual hizo que se tropezara al entrar en la habitación; mientras se reincorporaba, el resto del equipo rodeó la cama, la cual sólo estaba ocupada por la chica (puesto que Nijimura, en el instante en que Katomi apodó a uno de los ases del equipo, dio una vuelta y cayó al suelo, para luego sentarse en la silla que Alexandra estaba ocupando).

―Antes que nada, Katomi ―Ōtsubo volteó hacia su as de primero y le indicó entregar el regalo―. Todo el equipo apoyó para poder entregarte esto ―cuando Takao lo dejó sobre sus piernas, ella pudo inspeccionarlo: era completamente de color blanco, tenía la nariz y los ojos de color negro, estaba vestido con una jersey con un número siete y tenía un balón de baloncesto en una de sus patas―. Y, lamentablemente, no tenemos mucho tiempo para la visita.

―No te preocupes por eso, Taisu-chan, esto es más que suficiente. De hecho, no creí que fuesen a venir.

―¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, niña? ―Miyagi se adelantó a su viejo capitán y le sonrió a la fémina―. Eres la única mujer que nos visita y te has vuelto parte del equipo. Nosotros somos quienes deberíamos de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho: juegos, entrenamientos, apoyo…, enserio. Dios no te hizo hombre porque ibas a salir muy bonita.

Todos los presentes rieron por el comentario, pero se callaron cuando los tres titulares principales de tercero se miraron mutuamente, teniendo a Kimura en el centro. ―También vinimos a despedirnos, Emperatriz. Los de tercero ya nos retiramos, pues debemos prepararnos para los exámenes.

―Nos hubiese gustado quedarnos más tiempo, querida ―Nakatani se adelantó a sus veteranos y se cruzó de brazos―, pero sólo nos queda despedirnos, agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y esperar por tu recuperación.

―Shūtoku, yo también les agradezco todo lo que me han permitido vivir desde que nos conocimos y, para los de tercero, sé que podrán estudiar donde ustedes quieran ―le lanzó una mirada a Nijimura para que le ayudase a bajar el peluche de sus piernas, lo que el oji-gris entendió de inmediato―. ¿Dónde encontraron el peluche? Está hermoso.

―Ah, Shin-chan nos dio el lugar ―el as oji-pizarra respondió, antes de dar media vuelta y acercarse hacia la puerta―. Por cierto, me dijo que al rato ven…

―¡Emperatriz!

Todos giraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta, la cual había sido abierta de un solo movimiento y golpeó el rostro de Takao, lanzándolo hacia la pared a un costado. Después de ver al herido por unos segundos, giraron hacia el o los responsables de tal acción, encontrándose con el equipo más famoso de aquella temporada, el cual estaba siendo liderado por su capitán y su entrenadora.

―Oh. Seirin ―Ōtsubo se acercó a su inconsciente as y colocó su cuerpo sobre uno de sus hombros, llevándolo como costal―. ¡Hasta luego, Emperatriz! ―y, siguiendo a su viejo capitán, Shūtoku desapareció detrás de la puerta.

―¡Felicidades, Seirin! ―Katomi gritó en el instante en que los ganadores de la Copa de Invierno se voltearon hacia ella―. Yo sabía que ustedes tenían todo lo necesario para ganar. ¿Cómo estuvo? Cuéntenmelo todo.

―Tranquila, Katomi ―Aida se adelantó a su equipo y se sentó al borde de la cama―. Antes que nada, ¿cómo estás? Kuroko-kun y Kagami-kun nos dijeron lo que sucedió. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―¡Vamos, Riko-chan! Solamente tengo una cadera fracturada. ¡No seas cruel! ¡¿Cómo estuvo el partido?!

―¿Por dónde empezar? ―Izuki palmeó uno de sus hombros y giró hacia su capitán―. Hyūga, empieza con cada pieza.

―Cállate, Izuki ―el azabache se cruzó de brazos con una vena palpitante en la sien. De un momento a otro, le indicó a Mitobe que se acercase, lo que hizo con los brazos detrás de la espalda; asintió una vez y le entregó a la peli-naranja la copa, haciéndola tomarla en manos y soltar un agudo grito―. Digamos que hubo de todo: gritos, lágrimas, saltos, sonrisas, golpes, abrazos, risas…, lo sucedido en el partido…, bueno, lo más importante, aparte de ser los vencedores, fue quien obtuvo el último punto.

―¿Tai-chan junto con Tetsu-chan? ―mientras abrazaba el trofeo, ladeó la cabeza a un lado por la expresión confusa del varón―. Lo presentía.

―Pues, sí ―Kiyoshi se acercó a la chica, palmeándole el otro hombro al terminar a un lado suyo―. Kuroko se posicionó para lanzar el último tiro, a lo cual Akashi saltó para detener, cuando, en realidad, era un "Alley-Oop" junto con Kagami…, ni siquiera nosotros lo hubiésemos predicho.

―No, no, no ―Koganei colocó sus dos brazos sobre el pie de la cama y le sonrió de oreja a oreja a la chica―. Lo mejor fue cuando Kuroko nos dijo que el Akashi original había regresado.

Un silencio inesperado llenó la sala de un momento a otro. Seirin volteó serio hacia el Alero, quien no entendía lo que había dicho. Nijimura, después de salir de la sorpresa que esas palabras habían creado, giró asustado hacia la chica. Katomi, además de soltar el trofeo y dejar que este se resbalase (siendo atrapado, por fortuna, por Kiyoshi), miró fríamente al japonés.

―Y, ¿eso?

―Oh, pues después de que Kuroko desarrollara su propio "Ojo de Emperador", Akashi comenzó a realizar movimientos muy torpes, al punto que Rakuzan tuvo que pedir un Tiempo Fuera. No sabemos qué sucedió en esos dos minutos, pero, cuando regresamos, Akashi había cambiado por completo; ahí fue cuando Kuroko reveló su regreso. ¡Fue totalmente horrendo! Akashi volvió a jugar en equipo e hizo que todo Rakuzan se adentrase en "La Zona", lo que casi nos lleva a rendirnos por comple…

―F-fueron los minutos más pesados ―Furihata tomó la palabra (dejando que su capitán asesinara al castaño por todo lo que había soltado), controlando lo mejor posible su tartamudeo―, todos estábamos listos para aceptar la derrota, cuando un grito de aliento provino de las gradas: era de un chico castaño que nombró a Kuroko y le mostró un balón…, se trataba de su viejo amigo…, Ogiwara Shigehiro ―aquel nombre hizo que la Ala-Pívot se olvidase de lo mencionado acerca del viejo capitán de la Generación Milagrosa y se centrase en el Base―. Él comenzó con cientos de ovaciones que el público nos arrojó…, desde los prodigios, nuestros familiares y amigos, todos.

―Fue gracias a él que pudimos vencer a Rakuzan. ―Kawahara recalcó.

―Por él y por la puerta que abrió Kagami. ―Tsuchida le recordó.

―¿'Puerta'? ¿Vencieron a Rakuzan con "La Zona"?

―No ―Aida volvió a hablar, atrayendo la mirada de la as―. Fue con la segunda puerta de "La Zona" ―los ojos anaranjados de la más alta expresaron total sorpresa y alegría al escuchar eso―; "La Zona detrás de La Zona".

―Lo cual adentró a todo Seirin en ese trance, ¿no?

―¿Ah? ¿Has entrado a ella?

 _'―¿Qué si he entrado?'_ ―tan sólo se imaginó a Kagami viendo como Kuroko era en realidad el hombre delante de la segunda puerta, para luego dejarle ver que Seirin era quien estaba detrás. Memorias llegaron a su cabeza…, memorias tristes que no valían la pena recordar. ―No, pero tenía una idea.

Siguieron hablando durante media hora, hasta que Aida declaró era tiempo de retirarse. Todos le agradecieron a la chica y Kiyoshi se despidió de ella, puesto que era momento de retirarse del equipo y era posible que no se volviesen a ver. Le desearon la mejor de las recuperaciones y salieron del lugar, dándoles el paso a dos chicas universitarias. Mientras que la Emperatriz conocía perfectamente a la azabache, desconocía a la castaña-clara.

―Yori-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa de lado, antes de girarse hacia la otra oji-gris―. ¿Quién es ella?

―Su nombre es Yūbin Tomoko…, excapitana de Akuma.

Los orbes de la menor se abrieron por segunda vez en esa hora y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. ―Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Katomi García y…

―Emperatriz ―la voz de la mayor se escuchaba nerviosa y, al mismo tiempo, rota―, no espero que perdones las acciones de mis viejas jugadoras, ni siquiera yo creo hacerlo, pero sólo te pido que lo sucedido no oscurezca el nombre de Akuma…, sino tan sólo a esta generación. Akuma nunca había llegado a tener gran prestigio, pero, ahora que lo tiene, me da asco la forma en que lo consiguieron. Me hubiese encantado que hubieras conocido al Akuma original, tal vez tu influencia hubiese detenido todo esto. Sólo te quiero pedir una disculpa, aunque sea inútil. ―acto seguido, salió disparada de la habitación.

―Discúlpala ―se giró hacia la excapitana de Tensai, quien se sentó al borde del colchón―, las acciones de Akuma le afectaron como no tienes idea…, puede que no físicamente como a ti, pero sí de forma psicológica ―se levantó―. Tan sólo venía a agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nuestro equipo y desearte que te recuperas lo más pronto posible ―acercó su puño cerrado hacia ella, lo cual la más alta entendió de inmediato y lo chocó―. Sigue volando, Katomi García.

Mientras Hashira se encaminaba hacia la salida, Katomi no pudo evitar pensar sobre la reciente primera impresión de Yūbin. Le hubiese fascinado conocerla como la temeraria capitana que llegó a ser en su momento. Se giró hacia Nijimura y abrió la boca para hablar, cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez y mostró a un equipo parado.

.

.

.

Lo divertido acerca de la visita de Yōsen fue que, gracias a que venían corriendo, Okamura y Liu se golpearon las frentes con el marco de la puerta, sólo para, después, ser golpeados por su entrenadora. Tanto Okamura como Fukui se despidieron, al igual que al resto de tercero. Antes de retirarse del lugar, Okamura mencionó que el nuevo capitán sería Himuro, tan sólo que no se lo había mencionado y esperaba que Katomi le guardase el secreto.

El cuarto entero se llenó de globos que Rakuzan le trajo. Cada uno de los miembros (exceptuando a su as que, tal y como en Kaijō, Tōō, Shūtoku y Yōsen, se ausentó), le entregó tres globos, los cuales tuvieron que ser colocados en una esquina, la cual Alexandra tuvo que desocupar para que entrasen. Durante su visita, Shirogane Eiji se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermano mayor durmiendo en la otra cama que yacía en la misma habitación, pero decidió no despertarlo y esperar por otra visita para saludarlo.

Cuando cuatro equipos llegaron al mismo tiempo, se tuvo que realizar una enorme 'Fila India' para que todos los integrantes pudiesen desearle una rápida recuperación, agradecimientos y despedidas, iniciando con Kōfuku, luego Tengoku, Kankei y, al final, Nozomu.

.

.

.

El ambiente era tenso, no, estaba opacado por una nube totalmente negra y oscura, la cual era creada por su mirada. Estudió a cada uno de ellos, solamente tres se salvaban de su expresión llena de odio. Todos querían decir algo, pero al mismo tiempo tenían miedo; sabían que era su culpa, sabían que iba a ser difícil recuperarla, sabían que tenían que intentarlo. Pero, ¿por dónde iniciar? ¿Un perdón? ¿Un recuerdo de la secundaria? ¿Un chiste? En ese momento, todo lo que dijeran podría ser usado en su contra y, en lugar de tener una libertad que apostar, tenían una hermandad en juego.

―K-Kat…

―Salgan de aquí; no los quiero ver.

―Katomi-cchi, por favor, tan sólo queremos que nos escuches.

―Guárdense lo que vayan a decir. Ya me lo imagino: _'Perdón por todo lo que te hicimos.'_ _'Prometemos no volver a ser tan idiotas._ _'_ _'Recuerda todo lo que vivimos juntos.'_ ¿Quieren que continúe?

―Katom-chin, vinimos sólo por ti.

―Es una lástima que su visita haya sido en vano.

―Katomi…, perdón, pero no nos iremos sin decir…, todo.

Enfrente de ella estaba toda la Generación Milagrosa.

Rodó los ojos antes de cruzarse de brazos, recordando como Alexandra había sido llamada por Himitsu para hablar de sus resultados, dejándola sola con Nijimura y Shirogane (quien aún permanecía dormido); no pasaron muchos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y todos los ya mencionados entraron en silencio y orden. En un principio se sorprendió por ver rostros tan familiares, pero luego los visualizó por todos los errores que cometieron. Incluyó a su mejor amigo en ello, que, aunque lo había disculpado antes, también le hizo recordar que él fue de quien más le dolió su mentira. Antes de que alguno de ellos hablase, Nijimura, lleno de miedo, salió corriendo de la habitación, no queriendo ser partícipe de lo que pudiera suceder.

―Éramos amigos ―ella habló antes que el pelirrojo―, los mejores de los amigos. Ryōta, extraño las veces que salíamos de compras a cualquier plaza, ¿sabes? ―el rubio no supo qué responder, lo único que hizo fue cerrar su mandíbula, y los párpados con gran fuerza y culpa―. Daiki, extraño poder jugar contigo en una cancha abierta ―el moreno copió la reacción del oji-dorado, sólo que también golpeó el muro detrás de él―. Atsushi, extraño poder ir a comprar kilos y kilos de chocolate contigo; Seijūrō, extraño aprender juegos de mesa contigo; Shin-chan ―el apodado levantó la mirada curioso, evadiendo las expresiones sorprendidas del resto―, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Ganaste algo al haberme mentido? ¿Al haberme traicionado? ¿Eso lo hace un mejor amigo? Sus acciones me rompieron, pero las tuyas me destruyeron, ¿sabes? ¿Acaso todos ustedes saben la deshidratación que pasé la noche en que me enteré de todo? ¿Saben que Ma-chan se tuvo que desvelar por cuidarme de no hacer ninguna tontería? ¿Saben lo mucho que lloré hasta quedarme sin fuerzas? ―su voz comenzó a romperse, sus orbes se cristalizaron, sus labios empezaron a temblar, pero permaneció estática, como una roca; no podía quebrarse en ese momento, no enfrente de unos completos extraños― ¿Saben lo que es llegar a un aula o a un gimnasio sin ganas de hacer nada? ¿Saben lo que es perder la confianza en muchos de los que te rodean? ¿Saben lo que es tener miedo de que cualquiera te hiciera lo mismo? No saben nada de eso, ¿verdad? Porque ustedes no fueron víctimas de un estúpido plan que consistía en volverse enemigos tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha, ¡¿verdad?! ―ahí fue cuando se desplomó: las lágrimas resbalaban con velocidad por sus mejillas, sus pómulos se ruborizaron por el coraje y estaba a punto de empezar a tartamudear, pues sus labios temblaban notoriamente―. Éramos…, los mejores…, los más unidos…, p-por primera vez creí en una verdadera amistad, u-una que iba a durar para…, para siempre…, pero me equivoqué ―levantó su vista por segunda vez y vio de forma seria a dos en específico―. Tetsu-chan, Satsu-chan, gracias por su esfuerzo, pero no creo que podamos recuperar a los prodigios, hace mucho que murieron…

―Pero nosotros seguimos a…

―¡Demuéstramelo, Sei-chan! ¡Demuéstramelo! ―él avanzó un paso hacia ella― ¡Quiero ver a Dai-chan y Ryō-chan peleando por quien va a estar en el mismo equipo que Tetsu-chan! ―el par avanzó también― ¡Quiero ver a Shin-chan y Atsu-chan peleando por cualquier pequeña cosa! ¡Quiero ver a Satsu-chan saltando sobre cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Quiero vernos en una heladería!

―Yo invitaré, Katomi-cchi.

―¡Quiero vernos destruyendo un restaurante!

―Iremos, Katom-chin.

―¡Quiero vernos en un entrenamiento juntos!

―Volveremos a Teikō, Kat.

―¡Quiero volver a entrar de contrabando para estar con ustedes! ¡Quiero volver a reírme con ustedes! ¡A sonreír con ustedes! ¡Gritar, luchar, llorar, bromear, jugar…!

―Kati.

―Katomi.

―¡Quiero volver a jugar con ustedes! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué tuvieron que destruir esas memorias? ¿Saben por qué ya no se puede? ¡Porque ustedes así lo decidieron! ¡Destruyeron todo lo que vivimos en Teikō! ¿¡Qué acaso no extrañan esos días!? ¿Los días en que jugábamos contra todos? ¿En que salíamos juntos? ¿El día en que llegué? ¿El día en que éramos un Teikō? Yo los extraño como no se imaginan. ¿Por qué tuvieron que matar esos días? ¿Por qué decidieron destruir el pasado? ¿No hubiesen preferido conservarlo? ¿No hubiesen preferido tener nuestras memorias pasadas, presentes y futuras? Idiotas. Sólo conservaremos las presentes y futuras. Gracias por regresar.

Al abrazarlos, las lágrimas que soltaba eran de felicidad, ya no había más tristeza. Como pudo, observó a cada uno de los prodigios: ya no había alguien insensible, alguien superior, alguien desinteresado, egoísta o absoluto…, sino siete viejos amigos que habían regresado para ya nunca irse. Las auras que transmitían eran las mismas con las que los conoció, eran los mismos que conoció aquel día lleno de curiosidad.

―Mejor que la novela que estaba leyendo.

―¿Uh? ―Murasakibara fue el primero en levantar la mirada y colisionar con la de un viejo conocido―. ¿E-entrenador S-Shirogane?

Cuando escucharon aquel apellido, uno por uno, los prodigios se separaron del abrazo, dejando que la integrante ilegítima se limpiase las lágrimas, y observaron sorprendidos al peli-blanco. Miraron sobre su hombro y recordaron la relación padre sobreprotector-hija consentida. Los cinco tragaron saliva y se prepararon mentalmente para lo que les fuese a hacer su viejo entrenador.

―B-buenas tardes, entrenador Shirogane ―inclusive Akashi tenía miedo por lo que el mayor pudiese decir o hacer―. No sabíamos que estaba internado en este hospital. ¿Cómo le ha ido la rehabilitación?

―Bastante bien, diría yo; creo que también lo fue para ustedes, ¿no? Digo, aprovecharon mi ida para volverse unos monstruos.

En cuestión de segundos, los cinco prodigios estaban de rodillas alrededor de la cama de Shirogane, implorando porque les disculpase y dispuestos a realizar cualquier castigo. Del otro lado de la habitación, Katomi, todavía con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas pegajosas, rio por la imagen enfrente de ella, deseando tener una cámara para iniciar con las memorias presentes. Vio a sus cinco amigos más cercanos y sonrió amorosa, para luego ver a la peli-rosada y al oji-celeste, y reír junto a ellos.

―Disculpen la interrupción. ―todos voltearon hacia la puerta y se encontraron con un oji-avellana portando una bata blanca.

―Kano-sensei. ―Katomi murmuró antes de reincorporarse en su cama.

―Buenas tardes, Katomi ―devolvió el saludo al mismo tiempo que Alexandra entraba en la habitación y esperaba encontrarse sólo con el azabache aparte de los dos pacientes, por lo que se detuvo en seco al ver cinco adolescentes de rodillas alrededor de una cama y a otros dos sentados junto a su hermana―, perdón por no haberme presentado durante el día, pero me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de tus resultados.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que un brillo saliese de su mirada, por lo que miró esperanzada a su hermana, quien le sonrió de lado. Le lanzó la misma expresión a su entrenador y finalmente observó a la Generación. Los siete jóvenes entendieron la situación y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Cada uno se acercó a abrazar y desearlo lo mejor a la chica, para luego dirigirse a la salida.

―¡Los amo! ―la oji-naranja gritó antes de que cerraran la puerta.

El grupo se detuvo y se giró hacia ella. ―¡Te amamos! ―gritaron en unísono, saliendo del lugar, siendo los mismos y esperando por ver al día siguiente a su vieja amiga.

.

.

.

―Adelante. ―no despegó la mirada de su revista aun cuando la puerta comenzaba a abrirse; volteó hacia ella después de escuchar como Alexandra suspiraba sorprendida. Cerró la revista y levantó su vista, copiando la reacción de su hermana mayor.

Tensai, su equipo y familia, estaba de pie enfrente de ella con la copa en manos.

Ni siquiera se molestó en gritar por la rubia que corrió hacia ella y se lanzó sobre su cama, envolviéndola en un abrazo, sino que aceptó alegre la reacción y le devolvió la muestra de afecto. Cada una pasó a hacer lo mismo, sin poder quitar a la Base de ella, pero tampoco con necesidad de: Shuyō, Heishi, Okubyōna, Miru, Yoyaku, Okureru, Henkō, Saigo, Odayaka y Shijima abrazaron a la peli-naranja como si fuese su familiar…, aunque así lo era; hermana o hija de diferente sangre.

―Ganaron.

―No ―Yūgana finalmente terminó su abrazo y se levantó del colchón―, todos ganamos…, gracias a ti.

―No estuve en el cuarto más importante.

―Pero no hubo necesidad de ―Shijima se acercó y abrazó una vez más a su niña―. Todo lo que ellas dijeron no te afectó ni hizo que flaquearas, todo lo que hicieron no evitó que siguieras peleando con todas tus fuerzas, todo lo que sacrificaste para que nosotros estuviésemos a salvo…, tú siempre has hecho por nosotros y nosotros no hemos hecho casi nada por ti…, es por eso que eres nuestra as, nuestro poste, nuestra Emperatriz.

―Ustedes han hecho lo más importante para mí…, que fue hacerme parte de este maravilloso equipo y familia, han hecho por mí lo que nadie más ha logrado ―después de recibir las sonrisas de todos, se giró hacia el trofeo platinado―. Es…, increíble. ¿Quién fue la estrella al final del juego?

―Masae ―Shuyō respondió―. Tuviste que verla…, fue…, hasta a mí me daba miedo… ¡a mí! Retó a las cinco titulares principales, rotó toda la alineación…, no pudimos detenerla hasta que el entrenador pidió un Tiempo Fuera. La única forma de enfriarla fue vaciarle un litro de agua fría en la cabeza y, después de eso…, bueno…, que ella te cuente.

―¿Ma-chan?

La oji-zafiro desvió la mirada y comenzó a silbar, hasta que la oji-naranja la golpeó en el hombro izquierdo. ―Pues…, nada. Seguí jugando con normalidad y…

―Con normalidad en "La Zona". ―Heishi interrumpió.

―¡¿'La Zona'?! ―comenzó a sacudir a su mejor amiga de los hombros, chispas saliendo de sus ojos―. ¡Entraste a "La Zona"! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo fue?

―Tan sólo me enfurecí por completo con esas arpías por hacer lo que hicieron y me vi a mi misma sólo con ese objetivo: arrepentirse por sus acciones. En cuestión de minutos…, me adentré en ese trance, pero nunca dejé de jugar en equipo.

―Ma-chan…, me hubiese encantado ver aquello…, ya sé que lo grabaron, Juni-chan, pero en persona.

―Nijimura Shūzō.

―Ay, Dios mío.

Y, en cuestión de segundos, todo Tensai tuvo que crear una barrera para que Shijima no colocase sus manos alrededor del cuello del menor, dispuesto a estrangularlo.

―¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

―Kati es mi amiga y por supuesto que vendría.

―¡Exacto! ¡Mantenla como amiga!

―Qué lindo equipo.

Gracias a ese comentario, el resto de Tensai se giró hacia donde la voz provino, encontrándose con un sonriente peli-blanco. El oji-avellana se reincorporó y se olvidó momentáneamente del excapitán de Teikō, al igual que el resto de titulares principales.

―Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Shijima Hisame.

―Ah. Usted es el famoso entrenador de Tensai, la "Bestia Silenciosa". Mi nombre es Shirogane Kōzō. Es un gusto poder conocerlo por fin, mi niña me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Ese término hizo que el semblante amistoso del azabache se desplomase y fuese cambiado por uno venenoso. ―¿Oh? ¿Enserio? Mi niña me ha hablado sobre usted, también.

Así comenzó una disputa entre dos padres sobreprotectores.

―Katomi ―Yoyaku se acercó a su Emperatriz y colocó una mano sobre su pierna izquierda―, ¿cuál fue el resultado? ―aquella pregunta hizo que Shijima se olvidara también de Shirogane y se acercase a su niña―. ¿Qué fue? ¿Cómo vas a estar?

La americana bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro, sintiendo las miradas de todo su equipo y de Nijimura (dado a que todavía seguía escondiéndose cuando Himitsu le dio la noticia a Katomi), esperando por una respuesta. Al levantar su vista, formó una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios, removió la sábana que cubría su parte inferior y reveló un par de yesos cubriendo desde su cadera hasta sus tobillos. ―Fue una fractura de tercer nivel en la cadera. Voy a quedar intacta en tres meses.

* * *

 **¡Ah! Me costó demasiado hacer la escena entre los prodigios y mi niña :v ¿Por qué las reconciliaciones siempre deben de ser tan emotivas? Me hice llorar a mí misma c': Pero…, güeno…, al parecer, todo ha vuelto a la realidad. Con Tensai :33 La "Generación Milagrosa" :33 Nijimura Shūzō :33 Sus hermanos :33 ¡Todos y todo! Este fue un capítulo que me gustó hacer :33 Bien, bien~~ Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	3. Nuevo Futuro

**Recomendación Musical: "Memories of Thargith" – Imagine Music**

* * *

Una suave luz pasó por la ventana, golpeando con ligereza sus párpados. Ella ya estaba despierta, pero no quería levantarse…, no debía levantarse si realmente no deseaba ir allí. Frunció el ceño y escondió su cabeza debajo de la única sábana que la protegía de la brisa de verano por un par de segundos, hasta que volvió a liberarse. Observó el techo color crema al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban en junio y a punto de comenzar con la Inter-Escolar femenil, cuando todavía recordaba la Copa de Invierno del año anterior. Su serio semblante no cambió aun tras recordar la victoria de su equipo, la de Seirin y, lo más importante, haber recuperado a sus amigos de la secundaria. Cubrió nuevamente su cabeza al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a su puerta.

―¡Buenos días! ―la puerta se abrió de golpe y dio paso a la dueña de la risueña voz, siendo una queja lo único que obtuvo como respuesta y un gemido de parte del can que dormía al pie de la cama. Refunfuñó y murmuró algo entre dientes, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás y caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la cama. ―Vamos, bella durmiente…

―¡No…, vuelvas a decirme de esa forma!

A pesar del tono tóxico con el que ella soltó esa queja, conservó la compostura y se giró hacia la única ventana de esa habitación. Caminó hacia ella y recorrió ambas cortinas, haciendo que el cuarto se llenase por completo de luz y ella colocara la almohada sobre su rostro. Prosiguió con abrir la ventana y dejar que la fragancia matutina, el cantar de las aves, la brisa de verano y el silbido de las hojas entrase. Soltó un suspiro lleno de alegría y cansancio.

―¿No te parece hermosa esta mañana? Está completamente despejado el cielo y la brisa fresca se mezcla con perfección junto con el Sol…

―Aún con tu mala poesía matutina, no me voy a levantar.

―Sí lo harás ―se giró de un solo movimiento y recargó sus dos brazos sobre el borde del colchón―. Shintarō vendrá a desayunar hoy con nosotras ―comenzó a agitar el colchón, retirar las sábanas y sacudir las almohadas―, y luego irá a su juego. Recuerdas que hoy son los Cuartos de Final varoniles, ¿no?

―Al igual que la primera ronda del Torneo de Kantō femenil ―con un último rechinar de dientes, dejó de forcejar la última almohada que le quedaba, dejándosela a la mayor, quien se la lanzó al rostro, para luego ser arrojada a un costado―. Muy bien, Alex, tú ganas.

La rubia sonrió satisfecha, pero, al ver como ella se reincorporaba y retiraba las sábanas, se acercó preocupada. ―¿N-necesitas ayuda…?

―Para nada ―se preparó para sostenerse―, yo puedo so… ¡ah!

―¡Kat!

Con la mejilla derecha contra la alfombra, el brazo derecho siendo aplastado por su abdomen y el izquierdo aferrándose a las sábanas, la peli-naranja murmuró uno que otro insulto en su idioma natal y se levantó con sus brazos. Su espalda terminó recargada contra la cama, ella maldiciéndose a sí misma. Masajeó su sien de manera frustrada, cuando su hermana se las entregó, las cuales ella arrebató de forma agresiva.

―Gracias.

―Ven, te ayudo.

Sin querer volver a tropezar y caer de una forma tan ridícula, aceptó la ayuda de la oji-esmeralda. Al reincorporarse, recibió una sonrisa forzada de la mayor, para que después saliera de la habitación, siendo seguida por Trauern. Katomi soltó un pesado suspiro y siguió despacio a su hermana. Al cruzar el pasillo, se percató de una cabellera verde sentada en el comedor. Se acercó y observó momentáneamente al perro, agitando feliz la cola y viendo al oji-verde de la misma forma. Golpeó amistosamente su hombro al pasar justo a su lado, atrayendo la atención del dueño.

―Kati, buenos días.

―Buenos días…, Shintarō.

Tomó asiento en la silla a un lado del Escolta, dado a que este último la había acomodado para ella. Justo en eso, Alexandra se acercó con un par de platos en manos y los colocó enfrente de cada uno de ellos. El desayuno de aquella mañana consistía en panqueques, yogurt y jugo de naranja. Mientras Midorima agradecía por la comida y comenzaba a ingerir bocados, la oji-naranja comenzó a jugar con sus cubiertos, probando a secas su yogurt.

Alexandra permanecía en la cocina, preparándose con gran rapidez un tazón lleno de cereal de avena. Comenzó a verter el galón de leche sobre el recipiente, al mismo tiempo que empezó a inspeccionar a su hermana: siempre había tenido un metabolismo veloz, pero, desde que desequilibró su alimentación, sus costillas sobresalían de su piel, al igual que sus codos, clavícula, columna vertebral, pómulos y dedos; su tez porcelana cada día era más pálida, su cabello lacio había sido remplazado por una cabellera sin vida, el brillo en sus ojos desapareció, sus labios secos no volvían a dibujar una sonrisa. Llenó su rostro de perforaciones, teniendo, en la oreja derecha (a parte de la 'Industrial' y el lóbulo), una 'Tragus' y dos 'Hélix'; en la derecha tenía otra industrial, la del lóbulo, una 'Snug', 'Rook' y 'Hélix'; la ceja izquierda, una anti-ceja del lado derecho, las mejillas, una 'Medusa' y, finalmente, la 'Nostril' en el costado izquierdo de su nariz.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquel día y siete desde la Copa de Invierno.

―¡Alex!

La oji-esmeralda parpadeó una sola vez ante el grito de la menor, giró su mirada hacia ella, encontrando a ambos menores observándola de manera indescriptible. Al bajar la mirada, observó que, durante todo el tiempo que usó para pensar y recordar, había permanecido vaciando la leche, la cual comenzó a escurrir de la barra de cocina. Soltando un agudo grito, colocó, de manera vertical, el envase sobre el fregadero y sujetó una franela para comenzar a limpiar el desastre.

Midorima no pudo evitar reír en volumen bajo por la distracción de la rubia, pero, cuando se giró hacia la chica y la encontró con una línea horizontal dibujada con sus labios, se aclaró la garganta, antes de sorber un poco del jugo.

―Los cuartos quedaron: Seirin contra Kaijō, Fukuda Sōgō contra Kirisaki Daīchi, Rakuzan contra Yōsen y Tōō contra Shūtoku.

―¿Oh? ―alejó la mirada de su hermana, pero no la centró en su mejor amigo―. Hoy vas contra Daiki…, interesante.

―Hoy también inicia el Torneo de Kantō femenil, ¿no? ―la mayor cerró los ojos ante su pregunta y le asintió de forma lenta―. ¿Irás?

―Mi querida hermana tiene otros planes. ―soltó con notorio sarcasmo.

―Planes que te beneficiarán a ti ―al ver como el oji-verde terminó con su desayuno, pasó a retirar los platos y llevarlos al fregadero; retiró también los de su hermana, sólo que estos tenían todavía la mayor parte de la comida―. Shintarō, ¿gustas que te dejemos en el gimnasio?

―De hecho, me sería de mucha ayuda si me pudieses dejar en Shūtoku, puesto que debo reunirme con mi equipo.

Antes de que la mujer pudiese responder, un tono singular atrajo la atención del trío; Alexandra se giró hacia la sala, observando un celular vibrando encima de la mesa de centro. Caminó para tenerlo en manos y entregárselo a la dueña. Katomi asintió en agradecimiento, antes de observar el contacto que le llamaba a esa hora.

―Buenos días, Kōzō-sensei.

 _―Katomi. Muy buenos días. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Escucha. Te llamo, principalmente, para felicitarte y desearte un buen primer día. Ya era hora de aceptarlo, ¿sabes? Bueno, me retiro. Mi esposa y yo nos la estamos pasando de maravilla en la costa de México. Es increíble este país. Quien sea que esté contigo, salúdamelo. Hasta luego._ ―y colgó.

―¿Qué dijo, Kat? ―la rubia se giró hacia uno de los sofás de la sala, buscando un control remoto que apagaría el radio, el cual sonaba ligeramente en el fondo― ¿Se la está pasando bien en México?

―Sólo me felicitó y pidió que los saludara a ambos de su parte.

―Es bueno que haya decidido tener unas vacaciones después de su recuperación ―Midorima empujó su silla y estiró un brazo para ayudarle a la mayor a levantarse―, ¿no…, crees, Kati? ―acomodó la silla de la oji-naranja, dejando que esta última avanzase hacia su hermana.

―¿Nos vamos?

―Seguro ―la oji-esmeralda tomó entonces su bolso, lo colgó sobre su hombro derecho y abrió la puerta―. Al auto, todos ―los dos adolescentes salieron del departamento, pero no fueron seguidos por la mayor, sino que ella se giró hacia la sala, donde Trauern se había acomodado en uno de los sofás―. Todos. ―el can jadeó alegre y siguió a gran velocidad al par, haciendo que la rubia riera divertida.

.

.

.

―¡Buena suerte, Shintarō! ―Alexandra tocó une vez el claxon de su camioneta negra, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes―. ¡Buena suerte, Shūtoku! Traigan la victoria para su equipo.

―Alex, Alex ―el peli-verde se giró ruborizado hacia la mujer, escuchando las burlas de sus compañeros detrás de él―. Detente, por favor. Muchas gracias por…

―Vamos, Shin-chan, ya ni tu madre te avergüenza así.

―Cállate, Takao. Muchas gracias por traerme. Suerte, Kati.

Sin responderle al varón, la rubia pisó con fuerza el acelerador y emprendió camino por la calle, dejando que Trauern se despidiera con sólo un ladrido. ―¿Crees que puedan vencer a Daiki y su equipo? ―miró de reojo a la menor, quien observaba aburrida el paisaje fuera de la ventanilla―. Me gustaría ver el partido…, todos los partidos. Quién sabe. Tal vez me escape un rato mientras te dejo…, no es cierto. Sabes que no te dejaría sola, como la vez en que…

Katomi tan sólo suspiró irritada y rodó los ojos, ignorando por completo el proseguir del hablar de su hermana. Veía con indiferencia cada árbol, banca, persona, casa, establecimiento que se cruzaba con su mirada. Podía también idear una forma de escapar de aquello: saltar por la ventanilla no era una opción, inventar un malestar ya había sido usado, quedarse estática en el asiento de copiloto podría funcionar…, rendirse…

Volvió a observar la escena urbana de Tokio, cuando sus párpados se abrieron en sorpresa y sus pupilas se contrajeron: un autobús estaba esperando por cierto equipo enfrente de un instituto y las pertenecientes se iban acercando con paso decidido, portando un uniforme verde-jade. Captó la cabellera lacia y castaña-clara de la capitana, la mirada oji-avellana del entrenador, la tez arena-cálida del mánager, la altura de la Pívot principal, la cabellera rubia-media de la Alero principal, los ojos ámbar de la Ala-Pívot principal y la cabellera rubia extra-clara de la as.

Tensai se estaba preparando para su primera disputa del Torneo de Kantō.

Como era de esperarse, Miru, Henkō, Okureru, Saigo y el resto de chicas de tercero se graduaron y se fueron del equipo, dejando lugar para las nuevas integrantes de primero que, dada las victorias de la escuela en el año anterior, habían sido muchas, a diferencia de cuando ella se inscribió junto con Yūgana.

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios al tener el nombre de la oji-zafiro en mente.

Shuyō permaneció como capitana y Escolta principal, y su alineación titular constaba en Heishi, Okubyōna, Yūgana y Yoyaku. La oji-ámbar se convirtió en la Ala-Pívot principal, pero el título de estrella se fue a la vice-capitana: con sus habilidades demostradas en juegos menores o entrenamientos en conjunto, la rubia obtuvo el título de estrella o as. Shijima continuó como el estricto entrenador de siempre y Odayaka como el deseado mánager de toda la preparatoria.

Todo permanecía tal y como lo dejó.

―¿Extrañas a Tensai? ―la mayor cuestionó curiosa, viendo de reojo a la peli-naranja cuando dejaron unos metros atrás la escena.

La oji-naranja negó con la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos y se recargó en el respaldo del asiento, bufando con ligereza. ―¿Hay algo que pueda decir para hacerte regresar a casa?

―No.

―Lo imaginé. ―volvió a suspirar, antes de recargar su mentón sobre su mano, su brazo recargado en el borde de la ventanilla.

El resto del viaje fue vivido en total silencio; al cabo de unos quince minutos, el par de americanas habían llegado a su destino. Alexandra apagó el vehículo y salió de él, dándole una rápida vuelta para ayudarle a la menor a bajar. Katomi suspiró frustrada y se resignó a escapar de aquella situación. Mientras la oji-esmeralda le ayudaba con apoyarla en contra de su cuerpo, ella alzó la mirada hacia el edificio enfrente de ella.

«Centro de Ayuda»

.

.

.

―Buenos días, Katomi ―la castaña-clara sonrió de forma amplia, señalando con una mano el sofá individual que se encontraba enfrente de ella―. Toma asiento, por favor.

La nombrada obedeció las palabras de la mujer, adentrándose en la habitación y dejando a la mayor cerrando la puerta por la que entró. Pasó a inspeccionar aquella sala: era completamente de color crema, una única ventana yacía a un costado de los dos sillones individuales caqui que estaban colocados uno frente al otro, un estante de libros estaba al lado izquierdo de la ventana, una mesa de centro azul-claro se mostraba entre los dos sillones, dos lámparas blancas iluminaban las zonas oscuras del lugar, dos singulares cuadros de paisajes rurales llenaban los muros junto con un diploma de doctorado enmarcado en dorado. La mujer parecía ser de mediana edad, era de una estatura increíblemente (para Katomi) baja, poseía una complexión media, cabello corto y lacio, ojos un poco cuadrados y de tono marrón-oscuro, piel de tono dorado.

―¿Cómo estás? ―la oji-marrón tomó asiento en el otro sillón, sujetando una libreta con sus manos―. Mi nombre es Nentō Sawa y, déjame decirte, estoy muy emocionada de trabajar contigo ―Nentō sonrió de lado y comenzó a hojear su libreta―. Cuando leí tu caso, como psicóloga, me pareció curioso el que no hayas venido antes. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

―La mujer que le proporcionó toda mi información.

―Ah. Tu hermana ―repentinamente, cerró con gran fuerza la libreta y levantó la mirada hacia su paciente―. Tu tono se escucha como si no quisieses estar aquí…

―Y no quiero.

―Uno de tantos casos en los que alguien es obligado ―abrió por segunda vez la libreta y regresó su semblante amistoso al rostro―. Hace tan sólo unos meses eras la mejor jugadora de baloncesto a nivel medio superior, la as y poste de la Preparatoria Tensai, la "Integrante Ilegítima" de la "Generación Milagrosa"…, una Ala-Pívot cuya única felicidad estaba plasmada en los tiros y quien dibuja una sonrisa cada vez que pisaba una duela ―rio en volumen bajo y levantó la mirada hacia la chica―. ¿Dónde dejaste los tiros?

―Paralizados.

―¿Las sonrisas?

―Murieron ―frunció el ceño con gran fuerza, congelando sus muertas pupilas en la mayor, compartiéndole toda su aura molesta que llevaba consigo―. Creo que usted, Sawa-sensei, no entiende esto ―se acercó ligeramente hacia la mayor, cruzándose de brazos y aumentando la fuerza en su ceño―. Mi felicidad se esfumó cuando ya no pude realizar tiros, mis sonrisas murieron cuando no pude volver a pisar una duela ―soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en el respaldo del asiento―. Yo amaba con un balón, pero ahora odio con un par de muletas. ―señaló los soportes con una mano, haciendo que la mayor también los viera.

Nentō estudió por un par de segundos las ayudas plateadas, antes de sonreírle de lado a la menor. ―Tu negación no es más que miedo.

Katomi soltó una sonora carcajada, tan sonora que llenó el lugar. ―'Miedo'. 'Miedo' de, ¿qué?

―Tienes miedo de que toda tu anterior vida, muera; tienes miedo de no ser lo suficientemente importante para cambiar la vida del resto. Crees que todo sigue normal, tal y como lo dejaste; crees que la vida de todos los que están alrededor de ti sigue como si tu paralización nunca hubiese sucedido.

―Y así lo es.

―¿De verdad, Katomi? ¿De verdad lo es? Tu hermana tuvo que aprender a cocinar, continuar con su trabajo a pesar de tener que cuidarte todo el día, conseguir un auto para facilitarte la transportación, detener momentáneamente su vida para cuidar de la tuya. Digo, ¿no crees que podría estar iniciando una relación amorosa o siguiendo con su empleo que tanto ama?

―Fue una decisión que ella misma eligió…, yo no le pedí nada.

―Tus amigos, la tan aclamada "Generación Milagrosa", se turnan cada día para recogerte en la escuela y llevarte a casa, cuando podrían estar saliendo con otras personas o entrenando en baloncesto; esperan, en cada juego o entrenamiento, ver tu rostro en las gradas, aplaudiendo o felicitándoles por cada tiro. Hoy cada uno de ellos juega, ¿no apreciarían de todo corazón verte sonriendo por sus movimientos?

―Tienen equipos enteros que se alegran por ello.

―Tus hermanos están constantemente angustiados por no tener noticias de ti: no saber dónde estás o con quién estás. Uno tiene un equipo completo que liderar y él otro un equipo entero que llevar a la victoria. ¿No piensas que es mucho trabajo diario?

―Les he dicho que no se molesten, pero no escuchan.

―Tu equipo…

―No…

―Tensai…

―¡No los mencione! ―soltó un golpe a la mesa de centro, obligando a la psicóloga a guardar silencio un momento, pero no se iba a callar.

―No has vuelto a visitarlos, ¿verdad? No sabes el cambio que se está viviendo en Tensai, ¿verdad? Tú lo solías saber…, solías saber el significado de ser el poste. Desde que decidiste rendirte, todo el ambiente en Tensai cambió. ¿Recuerdas cuando Tetsuya te contó acerca del cambio en Teikō? ¿Alguna vez llegaste a imaginarte esos meses? Pues así es como se vive hoy en tu equipo: ya casi nadie habla, no hay más salidas en grupo, ninguna hace bromas…, lo único que hacen es entrenar o dar órdenes en el caso de Hisame y Junichi.

―Y, usted… ¿cómo sabe todo eso?

―¿De verdad crees que Alexandra te mandaría aquí sin entregarme todo? Tú misma lo dijiste: 'La mujer que le proporcionó toda mi información.' ―rio para sí misma y se pasó una mano sobre la cabellera―. Katomi, tu tarea, como poste, era ayudar a que nadie se cayera, a levantarlo cuando creyese era su fin. Si el poste cae, ¿qué crees que pasará con el resto?

―Mi única tarea, ahora, es caminar en la línea de la paralización ―observó momentáneamente sus extremidades inferiores que permanecían ocultas debajo de aquel pantalón holgado―. Un poste ayuda cuando alguien se cae, pero, ¿quién ayuda al poste cuando éste cae?

―Todos a quienes ayudas. ¿Ya no recuerdas la vez en que descubriste la verdad de los prodigios? Tensai estuvo allí para ayudarte. ¿Qué pasó cuando tus padres fallecieron? Teikō te dio todo su apoyo. ¿Quién estaba a tu lado cuando te sentías culpable de la muerte de tus padres? Alexandra se olvidó de sus problemas. ¿Por qué no te rendiste al querer recuperar a la "Generación"? Porque tus hermanos te aconsejaron.

―"La juventud es lo más preciado que alguien puede poseer.". Dígame, Sawa-sensei, ¿por qué me tocó sufrir más en mi juventud?

―¿A qué te refieres?

Esbozó una extraña sonrisa que no expresaba felicidad o alegría, sino dolor. ―Fue en mi juventud cuando mis padres murieron, fue en mi juventud cuando la culpa me llevó a malos caminos, fue en mi juventud cuando casi me quitaban la única familia restante, fue en mi juventud cuando me traicionaron por la espalda, fue en mi juventud cuando me mintieron y usaron, fue en mi juventud cuando mis abuelos fallecieron, fue en mi juventud cuando me enteré que jamás volvería a caminar…, dígame… ¿dónde está lo preciado en mi juventud?

―De todo eso, ¿no querrás preguntar "¿Cómo terminé así?"? ―al ver los ojos de la menor contraerse en tristeza y desviar la mirada hacia un costado, asintió en comprensión―. Es una prueba.

―De, ¿¡quién!?

―No lo sé. Tus padres, tal vez, o tus abuelos ―se acercó un poco al rostro de la menor, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas―. Alguien quiere probarte para ver cómo sales de la tristeza y no caes en ella.

―¿Qué? Acaso, ¿la tristeza es un pecado?

―La ira lo es y tu tristeza está mezclada con mucha ira; le tienes ira al mundo por mentirte, le tienes ira a muchos por traicionarte y te tienes ira a ti misma por dejar que algo dentro de ti muriera.

La peli-naranja bufó no porque le haya parecido divertido el comentario, sino porque había algo que necesitaba aclararle―: Mataría el pasado ―Nentō levantó la mirada y guardó silencio, curiosa―, y me ausentaría en la final de la Copa de Invierno.

―¿Enserio, Katomi? ¿Te desharías de toda la pelea que le hiciste pasar a Akuma? ¿De las emociones que sentiste mientras tu partido y el de varones proseguía? ¿De ese tiempo que pasaste junto a Tensai?

―Si eso me hubiese permitido continuar peleando, seguirme emocionando y pasar más tiempo con ellos, sí ―centró su atención en la ventana, observando, siendo ayudada por sus anteojos, el gimnasio en donde sería la disputa varonil―. No es mi culpa terminar así ―se giró hacia su psicóloga con una expresión indiferente―. Si tan sólo me lo hubieran dicho, lo habría superado con el tiempo. Pero, ¿sabe lo que es que te mientan respecto a tu futuro? ¿Crearte una imagen o una falsa idea para cuando terminara el tiempo? No lo creo ―volvió a observar el paisaje fuera de la habitación, pero alejando su vista del edificio―. 'Vas a quedar intacta en tres meses.'. Ja. Qué estupidez.

* * *

 **¡Holu, todos!~~ ¿Cómo han estado? Güeno…, se podría decir que, con este tercer capítulo, se ha iniciado la historia de verdad (Yeiiii!). En un principio les dije sería un cambio total de ambiente, ¿recuerdan? Aquí es donde comienza el cambio de ambiente: Katomi se ha ido del equipo de baloncesto Tensai porque su destino (o el que la autora le estableció :P) eligió dejarla parapléjica x( Qué sad. Voy a extrañar presentar a nuevos personajes xmx. Pero, bue~~ Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	4. Prueba

**Recomendación Musical: "Sword & Cross" – Revolt Production Music**

* * *

―¿Enserio no te parece tierna? ―ella preguntó.

―Por supuesto que no, es rara ―contestó él, negando con la cabeza.

―Su inocencia es muy linda.

―No es inocencia, es ignorancia.

―Todos los días hablan de un anime diferente ―la mujer interrumpió, alejando un poco su mano y observando cómo sus uñas terminaban después de aplicarles un barniz azul―. ¿No tienen algo mejor de qué hablar?

Los dos jóvenes, sentados en la misma cama, se voltearon a ver, quedándose así por un par de segundos. ―No ―respondieron en unísono.

Todos, quienes sólo eran cuatro, en la habitación rieron. Ambos adultos, uno estando en su cama y la otra sentada en una silla a lado de él, intercambiaron miradas cómplices, decidiendo quién de los dos iniciaría; pero, antes de poder burlarse de los dos adolescentes, la puerta se abrió lentamente. El grupo centró su mirada hacia la entrada, confundidos, puesto que no se mostraba ningún cuerpo parado ahí.

―¡Buenos días! ―pero nueve voces diferentes gritaron al mismo tiempo, los dueños adentrándose en la habitación y deteniéndose en seco al ver a cierto azabache sentado en la misma cama.

―¿N-Nijimura-Senpai? ―el único rubio ladeó la cabeza y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios.

―¿Hai…? ―el azabache cuestionó, nervioso, desvió la mirada de su viejo jugador, antes de dar media vuelta y caerse del colchón; se reincorporó, caminó entre los recién llegados y salió de la habitación, sólo para regresar, abrirse paso entre ellos y terminar detrás del pelirrojo y peli-celeste― Kati, buenos días.

Mientras la fémina rodaba los ojos, los nueve se esparcieron frente a su cama, dejándole ver a los cinco prodigios, el sexto hombre fantasma, la mánager de Tōō y a sus dos hermanos.

―¿Cómo estás, Kato…?

―¿Creyeron que los iba a perdonar tan fácilmente? Ilusos. Salgan de aquí ―los viejos titulares de Teikō se quedaron estáticos con los párpados completamente abiertos; voltearon a ver a su excapitán y luego a los dos adultos, aunque el trío estaba igual de confundido que ellos, por el tono y palabras de la chica―. ¡Es broma! ―ella fue la única en reír, dejando al resto con un ligero dolor en el pecho por el susto.

―Kat ―el moreno le apodó y se acercó unos pasos hacia ella con un semblante serio―, ya te hubiese golpeado si no…

―Pero estoy lisiada. ―burló con voz risueña.

―No te escaparás de mí cuando te recuperes…

―Hablando de estar 'lisiada' ―el oji-carmín se adelantó al grupo de manera segura―, nosotros comenzamos una intensa búsqueda por todo Japón para buscar la manera de facilitarte la movilidad.

Katomi intercambió miradas confusas con su hermana, antes de volverse hacia sus amigos. El grupo también intercambió expresiones satisfactorias, segundos antes de asentir al mismo tiempo y abrir camino para que eso pasase. Los ojos de la Ala-Pívot se abrieron no en alegría, sino en sorpresa y miedo. Lo que el grupo le había traído era una silla de ruedas, sin saber lo que ella pensaba acerca de ellas.

―C-chicos ―se aclaró un poco la garganta, atrayendo la mirada de todos―, no sé cómo agradecerles por esto…, pero…, a mí no me gusta utilizar sillas de ruedas para desplazarme ―cuando notó las miradas confusas de los diez enfrente de ella, suspiró una sola vez―. Me gusta sentirme con movilidad y me gustaría, por lo menos, sentirla cuando mis brazos cargasen todo mi peso; estar sentada todo el tiempo tampoco es algo que me guste mucho…, enserio, enserio, muchas gracias por conseguirla para mí…, pero…, tan sólo…

―¿¡Quién ganó la apuesta!? ―tres voces varoniles cuestionaron en unísono, levantando uno de sus puños de forma victoriosa.

―No es justo ―Kise reclamó―, ustedes han sido amigos desde niños. Era obvio que sabrían más de ella.

―No pensabas eso cuando lo hablamos o, ¿sí, Ryōta? ―Himuro recalcó y chocó palmas con su hermano, riendo triunfante.

―¿Qué hay de mí? ―Midorima preguntó y le sonrió de lado al oji-dorado―. No la conozco desde la niñez.

―Tú eres su mejor amigo, Mido-chin ―el más alto de todos respondió―, tú no cuentas.

―Aunque me cueste reconocerlo ―el oji-rojo farfulló, girándose hacia el trío triunfante y sacando tres billetes de la misma cantidad, entregándole uno a cada quien―, perdimos.

En cuestión de segundos, Momoi, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko y Murasakibara copiaron la acción de su excapitán, entregándole dinero a cada uno de los restantes. Permanecieron dentro de ello unos cuantos momentos, hasta que se giraron de vuelta hacia la oji-naranja, encontrándola con una expresión totalmente perdida ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Está bien ―exclamó ella y se pasó una mano sobre la cabellera, desviando momentáneamente su mirada―, entiendo que todos ustedes hicieron una apuesta y Shin-chan, Tatsu-chan y Tai-chan ganaron; pero, ¿qué apostaron?

Ninguno le respondió, en lugar de eso, dirigieron sus miradas hacia Midorima, quien seguía sonriendo satisfecho. Se adelantó un poco al resto y, permaneciendo con ambos brazos detrás de su espalda, asintió una vez. Le enseñó a su mejor amiga lo que tenía oculto, recibiendo una enorme sonrisa y un corto jadeó de parte de la mayor, a diferencia de su prima reacción: un par de muletas de color plata.

―Esas son algo que voy a utilizar gustosa.

Tomó las ayudas en ambas manos y las recargó en el muro detrás de su cama, a un lado de ésta. Colocando mucha fuerza en su abdomen para hacer que sus rotas extremidades inferiores se recargaran en el borde de la cama, puso ambos colchones debajo de sus axilas y se preparó para mantener el equilibrio en el suelo.

―K-Katomi-san ―el oji-celeste tartamudeó y se acercó unos pasos hacia la mayor, sus manos enfrente de él y una expresión de miedo dibujada en rostro―, ¿q-qué piensas hacer?

―Bueno, Kano-sensei, mi médico, me dijo que tengo dos opciones durante el tiempo que no funcionen mis piernas: desplazarme a todos los lugares en silla de ruedas, lo cual ya expliqué que no voy a hacer, o encontrar la manera de equilibrarme solamente en mis brazos sin apoyo en las piernas, aunque me dijo que le parece imposible…, pero le demostraré que está equivo… ¡ah!

―Cuidado, niña.

―¿Estás bien, Kati?

En menos de dos segundos, Nijimura y Midorima estaban sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amiga con ayuda de sus hombros. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, intercambiaron miradas celosas y regresaron a la oji-naranja a su colchón. Cada uno le entregó una muleta y se sentaron a cada costado de ella.

―Primer intento fallido…

―Kati ―el oji-verde hizo una mueca preocupada al escuchar el tono decepcionado de la americana.

―¡Segunda oportuni…! ―intentó gritar, pero un singular tono la interrumpió e hizo que su mirada se viese atraída a su celular, el cual estaba recargado en una mesa; tomó el dispositivo en manos y leyó el mensaje escrito, antes de responderlo y dejarlo otra vez en el mueble― ¡Segunda oportunidad! ―se preparó para volver a intentarlo, teniendo a ambos varones a sus costados.

―¿Quién era, Kat? ―Alexandra quiso saber, cuando se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los menores, dejando que Shirogane continuase con su lectura.

―Ma-chan ―respondió y se impulsó con fuerza, logrando mantener el equilibrio en su lugar―, viene hacia acá junto con… ¡mierda!

―¡Cuidado!

Al estar nuevamente sobre el colchón, se giró asustada hacia sus amigos. ―Tienen que irse de aquí, ¡ahora!

―¿Por qué? ―el rubio comenzó a caminar por la habitación, inspeccionando con curiosidad cada rincón―. Acabamos de llegar…

―¡No, no! No lo entienden ―sus manos empezaron a moverse de manera frenética y la velocidad con la que hablaba aumentó―. Si no quieren que haya sangre aquí…, su sangre, salgan por la ventana. Tensai está aquí y…, digamos que no los han perdonado por el "pacto" que habían hecho.

―No hay de qué preocuparse, Katomi ―Akashi declaró y se sentó en el borde del colchón―, con una amistosa plática, estoy seguro que todo se… ―pero, recordando el famoso carácter de su entrenador, un notorio escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del capitán de Rakuzan― Muy bien, todos…, vámonos.

―De hecho, yo ya no tengo problemas con Tensai ―Midorima recalcó.

―Ni yo ―otros cinco respondieron victoriosos.

―Bueno…, un poco ―giraron su mirada hacia la chica con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo―. Shin-chan, digamos que no estás del todo perdonado; Shū-chan, Hisame-sensei te detesta; Tatsu-chan, más de la mitad de mi equipo se siente atraída por ti; Tetsu-chan, Yu-chan quiere hacerte una entrevista eterna sobre tu "Redirección"; Tai-chan, Chi-chan quiere tener una pelea de vencidas contigo; Satsu-chan, ochenta por ciento de las jugadoras quieren saber tu alimentación diaria…, y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Un aura completamente aterrada llenó aquel lugar, segundos antes que los diez adolescentes se dirigieran a gran velocidad hacia la venta, cuando se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en el décimo piso e iba a ser imposible huir saltando. Decidieron que, tal vez, Tensai permanecía aún en la sala de espera, por lo que, si se apresuraban, podían salir sin que los vieran. Despidiéndose de los dos pacientes, caminaron hacia la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió con gran fuerza.

―¡Mi niña!

Tras ese risueño grito, la habitación entera permaneció en silencio. De un lado, con expresiones totalmente aterradas, los prodigios se quedaron estáticos en un rincón del cuarto y fuera de él, los titulares de Tensai fruncían el ceño con una mezcla de confusión y enojo. La reciente expresión sonriente y amorosa del entrenador se congeló en el instante en captar todas las cabelleras tan llamativas de los jóvenes, cambiándola por una oscura y seria.

―Teikō ―murmuró entre dientes; alzó la cabeza y afiló su mirada―. Tensai…, ataca.

.

.

.

―Arale creyó que… ¡buena finta!

―Espera, espera. Ya viene la mejor parte.

―¡Un mate! ¡Hiciste un mate como último punto! ―le devolvió el celular y se apresuró a abrazar a su mejor amiga, quien se había sentado a un lado de ella― ¡Ma-chan! ¡No puedo creerlo! Entraste en "La Zona". ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Por qué entraste? ¿Qué te hizo entrar?

La rubia rio un poco por la emoción de su poste, siendo seguida por el resto de compañeras. ―Nunca había entrado en ella, ya te lo había dicho. Fue…, tal y como lo describías: sumergirte dentro de agua y ver solamente el balón; observar a tus enemigos como simples obstáculos que debes esquivar y a tus compañeros con sus siguientes movimientos ―esperó porque su amiga quedase satisfecha, pero sabía que no se iba a rendir ante la última pregunta que hizo. Suspiró―. Entré porque…, bueno, ya quería estar en ella desde que reanudaron el partido por tu salida, pero me fue permitido hasta los últimos minutos…, porque me había enfurecido con Akuma como no tenías idea; el hecho de que esas zorras hiciesen lo que hicieron…, tan sólo tenía que vengar… ―no le dio tiempo de terminar, puesto que la mayor la abrazó por segunda vez, sólo con el doble de fuerza.

―Eres la mejor amiga que alguien pudiese tener, Ma-chan, te amo ―en eso escuchó un balbuceo de queja, haciéndola mover su mirada a aquella dirección―. Hisame-sensei, ¿ya terminó con ellos?

―Aun no, mi niña.

Las cinco chicas en la cama rodaron los ojos y rieron en volumen bajo por la respuesta de su entrenador.

Después de lanzar la orden de 'ataque', las nueve chicas se lanzaron contra los cinco prodigios y éstos se pudieron haber salvado si Heishi no hubiese atacado, puesto que ella sola contuvo a Akashi, Kise y Midorima; Yūgana y Yoyaku atraparon a Aomine (dado que el peli-azul tenía órdenes de Wakamatsu de no tocarle ni un pelo a la rubia y ella sabía eso); y Murasakibara fue víctima de seis molestas jugadoras. El siguiente paso fue atar a los cinco con una cuerda (que Shijima había traído extrañamente), y con un fuerte nudo, para luego torturarlos de las diferentes maneras que se le ocurrieran al entrenador de las mejores Reinas. Nijimura solamente fue perdonado si permanecía sentado en la cama de Shirogane y no se movía de ahí.

Mientras su entrenador realizaba el ritual con esos adolescentes, Heishi aprovechó para tener la tan esperada lucha de vencidas y se colocó junto con el peli-carmín alrededor de la mesa a un costado de Katomi, Shuyō ignoró la poca presencia del oji-celeste para retenerlo en un rincón e iniciar la larga entrevista que ya se le había advertido al varón, Henkō y Okubyōna secuestraron un rato a Momoi para anotar toda la dieta que la peli-rosada seguía, y Yoyaku comenzó una incómoda y melosa plática con Himuro.

―Shijima-sama ―Kise pronunció nervioso al ver al oji-avellana acercándosele con unas tijeras, temiendo por su sedosa cabellera de modelo―, ¿le sirve de consuelo si decimos que Katomi-cchi ya nos disculpó o que dos de sus chicas ya me habían golpeado en los Cuartos de Final?

―¡No!

―Antes de que muera, Katomi ―Akashi atrajo la atención de la oji-naranja hacia él, haciendo que Shijima gruñera entre dientes y él tragara saliva un tanto nervioso―, me gustaría saber dos cosas: con tus rápidos reflejos y gran agilidad, ¿por qué no evitaste el poste?

La mayor soltó un corto jadeo de sorpresa, antes de morderse el labio inferior nerviosa. Miró de reojo a sus hermanos, al resto de los prodigios y a su hermana, ya que ninguno de ellos sabía todo lo ocurrido en el partido. ―Cierto ―se armó de valor y soltó un suspiro―, cierto es que, después de que descubrieran la verdad detrás de la "Inmovilización Ósea" en el segundo cuarto…

―¿Vieron detrás de ella? ―Aomine cuestionó sorprendido― Ni siquiera yo sé cómo funciona. ¿Akashi? ¿No? ¿Midorima? Tampoco…, esas malditas son buenas.

―Comencé a intentar descubrir la forma de evitar sus golpes en el tercer cuarto…

―De ahí los moretones y rasguños, ¿eh? ―Himuro recalcó, antes de girarse nuevamente hacia la rubia, quien, aunque lo negase, era bastante interesante para platicar.

―Pero no sin antes sacrificar unos cuantos golpes…

―¿Qué tantos? ―Murasakibara cuestionó entre dientes, frunciendo molesto el ceño.

―Unas…, unas docenas de golpes, ¡pero yo fui quien decidió recibirlos para idear planes para que el resto saliera intacta!

―Y jamás podremos hacer lo suficiente para agradecerte, Katomi ―los párpados de Shuyō se abrieron en miedo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, puesto que se giró nuevamente y ya no encontró al hombre fantasmal esperando por su trigésima pregunta―. Mierda. ¡Hombre fantasmal!

―No hay necesidad de…, junto con Kōzō-sensei…, de agradecerme, Yu-chan. Tenía que hacer lo necesario; aunque lo hice sola porque sabía que, si les decía, no me iban a dejar ―se giró nuevamente hacia el oji-rojo, quien era el siguiente en la nueva tortura de Shijima―. ¿Segunda pregunta, Sei-chan?

―Era acerca de las marcas en tu cuerpo, pero me acabas de responder ello.

―Por lo menos una marca de nudillos permanecerá hasta Año Nuevo en el lindo rostro de su entrenadora gracias a Alex, ¿no? ―Nijimura permaneció unos momentos con su sonrisa inocente en rostro; no había dicho nada y lo único que salió de su garganta iba a ocasionar una segunda guerra en ese lugar.

―Ah, eso explica los vendajes en la mano de Al… ―Yūgana se levantó de golpe y se giró hacia su mejor amiga, quien, extrañamente, no quería verle el rostro― No fue aquí, ¿verdad? ―esperó un par de segundos, antes de levantar la vista hacia la oji-esmeralda― Akuma no se atrevió a mostrar sus rostros por aquí, ¡¿verdad?!

.

―Con que se atrevieron a venir, ¿eh? ―sonrió de lado de manera agresiva.

―Por supuesto ―la azabache afirmó y se adelantó al resto, devolviéndole el gesto―, debíamos darle nuestras condolencias a la mejor Emperatriz.

―¡A otro perro con ese hueso! ―Nijimura se levantó de la silla y se acercó desafiante al grupo de mujeres― Les voy a pedir, de favor, que se retiren de aquí; ninguno de nosotros quiere ver sus rostros ahora…, Akuma.

―Oh. Pero si nos autorizaron pasar de visita. No creerás que nosotras quisimos que esto pasara o, ¿sí? Además, Kirara se quería disculpar ―la oji-naranja encarnó una ceja y levantó su mirada hacia la peli-plata―, disculparse por no haber hecho que el poste cayera sobre tu cabeza.

―Quiero creer que ustedes no lo están diciendo de verdad ―Shirogane se sentó en el borde de la cama, preparado para lo que pudiese suceder.

―Arale ―Katomi atrajo de nuevo la atención de la capitana hacia ella, al igual que el resto de integrantes―, de las historias que han salido de la boca de mi equipo, me hubiese encantado conocer al Akuma original…, pero, gracias a ti, ese instituto se ha manchado para siempre para mí. Yo no sé tú, pero me da asco la forma en que consiguieron prestigio: dejar fuera a todas las ases, herir a las estrellas, jugar sucio… ¿en dónde quedó el Akuma original?

El equipo entero permaneció en un extraño silencio al mismo tiempo que bajan su mirada, hasta que una risilla comenzó a resonar entre las féminas.

―Parece ser que la querida Yūbin sí vino de visita.

Hosoku sonrió sádica por las palabras de su Alero, dejando que Katomi se sentara erguida y estrujase las sábanas con sus dos manos.

―¿Qué les hicieron, malditas…?

―¡Nada! ―rio ligeramente, siendo seguida por su equipo― Sería ridículo iniciar una pelea dentro de un hospital ―guardó silencio unos instantes y miró de reojo al oji-gris a un lado de ella―, ¿no crees…, Emperatriz de Teikō? ―se reincorporó y sonrió de lado al escuchar como la menor tragaba saliva― La "Generación Milagrosa"…, vaya qué escondes muchos secretos, estrellita. ¿Cómo perjudicaría un ojo morado en el trabajo de Kise Ryōta? ¿Afectaría un brazo roto en los tiros de Midorima Shintarō? ¿A Aomine Daiki le molestaría una fractura en el pie? ¿Con cuántas crees que se pueda contra Murasakibara Atsushi? ¿Crees que nos arrestarían por hacerle algo al heredero de la casa Akashi? ―la americana entrecerró los ojos, antes de rechinar un poco los dientes― O… ¡tengo una mejor idea! La otra as de Tensai…, su capitana, el Pívot, la callada, el mánager…, tanto de dónde elegir.

―¡Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra! ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ellos, Arale!

―¿A quién de todos?

―A ―cerró su mandíbula por un momento, atrayendo la mirada curiosa de Nijimura―, a ninguno de ellos. Ni a la "Generación Milagrosa", ni a Tensai. ¿Entendiste, Ara…, Akuma? Ahora…, por favor…, lárguense.

―Todavía no terminamos, querida ―Kesshō se cruzó de brazos, cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez.

―Solamente tenían sopas instantáneas…, me van a hacer engordar. Oh, bueno. No creo que le hagan daño a na… ―se quedó estática en su lugar y su mirada se clavó sobre su hermana, segundos antes de desviarla hacia el equipo que también se encontraba en la habitación―. Ah. Otro equipo. Hola, A… ―silenció su saludo al leer el nombre impregnado en las sudaderas que todas las féminas traían puestas― Akuma ―después de sisear de manera tóxica, dejó su sopa encima del mueble que yacía a un lado de la puerta―. Ustedes, ¿qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

―¡Vaya! ―la entrenadora se giró hacia la recién llegada con una sonrisa en rostro― Alexandra García. Una de las mejores jugadoras femeniles de las Ligas Mayores. Mi nombre es Kesshō Izanami…, es un gusto poder conocerla.

Alexandra encarnó una ceja al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada hacia el brazo extendido que tenía la oji-ámbar. ―Guárdate los modales, maldita, y respondan mi pregunta: ¿¡qué demonios están haciendo aquí!?

―Uh ―la capitana se acercó a su entrenadora por detrás y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la mayor―, ambas hermanas tienen la misma falta de modales. ¿Qué no las educaron en casa? ¿Sus padres…?

―¡No te atrevas ni a mencionar a mis padres, Arale! ―el azabache tuvo que sujetar a la menor para que no intentase cualquier estupidez que tenía en mente.

―Y eso, ¿por qué? ―Kesshō se volvió a girar hacia la joven― Acaso, ¿tus padres están mu…?

―¡Alex! ―Nijimura soltó a la oji-naranja y se levantó para acercarse a la mayor de las hermanas.

Luego de soltarle es golpe al rostro de la entrenadora de Akuma, la oji-esmeralda agitó un poco su mano derecha, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a golpear con tanta fuerza, dejando a Kesshō reincorporándose, siendo ayudada por sus jugadoras para levantarse. Cuando la castaña-clara se mantuvo de nuevo en pie, dirigió una mano hacia la mejilla en donde recibió el golpe, intentando calmar un poco la rápida hinchazón que surgió. Shirogane ahogó un grito en su garganta, pero permaneció en su cama. Katomi se quedó congelada con la boca abierta, antes de cerrarla y mirar preocupada a su hermana.

―Largo ―fue lo último que siseó la mayor, haciendo que el equipo obedeciese sin decir algo más.

―Alex ―la rubia se giró hacia su hermana, curiosa y olvidándose por completo de su sopa―, gracias ―antes de recoger su comida, le sonrió a su hermana, para luego dirigirse a la silla a un lado de la cama de Shirogane.

―Ellos ―Katomi giró hacia el azabache, centrando toda su atención en él―, ellos te siguen importando, ¿verdad? Es por eso que las amenazaste cuando los mencionaron, ¿cierto?

―No. Lo hice porque nadie se merece ser víctima de unas desquiciadas como Akuma. Espero y no intenten nada estúpido. Aunque creo…, presiento que no se acercarán a los prodigios…, temo por mi familia…, pero prometo seguir protegiendo a Tensai.

.

Absolutamente todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio después de esa anécdota peligrosa. Como nadie, más que Nijimura, Alexandra y Shirogane, conocía esa historia, dejaron de hacer lo que sea estuviesen haciendo para acercarse a la cama de la Emperatriz: Shuyō dejó de jalonear a Kuroko, Yoyaku y Himuro dejaron de reír por una historia divertida que la rubia le estaba relatando, Okubyōna y Henkō dejaron de enlistar todos los alimentos que Momoi consumía día con día, Heishi y Kagami detuvieron los retos de vencidas (teniendo a la morena como la ganadora), y Shijima se olvidó por completo de los prodigios, al igual que de Nijimura, dejándolos libres y permitiéndoles acercarse a la chica.

―¿Alguien más que quiera ir a asesinar a esas perras en este instante?

―¡Yo! ―todos los adolescentes imitaron la acción del peli-azul y levantaron uno de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que soltaban aquel grito.

Shijima gruño dentro de su garganta, volteando a ver al grupo de prodigios, quienes gritaron en leve terror. ―Se acaban de ganar mi perdón.

―¡Sí! ―el quinteto gritó en alegría, saltando una sola vez y chocando palmas.

Nijimura suspiró aliviado y se preparó para sentarse a un lado de la oji-naranja. ―¡Tú no, Nijimura Shūzō! ―pero ese grito lo detuvo e hizo entender que el oji-avellana no lo perdonaría por nada del mundo.

―¿Acaso están bien de la cabeza esas personas? ―Akashi se pasó una mano sobre la nuca de manera pensativa.

―Oh, calma, "Señor Tijeras" ―Kagami se ocultó rápidamente detrás de Heishi al tener la mirada del oji-rojo sobre él.

―Ni siquiera parecen mujeres ―Aomine se recargó en el muro y comenzó a jugar con el balón que le había traído Rūkī a la Emperatriz unos días atrás―, se supone que las mujeres son calmadas, buenas, educadas, no se meten en peleas, visten ropa linda y prefieren bailar.

Las diez titulares intercambiaron miradas ofendidas, antes de dirigirlas hacia su vice-capitana. ―¿Qué quieres decir, Daiki-kun?

―Ah ―el balón se le escapó de las manos gracias al tono tóxico con el que habló Yūgana y la mirada asesina del resto de jugadoras―, q-que ustedes son bonitas y ellas no…, eso es lo que las diferencia de las locas de Akuma.

―Cuidado con lo que dices, Aomine-kun ―Shijima siseó.

―Por lo menos ya dejó de llamarle "mono azul" ―todas las chicas asintieron por el comentario de Henkō.

―Pasando a otro tema, Katomi ―Shuyō se recargó en el hombro de Odayaka, dándose por vencida buscar a Kuroko cada vez que él desaparecía―, ¿cuándo podrás regresar a casa?

―Hasta enero ―rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua molesta.

―Eso quiere decir…

―Hai ―hizo una mueca de disgusto, asintiendo en afirmación―, que no podré estar en tu cumpleaños, Yu-chan, ni en el de Sei-chan.

―¿Eh? ―ambos apodados parpadearon en sorpresa y confusión, intercambiando miradas extrañadas.

―Yo me refería a que vas a pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo en el hospital.

―Sé lo que todos ustedes están pensando ―habló después de unos segundos―, y, antes de que lo digan, no. Esas festividades son para pasarlas en familia, principalmente; yo me la pasaré bien con Kōzō-sensei, su familia y Alex. Vayan a cenar con todos sus familiares, salgan de viaje con ellos o hagan intercambio; pero, les juro que si los veo por aquí esos días, los asesinaré, ¿entendido? ―sin que ella se percatase, todos intercambiaron miradas juguetonas, decidiendo lo mismo entre todos― Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ma-chan?

―¿Ah? ―Shijima dio una vuelta entera al cuarto, buscando la cabellera rubia de su otra niña― Estaba aquí justo cuando Alexandra comenzó a relatar la visita de…, fue a buscar a Akuma.

―Vamos ―Kagami se dejó resbalar por un muro, terminando sonriente en el piso y cerrando sus dos párpados―, Niigata está muy lejos de aquí…

―Ellas son de Yamanashi.

El as de Seirin abrió velozmente sus párpados y se reincorporó en pies. ―Eso está muy cerca.

―No digas, tigre.

―¡Muy bien! ¡Yoyaku, Shuyō, Heishi, Okubyōna…, alcáncenla! ¡Debe seguir en la estación!

―¡Espere, Shijima-sensei! Nosotros podemos atraparla más rápido.

―¿La "Generación Milagrosa"? ¿Quién ganó la Copa de Invierno?

―¡No es momento de presumir, entrenador! ¡Vamos, todos!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en la sala permanecieron solamente Nijimura, Alexandra, Shirogane y Katomi, el grupo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. En eso, la puerta del baño comenzó a abrirse, revelando a una chica oji-zafiro.

―¿Ah? ¿En dónde se metió todo el mundo? ―su voz atrajo las miradas del cuarteto.

―¿M-Ma-chan? ¿Dónde estabas?

―¿En el baño? ―señaló la puerta por la que acababa de entrar.

―Todos creyeron que fuiste detrás de Akuma por el relato de Alex…, y fueron a la estación para llegar a Yamanashi.

―¿Los llamamos de regreso?

Los cinco intercambiaron miradas pensativas, antes de girar su vista hacia la puerta de entrada. ―No.

* * *

 **¡Felicidad! A penas (?) vamos en el cuarto capítulo :33 Tal vez llegaron a darse cuenta, pero, si no es así, este capítulo se basó unos días antes de que la verdad fuese revelada oOo; cuando todos eran happy y el mundo era de color rosa. Quise demostrar un poco la relación entre la 'Generación' y Tensai…, un tanto… ¿extraña? Bue, bue~~ espero leerlos en el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos luego. Chao.**


	5. Tiros Paralizados

**Recomendación Musical: "Nothingness" - Tybercore**

* * *

En el momento en que la mayor abrió la puerta, esta misma tuvo que colocarse enfrente de ella de manera protectora para evitar que el can se les lanzase. El menor de los adolescentes jaló rápidamente la silla de ruedas en donde se encontraba la fémina, dejando que el perro tirase a la mujer de espaldas, fuera de su departamento.

―¡Trauern, quieto! ―con esa orden, el Tosa Inu, de ahora nueve meses y a punto de dejar de aumentar de tamaño, se quitó de encima de la mayor y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, agitando su cola y jadeando con la lengua de fuera― ¿Quién es un buen niño? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ―y, en cuestión de segundos, se lanzó sobre su dueña, lamiéndole la cara y agitando su cola con mayor fuerza.

―Kati…, no te vaya a lastimar.

―Oh, por favor, Shin-chan ―levantó, como pudo, su mirada, sonriéndole de lado al Escolta―, estoy fracturada, más no recién herida…, y, además, ha pasado un mes desde que no vengo a mi casa. ¡Extraño mi cama!

―De hecho ―la rubia se reincorporó y sacudió el poco de polvo que se pegó a su ropa―, fueron tres semanas.

―¡Un mes, dije!

Con eso, el trío se adentró en el departamento de la oji-naranja. Mientras Alexandra se dirigía al baño para lavarse el rostro de la saliva de Trauern, Midorima acercó la silla de ruedas hacia el sofá y la colocó a un costado de éste, segundos antes que la mayor se impulsara con los brazos para terminar acostada en él.

―De verdad no toleras la silla de ruedas, ¿eh?

Lo único que hizo Katomi para responder fue enseñarle la lengua de manera juguetona, antes de que el oji-verde sonriera de lado y pasase también al baño, dejándola tomando el control remoto de la televisión y encendiendo el aparato. Empezó a pasar canales de noticias nacionales, programas educativos, videos musicales, animación japonesa…, hasta que llegó al de deportes americanos, teniendo un partido de baloncesto en vivo. Recargó su codo sobre el colchón y su cabeza sobre su mano, manteniendo la mirada fija en la pantalla, cuando un cuerpo se detuvo entre ella y el televisor. Apagó el televisor y subió la vista de forma inocente.

― ** _Yes?_**

―No te hagas la inocente, hermanita ―le arrebató el control de la mano, colocándolo en la mesa de centro―. Prometiste conseguir el andar con las muletas ―rodó los ojos al ver como la menor terminaba de cabeza, un hábito que tenía desde pequeña―. Tienes que conseguirlo para esta semana.

―¿Por qué?

―¿La apuesta que hiciste con Daiki?

―¡Oh, mierda! Se me olvidó ―la forma más rápida de salir del sofá que se le ocurrió fue caerse y comenzar a arrastrarse por el piso, en lugar de usar la silla de ruedas―. Tengo cinco días ―siguió arrastrándose con los brazos hacia la puerta, luego se dirigió a la cocina, a su cuarto, a uno de los dos baños (el que estaba desocupado), para regresar a la sala―. Alex, ¿has visto mis muletas?

Alexandra rodó los ojos por segunda vez, al mismo tiempo que sonreía divertida y señalaba los apoyos recostados a un lado de la silla de ruedas. Katomi asintió y volvió a impulsarse encima del sofá, se acercó a las ayudas plateadas, colocó los colchones debajo de sus axilas y se empujó hacia arriba, terminando erguida de forma vertical.

―Te dije que ya logro mantenerme en equilibrio.

―Bien, bien. Ahora…, intenta avanzar.

La peli-naranja asintió, antes de suspirar decidida. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para avanzar, pero, cuando levantó una muleta para iniciar, inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de frente contra la alfombra. A diferencia de las semanas anteriores, la oji-esmeralda se acercó con calma hacia su hermana, se colocó en cuclillas, retiró un mechón de pelo del rostro de la menor y soltó una risilla corta.

―¿Nuevo moretón?

―El noveno en el brazo derecho.

―Ven, te ayudo ―estiró una mano y esperó a que la oji-naranja le acercase las suyas, sólo para sentarla de nuevo en el sofá, segundos antes de recoger sus muletas―. Creí necesitarías un poco de ayuda profesional, así que llamé a alguien para que viniese hoy.

―¿Enserio? Gracias. ¿Quién es? ¿Del hospital? ―negó― ¿Centro de Ayuda? ―negó nuevamente― ¿"Generación Milagrosa"?

―Por favor…, todos ellos están a favor de que Daiki gane la apuesta.

―¡Cierto! ―Midorima abrió la puerta del baño sólo para soltar aquel grito, antes de cerrarla otra vez.

―¿Los chicos? ¿Shū-chan? ¡¿Quién?!

Antes de que la mayor pudiese responder, un par de toqueteos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta de entrada. Ambas americanas levantaron la mirada hacia la dirección, pero la rubia se encaminó para darle paso al recién llegado. Cuando abrió la puerta, Katomi logró observar siete cabezas singulares, siendo lideradas por una azabache. El lugar se llenó de un agudo grito, proveniente de la sala, el cual duró un par de segundos; para cuando la dueña cerró su mandíbula, el adolescente que estaba en el baño, salió corriendo del cuarto con un desodorante en aerosol en la mano.

―¡Escuché un grito! ¿Qué pasó? ―pero al ver a los recién llegados, bajó el "arma" y volteó hacia Alexandra― ¿Tensai?

―Maravillosa forma de saludar, anaranjada ―la última en entrar cerró la puerta cuando ya todos estaban dentro del departamento.

―No, no, no, no… ¡Alex! ―se aferró a la blusa de la mayor, suplicando a toda costa con una expresión en rostro― No me hagas esto ―giró de nuevo hacia los invitados y soltó un corto quejido―. No me hagas trabajar con ellos.

―¿'Ellos'? Hermana, pero si es tu equipo.

―¡Exacto! ―soltó un suspiro derrotado, se soltó de las prendas de la oji-esmeralda y se giró al grupo― ¿Fuji-chan? ¿Nagi-chan? ¿Azu-chan? ¿Shi-chan?

―Empezando con su último mes de estudios antes del examen de admisión ―Shijima observó el lugar por unos momentos, antes de devolver su mirada hacia su niña―. ¿Cuándo piensas cambiar la decoración? ―observó como la menor estaba lista para responder, sin embargo, agregó―: ¡Vamos, Katomi! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Sujeta esas muletas y comencemos con el entrenamiento!

Cuando Alexandra y Midorima giraron a ver a la peli-naranja, esta última ya se encontraba equilibrada, recargando sus axilas en los colchones de las muletas. El azabache asintió victorioso, recibiendo sonrisas burlonas de los jóvenes detrás de él. Shuyō, entonces, se adelantó a los demás y realizó unas cuantas señales con sus manos. El grupo asintió y comenzó a dispersarse por el lugar: Heishi sujetó la mesa de centro, la levantó y la colocó frente a la puerta de entrada, creando un mayor espacio; Odayaka y Yoyaku comenzaron a recorrer el estante en donde yacía el televisor, adentrándolo en la cocina; Okubyōna empujó el sofá hasta que terminase en el comedor.

―E-equipo…

―¡Más rápido, Masae!

Justo cuando la Alero soltó el sofá, todos se sentaron en él, esperando a que Yūgana volviese. Katomi volteó hacia la cocina, a donde la oji-zafiro había entrado, encontrándola con un tazón, lleno de palomitas, en las manos. Siguió con la mirada como ella recorría una de las sillas del comedor y la giraba hacia su dirección, siendo imitada por Heishi. Cada uno de los adolescentes tomó un puñado de botanas en una mano y comenzaron a comer de ella, manteniendo toda su atención sobre su entrenador y estrella.

―¿Qué demonios con…?

―¿Crees que nos perderíamos una escena como ésta? ―Shuyō se llevó otra palomita a la boca, riendo un poco― Serán muy buenas tomas para el álbum del equipo ―dicho eso, Okubyōna mostró una cámara, la cual colgó a su cuello con la correa que le sujetaba.

―T-Tamy-chan… ¿tú también?

―Lo siento, Katomi-chan…, pero Yuna-chan tiene razón.

―Es por esto que no quería a Tensai, Alex ― cuando giró a su costado, sólo encontró a Shijima con una expresión triunfante―. ¿A-Alex? ―pero la rubia se encontraba acomodando su propia silla a un costado de la Base.

―¿Alguien gusta refresco?

―¡Por favor!

Cuando la oji-naranja observó una mano izquierda, con los dedos de ella vendada, recibiendo uno de los tantos vasos desechables que la mayor estaba entregando, miró de manera fría al dueño hasta que se giró hacia ella.

―Traición, Shintarō, traición.

―¡Basta de parloteo, Katomi! ―al tener la mirada de la menor sobre él, Shijima se cruzó de brazos― Vamos a iniciar con el entrenamiento. Veo que ya logras mantener el equilibrio con tus brazos. Por lo que Alexandra me dijo, tu médico te pidió no apoyarte sobre el yeso en tus piernas, ya que eso podría deteriorar la rehabilitación, ¿me equivoco? Perfecto. Teniendo esos dos factores en consideración, hay que ver la razón de no poder avanzar y cómo derrotarla. ¿Tienes miedo a caerte?

―"Las aves no simplemente vuelan, se caen y lo vuelven a…" ¡Ah! ¿Quién…? ―al bajar la mirada, encarnó una ceja cuando se encontró con una simple palomita en el suelo― ¿Acabas de lanzarme una palomita, Yu-chan?

―¡No es momento de tu filosofía americana! ¡Caé…! Digo…, avanza.

―Vamos, Katomi, intenta avanzar.

La americana tomó un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos; asintió al mismo tiempo que volvía a abrir los párpados. Esperó a que su entrenador le hiciese espacio para comenzar, pero se quedó pensante por unos instantes cuando el mayor se quedó recargado en uno de los muros. Apretó el metal de las muletas y se irguió. El "público" se olvidó un momento de sus cámaras y futuras burlas, observando con atención como, al parecer, la americana lo iba a…, y cayó.

―Onceavo en el abdomen.

―¡Anotado!

Después de escuchar el flashazo de la cámara de Okubyōna, la oji-naranja levantó la mirada hacia su entrenador, quien la veía pensante. ―Si te caes como lo acabas de hacer, ¿cómo te reincorporarías…, sola?

Los párpados de la menor se abrieron en sorpresa. ―Creo que…, intentaría buscar un apoyo para estar a la altura indicado o…, tal vez…, podría impulsarme con el mismo metal de las muletas.

―Inténtalo.

Katomi asintió ante la segunda orden de su entrenador. Giró su mirada hacia las ayudas, recordando que nunca había intentado levantarse por su cuenta; siempre le pedía ayuda a su hermana, uno de los prodigios o a quien sea estuviese con ella, pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando estuviese sola? Colocó los soportes de manera vertical y sujetó los metales con fuerza. Los músculos de sus brazos comenzaron a tensarse a tal punto que las venas resaltaron, aunque mantuvieron su volumen normal cuando la chica estuvo ya reincorporada.

―Nada mal.

―Ésta va para tu sección, Katomi ―Yoyaku le robó la cámara a la rubia y estudió la foto que recién le había tomado.

―Muy divertida, Oshi-chan ―guio su atención hacia donde los "espectadores" estaban, haciendo falta una―. ¿Dónde se metió Alex?

―Dijo iría a buscar algo en su cuarto ―Odayaka sonrió al ver la foto de la chica.

―No sé por qué…, pero tengo miedo. Ahora, ¿qué, Hisame-sensei?

―Tal vez tu subconsciente no permitía que caminases porque no sabía cómo podrías reincorporarte so…, olvídalo.

―Ugh ―antes de reincorporarse sobre sus muletas, contó ya el quinto moretón en el pecho―. Estúpido equilibrio de brazos.

―¡Eso es! ―Shijima gritó victorioso, hincándose hacia su niña― Katomi, suelta las muletas…, pero primero debías colocarte en el suelo, mi niña. Bueno…, equilíbrate en manos, luego camina en ellas y, al final, equilíbrate en solamente una y cambias.

La oji-naranja asintió segura, antes de colocar su cráneo en el suelo, para luego impulsarse con sus brazos y terminar con el yeso al aire. ―¡Hai! Mierda ―otro flashazo se escuchó en el momento en que su blusa, gracias a la gravedad, dejó al descubierto su tonificado abdomen, del cual se enamoraron todos los adolescentes.

―Si fueses hombre, Katomi, ya te habría violado.

―¡Ma-chan! Tienes novio.

―Con razón atrapaste a Hōfuku.

―¿Q-qué tiene que ver Yashi-chan en todo esto, Oshi-chan?

―Vamos, mi niña, antes de que se te suba toda la sangre a la cabeza.

Katomi trató de ignorar los comentarios pervertidos del resto de su equipo y siguió con lo dicho por Shijima: luego de quedarse en equilibrio por cinco segundos, comenzó a avanzar con sus manos; tras dar cinco "pasos", pasó a sostenerse con su mano derecha y finalmente con la izquierda, cada una por diez segundos. ―¿Esto para qué fue, Hisame-sensei? ―luego de volverse correctamente, extendió sus dos manos para que el oji-avellana le entregara sus bastones.

―Para que, ahora, intentes equilibrarte solamente en una muleta, luego en la otra y puede ser que así comiences a avanzar; tal vez tu problema está en mantener el equilibrio sólo con un soporte.

Pero, antes de que la menor pudiese hacer algo, unas risillas provinieron de la dirección en donde todos estaban. Los dos giraron al mismo tiempo y, mientras el azabache ladeaba la cabeza de manera curiosa, un notorio sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la americana. Le arrebató los soportes al mayor y, con el reciente movimiento que había aprendido, se reincorporó sobre ellos.

―Querida hermana, por favor, de verdad, dime que ese no es lo que creo que es.

―Si te refieres a tu álbum de fotografías, no.

―¿Por qué todos tenemos una foto de bebés, en el baño, y mostrando las nalgas?

La peli-naranja soltó un grito avergonzado, justo antes de avanzar a gran velocidad hacia el grupo reunido en el sofá. Cuando notó la pasta marrón del nombrado libro, saltó sobre la encrespada y se sentó en sus piernas, antes de arrebatarle el álbum a la oji-esmeralda.

―¡Oi! ―Shuyō levantó la mirada hacia su jugadora, quien cerró el libro con fuerza― Estábamos viendo cuando te orinaste sobre el…

―¡Sólo…! Sólo si prometen no decirle nada al resto de Tensai o al resto de los prodigios ―cuando todos asintieron sonrientes, suspiró rendida y abrió otra vez el libro―. Y eso que todavía debo de asesinarlas por lo de Navidad y Año Nuevo.

―¡No puedes negar que fueron muy divertidas esas fiestas! ―Yoyaku sonrió de oreja a oreja, recibiendo la misma acción de parte del resto.

―Hai, fue muy divertida… ¡pero les dije que se quedaran a celebrar con sus familias! No a tener una cena en la habitación y comenzar con un intercambio. Por cierto, debería de abrir los regalos que los chicos me entregaron el día de mi cumpleaños…, creo que les ha empezado a salir telarañas.

―¿¡No los has abierto!?

―Seguía molesta con ustedes, Shin-chan…, y los otros se me olvidaron.

―Con que así lucían sus padres, ¿eh? ―al escuchar la voz de la capitana, todos los presentes bajaron la mirada hacia la foto que tenía apuntada la castaña-clara con el dedo: Chassidy estaba recostada en una cama de maternidad (se veía cansada y sudorosa), y en sus brazos yacía un pequeño bulto rosado; a su costado, Oleguer sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazando a su esposa por detrás― No te pareces en nada a ellos, ¿sabes? Bueno…, un poco por la forma de los ojos de tu padre y la nariz de tu madre. ¿Quién tomó esta foto?

―Cuando yo nací, el talento fotógrafo de Alex surgió: todas las fotos que están en este álbum fueron tomadas por ella y su cámara que, por fortuna, dejó en… ¿¡la trajiste!? ―el resto rio al observar la cara asustada de la oji-naranja plasmada en la pantalla del dispositivo de la mayor.

―¡Claro! ¿Quién crees que tomó las fotos de Navidad y Año Nuevo?

―¿¡Ah!? ¿Están a…?

―Oh, vamos, Katomi. En orden, en orden.

―Está bien ―después de soltar un suspiro frustrado, abrió nuevamente el álbum.

La mayoría de las primeras fotos eran de una pequeña bebé con unos ojos medianos y de un color anaranjado intenso junto a sus padres: en el baño, vistiéndola, jugando, alimentándola, con un peluche, ropa tierna o simplemente viendo la cámara. Los arrullos y exclamaciones tiernas se hicieron de escuchar al ver la cara inocente e infantil de su poste, la mayoría proviniendo de Shijima, quien se enamoró aún más de su niña. Los abuelos, tíos y demás integrantes de la familia, así como amigos y conocidos, se hicieron presentes a medida que los cumpleaños y fiestas tomaron lugar, así como las fotos divertidas: una cara asustada, en el volante de un auto, haciendo muecas a la cámara, fingiendo una llamada por teléfono, vistiendo ropa de animalito o, en un descuido de sus padres, cuando terminó boca abajo contra el suelo.

Las fotografías que la mayoría estaba esperando, llegaron cuando Katomi pasó a la etapa de niñez y ya no era confuso su sexo: Alexandra dejó de ser la fotógrafa y comenzó a aparecer en ellas. Desde la primera imagen, se podía apreciar el amor incondicional que la rubia le tenía a la menor: la bañaba, jugaba con ella, alimentaba y, a pesar de terminar con papilla de manzana en el rostro, siempre le sonreía a la oji-naranja.

―¿Q-qué no son Kagami-kun y Himuro-kun? ―Yoyaku acercó un poco su rostro hacia la foto de la que había hablado, antes de que el resto pudiese verla.

―¡Vaya! ―la oji-naranja imitó la acción de la mayor, sólo que con una nostálgica sonrisa en rostro― Esta foto tiene años.

La fotografía mostraba a nada más ni nadie menos que la chica junto con sus hermanos: parecían tener entre ocho y diez años, estaban en una cancha abierta (se podían observar unas cuantas personas detrás), los tres sonreían a la cámara y la fémina saludaba con la mano; tenían puestas unas sudaderas que parecían vestidos por lo largas que les quedaban.

―¿D-dónde estaban? ―Okubyōna levantó la mirada hacia la americana, después de ver con detenimiento la imagen.

―Veníamos de acompañar a mi padre de su entrenamiento. Conocimos a los tres mejores jugadores nacionales y ellos nos regala…, ni lo pienses, Ma-chan, esas sudaderas, no…, nos regalaron las sudaderas. Fue un día muy divertido…

―Para mí, no.

―Bueno, no para Alex…, luego les contaré la historia.

Más de la mitad de las siguientes fotos captaban a los tres, sino es que juntos, por lo menos con el azabache o el oji-carmín; aunque también aparecía mucho una chica rubia, bastante parecida a Yūgana, sólo que intercambiando los rasgos asiáticos por los americanos. Hubo un momento en que el tiempo se saltó bruscamente: después de una foto en donde Kagami y Katomi estaban sobre un pálido Himuro, la peli-naranja se encontraba junto con un equipo, portando un uniforme negro y verde. Tal vez el lapso se vio atravesado por la muerte de sus padres.

―¿Quiénes son ellos? ―Yūgana apuntó la imagen en donde su amiga se encontraba con el uniforme negro y verde.

Al bajar la mirada, Katomi pudo sentir una expresión preocupada en el rostro de su hermana, pero no dejó que nadie la viese. ―Unos…, viejos conocidos.

―El rubio es lindo.

―Es lindo, hai…, él era el capitán del equipo y quien me invitó a formar parte de él ―guardó silencio por unos segundos, hasta que se decidió en agregar―: También ha sido el primer y único novio que he tenido.

―¿¡Ah!?

Mientras sus compañeras de equipo le soltaban mil preguntas sobre lo que acababa de declarar, Midorima centró su mirada en el dichoso rubio, recordando que había visto ese rostro en alguna parte. Soltó un pequeño brinco cuando su mejor amiga cambió la página, continuando con más fotos con aquel pequeño equipo, aunque los principales parecían ser aquel rubio y cierto peli-plata.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron, llegaron a la parte en donde Tensai salía: una copia de la foto que yacía en el estante de la preparatoria después de ganar la Inter-Escolar, una en donde estaban todos en el hospital con Katomi en la cama y sosteniendo el trofeo de la Copa de Invierno, usando unos gorros de fiesta al celebrar el cumpleaños de la capitana dentro de la habitación, cuando la 'Generación Milagrosa', sus hermanos y Tensai se reunió para realizar un intercambio en la víspera de Navidad, una cena que los mismos organizaron, celebrando la llegada del siguiente año y demás fotos que salieron en esas mismas fechas.

―Está mejor que el álbum de Tensai ―Heishi se giró hacia su capitana, quien asintió en afirmación; de un momento a otro, los ojos de la morena se abrieron en sorpresa―. ¡Oi, Katomi! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

―¿Ah? ―bajó la mirada hacia la chica de las piernas en donde estaba sentada― ¿A qué te refieres, Chi-chan?

―No te diste cuenta, ¿mi niña? ―Shijima se levantó del sofá y se cruzó de brazos frente a la americana― Avanzaste.

Un corto grito salió de la garganta de la oji-naranja al darse cuenta de lo que su entrenador se refería; tal acción fue imitada por sus compañeras. Ella se levantó velozmente cuando sintió como Heishi estaba lista para saltar y se equilibró en las muletas, antes de hacerse hacia atrás con las mismas por tener miedo de que alguna le saltase en cualquier momento. Sus párpados se abrieron cuando bajó la mirada y observó cómo avanzaba con sus bastones.

―¡Lo logré!

Todos saltaron, aplaudieron y gritaron alegres al ver a la chica de manera vertical, asemejando un andar pero con los soportes y sus brazos.

Katomi, ayudándose del par de muletas, se giró hacia su entrenador y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. ―Hisame-sensei, muchas gracias…

―Aun así, has lo que dije: equilibrarte en una y en otra…, y luego practicas subiendo y bajando escaleras.

―¡¿Ah?! ¿Quiere que suba y baje sola?

―Hai.

―Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

.

.

.

―¿Aquí es? ―al estar bien colocada en el espacio del estacionamiento, apagó el vehículo y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, observando con detenimiento el edificio enfrente de ellas.

―Aquí me dijo Shin-chan que se… ¡mira! ¡Ahí está! ¡Oi, Shin-chan!

Mientras el peli-verde corría hacia ellas, la mayor de las mujeres se quedó pensativa al leer las letras grabadas frente al lugar. Subió ambas ventanillas y salió del vehículo, mientras su hermana era ayudada por el varón.

―¿Tuvieron problemas en llegar?

―Para nada. Está bastante fácil de llegar, ¿no, Alex?

―¿Eh? Ah…, **_yes_**.

―Bueno ―cuando vio cómo su mejor amiga ya se encontraba bien equilibrada, la soltó y dejó que ambas avanzasen junto con él―, el resto está adentro, sólo faltas tú.

―Muy bien ―el trío se adentró en el edificio, atravesando una puerta cristalina y automática―, ¿de qué se trata todo esto, Shin-chan?

Alexandra alejó un momento su atención de los jóvenes y la centró en los letreros frente a las puertas a los costados del pasillo: «Psiquiatría» «Psicología» «Terapia Física» «Grupos Anónimos» «Tabaquismo» «Alcoholismo» «Terapia Psicológica»―. Eh…, Kat ―los menores giraron curiosos hacia la oji-esmeralda, ahogando su conversación por un momento―, en un momento los alcanzo, ¿está bien? Debo de esperar todavía a Iridia.

―Hai. Me hablas cuando llegue ―así, ambas hermanas se separaron, la menor hiendo con su mejor amigo y creyendo que la otra regresaría a la camioneta, cuando se quedó frente a cierta puerta.

―¿'Iridia'?

―Nuestra tía; hermana menor de mi padre. Vive en la capital de México, pero nos llamó para decirnos que venía de visita. Creo que la última vez que la vi, iba en cuarto año de primaria. Le dijimos que vendríamos al "Centro de Ayuda" y ella respondió que aquí nos encontraría, por lo que le enviamos la dirección. Solamente espero que no se pierda en el inmenso To…, oh…, l-lo lamento, no vi por dónde iba.

―No se preocupe, señorita ―la castaña-clara se despidió de la chica con una sonrisa en rostro y siguió con su camino hacia su oficina, donde le dijeron que estaba cierta rubia esperándola; poco sabía que se convertiría en la terapeuta psicóloga de la americana con quien acababa de chocar.

―¡Llegamos!

―¿Q-qué es esto, Shin-chan?

Cuando la pareja por fin se había detenido, estaban en una de las dos canchas abiertas de baloncesto que tenía ese lugar; pero no estaban solamente ellos: el resto de la 'Generación Milagrosa', el sexto hombre, la mánager de Tōō y sus hermanos sonrieron al verlos llegar. A un lado de ellos, una decena de sillas de ruedas yacían.

―Ya era tiempo de que llegaran, Midorima ―el peli-azul se acercó al par, tendiéndole una mano a la chica, a pesar del semblante serio del zurdo―. ¿Qué tanto estuvieron haciendo?

―¡Ahomine!

―Katomi ―Akashi dejó que el par siguiera en lo suyo y se acercó a la americana, ayudándola a acercarse hacia ellos (ya que el moreno se olvidó por completo de la chica)―, te preguntarás: _'¿Qué está pasando?'_ Pues todos nosotros decidimos tener un partido de baloncesto justo aquí y ahora.

―¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí, Seijūrō?

―Calma, Katomi; déjame terminar. Para esto trajimos las sillas de ruedas…, y por eso decidimos reunirnos aquí; es el único lugar de todo Tokio en donde nos las prestaban. Eh… ¿sorpre…? ¡Agh! ¡E-entiendo! ¡Entiendo! Te gustó la sorpre…, Katomi…, n-no puedo respirar.

―¿Les he dicho que son los mejores? ―soltó al menor y le dejó recuperar su respiración después de tan salvaje abrazo; levantó la mirada hacia el resto de adolescentes, antes de encaminarse hacia la primer silla de ruedas, lanzar lejos sus muletas y sentarse en ella― Bien, ¿están listos?

―Esto va a ser genial ―después de que el oji-dorado imitara la acción de su amiga, todos los demás le siguieron.

En menos de quince segundos, dos grupos de estudiantes yacían frente al otro. De un lado, Kuroko, Kagami, Himuro, Kise y Momoi, y del otro, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Akashi y Katomi. El único azabache tomó un balón en manos y se preparó para iniciar el partido, cuando avanzó con la silla de ruedas, tropezó con una grieta en el piso y su rostro terminó contra el mismo.

―¡Tatsuya! ―el as de Seirin se giró hacia su hermano, dispuesto a ayudarle― ¿Estás bi…?

Aomine soltó una estruendosa risa al ver el par de hermanos en la misma posición. ―Buen movimiento, Bakaga…

―Aomine-cchi tam…

―Ki-chan, ¿te encuen…?

―Cuidado, Sat-chi…

―De verdad, ¿no saben usar una silla de ruedas? ―se giró a los otros que seguían sentados de forma correcta, pero, en poco tiempo, Midorima, Akashi y Kuroko terminaron en las mismas posiciones― Genial.

Después de que los nueve se reincorporaran, la americana pasó a enseñarles la forma de utilizar una silla de ruedas. Tres quintas partes del tiempo, se supone iba a ser usado en el juego, fue usado en tropiezos, burlas, caídas…, pero también en muchas risas. Cuando aprendieron a girar y avanzar sin terminar con la cara en el suelo, se centraron en la disputa amistosa: independientemente de no estar corriendo o saltando, los jóvenes se divirtieron al ver los tiros que todos hacían (exceptuando a Midorima, ya que no recibía el título de 'Escolta Número Uno' por nada). Los minutos pasaron y pasaron, pero no parecía importarles; estaban tan concentrados en ese momento que, hasta la chica que no toleraba las sillas de ruedas, se le olvidó estar en una.

―¡Fuera, Kise!

―Voy, voy.

Katomi estaba por seguir al grupo, cuando un tono, proveniente del bolsillo de su sudadera, le hizo tener su celular en manos y olvidarse un momento del juego al ver el contacto de su hermana. ―Yo, Alex. ¿Ya estás con…? ¿Alex? ¿P-por qué estás llorando? ―el tono alarmado en su voz obligó al resto a detener la disputa, levantarse de las sillas y acercarse preocupados a su amiga― Estás con Iridia, está bien, pero… ¿'l-los abuelos'? ¿'M-murieron ayer'? No es cierto. ¿Dónde estás? Alex…, d-deja de…, de llorar…

Pero siempre debía de existir una pequeña nube gris en cada alegría.

.

.

.

―Buenas tardes, hermanas García ―se levantó de su silla e invitó a ambas pasar.

―Buenos días, doctor Kano ―la mayor de ellas entró primero, siendo seguida por la oji-naranja, y se sentó en una de las dos sillas del otro lado del escritorio, ayudándole a la menor a sentarse también―. ¿Cómo está?

―Ah, bien; pero yo debería hacerles esa pregunta. Me enteré de la muerte de sus abuelos paternos. L-lo lamento tanto. ¿Fueron a España al funeral?

―Hai ―recargó sus bastones contra el muro a un lado de ella, soltando un ligero suspiro en el proceso―, regresamos hace dos semanas de Madrid. Gracias…, pero ya no se puede hacer nada ―de un momento a otro, recargó sus codos en el escritorio y su mentón en sus manos, sonriéndole de lado al médico―. Ya han pasado tres meses, doctor, estoy lista para volver a caminar…

―Katomi…

―En cuatro días son las inscripciones a los clubes deportivos ―ella continuó, sin escuchar el tono alarmado en la voz de Himitsu―, y corre un rumor de que vamos a tener hasta cincuenta nuevas integrantes. Maravilloso, ¿no lo cree? El año pasado sólo Ma-chan y yo nos inscribimos. De hecho, Tensai me llamó y todos dijeron lo emocionados que se sienten al verme allá. Me muero de ganas por ver las caras asustadas de las nuevas al conocer a Yu-chan y me imagino que Hisame-sensei estará más que encantado al tener más chicas en el equipo…

―¡Katomi!

Con tal grito, la peli-naranja borró su sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza confundida. Un extraño sonido a su lado le hizo girar su cabeza; sus párpados se abrieron en sorpresa al observar a Alexandra con el cabello cubriendo su rostro, pero las lágrimas podían verse resbalando por sus mejillas. Giró de nuevo hacia Himitsu, está vez, frunciendo el ceño y con un extraño temblor en sus labios. Los instintos y todo su cuerpo le gritan estar pasando algo…, algo malo.

―¿Q-qué está pasando?

Las palabras que salieron de la boca del hombre parecían ser dichas en árabe; Katomi, con una descorazonadora sonrisa en rostro, veía como sus labios formaban las letras, pero no entendía nada más que lo que había preguntado. El peli-nacarado continuó hablando aun cuando retiró el yeso de las piernas de la americana. Ella bajó su mirada hacia sus extremidades y colocó una mano sobre la pierna derecha; tal y como el mayor explicaba: no había sensación.

¿Por qué no se lo dijeron desde un principio? ¿Desde el primer día que llegó al hospital? Porque fue un experimento médico; querían ver si estaban en lo correcto o no…, pero eran médicos, por supuesto que iban a estar en lo correcto. ¿Qué ganaron con todo ello? Aparte de crear un futuro que nunca existiría, romper todas sus ilusiones, mentirle de la peor forma que alguien jamás hubiese hecho…, no lo sabía.

Debía ser un sueño…, una pesadilla. Claro. Sólo necesitaba que alguien la pellizcara y despertaría. Todavía se debía de encontrar en su departamento, Alexandra y ella estarían preparándose para ir al hospital y que le retirasen el yeso, luego regresaría y se alistaría para su segundo año en Tensai, vería a las nuevas reclutas, ayudaría a elegir a las nuevas titulares, comenzarían con las preparaciones para la Inter-Escolar, luego la Copa de Invierno; iría de compras con Kise, jugaría un Uno a Uno con Aomine, saldría con Midorima, comería kilos de dulces con Murasakibara, aprendería Shogi con Akashi, compraría ropa con Momoi, entrenaría con Himuro, visitaría a Kuroko, retaría a Kagami…, Nijimura…, Yūgana…, Shijima…,

Tantas cosas que haría cuando despertase de esa pesadilla…

―Lo siento, Katomi.

Pero se encontraba despierta; era esa su realidad.

Ante la pregunta de su médico, cerró sus párpados y soltó un suspiro. Todas sus metas se habían acabado, sus futuros planes se desplomaron, sus sueños se destruyeron. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era continuar su vida…, parapléjica. Solía ser la columna la cual terminaba dañada al estar en esa condición, pero, para su fortuna, terminó siendo la cadera. Tenía la opción de amputarlas, pero por lo menos se quería quedar con el recuerdo de lo que antes llegó a vivir. Cuando volvió a abrir los párpados, algo había cambiado…, algo dentro de su mirada se había ido: el brillo que emanaba todos los días al saber que estaba con vida, al tener un sinfín de oportunidades delante…, todo eso había muerto cuando miró de nuevo a su médico.

―No se preocupe, Kano-sensei, usted debía de desechar todas las posibilidades ―se reincorporó en sus bastones, siendo seguido por su hermana, quien, a pesar de seguir con los ojos hinchados, la observó con una expresión confusa―. Por lo menos ya aprendí a "caminar" en muletas. Muchas gracias y adiós, Kano-sensei ―antes de salir de la habitación, le sonrió de manera extraña al par de adultos.

Poco sabían los dos que esa sería la última sonrisa que se dibujaría en su rostro.

* * *

 **¡Y se ha descubierto la verdad tan cruel! :'v Cuando una mentira destruye y oscurece tu corazón UmU. Está bien; eso ha sido todo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	6. Negación, Miedo, Ira

**Recomendación Musical: "Bianca" - FLash**

* * *

Soltó un suspiro al tener enfrente el lugar de encuentro. Apoyándose con las muletas, avanzó hacia aquella banca yaciente en el parque enfrente de su edificio. Se sentó en el lugar y alzó la vista hacia el nublado cielo vespertino, llenando su mente de recuerdos y pensamientos que le ayudarían a pasar las siguientes dos horas.

Como toda la 'Generación Milagrosa' y sus hermanos habían acordado, la inesperada fiesta de celebración por la victoria de Rakuzan se realizaría en la casa del rubio, ya que ésta se encontraría solamente habitada por el Alero. Aunque ella sabía dónde quedaba, el Escolta de Shūtoku la obligó a reunirse con él en la banca donde se encontraba, ya que él debía hacer algo con su equipo primero; pero la peli-naranja decidió llegar dos horas antes para escaparse un momento de su hermana, quien se encontró calmada al creer que la menor sería recogida en el parque cruzando la calle.

Se recargó en el respaldo y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, observando inconscientemente el pantalón holgado que traía puesto y el cual ocultaba sus paralizadas extremidades inferiores. Chasqueó la lengua molesta ante el recuerdo, por lo que decidió sacarlo de su mente y centrarse en lo que sucedía en ese instante: logró convencer a Alexandra de no regresar con la terapeuta, a lo que la mayor accedió, no por su hermana, sino porque Nentō le había mencionado no obligar a la oji-naranja. Después de su primera y única sesión con la mujer, intentó hablar con todos los involucrados y hacerlos detener lo que hacían por ella, pero no obtuvo algún cambio; era por eso que Midorima la recogería.

En la Inter-Escolar varonil, Rakuzan, el ganador, tuvo con un puntaje de ciento veintisiete, y Seirin, segundo lugar, un puntaje de ciento veinticinco. El campeonato de ese año había sido más reñido que el anterior: en los Cuartos de Final, Seirin venció a Kaijō, Fukuda Sōgō venció a Kirisaki Daīchi, Rakuzan a Yōsen y Tōō a Shūtoku; en las Semifinales, ni Tōō ni Fukuda Sōgō pudieron contra Rakuzan o Seirin, respectivamente.

Tensai…

No sabía nada de ellos, más que, el día anterior, ganaron su quinta ronda en las Preliminares del Torneo de Kantō (ya que, ese año, la Inter-Escolar femenil se atrasó a la varonil), ese mismo día estarían en las Semifinales y, al día siguiente, se enfrentarían contra las viejas Reinas de Chiba: la Preparatoria Togimasu. Con una repetición que llegó a ver por Internet, observó los increíbles dotes de la nueva Emperatriz: Yūgana Masae. Durante los pocos minutos del video, notó lo perfecto que seguían jugando las mejores Reinas; todo seguía con normalidad…, a pesar de aquel día.

.

Subió el último escalón del primer piso, ya cansada de todas las personas que se le acercaban a preguntar la razón de llevar consigo un par de muletas y vestir un pantalón junto con el suéter de diario. Venía de hablar con el Director Mein; tras explicarle y aclararle su situación, el castaño-claro aceptó sus condiciones y le aportó cualquier ayuda, la cual ella denegó. Por fortuna, no se había encontrado con nadie de su Club Deportivo; el Comité de Educación Física no le importaba mucho (ya se había topado con el presidente), y lo mismo se podía decir de su grupo, ya que, como era un ciclo nuevo, no sabía quiénes serían sus nuevos compañeros.

Al recorrer la puerta, se encontró con unas cuantas caras familiares. En el momento en que entró al aula, miles de preguntas fueron soltadas acerca de su condición y, quienes no conocían a la peli-naranja que llevó a Tensai al triunfo el año pasado, se presentaron, sólo para preguntar también.

 _'Sólo una fractura.'_ , era lo que ella respondía. Cuando alguien le volviese a preguntar ello, ya tendría que decir la verdad.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba a un minuto de iniciar su primer día de segundo año de preparatoria, por lo que eligió un lugar cerca de la ventana y se sentó en él. Tenía la vista clavada en el paisaje fuera del edificio, pero una cabellera rubia le hizo girar su atención. Se encontró con un par de orbes zafiro que expresaban sólo terror. Por suerte, antes de que la persona se le pudiera acercar, el primer maestro (y posible tutor) entró al aula y se acercó al escritorio.

―Buenos días, jóvenes ―su mirada oji-avellana recorrió toda el aula y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa al chocar con la vista oji-zafiro de la única rubia del salón―. Me es un placer saber que voy a ser su tutor. Tal vez algunos de ustedes me conozcan por impartir clases de inglés a los tres grados o por ser el entrenador del equipo femenil de baloncesto; pero, para los que no lo hacen, mi nombre es Shijima Hisame y… ―frunció ligeramente el ceño al captar la cabellera de la única chica americana, de toda la Preparatoria Tensai, observando por la ventana y con un par de muletas recargadas en la misma.

―¿S-Shijima-sensei? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sus labios temblaron un poco y sus pupilas se contrajeron, pero no podía tan sólo hacer lo que tenía en mente en ese instante. Asintió a la pregunta del varón y se giró hacia su maleta, tomando unos papeles en manos y prosiguiendo con la presentación; mas, antes de iniciar de nuevo con su habla, compartió la misma mirada que la rubia tenía.

Las horas pasaron, los profesores entraron y salieron del aula 2-A, y la hora del receso llegó. Mientras muchos alumnos salían a disfrutar de su almuerzo fuera del salón, muchos otros se quedaban, incluyendo a la oji-naranja. La rubia, por otra parte, perdió el apetito y salió a gran velocidad del lugar. Con la rapidez adquirida en el baloncesto, subió al segundo piso, dirigiéndose a las aulas de los alumnos de tercero. Encontró primero la 3-A, por lo que arrastró la puerta con gran fuerza, encontrándose con los dos rostros que buscaba.

―¿Masae? ―la más alta se levantó de la butaca y se acercó preocupada a la menor, dada la expresión que tenía en rostro― ¿Qué tienes?

―Yuna-Senpai, Tamyko-Senpai…, es una emergencia.

El trío salió a la misma velocidad hacia el aula 3-C, sólo que la puerta ya estaba recorrida, dejando que todos las observaran confundidos. Los únicos dos alumnos que las conocían, se levantaron de sus asientos y quedaron frente a ellas.

―Yuna ―el varón se adelantó a la más baja, una expresión preocupada y seria al acercarse―, ¿sucede algo malo?

―Junichi, Oshin, ¿saben dónde está el entrenador?

―No ―la oji-ámbar se cruzó de brazos―, ¿para qué lo quieren?

―Se los explicamos en el camino ―Yūgana se preparó para salir del aula, atrayendo la atención de los otros cuatro―, primero debemos encontrar al entrenador y a Heishi-Senpai.

Así, el grupo emprendió una nueva carrera hacia el salón 3-E, pero, al llegar y entrar en él, no se encontraron con la encrespada. Decidieron, mientras avanzaban hacia las escaleras, separarse para encontrar a ambas personas, cuando observaron a la morena caminando enfrente de ellos.

―¡Heishi!

La más alta se giró y ladeó la cabeza confundida al ver a cuatro titulares y al mánager de su equipo de baloncesto. ―Oh, hola, todos. ¿A quién buscan que están rojos y jadeando?

―Al entrenador Shijima… ¿no lo has visto?

―Ah, hai. Acaba de bajar por las escaleras. Se veía preocupado, ¿saben por qué?

En lugar de responderle, le hicieron correr consigo y alcanzar a Shijima. Bajaron a gran velocidad las escaleras y corrieron por el pasillo; siendo liderados por Yūgana, se dirigieron hacia cierta aula, pero, antes de llegar tan siquiera al pasillo, encontraron al azabache hiendo a la misma dirección.

―¡Shijima-sensei!

El hombre se detuvo al escuchar aquel grito, encontrándose a sí mismo en la mirada de sus niñas y su mánager. Observó directamente a la oji-zafiro, ambos asintiendo en sincronía. El grupo retomó su andar, cambiando las carreras hechas por pasos nerviosos e inseguros. Shijima y Yūgana, quienes lideraban al grupo, eran los más preocupados, pero, a pesar de eso, se encontraban decididos a descubrir todo. Se detuvieron un momento frente a la puerta del aula 2-A. Todos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron en afirmación, dejando que el azabache recorriera la puerta.

Katomi alejó su mirada del paisaje exterior por el rechinar de la puerta. Sus ojos expresaron sorpresa y miedo al observar siete personas acercándose a ella. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, pensando en lo que les diría: la verdad, claro; pero no sabía cómo. Sintió las miradas penetrantes de cada uno de ellos y también cuando observaron sus bastones.

―Mi niña ―no pudo hacer nada contra la mirada preocupada de su entrenador, por lo que lo miró con una expresión descorazonadora, emanando lo último de brillo en los ojos que le quedaba―, ¿q-qué…, pasó?

Observó al resto de sus compañeros y todos compartían las mismas expresiones aterradas; ¿para qué dejarlos esperar?

―Era mentira ―susurró en un tono casi inaudible.

―¿K-Katomi-chan?

Todos ahogaron un grito en sus gargantas en el momento en que la americana los observó; levantó su cabeza y les dejó ver las lágrimas que emanaban de sus orbes opacos.

―Los m-médicos decidieron usarme para un experimento acerca de mi accidente; d-desde un principio ellos…, todos ellos sabían que no volvería a caminar. Me dijeron que estaría bien en tres meses…, pasaron los tres meses…, y Kano-sensei me reveló todo. Alex lo supo desde un principio…, pero decidió engañarme también; m-mi propia hermana me mintió. Andar en silla de ruedas o aprender a "caminar" con las muletas eran la opción de moverme de por vida. P-podía amputarlas…, podía amputar mis piernas, pero no quise; me da miedo perder alguna parte de mi cuerpo, a pesar de que ahora estoy parapléjica para el resto de mi…, mi vida.

En ese punto, no sólo estaba emanando dos ríos de sus orbes y estaba siendo abrazada por Shijima, sino que el resto de alumnos permanecían inmóviles, sin parpadear y sin hablar. Esa noticia les había caído como un cuchillo al corazón; no podían creerlo. Ellos, junto con las otras cuatro titulares (ya graduadas y estudiando la carrera), habían ido personalmente con Himitsu Kano a preguntarle la condición de su estrella, y el hombre había confirmado la fractura y el tiempo de sanación. Muchos, dentro de sí mismos, pensaron en pedirle explicaciones al hombre, pero, al ver el estado de la chica, se dieron cuenta que ya no servía de nada.

El daño estaba ya hecho.

Shuyō chasqueó la lengua molesta y rechinó los dientes de la misma manera. Se adelantó a los otros y se acercó a la extranjera, colocando su mano en uno de sus hombros y haciéndola levantar la mirada hacia ella. ―L-lo siento tanto ―sin esperar alguna respuesta o reacción, salió corriendo de ahí; se detuvo un momento en la puerta sólo para girarse, golpear un muro con todas sus fuerzas y seguir corriendo.

―Y-yo también…, Yuna.

Los párpados de Yūgana se abrieron en terror. Ella centró toda su atención en su mejor amiga o, mejor dicho, en sus facciones. Algo había cambiado, algo estaba diferente. No era su piel pálida, su cabello opaco, sus labios secos, sus mejillas ruborizadas o sus ojos cansados. La observó de forma más centrada y notó algo en su mirada. Ahogó un grito en su garganta cuando la mayor parpadeó, dejándole ver una mirada sin brillo, sin esperanza…, sin vida. Tal vez sería egoísta decir que la conocía muy bien, porque sólo llevaban casi un año de haberse hablado por primera vez, pero estaba segura de conocerla lo suficiente para decir que esa persona entre los brazos de Shijima…, no era Katomi.

Salió corriendo de ahí y nadie se percató. Necesitaba huir de esa habitación, necesitaba encontrar respuestas. Su mejor amiga había muerto y alguien más había tomado su lugar.

El resto permaneció estático; no sabían qué hacer o qué decir. Shijima estaba igual. Bajaba la mirada varias veces para observar el rostro de su niña. Quería llorar; eso era seguro. Pero no podía romperse, sino necesitaba hacer que todos se unieran para apoyar al poste. Giró hacia los adolescentes y no encontró ni a la capitana ni a la base; el resto estaba igual de roto que Katomi, las viejas titulares mayores ya no estaban con ellos…, y él estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

Desde ese día, todos supieron que Tensai no volvería a ser el mismo.

.

Cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, despejó su mente de todo recuerdo y pensamiento, giró su mirada hacia su costado, llevándose una completa sorpresa al chocar con los orbes grisáceos del varón.

―Hola ―él soltó un pesado suspiro al cielo, antes de sonreírle de lado a la fémina―, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh?

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estás algo lejos de Shizuoka?

―Como semifinalista de la Inter-Escolar… ―al ver el semblante serio de la americana, Haizaki soltó una pequeña risilla―. No se puede bromear contigo, ¿eh? Bien, bien. Ayer, en el partido de Rakuzan contra Seirin, escuché que, terminando aquel, iniciaría un juego de mujeres y tu equipo fue mencionado. Las trompetas sonaron y ellos se fueron; entraron las mujeres y esperaba verte allí, pero sólo noté a tu amiga rubia. Siendo sincero, me preocupé. Así que decidí acercarme a otro equipo de mujeres y les pregunté si sabían algo de tu ausencia; me respondieron que habías regresado a Alemania. ¡Ya sé! Me quedé con esa misma cara. Fue como: _'Ella es de América, idiota.'_. Entonces, me fui a otro equipo y ese me dijo que estabas embarazada; pensé: _'A menos que el tonto de Nijimura haya actuado.'_ , pero tampoco me la creí.

La chica llevó una mano hacia su boca, intentando callar una risilla que se le estaba por escapar. No soportó más y rio divertida, cerrando los párpados y lanzando su cuerpo hacia adelante. ―N-no había reído así desde hace mucho tiempo.

―No me imagino por qué ―la mayor ahogó sus risas por el notorio sarcasmo que salió junto esas palabras; lo miró de reojo, encontrándolo con una línea horizontal dibujada con sus labios―. Hubo un tercer equipo que se me hizo conocido: Togimasu. Ellas me respondieron que la invencible Emperatriz de las mejores Reinas…, había terminado parapléjica. Cuando lo dijeron, algo en mí me hizo creer esa respuesta. Le pregunté lo mismo a otros equipos y salieron más rumores estúpidos: te saliste del equipo, te cambiaste de escuela, te fuiste al equipo de volibol…, en fin. Quise descubrir todo por mi cuenta, por lo que vine a tu departamento y me quedé esperando; luego me aburrí y me acerqué a este parque, encontrando un cabello naranja…, pero nunca creí encontrarme con una americana parapléjica, distraída, toda perforada de la cara, muy flaca… ¿qué demonios te pasó?

―Creo que ya lo dijiste, Shōgo: terminé parapléjica ―alejó un momento su mirada de él, regresándola después de suspirar indiferente―. No es que te esté corriendo, pero los prodigios van a venir…, y sé que no te llevas muy bien con ellos.

―¿Eh? Ah. De seguro es porque Akashi ganó el partido, ¿no? Está bien, pero, antes de que me vaya ―comenzó a buscar algo dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta―, ¿tienes un encendedor que me prestes?

―¿Para qué quieres un…? Ah ―bajó la mirada hacia la cajetilla de cigarros que acababa de sacar el varón, asintiendo como respuesta―. Ten.

―Gracias, linda ―colocó el cigarro en su boca y lo prendió―. ¿Gustas? ―le devolvió el encendedor al mismo tiempo que le tendía la cajetilla abierta, mostrando la mayoría de cigarros que traía originalmente.

Sus ojos permanecieron congelados ante la vista de los cigarrillos. Recordó la última vez que se habían encontrado y el Alero había hecho lo mismo. Tomó uno entre sus dedos, tal y como aquel día, sólo que, en lugar de tendérselo de vuelta, lo colocó entre sus dientes y encendió a gran velocidad, guardando la herramienta.

―Vaya ―el peli-gris se aclaró la garganta al tener la mirada de la extranjera sobre él, exhalando el humo de su boca―. Es decir, ¿por qué traes un encendedor contigo?

Ella imitó la acción del menor, cerrando los ojos y rememorando la última vez que había sentido el humo llenarle los pulmones, pasar su garganta y recorrer su sistema respiratorio. ―Habrá pastel en la reunión de hoy, así que me pidieron llevar algo para encender las velas.

Inesperadamente, Haizaki comenzó a reír de manera sonora, sosteniendo el cigarro con dos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda. ―Perdón, perdón…, pero no pude soportarlo. Te encuentro aquí, casi todo tu rostro perforado, una cara de pocos amigos, anoréxica, piel de fantasma, parapléjica y, ahora, fumando. ¿Qué tanto cambiaste, Katom?

―Lo necesario.

―B-bastante, diría yo ―se asustó un poco al haberle apodado de la forma que más odiaba y no recibir reacción de su parte, por lo que se echó hacia atrás, dio la última jalada de humo y tiró la colilla al suelo, para luego pisarla―. Será mejor que me vaya, antes de que alguno de ellos me encuentre contigo ―se levantó de la banca y metió sus manos a los bolsillos, manteniendo su mirada fija en la chica―. ¿Te hablo al rato?

―Claro ―él ahogó un grito en su garganta ante la afirmación de la fémina, abriendo sus párpados, antes de comenzar a avanzar―. Oi, Shōgo. ¿No habías dicho que dejarías el baloncesto?

El oji-gris detuvo su andar y observó a la chica por sobre su hombro. ―Es una buena forma de matar el tiempo libre que tengo.

Katomi sonrió y dejó que otra risilla saliera de su garganta ante la respuesta de su viejo compañero. ―¿Estás seguro de ser Haizaki Shōgo?

―Yo estoy seguro de ser yo…, y, ¿tú?

Permaneció con los párpados completamente abiertos, viendo cómo el Alero se alejaba. Terminó con su propio cigarro, por lo que lo lanzó al suelo y colocó encima las gomas de una de sus muletas. Se quedó pensante ante lo último que le dijo. Claro que era ella. No había visto a otra peli-naranja en todo Japón.

―¡Kati!

Levantó su mirada hacia el chico que la apodaba, encontrándose con Midorima corriendo hacia ella. Frunció el ceño, preocupada. ¿La había visto con Haizaki? O, más importante aún: ¿la había visto fumando?

―¿Estás lista? ―le ayudó a levantarse al mismo tiempo que ella asentía, captando un extraño olor que nunca había percibido junto a la mayor― Kati, ¿f-fumaste? ¿Por qué hueles a cigarro?

―Para nada, Shintarō ―mintió y formó un gesto que le hizo al mayor creer más su hipótesis: sonrió―, yo no fumo; de seguro es el olor urbano de Tokio.

Sin estar totalmente convencido, delatándolo con una mirada escéptica, emprendió caminata hacia la casa del as de Kaijō, la peli-naranja a su lado.

.

.

.

Los aplausos y risas resonaron en la sala de estar en el instante en que el único pelirrojo terminó con el rostro sobre el pastel de chocolate. Uno que otro flashazo se escuchó entre todo el ruido, continuando con más risas. El oji-rojo se reincorporó con una mirada seria, pero nadie se percató de ella por tener más de la mitad de la cara bañada en crema pastelera, chocolate y una cereza en un copete rojizo.

―N-no te enojes…, Akashi-cchi ―el rubio trató de controlar sus risas, pero no pudo, por lo que se colocó boca abajo en la alfombra, una mano en su abdomen y la otra golpeteando el piso―. N-no creí que l-lo fueses a hacer, Kagami-cchi.

―¿Ah? Es una tradición común en América..., aquí, ¿no?

―No, hermano ―el azabache colocó una mano sobre un hombro del más alto, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reírse del capitán de Rakuzan―; estamos en Japón.

―Buena esa, Bakagami ―Aomine dejó de golpear la mesa de centro con su rostro pegado a ella y levantó su mirada hacia el oji-carmín―. No te quejes si Akashi termina asesinándote.

―Aquí tienes, Akashi-kun ―la mayoría de los varones se exaltó por la repentina aparición del peli-celeste con una franela en mano, entregándosela al Base.

Akashi cerró los ojos y la boca al pasar el pedazo de tela por la cara, intentando remover todo dulce antes de que se volviese pegajoso. Observó la franela cubierta de lo que antes tenía en rostro, por lo que la dejó a un costado. Cruzó los ojos al observar la cereza en su cabello, hasta que la tomó entre dos dedos y se la llevó a su boca. Miró al resto de invitados con una expresión seria, misma que calló a todos e hizo que empezaran a temblar. Ocultó sus ojos detrás de su lacia cabellera, cuando soltó una risilla, luego dos, tres…, comenzó una carcajada tan pegajosa que el resto le siguió.

―Dios ―limpió una lágrima que se escapó de su ojo derecho, controlando todavía sus risas―. Me gustaría que todo Rakuzan estuviese aquí…, después de todo, no gané solo.

―No…, pero tu equipo deberá cuidarse en la Copa de Invierno, porque los ganadores del año pasado, Seirin, obtendrá su segunda victoria.

―Yo no hablaría tan rápido, Kagamin ―sabiendo a lo que su mejor amiga se refería, el peli-azul sonrió cuando la peli-rosada recargó su cabeza en su hombro―, Tōō viene invencible este año ―dicho eso, ambos chocaron puños.

―Por cierto, Kagami ―Midorima, quien tenía la cabeza de la americana recargada en su propio hombro, atrajo la atención de todos los presentes―, ¿cómo fue tu primer encuentro con Haizaki?

―Ugh. Ni me lo recuerdes. No sé quién es peor: él o Hanamiya Makoto. Tuvo suerte de no querer intentar jugar sucio, pero casi todo Seirin tuvo problemas cuando Haizaki empezó a robarnos nuestros movimientos.

―Eh. Mucha charla y poca comida. ¡Queremos pastel!

―¡Yo apoyo a Dai-chan!

―Está bien, está bien ―el pelirrojo se reincorporó con una sonrisa en rostro, dispuesto a servir del postre―. Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por estar aquí; gracias por, en lugar de permanecer como grandes rivales de por vida, seguir con la misma amistad tan fuerte que teníamos desde la secundaria…, y por haber forjado nuevas amistades ―ambos hermanos sonrieron orgullosos ante la mirada del más bajo―. Antes de partir el pastel, sólo me gustaría saber una cosa: Katomi ―la nombrada miró desinteresada al menor, todavía recargada en el hombre del Escolta―, ¿por qué fumaste?

Katomi se levantó de golpe ante esa pregunta, golpeteando la oreja de su mejor amigo en el proceso; le observó de reojo y encontró mirando de manera seria al pelirrojo, como si estuviera afirmando la pregunta. El resto ahogó gritos en sus gargantas, teniendo los párpados abiertos en sorpresa y confusión. Akashi, quien antes tenía un rostro amistoso y alegre, veía de manera oscura y fría a la peli-naranja. Las miradas se giraron hacia la chica, esperando por una respuesta.

―Y-yo no fumé…

―¿Volviste a caer en eso, hermana? ―ella observó al azabache, antes de que el mayor desviase su mirada.

―Pero…, yo no fumé…

―¡Por favor, Katomi! ―el oji-rojo se levantó de golpe de la alfombra, golpeando la mesa de centro en el proceso― ¡Huele hasta aquí! ¡¿Qué mierda te entró por la cabeza para hacer algo tan estúpido?! Y, por lo que Himuro-san dijo, no es tu primera vez, ¿eh?

―A-antes de que Shintarō me recogiese en el parque…, me encontré con Shōgo.

―Entonces, ¿Haizaki te obligó a fumar?

―No.

―¡Claro que no! ―Momoi se levantó también del suelo, golpeando el rostro del oji-azul, pero sin percatarse de ello― Kat-Kat…, si todo esto tiene que seguir viendo con tu paralización…, ya es estúpido. Deja de actuar de esta manera tan infantil y actúa como la chica que conocí husmeando en la puerta del gimnasio de Teikō.

―Satsuki ―Aomine colocó sus manos en los hombros de la más baja y comenzó a empujarla para que retomara su lugar―, cálmate…

―¡No me pidas que me calme, Aomine! ―tras el golpe que soltó y toda la atención que atrajo, rodeó la mesa, se colocó enfrente de la peli-naranja y se hincó ante ella― ¿Por qué, carajo, por qué?

―A-amaría volver a caminar…

―Pero es imposible ―tanto la americana como la oji-rosada abrieron sus párpados en sorpresa, antes de girarse asustadas hacia el peli-morado, quien se estaba levantando de su lugar.

―¡Murasakibara!

―¡Atsushi!

―Lo siento…, Katomi, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más. ¿C-cómo diablos terminaste siendo de…, de esta forma? ¿Viendo sólo lo malo de la…, de tu vida? Crees terminar parapléjica fue lo peor del mundo y, entonces, decides arruinarte aún más. Actúas como si no te importase más tu vida y me da asco esa forma tan desinteresada. Cambiaste y no para bien, pero, como sufres demasiado, nadie te puede decir nada, ¿no? Nos obligaste a ser los mismos de antes, porque dañábamos a todos a nuestro alrededor y, por lo menos, yo lo acepto…, pero, que tú no lo hagas, es egoísta. No sabes lo que tu cambio hace. Es como si fueras una persona diferente; yo ya no te conozco. Solía tener una amiga sonriente, divertida, inusual, loca, extrovertida, linda y única, pero hoy invitaron a alguien aburrida, que se cree superior para poder sufrir, que ve sólo lo malo de estar con vida, amargada y…

―¡Murasakibara! ¡Basta! ―Akashi jaló su camiseta negra, intentando detenerlo y creyó haberlo logrado cuando el más alto lo observó por sobre el hombro.

―Aka-chin, ¿tú puedes tolerarlo? ―se giró por completo hacia el oji-rojo, ambos con expresiones molestas― Todo lo que dijo en el hospital: salir, comer, jugar, comprar, reír, bromear, luchar, gritar… ¿qué tan insensible puede ser para no hacer nada de lo que dijo? Son tiempos difíciles, pero ella tiene que hacer funcionar su vida. Nosotros cambiamos y somos los peores monstruos de Japón, pero, ¿tú cambias y nadie te puede decir nada? ―a pesar de tener la frente de la americana pegada a la suya, la mirada de la mayor no expresaba incomodidad o intimidación, no expresaba nada; era una expresión opaca, en blanco…, sin vida― Te demuestras molesta, pero estás a punto de caer, ¿cierto? ¿Te crees a ti misma absoluta para ser la única en poder sufrir?

―¡Murasakibara! ¡Dije que te deten…!

―¡No lo haré, Aka-chin!

―¡Atsushi! Mis órdenes son absolutas.

El oji-morado se olvidó por completo de la chica y se giró hacia el oji-bicolor, mirándolo con la misma expresión que el más bajo tenía. ―No me intimidas, Aka-chin. Alguien debe de decírselo, porque sé que todos nosotros pensamos lo mismo.

―Pero no es la forma de decirla, Atsushi ―Himuro se acercó al par, deteniéndose unos pasos detrás del Base.

―Entonces, ¿cómo debería de decirlo, "amigo de la infancia"? ―el moreno se cruzó de brazos, viendo serio al azabache.

―No es que seamos amigos de la infancia, Aomine ―Kagami se detuvo a un lado de su hermano, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y devolviéndole la mirada al otro Ala-Pívot―, pero, por lo menos, no la engañamos durante casi un año.

―Ese tema ya ha sido olvidado, Kagami ―el peli-verde también se levantó de manera agresiva.

―Es cierto, Midorima-kun ―Kuroko se adelantó al par de hermanos, acercándose un poco a Akashi―, pero, aunque ella los perdonó, sus acciones nunca saldrán de su mente.

―¿Ah? ¿'Los'? ¿'Sus'? Que yo recuerde, Kuroko-cchi, tú, al igual que Momoi-cchi, también estabas incluido.

―No, Ki-chan…, a Tetsu-kun y a mí nos incluyeron.

―No empieces, Satsuki.

―Aomine-cchi, déjala; tiene razón.

―¿Ah? ¿De qué lado estás, Kise?

―Atsushi, guarda silencio y cálmate.

―No te preocupes, Aka-chin, ya solté todo lo que debía decir ―acto seguido, se colgó la correa de su mochila en el hombro, salió de la sala de estar y se fue por la puerta de entrada.

―Nunca quisimos mentirle, Kagami.

―Por favor ―Himuro se acercó desafiante al zurdo, siendo detenido por el peli-carmín―, ni esa yo me la creo, Shintarō.

―Créelo, idiota.

―Cuidado con lo que dices, Midorima.

―¡Tetsuya! ¡Satsuki! Yo los incluí para mantener el plan en pie, pero alguien tuvo que ser lo suficientemente estúpido para abrir la boca.

―¡Akashi-kun! ¡Tampoco insultes a Tetsu-kun!

Antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo, un estruendoso golpe se escuchó en medio de todos; al girar su atención hacia la dirección, se encontraron con Kise con la espalda contra la mesa de centro y sobre el pastel, producto de haber sido golpeado por Aomine. Los ojos de todos expresaron sorpresa y culpa, antes de girar a quienes sea tuviesen enfrente. Akashi cerró los párpados, antes de observar la escena con sus orbes rojizos llenos de vergüenza.

―Gracias por la invitación ―imitó la acción de Murasakibara, saliendo por la puerta con su mochila en el hombro.

―Vámonos, Satsuki.

―H-hai…, Dai-chan.

―Será mejor regresar a Seirin, Kuroko. Tatsuya, ¿vienes con nosotros?

―Primero debo de buscar a Atsushi. La entrenadora me asesinará si pierdo a su as de segundo en el inmenso Tokio.

―M-me daré un baño…, cierran cuando se vayan.

Luego de que el oji-dorado subiera las escaleras hacia su baño en el piso de arriba, sólo Midorima y Katomi quedaron. El Escolta soltó un suspiro cansado, mismo que hizo que la mayor atrajera su vista hacia la escena enfrente de ella. A pesar de ver el lugar destrozado, sucio y saber que era su culpa de que ese ambiente divertido y amistoso fuese cambiado por peleas, insultos y golpes, su mirada no expresaba nada…, sus orbes opacos ya no tenían vida.

* * *

 **Y, así, nos hemos adentrado en la oscuridad :33 Les seré sincera: es bastante difícil este cambio total de ambiente. ¡Extraño presentar personajes nuevos! ¡Extraño los diálogos y escenas divertidas! ¡Sonreír y reír cada vez que hago un nuevo capítulo! Pero… ¿quién me manda a crear una secuela tan oscura? ¿Eh? En fin. Como se leyó, los cigarros asesinan amistades :'v Qué sad. Y, al parecer, Tensai se ha olvidado por completo (?) de su vieja as** **KK** **Güeno~~ Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	7. Poste

**Recomendación Musical: "Remember Who You Are" – Anthony Greninger**

* * *

―Me enteré de la pelea de ayer, ¿sabes? ―rio de manera ligera, levantando su vista hacia el cielo nublado― Akashi me contó de ella. Me hubiese burlado mucho de Kise si lo hubiera visto con la espalda llena de pastel ―al ver que la persona a su lado no respondía, suspiró pesado―. Ya ha sido una semana entera de días nublados y dicen que van a continuar hasta mañana…, es como si el cielo estuviese reclamándole a alguien.

―Muy bien, Shūzō ―detuvo repentinamente su andar y obligó al mayor a imitarle―, explica: ¿por qué me sacaste de mi departamento antes del medio día? Ni siquiera pude desayunar. Y…, no entiendo por qué Alex accedió a que saliera contigo. ¿Tienen algo planeado? La última vez que alguien conspiró junto a ella…, nada salió bien, ¿recuerdas?

El oji-gris sonrió tierno, pero no le respondió, sino le indicó proseguir con su andar, siguiéndole a su lado. ―¿Hasta cuándo seguirás molesta con tu hermana, Kati? Hai, ella accedió a ayudar a Himitsu Kano en el experimento acerca de tu inusual y única paralización; pero debía de hacerlo. Además, ¿qué más cambió la realidad? Si te lo hubieran dicho o no, eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de terminar parapléjica ―mantuvo una expresión seria, calmada y serena aun cuando la americana se giró hacia él con un rostro furioso y terrorífico―. Lamento ser tan duro, pero, como actúas ahora, no creo que entiendas de otra forma.

―Hai, terminé parapléjica y, ¿¡qué!?

―Deberías hacerte esa pregunta a ti. Le tienes un rencor a la mujer que ha dejado toda su vida de lado para sacar adelante la tuya; desprecias todo lo que tus hermanos, tus amigos de la infancia, hacen por ti, como si fuese molesto; ignoras la ayuda y apoyo de los mejores amigos que pudiste conseguir en la secundaria y a quienes hiciste ver lo malo que hacían; abandonaste a tu familia, a tu equipo, a tu soporte por…, ni siquiera entiendo la razón de haber dejado un hueco en Tensai.

―Empiezas a hablar como mi terapeuta psicóloga.

―A mi parecer, tiene mucha razón. ¿Has vuelto a verla? ―miró de reojo como la peli-naranja mantenía toda su atención en la acera bajo a sus pies y enfrente de ella, respondiéndole sin decir nada― Alex se tomó el tiempo de encontrar a alguien para que te ayudase, ¿no crees que lo más humilde sería aceptar un poco de esa ayuda? ―la menor permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, dándole a entender que no respondería― Llegamos.

Katomi dejó de observar el suelo hecho de cemento y levantó su mirada, encontrándose con árboles, césped, una que otra banca hecha de madera, flores, arbustos y un hermoso lago lleno de uno que otro pato silvestre. Al ver como el japonés se adentraba en el parque, le siguió de cerca. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el azabache se detuvo a unos pies lejos del lago.

―¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

El azabache le sonrió de lado a la fémina, antes de dirigir su vista hacia el agua. ―¿Sodas? ¿Discusión? ¿Golpe? ¿Huida? ¿Llaves?

―¿Q-qué demonios estás diciendo?

―Hace ya casi tres años ―empezó a caminar hacia un árbol, obligando a la oji-naranja a girar hacia él, pero quedándose en su lugar―, después de que discutieras y le gritaras al entrenador, huyeras del gimnasio, golpearas al Alero y olvidaras las llaves de tu casa, nos quedamos hasta las diez y media bebiendo sodas, comiendo pizza y platicando ―se giró hacia el tronco del árbol y comenzó a rodearlo, hasta observar una piedra mediana en la raíz de éste―. Ósea, debe de estar por… ¡ajá! Lo encontré.

Miró de reojo a la chica, indicándole, con la mirada, que se acercara a donde tenía la piedra levantada. La menor obedeció indiferente y avanzó, con ayuda de las muletas, hacia donde el japonés estaba; este último regresó su mirada hacia la raíz del árbol, haciendo que Katomi también la dirigiera. Sus párpados expresaron un poco de sorpresa entre toda la frialdad que emanaban, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y un tartamudeo se escapó de su garganta por los kanjis que estaban grabados en esa zona.

«Lo prometo»

―Hace ya casi tres años ―Nijimura prosiguió―, prometiste siempre mantenerte en contacto conmigo, prometiste siempre ayudar a Aomine en los tiempos más difíciles y prometiste siempre seguir siendo los mejores amigos junto a la "Generación Milagrosa" ―dejó en el césped la roca, cubriendo los kanjis grabados, y se giró serio a la americana―. Dime, Kati, ¿cuántas promesas cumpliste?

―También prometiste siempre quedarte conmigo ―rememoró ella―, le prometí a mis padres siempre divertirme con quien sea estuviese jugando baloncesto y Daiki me prometió nunca dejar que la ignorancia del resto le afectase ―levantó la mirada cuando el oji-gris se reincorporó, jamás cambiando su expresión―. Rompí promesas porque mis padres murieron, rompí promesas porque terminé parapléjica…, rompieron promesas por un tonto pacto…, y, ¿qué? Las promesas están rotas; ya no se puede hacer algo más.

―¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Tú no eres así. Para ti, las promesas son lo más importante de esta vida; si alguien rompe una, te cuesta mucho perdonarlo…, y tú nunca romperías una promesa que hiciste. ¿Qué pasa…, Katomi? ―cerró los párpados, bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro, antes de encontrarse a sí mismo en la mirada opaca y sin vida de su vieja amiga― Incluso, al verte todos los días, tengo la sensación de estarte conociendo por primera vez.

―Ahora soy una persona diferente, Shūzō; me gustaría que tú y el mundo entendiera eso.

El varón esperó a que la menor bajara la mirada para suspirar y pasar una mano sobre su cabellera. Miró hacia su costado, mas continuó con su atención en el oscuro rostro de la chica que alguna vez llegó a sacarle canas verdes. Si esa misma persona hubiera llegado a su vida años atrás…, no se habría convertido en el 'Miembro Ilegítimo' de Teikō. Ya no reconocía esa mirada, la voz le parecía lejana y su aura era pesada; todo se juntaba y creaba una barrera de flechas afiladas, dispuestas a lastimar quien sea estuviese listo para llegar a ella. Aunque eso era algo que él no permitiría…, independientemente de sacrificar algo.

―Hola. Mi nombre es Nijimura Shūzō ―los ojos anaranjados de la chica expresaron terror y sorpresa cuando el azabache empezó a hablar, atrayendo su atención hacia su rostro―. Te acabo de ver y me pareciste muy interesante. Vivo aquí, en Tokio, y estudio mi tercer año de preparatoria…

―Oi…

―No pareces ser de Japón; ¿de dónde eres? Pareces americana. ¿Eres de allá?

―Shūzō…

―Yo también llegué a vivir un tiempo en los Estados Unidos. Es un lindo país…

―¿Q-qué estás…?

―En fin. Te vi y me pareciste linda, así que decidí acercarme. Sería muy raro invitarte a algún lugar, porque nos acabamos de conocer, pero, ¿podrías decirme tu nom…?

―¡Shū-chan! ―cerró con gran fuerza sus ojos al tener el cuerpo del mayor entre sus brazos, callándolo en el proceso.

El asiático mantenía su vista puesta en el hermoso 'Lago Rojo', pero, cuando escuchó como los bastones de la chica caían al césped, entrelazó sus extremidades superiores en su cintura para que no se desplomara, descubriendo que pesaba muy poco a comparación de lo que antes. Reposó su mentón sobre su cráneo, soltando un suspiro pesado. Atrajo su atención cuando la sostuvo con sólo una mano y, al tener su rostro enfrente, se acercó hasta el punto en que sus narices chocaron. Soltó un segundo suspiro y llevó sus labios hacia la frente de la oji-naranja, plantándole un suave beso.

―Cambiaste con mucha fuerza.

Katomi chasqueó la lengua molesta ante sus palabras, antes de morderse el labio inferior y hacer más fuerte el abrazo. ―¿Golpes? ¿Gritos? ¿Mordidas? ¿Farmacia?

Nijimura soltó una risilla divertida, haciendo también fuerte aquel estruje. ―Quiero volver a los viejos tiempos.

―Pero… ¿cómo puedo regresar a ser la misma?

―Hiendo a América no es una opción ―ahogó un grito en su garganta y levantó su mirada hacia él, preguntándole sin siquiera abrir su quijada―. Por favor, Kati, soporté muchos balones a la cara como para no conocer tus propios pensamientos ―removió un pelillo anaranjado que cubrió su ojo del mismo color, encontrando un inusual pero hermoso brillo dentro de su pupila―. Sé que son tiempos difíciles, que te están hiriendo…, pero no te rindas ante mí; que tu paralización no sea la razón de tu tristeza. Enfréntalo…., pelea con él y modifica tu destino; puede que sea imposible vencerlo, mas no cambiarlo.

―¿Tú…, has modificado tu destino?

―Nunca pensé en quedarme con la Emperatriz ―evitó cruzar miradas con la chica para que no notara su ruborizado rostro, pero tampoco se percató del de ella―. Vuelve, Kati, por favor. Iniciemos viendo un aburrido partido femenil, sentémonos en las gradas, hablemos de lo que sea…, de lo que hemos callado todo este tiempo ―esa vez, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y permaneció observando esos orbes anaranjados que empezaban a parecerle conocidos―. Oi, ¿Kati?

―¿Qué pasa, Shū-chan?

―¿Sabes por qué llaman a este lugar el "Parque del Lago Rojo"?

La menor bajó la mirada y soltó una risilla…, una risilla que hacía mucho no soltaba. ―Ah. Cierto. En la noche no se alcanza a ver muy bien.

Cuando el viejo capitán la abrazó por segunda vez, pensó en hacer algo más, pero se dio cuenta que aquello debía esperar. Ese brillo, ese apodo y esa risilla hicieron que una pequeña esperanza naciera dentro de él. Sería difícil y necesitaría mucha ayuda, pero todavía se podía ayudar a que la 'Integrante Ilegítima' de Teikō y Emperatriz de Tensai…, volviera.

.

.

.

Soltó su segundo suspiro en esos cinco minutos, guiando sus orbes a los costados e intentando formular las palabras correctas. Guio su atención hacia el frente, encontrándose con todos los presentes ya esperando por ella en el lugar citado. Avanzando, negó con la cabeza y despejó su mente de cualquier pensamiento sin sentido. Al adentrarse en el lugar, el sonido de sus bastones atrajo la atención de los ocho japoneses.

―Hola…

―¡Katomi-cchi! ¿Viniste desde tu departamento hasta acá sola? ―el rubio se acercó asustado hacia su amiga, rodeándola con sus brazos y ayudándola a avanzar― T-te pudo haber pasado algo. ¿N-no encontraste a Midorima-cchi en el camino?

―¿Ah? ―giró hacia el resto del grupo, sin observar los llamativos ojos verdes del mencionado― Por cierto, ¿dónde es…?

―¡Oi! ―cierto peli-verde llegó a gran velocidad, jadeante, con los cabellos alborotados y soltando una fuerte respiración― Perdonen, pero no encontré a Kati. Parece ser que ya había salido cuando recibí el mensaje de Kuroko. ¡Lo siento!

―Midorin…

―¡Ayúdenme a encontrarla! Si algo le llegase a pasar…, no me lo…

―¡Midorima!

El peli-verde detuvo su balbuceo ante el grito del oji-carmín, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde el resto señalaba. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa en su garganta, antes de dibujar una sonrisa alegre con sus labios, correr hacia su mejor amiga y atraparla en brazos. ―¡Kati! No me vuelvas a hacer eso. Ni te imaginas el terror que me llevé al no encontrarte en tu departamento.

―U-ustedes ―el menor detuvo la fuerza de su estruje y bajó la mirada hacia la chica, quien logró hablar con dificultad por el abrazo―, ¿mandaron a Shin-chan para que no me llegase a pasar algo?

Independientemente de las exclamaciones de sorpresa que llenaron las gargantas de todos, el único azabache se adelantó al resto con una sonrisa en rostro. ―Claro que sí, Kat. ¿Cuándo entenderás que nos importas más de lo que crees? Joder. Shintarō, suéltala ―cuando la oji-naranja se reincorporó en sus soportes, el oji-gris, de manera inesperada, la atrapó entre sus brazos en otro abrazo, pero de menor fuerza―. Si nos crees idiotas, dinos que estás bien.

―¿T-Tatsu-chan…?

―Katomi ―Akashi colocó una mano en el hombre del varón y la otra sobre el cráneo de la fémina―, creo que tu orgullo es lo único que nunca dejaste a un lado. Entendemos que quieras encontrar una solución tú sola y no quieras afectar al resto…, esa es la razón de por qué abandonaste a Tensai, ¿cierto?

―Sei-chan…

―Kat, ¿tú, de verdad, crees que no ayudaríamos a que nuestro poste se volviese a sostener? Has hecho tanto por todos nosotros…, es claro que te devolveremos todo lo que podamos y más.

―Nosotros te ayudaremos a seguir adelante, Katomi-cchi; cuando duela, cuando creas que ya no puedes más. Todos estaremos aquí para escucharte…, cuando necesites a alguno de nosotros para volver a sonreír.

―Dai-chan…, Ryō-chan.

―Y, sobre la pelea de ayer ―más de uno se exaltó al tener al peli-celeste detrás o a un lado de ellos, exceptuando a la oji-naranja―, no fue tu culpa.

―Digamos que quisimos animar un poco más el ambiente y se nos salió de las manos.

―¿Tetsu-chan? ¿Tai-chan?

―Supimos que esa era la razón de habernos reunido en esta cancha abierta, Kat-Kat…, y, aunque no hayas sido tú la responsable, aceptamos tu disculpa.

―S-Satsu-chan…

El peli-morado se acercó con una expresión indiferente hacia la mayor, quien le devolvió la expresión. Ambos permanecieron de esa forma por varios segundos, hasta que la oji-naranja soltó una corta risilla que asombró al resto. ―Atsu-chan…

Con ese apodo, el japonés entendió de inmediato que su vieja amiga había regresado, por lo que su cara se llenó de vergüenza. ―Katom-chin…, p-perdóname…

―No hay nada que perdonar, Atsu-chan; al contrario, gracias por tener el valor de decirme toda la verdad y, a pesar de haber sido dura la forma en que la dijiste, como actuaba, no creo que haya entendido de otra forma. Gracias ―luego de soltarse del abrazo que le dio al Pívot, se volvió hacia el resto con una sonrisa en sus labios, y un brillo familiar y más notorio en sus ojos―. ¿Cómo es que una tonta como yo puede tener amigos tan grandes como ustedes?

―Nuestra amistad estaba destinada, Katomi-cchi.

―Hai, puede que así sea ―confirmó y bajó su mirada, dibujando una sonrisa que compartió al volver a levantar su cráneo―. Me alegro de haber modificado mi destino y haber entrado en ese gimnasio…, o salir volando de un columpio.

Todos rieron divertidos por el comentario de la chica, haciendo que ésta también se uniera. Fueron unos minutos en los que permanecieron entre risas, dándose cuenta que su amiga había regresado…, pero estaban en lo incorrecto…, necesitaba mucha más ayuda para regresar; apenas estaba golpeando la armadura que creó para cubrirse a sí misma.

―¡Basta de risas! ―todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia el moreno, quien sonreía de lado y sostenía un balón con su mano derecha― ¿Quién quiere jugar?

―Muy divertido, Dai… ¡ah! ―por inercia, sostuvo el mentón del oji-morado con fuerza, intentando mantener equilibrio mientras él la colocaba en sus hombros.

―Vamos, Kati, como en el cumpleaños de Kuroko.

―¡Yo pido con Kuroko-cchi!

―Para nada. Tetsu estará conmigo, ¿eh?

―Lo lamento…, estoy con Kagami-kun.

―¿¡Ah!?

Mientras todos reían y se decidían por elegir los equipos, Katomi, sentada en los hombros del as de segundo de Yōsen, dirigió su mirada hacia cierta persona que la veía detrás de un árbol. Le sonrió tierna, recibiendo la misma acción de su parte. Mantuvo su atención sobre él por varios segundos, sin poder evitar pensar que la había ayudado en mucho…, pero no pudo hacer nada con lo que más le molestaba.

.

.

.

Como sabía que se encontraba sólo en su oficina, sonrió infantil, colocó su computadora portátil sobre los papeles importantes, la encendió y se adentró en su juego virtual. Comenzó a concentrarse en la partida que estaba en sus manos, por lo que soltó un pequeño brinco y un corto grito al escuchar como toqueteaban en la puerta. Guardó el dispositivo a gran velocidad, antes de aclararse la garganta y recargar su codo en el escritorio.

―A-adelante.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, rechinando en el proceso, y dejó ver a la estudiante que había entrado. Por instinto, el castaño-claro se levantó de su silla acolchonada para ayudarle a su estudiante a avanzar, pero la mirada de la menor le hizo quedarse de pie a un costado de su escritorio.

―Buenas tardes, Iwao-sensei.

―Katomi García, ¿a qué debo la repentina visita de nuestra única estudiante americana? ―Mein bajó la mirada ante la hoja que la peli-naranja le tendía, tomándola con una mano y comenzando a leer las palabras plasmadas en ella― ¿Q-qué es esto?

La chica soltó un suspiro pesado, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior. ―Mi renuncia del equipo de baloncesto.

El director tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar que un grito resonara en toda la habitación. Su mano, la que sostenía la hoja, comenzó a temblar, del mismo modo que lo hicieron sus labios. Mientras sus ojos palpitaban en miedo, un tartamudeo apareció en su boca. Quería soltarle un sinfín de preguntas y rogarle porque no lo hiciese…, pero debía mantenerse firme y quedarse en el papel del Principal de Tensai.

―Shijima es a quien deberías entregarle esta renuncia, García ―le recordó―; él es el entrenador del equipo de baloncesto femenil. ¿P-por qué viniste hasta mi oficina para dejarla?

―¿Cree que no lo hice ya, director? Desde que inició el ciclo le he estado dejando semanalmente una renuncia en su oficina…, pero parece que no la toma en cuenta; mi nombre sigue apareciendo dentro del Club.

―E-entiendo ―el oji-marrón aumentó la fuerza con la que sujetaba el pedazo de papel, siendo consecuencia de su desesperación―. Pero, ¿por qué quieres renunciar al equipo?

Katomi vio fijamente al mayor no con una expresión sarcástica, seria, indiferente o molesta…, sino implorante, triste y decepcionada. ―¿'Por qué'? ―repitió― Iwao-sensei…, viendo mi condición, usted pregunta… ¿'por qué'?

―Así es.

Al observar el serio pero decidido rostro del japonés, ella abrió sus párpados en sorpresa, desvió avergonzada la mirada y chasqueó la lengua molesta. ―D-después de decirles sobre mi paralización, hui del equipo sin más explicaciones. No me despedí, no me presenté, no volví a pisar la duela del gimnasio…, ni siquiera he vuelto a hablar con ninguna de ellas…

―¿Acaso Yūgana no está en tu misma clase? ―la expresión descorazonadora, que la menor dibujó, fue todo lo necesario para considerarlo una respuesta― Oh.

―Y con Hisame-sensei…, las únicas pláticas que tenemos son asesorías y preguntas de clases.

―¿'Asesorías'? ―repitió en un tono sarcástico― ¿De inglés? ¿Para una chica americana?

―Hm ―sonrió de lado e hizo que el mayor riera en tono bajo―. Creo que ya sabe la verdadera razón de esas asesorías..., Director ―con el repentino cambio de tono en su voz, Mein borró su sonrisa y permaneció en silencio, esperando por las futuras palabras de la chica―: No tengo el valor suficiente para volver a mostrar la cara después de haber huido de la manera tan cobarde como hice…, ni tampoco para remediar mis errores…, por favor…, ayúdeme.

Pese a querer negarse ante la petición de la fémina, no podía hacer nada ante la expresión que tenía en rostro; suspiró derrotado y asintió una sola vez. ―No te preocupes, García…, y-yo hablaré con Shijima para que acepte tu renuncia del equipo.

La americana sonrió de una forma triste y se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta. ―Muchas gracias, Iwao-sensei.

Mientras ella se giraba hacia la puerta para salir tras ella, Mein se dirigió de vuelta a su escritorio. Se sentó pesadamente en su silla y dejó que el cerrar de la puerta resonara para colocar su cabeza entre sus manos. A medida que la desesperación aumentó, comenzó a jalonear parte de su cabellera lacia.

Fuera del lugar, Katomi permaneció con la cabeza gacha, pero no arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de hacer. Soltó un suspiro y se giró para avanzar hacia la salida, cuando soltó un corto grito al encontrarse atrapada en un par de orbes azul-zafiro. Ambas personas permanecieron en silencio, pero, la expresión de la menor, demostraba haber escuchado lo que se había hablado dentro de la oficina del Director Mein.

―M-Masae ―la rubia chasqueó molesta la lengua y bajó la mirada, no dejándole ver a la americana su expresión por tener oculto su rostro detrás de su cabellera―, ¿qué estás hacien…?

―¡'Ma-chan', ¿entendiste?! ¡'Ma-chan'!

La mayor se sorprendió por tres razones: que el estruendoso sonido de sus muletas cayendo no hubieron alertado al hombre dentro de su oficina, la fuerza de la japonesa para estar sosteniendo todo su cuerpo con sólo sus brazos y el estar gritando con desesperación el apodo que ella utilizó antes. Llevó su atención hacia las extremidades de Yūgana, las cuales comenzaron a palpitar por el esfuerzo y las venas empezaron a sobresalir de la piel.

―M-Masae…

―No lo toleraré un segundo más, ¿me escuchaste? Esto ha llegado muy lejos.

―¿D-de qué estás hablan…?

―¡No te hagas la tonta! Porque no lo eres. ¿¡Creíste que huir del equipo ayudaría en algo!? ¿¡Pensaste que alejarte de todos cambiaría algo en tu condición!? ¿¡Imaginaste que ignorarme a mí, tu mejor amiga, joder, te devolvería tus piernas!? ¿Sabes qué? Retiro lo dicho: eres aún más tonta de lo que creí.

Ella estaba lista para responderle, pero permaneció con la quijada abierta al escuchar el primer suspiro extraño. Yūgana, por su parte, pensó en seguir hablando, cuando se encontró a sí misma perdiendo el control de su respiración, teniendo que morderse el labio inferior para no iniciar con un vergonzoso tartamudeo. Levantó su mirada hacia su vieja amiga, mostrando sus pupilas cristalinas a punto de quebrarse.

―T-te aíslas de todos nosotros: Yuna-Senpai, el entrenador, de mí…, y nos evades…, dejándome sola todo el día. ¿Sabes lo que es que tu mejor amiga esté en la misma clase que tú, pero no puedes acercarte porque no es más que una completa desconocida para ti? C-cuando nos revelaste acerca de tu paralización, noté algo extraño en ti…, algo había muerto en tu mirada ―entrecerró los ojos y observó con atención en los de la mayor, frunciendo el ceño―. Inclusive, ahora, a pesar de que tienes una pequeña parte del brillo con el que te conocí hace más de un año atrás…, sigo encontrando tu mirada muerta.

―Oi…, escucha…

―¡No, no! ¡Tú, escucha! No sólo estoy hablando con la persona que ahora ocupa el lugar de mi mejor amiga para lamentarme. ¿Sabes lo que está pasando en Tensai justo ahora? ―juntó su quijada al escuchar el corto grito de la extranjera, suavizando su ceño― ¿Has escuchado cómo el resto de equipos y jugadores llama a esta generación de Tensai? ¿No conoces al "Teikō Femenil"?

La oji-naranja abrió por completo sus párpados y ahogó un ronco grito en su garganta, antes de empezar con un tartamudeo pesado y una descontrolada respiración. ―¿A-a qué se refieren con…, con eso?

―¿¡Tú qué te imaginas!? ¡Nada, ¿verdad?! ¡Porque no has vuelto a pisar ni una jodida vez en el gimnasio! ¡No sabes el cambio que estamos viviendo! En la presentación de las nuevas reclutas, nadie interrumpió el aburrido hablar de la capitana…, ni el entrenador ni Junichi-Senpai dijeron una palabra; en los entrenamientos, ya nadie ríe, nadie hace bromas, platica o sonríe…, sólo entrenamos; en los juegos, ni siquiera hablamos para coordinarnos…, tan sólo…, pasamos el balón; Yuna-Senpai…, abandonó el álbum de fotografías del club. El ambiente no es lo que solía ser. Como no estuviste en el peor momento de Teikō…, no quieres estar en el peor momento de Tensai, ¿eh? ¡¿Eh?! ―sin retener más tiempo su dolor, dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

―N-nadie necesita a una para…

―Cállate ―rechinó los dientes después de haberle soltado tal cachetada, colocando toda la fuerza en su brazo derecho por sólo unos segundos―. ¿T-tan siquiera has pasado frente a la repisa del Equipo Femenil de Baloncesto? ¿Has vuelto a ver las fotografías, los trofeos y las medallas? Están…, tal y como tú las dejaste; no hemos movido nada. ¡A todos nos haces falta! ¡Ahora más que nunca! Eres…, eres tan insensible y egoísta. No tienes ni idea la falta que me haces a mí.

―Entiende…, no ha sido la decisión más fácil que he tomado…, pero es lo mejor.

―¿¡'Lo mejor'!? ―Yūgana repitió con una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona― ¿¡Para quién!? ¿Para ti o para nosotros?

―P-para ustedes…, están mucho mejor sin mí. Dime, ¿qué podría hacer yo, en la condición que estoy, bien para el equipo?

―¡Llenar el espacio que dejaste! ¡Maldición! ¡Ni más ni menos! Yuna-Senpai se ha estado sintiendo culpable por algo que nadie sabe, Chitose-Senpai ya no hace bromas o coloca apodos divertidos, Tamyko-Senpai no dice nada ni aunque se le hable, Oshin-Senpai falta a muchas prácticas, Junichi-Senpai olvida investigar al resto de equipos, Hisame-sensei dejó de actuar como un padre sobreprotector…, y yo…, yo…

―¿M-Ma…?

―No hago nada para regresar a los viejos tiempos, pero sigo imaginándome estar viviendo en ellos ―recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la oji-naranja, siguiendo liberando sus lágrimas―. Tal y como nosotras hacíamos antes de un partido importante…, sigo entrenando hasta tarde, pero sin ti; hago todos los ejercicios que ambas establecimos hace varios meses, pero sola; hablo conmigo misma, pero imaginando que estás ahí y me estás respondiendo; suelo realizar pases inconscientes, creyendo que los estás recibiendo; corro en tu carril de la Pista de Atletismo, pensando que tú estás en el mío. Y, ¿adivina qué? ―volvió a levantar su vista, una expresión rota en su rostro― Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, cuando regreso a mi realidad, me encuentro en el gimnasio vacío, estoy sola frente a los conos de práctica, volteó a mi costado y no hay nadie junto a mí, suspiro al escuchar el rebote del balón cuando no había ni un alma para atraparlo, miró sobre mi hombro y me doy cuenta que sólo estoy yo corriendo, giro desde mi asiento y observo a la chica peli-naranja viendo desinteresada por la ventana. No sé cómo están los demás, pero, por lo poco que he visto, están casi igual que yo: gritan inconscientemente tu nombre, preguntan tu número, buscan tu cabellera, recuerdan bromas, sonríen ante un recuerdo…, pero se alejan al reconocer que ya no estás con nosotros.

―Yo los abandoné y dejé que todo esto pasara, ¿cómo voy a regresar y encontrar el valor para verlos a la cara?

―D-desearía que me volvieses a bromear ―prosiguió Yūgana, al parecer, sin escuchar la pregunta de la mayor―, que me volvieras a hacer reír, a tirar de la silla, salir con chicos sin permiso, escapar del entrenamiento, terminar castigadas por huir de la práctica, meternos en problemas…, desearía que me volvieses a hacer enojar, a sacarme de mis casillas, a que hicieras algo para que me diesen ganas hasta de golpearte; volver a como antes éramos…, pero desear es una pérdida de tiempo.

―Oi…, no digas eso…

―Dicen que esperarte es una pérdida de tiempo, porque nunca volverás a ser lo que una vez fuiste…, pero ―sonrió de manera inesperada, haciendo que la mayor bajase la mirada―, solían decir que nunca llegaría a saltar lo suficiente como para convertirme en la Base de preparatoria con el mayor poder de salto. ¿Sabes? Al esperarte, estoy ocupando un espacio de mi mente que podría usar para movimientos que debo de crear desde que tú ya no estás. Como está Yuna-Senpai ahora, como vice-capitana, todo el equipo ha caído sobre mis manos…, y es muy difícil sin la loca americana a mi lado para tranquilizarme con un golpe.

―Eh…, y-yo…

―Será mejor que me vaya de aquí. El entrenador me pidió entregarle unos papeles al Director, pero ya se me hizo tarde ―sonrió de lado al ver la expresión confundida de la mayor―. Escucha ―con ayuda de su pie, tomó uno de los bastones de la peli-naranja y se lo entregó―, inclusive si nunca te pasa por la cabeza ―cuando vio que ya estaba equilibrada con sólo un soporte, recogió el otro, tendiéndoselo sonriente―, si alguna vez decides volver ―los ojos de la americana expresaron sorpresa y tristeza al escucharla, pero se encontró a sí misma muda―, habrá un uniforme con el número siete y un balón en la duela; habrá una sonrisa en mi rostro y un puño levantado.

―Ma…

―Sé que mi Katomi no se ha ido, no está muerta; sé que está ahí dentro…, tan sólo…, recuerda ―sin esperar algo más, dio media vuelta y emprendió caminata por donde había llegado, limpiándose un poco las lágrimas que permanecían en sus ojos.

―¡Ma-chan!

Pero ese grito fue lo suficiente para hacer que volviese a soltarlas, al mismo tiempo que se giraba y encontraba con que su mejor amiga había regresado, le acababa de gritar y ahora estaba viéndola sonriente.

―Mañana iré a tu entrenamiento.

―E-eres una idiota, Katomi. Te estaré esperando, amiga. Gracias por regresar.

Dentro de su oficina y aún sentado frente a su escritorio, Mein sonrió de lado, antes de voltear hacia un muro que se encontraba lleno de cuadros de diversos equipos deportivos de Tensai. No pudo evitar recordar que su instituto era famoso por los equipos deportivos femeniles: voleibol, soccer, gimnasia, natación, beisbol…, baloncesto. Después de alejar su mirada del cuadro de la alineación más fuerte del equipo de baloncesto femenil, se giró hacia la hoja de renuncia que tenía en una mano. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y la guardó.

Parecía ser que no iba a necesitarla.

* * *

 **¡Uno de mis favoritos capítulos de este segundo libro! Lentamente, Katomi se está reconstruyendo, aunque todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer. ¡Ah! Ya casi se estrena la película de Kuroko no Basuke: Last Game ¡! Espero poder verlo antes de publicar el siguiente capítulo. Espero y sea tan fantástico como el manga…, ignorando el increíble inglés de Akashi que ha sido usado en muchos memes: "Shaddup iuscum, iuscum shalbi ledi tu luuse" xDD Es demasiado divertido. Por cierto…, si es que alguno de ustedes se pregunte el sí incluiré a Jabberwock o Vorpal Swords en la historia…, no. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	8. Caída

**Recomendación Musical: "End of Days" – David Chappell**

* * *

Recostada en una de las gradas bajas, mantuvo su vista sobre la jugadora en todo momento, pero su mente voló hacia otra parte. Entrecerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, antes de colocarse boca arriba, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerrar sus dos párpados.

Era ya tarde, ni siquiera la luz solar se reflejaba fuera de los ventanales, sino la clara luz de la Luna. No había nadie en el lugar más que ellas dos, aunque eso no disminuía la posibilidad de que algún integrante se apareciese. Había llegado justo en el momento en que todos se retiraban y sólo la vice-capitana permanecía entrenando; tal y como había prometido, la acompañaría en su práctica nocturna.

―¿Hola? Katomi… ¡deja de pensar en el novio!

―¿Ah? ―abrió sus párpados y negó con la cabeza, antes de encontrarse con un par de ojos azul-zafiro― L-lo lamento, Ma-chan…, me desconcentré.

―Pude notarlo ―colocó el balón, con el que estaba practicando, en la frente de la mayor, antes de sentarse a su lado y hacer que la americana se reincorporara―. ¿Estabas pensando en si alguien llegase a venir? ―rio ligeramente ante el rostro de su mejor amiga― Lo imaginé. No te preocupes por eso, amiga…, ya nadie viene a entrenar a esta hora.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por esas palabras y por la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia, por lo que desvió la mirada avergonzada…, pero decidió no continuar ese tema―: P-por cierto… ¿cómo van en el torneo? ―justo después de soltar esa pregunta, se dio cuenta que era casi igual a continuar con el tema anterior.

Yūgana soltó un pesado suspiro y se recargó en el hombro de la mayor. ―Mañana entramos a los Cuartos de Final de la Inter-Escolar…, vamos contra la Escuela Media Superior Kankei; en las Semifinales, es posible que vayamos contra la Academia Akuma―ignoró el grito asustado de su amiga y cerró los ojos, antes de chasquear la lengua―; en las Finales…, todavía no sabemos contra quien: Instituto Fukushū o Escuela Media Superior Shutsu.

―¿Ya hablas de las Finales? Todavía no sabes lo que ocurrirá mañana…

―No hay necesidad de…, Katomi, somos las Reinas de Japón, ¿de verdad crees que alguien puede darnos lucha?

Katomi movió su cabeza e hizo que la menor se dejase de recargar en su hombro, para que ambas se quedaran viendo a los ojos por unos segundos. ―Eso…, acabas de sonar como…

―¿La "Generación Milagrosa"? ¿Por qué crees que nos llaman el "Teikō Femenil"?

Su pregunta resonó dentro de su cabeza varias veces, cada vez profundizando más el tono. La mirada que tenía la rubia expresaba nada más que seriedad e indiferencia; su aura le recordaba a aquella que llegó a ver alrededor de los cuerpos de los prodigios el año pasado. Chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada, dándose cuenta que aquel cambio de persona había sido su culpa. Estaba por decir algo, cuando escuchó como la oji-zafiro reía frenética; una risa que conocía bastante bien.

―Eres una maldita hija de…

―No puedo creer que te la hayas creído, Katomi ―antes de que la oji-naranja pudiese colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros, la japonesa saltó de las gradas, tomó el balón con sus manos y se detuvo sobre la duela, dispuesta a continuar con su entrenamiento―. Faltan años luz para que diga eso de verdad ―lanzó el balón hacia el tablero, el cual entró en la red―. Se dice que la pasión perfecciona los tiros. Oi, dime, ¿estoy muy lenta cuando intento esta entrada?

―Mejor que e… ¿esa es la entrada que le enseñé a Shū-chan en la secundaria?

―No…, es la que usaste en la Inter-Escolar del año pasado.

Rodó los ojos de manera sarcástica, pero no logró evitar dibujar la sonrisa con sus labios. ―Mejor que eso, dime, ¿cuántas nuevas chicas de segundo están este año?

El balón rebotó sobre su pie y cambió de dirección, yéndose hacia el otro extremo del gimnasio. ―M-más de cincuenta integrante nuevas…, cuarenta y cinco de primero…, doce de tercero…, pero nosotras dos seguimos siendo las únicas de segundo.

―¿'Nosotras dos'? ―repitió, extrañada.

Yūgana soltó una risilla y se giró para tener la bola dentro de su manejo; cuando lo recuperó, lo atrapó con un brazo y se volvió hacia su amiga. ―Tú nunca quisiste renunciar al equipo, ¿verdad? ―sonrió de lado ante la expresión confusa de la de lentes, lanzándole el balón―. Conoces a la perfección la única forma en que el entrenador acepta una renuncia; no las lee si aparecen sobre su escritorio, no las acepta si el Director se las entrega…, solamente accede si se la dan en persona.

―Me conoces bastante bien, niña ―le devolvió el objeto y esperó porque prosiguiera con su entrenamiento―. ¿Cuándo son los Cuartos de Final?

―Mañana. ¿Vas a acompañarnos?

―Eh ―desvió la mirada por la expresión esperanzada que emanaba la asiática―. Lo siento, Ma-chan. Alex quiso salir de repente conmigo; mañana iremos al Parque de Diversiones… ¿gustas venir?

―Y, ¿¡faltar al partido!? Moriría en las manos de Hisame-sensei y Yuna-Senpai. No, gracias.

―Lo lamento…, pero es probable que esté en las Semifinales. N-no quiero ni imaginar lo que esas malditas son capaces de hacerles a ustedes…

―No te debes de preocupar por ello…, porque te prometo que, mientras yo esté en la duela, ninguna de nuestras chicas saldrá herida por esas perras.

―Tampoco significa que tú te sacrifiques.

―Si de esa forma puedo proteger al resto, claro que lo haré.

Katomi rio por la seriedad de su amiga; después de todo, su cara de seriedad le seguía resultando divertida. ―Realmente hablas como una Emperatriz.

La rubia se quedó sin habla después de esas palabras, decidiendo, mejor, ignorar el tema―: ¡Diablos! ¿Ya tan tarde es? Katomi…, me quitaste mucho tiempo…

―A mí no me culpes, Masae, tú me invitaste.

―¡Ugh! ¿Me llevas a casa?

―No, vives muy lejos. ¡Qué flojera! Yo estoy más cerca…

―Muy bien; ya dijiste. ¡Pijamada en tu casa!

―Oi, jamás dije que te…

―Ayúdame a recoger…

―¡Ma-chan!

.

.

.

―¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te dejemos, Masae? ―las tres féminas salieron por fin del edificio, la menor de ellas sosteniendo la correa de Trauern― Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de que te ofrecieras a cuidar a Trauern.

―¿De verdad crees que lo permitan en el gimnasio, Ma-chan? ―la menor de las tres hermanas miró de manera sospechosa a la rubia, entrecerrando sus ojos para describir aquello.

―Claro ―Yūgana sonrió de lado y acarició la cabeza del Tosa Inu de un año y dos meses de edad―, deberías de preocuparte de si lo dejarán entrar al autobús, pero yo me imagino que sí…, Hisame-sensei lo ama y hace mucho que no lo ve; de seguro se alegrará mucho.

―Oh. ¿'Autobús'? ―la mayor de todas se detuvo a un lado de su camioneta, recargándose en una puerta― ¿Dónde son los Cuartos de Final?

―Hasta Akita…, tal vez pueda encontrarme con Tatsuya-kun y Atsushi-kun, ¿eh? ―rio ante la expresión sarcástica de la oji-naranja, justo antes de girarse hacia la oji-esmeralda― Y, Alex, muchas gracias, pero no hay necesidad de que me dejen; el Parque les queda en la otra dirección y, además, podría calentar un poco con una carrera de aquí hasta la preparatoria. ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Eh? ―se colocó en cuclillas y sujetó la cabeza del can, obteniendo un ladrido como respuesta― ¡Muy bien! Entonces, es momento de que nos vayamos. Katomi, no le saques canas verdes a tu hermana y, Alex, cuida mucho de esta niña loca…, puede llegar a causar grandes ataques de histeria.

―Yo lo sé mejor que nadie…

―¡Oi!

―¡Adiós, hermanas García!

―¡Adiós, Ma-chan! ¡Suerte!

―¡Cuídate, Masae! ¡Mucha suerte!

Mientras la rubia desaparecía por la cuadra perpendicular a donde yacían, ambas americanas ingresaron en el vehículo. Alexandra abrió la puerta del copiloto, permitiendo que la menor entrase y ella se fuera al asiento del piloto. Al acomodarse sobre su lugar, Katomi colocó su par de muletas en los asientos traseros. Cuando la mayor colocó los seguros, encendió el coche y bajó las ventanillas, la oji-naranja dirigió su mano hacia el estéreo.

―Nada de música a todo volumen, jovencita.

―Aburrida ―se recargó en su asiento, atrayendo su mirada hacia el paisaje urbano fuera de su ventanilla―. ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que lleguemos?

―Dentro de una media hora…, si nos va bien.

Katomi asintió y regresó su atención hacia la mayor, escuchando como tarareaba la canción que colocó en el estéreo. ―¿Falta mucho?

―Muy divertida.

Ambas hermanas rieron divertidas, siendo la menor la primera en tranquilizarse. ―Oye, por cierto. No es que no me agrade la idea, pero no es muy usual en ti despertar una mañana, quemar la mitad de la cocina e invitarme al Parque de Diversiones. ¿Por qué decidiste salir conmigo?

― ** _Sister_** ―soltó un suspiro y colocó el vehículo en 'Neutro' ante la señal del semáforo, para girarse hacia la oji-naranja―, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nosotras salimos? No con el resto de nuestros amigos o por un asunto distinto; sólo nosotras dos ―sonrió de una manera nostálgica y bajó la mirada de la misma forma―. La última vez que tuvimos una salida de hermanas, fue cuando regresé de América…, y eso fue el año pasado ―sin dejarle reaccionar, entrelazó sus extremidades en el cuerpo de la menor, atrapándola en un abrazo―. Hace mucho que no teníamos un tiempo de hermanas; ya extrañaba pasar rato contigo…

―Y, ¿qué mejor forma que hiendo a un Parque de Diversiones? ―sus palabras hicieron que una sonrisa apareciese en el rostro de la oji-esmeralda, antes de que terminara el abrazo― ¿Sabes algo que también será bueno el día de hoy? ―Alexandra se encogió de hombros, demostrándole tener curiosidad― No tendremos que hacer filas porque estoy "inválida".

La mayor pasó unos momentos con la quijada abierta, sin saber qué responder. Cierto era que ya había tenido esa idea en mente, pero no sabía si compartirla con ella; tal vez se molestaría, se ofendería o se entristecería. Ella no quería que ese día saliera mal, por lo que no dijo nada; pero, al ver la expresión divertida en su rostro y las risillas saliendo de sus labios, supo que ya no debía de preocuparse de nada. Sonrió también y se unió a las carcajadas de la peli-naranja, reconociendo que su hermana menor había regresado a ser la misma. Estaba por responderle, cuando un claxon se escuchó detrás de su camioneta. Se giró hacia su ventanilla y observó al hombre molesto frente a su volante.

― ** _Shut up your fucking Japanese butt, son of a bitch!_**

Cuando comenzó a avanzar por la calle, rio al ver de reojo el rostro asustado de su hermana. Sin alejar su atención del camino frente a ella, se percató del cambio que había sufrido la menor…, para bien: a pesar de continuar igual de delgada que antes, muy pocos huesos eran los que salían sobre su piel, misma que ya no se encontraba pálida; su cabello recobró nuevamente su brillo, sus labios ya no estaban secos y volvían a dibujar sonrisas (ya fuesen pequeñas o amplias); removió las perforaciones de su ceja izquierda, anti-ceja derecha, mejillas y la 'Medusa', quedándose sólo con la de la nariz; su mirada…, a pesar de no recuperar el brillo por completo, parecía volver a ser la misma.

Ella sabía que nunca recuperaría todo el brillo que una vez tuvo; se había ido junto con sus piernas…, pero para eso era aquella salida: intentar regresar el tiempo e imaginar que la paralización nunca hubiese pasado.

.

.

.

Tal y como ambas habían previsto, en el momento en que llegaron al Parque de Diversiones, diversas miradas se vieron atraídas hacia la peli-naranja, sus piernas paralizadas y su par de bastones plateados. A pesar de todas esas miradas y unos que otros murmullos que salían de la boca de los dueños, la peli-naranja permaneció con una sonrisa en rostro, ignorando toda reacción. Hubo descuentos, ayudas, apoyos y demás cosas, y, aunque ella pensara en no necesitar su lástima, aceptó todo alegre.

Como una tradición que ambas hermanas habían propuesto de más jóvenes, se turnaron para elegir el próximo juego mecánico al que montarían.

Utilizando la facilidad con la que la oji-esmeralda llegaba a marearse, Katomi intentó elegir la mayor cantidad de juegos que incluían vueltas o giros, pero sin dejar que Alexandra se percatase de aquello. Al creer que sus mareos habían desaparecidos años atrás, la rubia accedió valiente y se adentró junto con su hermana.

El primero fue pasable, el segundo le hizo cerrar con fuerza sus párpados, el tercero le distorsionó ligeramente la vista, el cuarto creó una sensación molesta en su garganta y el quinto devolvió el poco desayuno que había ingerido aquella mañana.

Ambas optaron por descansar un poco de adrenalina y prefirieron adentrarse en ganar premios o comprar recuerdos. Compitieron por la mayor velocidad en manos, agilidad en vista, facilidad de escuchar y talento en olfatear…, quedando en resultados bastante parecidos. Cuando decidieron competir por la mejor puntería en baloncesto, ellas y el resto de personas cerca, se encontraron con un talento familiar al lanzar los balones al aro; después de cinco encuentros, la oji-naranja estornudó y aquello hizo que un tiro se viese desviado.

Al igual que habían hecho el día en que la mayor regresó de su país natal, salieron con, mínimo, dos bolsas en cada local que entraban. Adquirieron playeras, gorras, joyería, accesorios divertidos (tal era el caso de unas gafas de latas de soda que compró la rubia o un chaleco estampado en abdomen marcado que eligió la oji-naranja), y demás artículos.

Pasado un poco más de una hora, la oji-esmeralda decidió era momento de regresar a la adrenalina. Pese a las dudas de la menor, ambas americanas se adentraron en demás juegos mecánicos. Aunque Katomi eligió aquellos que no tenían tantas maneras de hacer marear a Alexandra, esta última arrojó de su sistema digestivo lo que parecía ser la cena de la noche anterior. Al ya no poseer ningún alimento dentro de su estómago, la mujer optó por buscar algo que ingerir, a lo que la estudiante accedió alegre.

―¿Qué se te antoja? ―la rubia levantó su mirada hacia la docena de puestos de comida rápida que rodeaban las mesas en las que estaban, Katomi sentándose en una banca frente a una― Hamburguesa, Hot-Dog, Pizza, Salchicha…

―¡Hamburguesa! ―dejó sus soportes recostados en el suelo debajo de sus pies, levantando los brazos emocionada― Con mucha salsa y queso… ¡ah! Y soda de limón.

―No entiendo como no te enfermas de comer tanta comida chatarra…, pero está bien ―se giró para buscar el respectivo lugar, cuando su mirada captó algo más―. Aunque…, puede que me demore un poco, hermana; digamos que necesito usar el baño.

―Ah. No te preocu… ―pero, antes de poder terminar su habla, la mayor había salido disparada hacia los sanitarios.

Katomi permaneció en su lugar, riendo por la velocidad con la que su hermana desapareció. Cuando logró tranquilizarse, levantó su mirada hacia el ambiente en el que se encontraba: decenas de familias caminaban juntos, una que otra pareja sonreía melosa, varios grupos de amigos atrajeron su atención por los gritos que compartían y demás personas atravesaban su campo de visión. Sonrió de lado de la nada, antes de sentir como Alexandra regresaba y tomaba asiento en la silla frente a ella.

―No tardas…

―Primero nos encontramos en el parque y, ahora, en este lugar. Ya, dilo, ¿estás enamorada de mí, linda?

La americana entrecerró los ojos y se quedó observando al peli-gris enfrente de ella. Su vista se vio atraída hacia el peinado que portaba, no siendo más el de 'rastas' que traía consigo tiempo atrás. Su vestimenta parecía ser la de un adolescente común, al igual que su mirada…, exceptuando la sonrisa maliciosa que dibujó en sus labios.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Shōgo?

―Malgastando un día de mis vacaciones ―Haizaki volteó a sus costados, intentando buscar a alguien conocido―. ¿Viniste sola?

―No, vine con mi hermana y no es muy fanática tuya…, así que será mejor que te vayas antes de que regrese.

―Ah. Esa linda rubia que hubie… ¡ah! ¿Q-qué…? ―buscó debajo de la mesa y regresó su atención hacia la de anteojos― ¿Con qué me golpeaste? ―frunció el ceño cuando la americana señaló una de sus muletas, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia uno de sus tonificadas extremidades superiores― Buen brazo.

―Shōgo…

―Te noto diferente ―recargó sus codos en la mesa y su mentón sobre su palmas, jamás borrando su sonrisa burlona―; ya no estás tan pálida, te quitaste tus perforaciones y…, me imagino que no vas a querer uno.

―No. Gracias.

El japonés rio ante su reacción, guardando la cajetilla en su bolsillo. ―¿Qué ha pasado en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto, Katom?

―No. Me. Llames. De. Esa. Forma. Shōgo.

El varón se echó hacia atrás al escuchar el tono tóxico en las palabras de la chica. Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. Regresó su mirada hacia la de la mayor, estudiándola un poco, pero pasando por desapercibido ante ella. Cuando sus pupilas cruzaron, sólo logró encontrar a la chica que se la pasaba peleando con su capitán en la secundaria. Rio en volumen bajo y de manera victoriosa, reconociendo que su plan había rendido frutos.

―Hace media hora ―atrajo la mirada de la extranjera hacia él, pero mantenía una expresión seria―, me encontré con un equipo de baloncesto de chicas ―escuchó como jadeaba exaltada, su mirada llena de curiosidad y preocupación―; no alcancé a leer el nombre de sus mochilas, pero, te puedo asegurar, que no se trataba de Akuma.

―¿Eran muchas?

―Sólo cinco chicas ―repentinamente se levantó de su asiento, estirándose un poco y colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta―. Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que siga con mi camino. Te dejo. Espero que la siguiente vez que nos veamos…, sigas como hasta ahora, Katomi.

Ella vio como el menor daba media vuelta y se preparaba para irse, por lo que se reincorporó y sonrió de lado. ―¡Shō-chan!

―¿Ah? ―se volvió con una ceja encarnada por tal apodo que sólo había utilizado una vez desde que se conocían.

―¡Gracias!

Haizaki permaneció unos momentos sin responder o hacer algo, hasta que sonrió orgulloso y levantó una de sus manos en forma de despedida. Regresó a su caminata, mezclándose entre el resto de personas.

Katomi regresó su mirada hacia la mesa roja, sonriendo de una manera tierna. Recordó la ocasión en que ella se encontró con el Alero y, a pesar de que aquello había ocasionado cierta discusión con sus amigos, el asiático le había ayudado algo a regresar esa sonrisa en rostro. Para ella, Haizaki Shōgo no era malo…, ya era la segunda vez que le ayudaba a superarse a sí misma: la primera, logró vencer a Nijimura y, la segunda, logró vencerse a sí misma.

Estaba bastante centrada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de cierto grupo caminando cerca de ella, hasta que la persona que les lideraba captó su cabellera tan exótica de reojo.

―¿¡Ah!? ¿K-Katomi? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

Los párpados de la nombrada se abrieron en sorpresa por la voz que escuchó, giró hacia aquella dirección, encontrándose con ciertas japonesas que conocía bastante bien…, o, por lo menos, a tres de ellas.

―¿Y-Yuu-chan?

La capitana, as y Base de Togimasu cambió repentinamente su dirección, dirigiendo a las otras cuatro jugadoras hacia la mesa en donde la americana estaba. Tanto Hikaeme como Hanasu y Tokage se acercaron sonrientes a la vieja estrella de Tensai, dejando que las otras dos desconocidas (para la peli-naranja), intercambiaran miradas confusas.

―¿Cómo has estado, Katomi-san? ―la Alero le sonrió de lado, antes de captar a las otras dos chicas detrás de ellas― Oh. Déjame presentarte a nuestras nuevas titulares principales de primero: Hari Michie y Surudoi Oyuky.

La primera chica era de estatura media, complexión normal, cabello mediano, semi-ondulado y de tono azabache, tez de color arena, ojos medianos y ovalados de tono marrón-claro; mientras que la más alta era de complexión un poco robusta, cabello lacio y corto de un color castaño-medio, piel de tono natural, ojos un poco cuadrados y grandes de color miel.

―I-Ichigo-Senpai ―la castaña se acercó a la más alta, deteniéndose a su costado―, ¿ella es la chica de Tensai de quien había hablado? ―abrió sus párpados al ver a sus superiores asintiendo sonriente.

―Pero, Katomi ―Hanasu llevó su mirada hacia las muletas recostados debajo de los pies de la vieja Ala-Pívot―, ¿qué te pasó? N-no te presentaste en la final del Torneo de Kantō y tu equipo tan sólo no nos decía nada. Escuchamos que tal vez te habías cambiado a otra escuela en la prefectura de Chūbu… ¿es cierto?

―Claro que no, Sumi-chan ―la de lentes rio un poco por el comentario de la mayor, cuando tornó su semblante serio y suspiró triste―. Cierto es que terminé parapléjica después del ataque de la Academia Akuma…, por eso no me presenté en el Torneo ni me presentaré en la Inter-Escolar.

―Por supuesto ―la nueva capitana y vieja Emperatriz asintió―. Ahora están en los Cuartos de Final, ¿no? Contra el Instituto Kussaku ―miró de reojo la reacción de la menor, quien desvió avergonzada la mirada―. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, Togimasu.

―Es una lástima ―Hari hizo una mueca disgustada con los labios, observando a la oji-naranja―, desde tu primer Inter-Escolar del año pasado, quería jugar contigo…, pero no se puede regresar a los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?

Los párpados de la extranjera se abrieron en sorpresa por las últimas palabras de la azabache. Permaneció pensante por varios momentos, por lo que no reaccionó cuando Hikaeme reprendió a la menor y sólo asintió cuando el quinteto se despidió de ella. Se quedó estática sobre su asiento, comparando algo dicho por Haizaki con lo que dijo la oji-marrón; intentó agregar la salida repentina de su hermana a su suposición, pero no le quedaba del todo cierto.

Un plato desechable cargando consigo una hamburguesa y yaciendo frente a su mirada le hizo levantar su vista, encontrándose con la expresión sonriente de su hermana.

―Lamento haber tardado mucho ―retomó asiento en la silla enfrente, observando gustosa su propia hamburguesa―; la fila en el puesto era inmensa…, hasta pasé al baño más rápido. Lógica japonesa ―mordiendo una parte de su comida, no se percató de que la menor había perdido el apetito, pero no podía tan sólo desecharla―. Será mejor que regresemos antes de que el Sol se oculte…, dicen que esta tarde-noche se espera una tormenta. Bueno…, ni siquiera ha salido el Sol en todo el día; ya han sido bastantes días nubla…

―Oye, Alex ―esperó a que la mirada de la mayor se viese atraída por ella, teniéndola en tan sólo un segundo―. No es que no aprecie este tiempo tan agradable que estamos pasando tú y yo, pero…, todo esto ―señaló todo artículo nuevo adquirido y siguió con la comida enfrente de ella―. ¿No crees que estás gastando demasiado en mí? T-te juro pagarte cuando llegue…

―Kat ―ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado y dibujó una cálida sonrisa en rostro―, déjame consentirte por lo menos una vez. Yo invité, así que yo me encargo de todo gasto…, y no te preocupes por ello, ¿eh? ―rio un poco, antes de sostener su lata de soda y sorber de ella, cuando miró de manera triste a la menor― Cierto fue que me tenías muy preocupada con tu cambio de actitud: ya no sonreías más, ignorabas a tu equipo y parecía que te molestaba todo lo que…, todos hacíamos por ti. Tú solías ser quien mejor se la pasaba en este mundo, riendo, haciendo bromas, iluminando el día de cualquiera. Es por eso que quería salir contigo: para regresar el tiempo ―no se percató de la mirada asustada que tenía la peli-naranja, puesto que continuó con la sonrisa en rostro―, e imaginar que tu caída nunca hubiese pasado.

Katomi permaneció congelada y vio como la rubia continuaba comiendo y platicando, pero no lograba escuchar las palabras, sólo veía como su mandíbula se movía. Para no hacer que la oji-esmeralda sospechase algo, comenzó también a comer. De un momento a otro, su mente permaneció casi en blanco, sólo las palabras de Haizaki, de Hari y de Alexandra resonaban en orden dentro de ella…, todas dirigiéndola hacia la misma conclusión.

.

.

.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta, esperó, con los brazos abiertos, porque el can saltase para darles la bienvenida, pero recordó que no se encontraba con ellas, sino con Yūgana.

―Ah. Hogar, dulce ho… ―fue interrumpida por otro trueno resonando en el cielo azul-negro― ¡Oh! Parece ser que llegamos justo a tiempo; te apuesto que va a comenzar a llover en menos de quince minutos. ¿Apostamos, hermanita? ―rio para sí misma, antes de estrujar las bolsas llenas de todo artículo que compraron― ¿Qué quieres de cenar? Puedo ordenar un pizza o cocinar lo que… ―Alexandra sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, miró sobre de este y encontró la extraña mirada triste de su hermana― K-Kat ―aguardó un momento para controlar su respiración, encontrando imposible aquello―, ¿ocurre algo malo? ―puede que, segundos antes, su voz expresaba diversión y felicidad, pero, al soltar esa corta pregunta, sólo se escuchaba preocupación y miedo.

Sin siquiera poder mirar los ojos esmeraldas de su hermana mayor, Katomi se mordió parte del labio inferior y susurró de forma casi inaudible―: Ya…, ríndete ―los ojos de la rubia se abrieron más de lo usual, pero, antes de poder articular una palabra, la oji-naranja prosiguió―: E-entiendo perfectamente que haces todo esto por mí, pero…, ya no tiene ningún caso ―y, con un movimiento frenético, movió su rostro hasta quedar de frente a la mayor, para que esta última pudiese ver las lágrimas cristalinas saliendo del par de ojos anaranjados de ella.

Se golpeó internamente por no haber notado la voz de la más chica quebrándose o el cambio de atmósfera que se había vivido en el recorrido; era esa la razón de que permaneció en silencio durante el camino de regreso a casa. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse unos momentos paralizada, estática, congelada, sin poder hacer algo. ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse, pero su cuerpo no; permaneció es silencio mientras veía como su hermana menor caía frente a ella.

―¿Q-qué no lo entiendes? Yo ya no tengo oportunidad, nada en este mundo podrá ayudarme; la vida me tendió la mano equivocada, ¿qué puedo hacer ante eso? ―guardó silencio unos momentos para recuperar el aliento; soltó una de las dos muletas y, con su mano libre, señaló su par de piernas―. No sé porque decidí quedarme con este par de…, par de basura, ahora tengo que cargarlas para siempre, sin utilidad, sin función, sólo como parásitos ―la oji-esmeralda no podía creer lo que escuchaba salir de la boca de su hermana, de la niña que jamás se rendía―; creo que en este momento, desearía estar muer…

En el instante en que otro trueno dio inicio a la tan esperada tormenta, un golpe, seguido del sonido de un cuerpo cayéndose, fue todo lo que se escuchó en aquel lugar.

Los ojos anaranjados de la menor expresaban sorpresa, no por estar tirada en el suelo, sino porque no entendía la razón por la que su hermana la había golpeado. Su mirada se movió hacia arriba, encontrándose con una mezcla de decepción, asco y furia en el rostro de la mayor.

―Ni Mamá ni Papá hubieran esperado algo tan repugnante de ti ―fulminó una última vez con la mirada a la peli-naranja, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el oscuro corredor.

Tras escuchar el sonido fuerte de la puerta cerrarse, Katomi colocó su mano sobre su pómulo (donde Alexandra la había golpeado), notando que estaba un poco inflamado, pero no le importó; con dificultad, giró en el suelo y se estiró para alcanzar su par de muletas. Al tenerlas, se reincorporó lentamente sobre ellas y se encontró nuevamente "de pie". Bajó su mirada y observó todo lo comprado por la rubia tirado en el suelo; suspiró, avanzó hacia la puerta, la cual seguía abierta, y la cerró.

Sin que se diera cuenta, la mujer mayor se encontraba sentada en el borde de la puerta de su cuarto, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, sus anteojos botados en un costado del piso y su par de ojos hinchados, al igual que sus mejillas húmedas por la cantidad masiva de lágrimas que emanaban de sus orbes. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal, supo que Katomi había regresado a su cuarto; sin importarle que la escuchara, la oji-esmeralda continuó sollozando.

Enojo, decepción e inutilidad.

Aquellos sentimientos eran como se describía a si misma por el cambio de escena que había presenciado: enojo, porque no creía haber golpeado a su hermana bebé; decepción, ya que no logró decir nada mientras su hermana se quebraba; inutilidad, pues no logró ayudar al único familiar cercano que quedaba con vida.

Mientras volvía a esconder su cabeza entre sus rodillas, se dio cuenta que esa niña…, estaba muerta.

* * *

 **¿¡CÓMO QUE QUITARON LA ESCENA EN DONDE SALÍA DE NUEVO NIJIMURA SHŪZŌ!? ¡Agh! … Por si se preguntan: no, todavía no he visto la película TmT Sólo me la pasé leyendo Spoilers, el manga por 47° vez :33 y escuchando "Glorious Days" :33 Parece ser deberé esperar hasta la salida del DVD :(( Bueno, centrándonos en el capítulo (atrasado, por cierto n.n'), mi niña acaba de venirse abajo. ¿¡POR QUÉ!? :33 Espero y no me atrase en la próxima parte. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	9. Pequeña Luz

**Recomendación Musical: "Let Go" – Position Music**

* * *

Frunció su ceño al sentir una tenue luz golpeando sus párpados. Mantuvo sus ojos entrecerrados, pues los sentía pesados, al mismo tiempo que sentía sus mejillas pegajosas. Soltó un quejido molesto que se creó por un dolor en su espalda. Miró sobre su hombro, encontrándose recargada contra la puerta de su cuarto. Parpadeó con fuerza al encontrar su vista nubosa, por lo que se giró hacia el piso y colocó sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz. Se levantó del suelo cubierto de alfombra, dirigiéndose hacia la única ventana que poseía aquella habitación. Recorrió las finas cortinas, lo que causó que un grito se escapara de su garganta. Hizo lo mismo con los marcos, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y observar el primer día despejado que se veía en semanas.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su mente rememoró la disputa de la noche anterior; cayó sobre su trasero al recordar la mirada de su hermana. Sintió cómo las lágrimas querían volver a escaparse de sus orbes esmeralda, al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza sus puños, encajando sus uñas en la piel de sus palmas. Mordió su labio inferior, intentando controlar su respiración y mantener un suspiro dentro de su garganta. Llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabellera, jaloneando una parte de sus cabellos rubios.

―Soy una inútil.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no comenzar a llorar. Se seguía sintiendo tan culpable por el giro de eventos que se vivió en la sala. ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta? Justo cuando empezaron a comer las hamburguesas, notó un cambio en la actitud de la menor: se quedó callada, se encontraba distraída; parecía pensante. Fue ya muy tarde cuando la vio llorando, gritando, quebrándose y cayéndose frente a ella. También se sentía tan estúpida por haber dicho lo poco que salió de su boca.

No era lo que sus padres pensaran de la menor, sino de ella; ¿qué dirían si la hubieran visto golpeando a su hermana?

Permaneció un par de minutos en esa posición: sentada en la alfombra, abrazando sus piernas y con su cabeza gacha…, hasta que levantó la mirada hacia el cielo azul-celeste que le llenaba con sólo un sentimiento: hablar, escuchar y ayudar a su hermana menor. Parecía que éste le hablaba, puesto que escuchó esas palabras dentro de su cabeza…, y podría ser que no estuviese tan equivocada: tal vez había alguien o algunos hablándole sin ser vistos.

Se levantó de un sólo movimiento y limpió el poco de polvo que se acumuló en su pantalón azul-marino. Estiró un poco sus brazos, antes soltar un pesado y seguro suspiro. Colocó sus manos en sus caderas, dispuesta a entender a la persona más importante en su vida. Se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta, su rostro plasmándose en el reflejo del pequeño y liso espejo que yacía en la parte trasera del portón. Dejó que un asustado grito resonara en su habitación, quedándose quieta frente a su propio rostro y estudiando su expresión: sus ojos hinchados e irritados, su cabellera alborotada, sus mejillas pegajosas y ruborizadas, su nariz irritada, sus labios secos y su piel reseca.

Al abrir la puerta, cambió su dirección hacia el baño, dispuesta a intentar ocultar su expresión de una mujer extenuada. Abrió la llave del lavamanos y dejó que el frío líquido salpicase su rostro. Intentó quitar todas las lagañas que se formaron alrededor de sus orbes, quedándose sólo con las bolsas de cansancio que podría despojar con buen maquillaje y dos días enteros de hibernación. Mantuvo su mirada sobre sus manos por un largo tiempo, escuchando como el agua caía.

Tenía miedo. Era lo único que sabía. Tenía miedo de decir algo indebido, de no lograr responder a lo que dijera su hermana, de no ser capaz de ayudarla o, al igual que la noche anterior, de no poder actuar a tiempo y permanecer congelada en su lugar. Se sentía insuficiente para poder ayudarla, incapaz de ser la única para que volviese a dibujar una sonrisa en ese rostro que veía desde los catorce años. Creía haber logrado que la menor volviera a ser la misma, pero se seguía golpeando internamente al darse cuenta que no estaba ni un poco cerca.

Cerró de nuevo la llave, levantó su mirada hacia el espejo del baño y sonrió decidida. Asintió y se dispuso a arreglar todos sus errores. Salió del lugar, emparejando la puerta detrás de ella, antes de caminar un par de pasos hacia la puerta blanca que daba la entrada a la habitación de la más joven. Golpeteó un par de veces y esperó por una respuesta, pero, al no escuchar nada, se giró hacia la pantalla de su celular para saber la hora: faltaban quince minutos para las nueve de la mañana (era de esperarse el todavía tener sueño). Supo que la estudiante seguiría dormida, por lo que giró la perilla de la puerta y se adentró en el lugar.

―Kat ―mantuvo su mirada en la cama de la chica, observando el bulto que se hacía debajo de las sábanas por el cuerpo de ella―, hermanita, sé que sigues enojada por la discusión de ayer y lo entiendo; es por eso que quiero hablar contigo ―se sentó en el borde del colchón, atrayendo su mano hacia el cuerpo de la peli-naranja―. Ven…, vamos a desayunar y hablemos de lo…, que… ¿¡ah!? ―retiró con gran rapidez las sábanas después de sentir algo suave debajo de ellas, encontrando las almohadas (que habían permanecido fuera de su lugar desde el día anterior), debajo.

Alexandra saltó hacia atrás, asustada, no por la sorpresa de no encontrar a Katomi durmiendo debajo de las sábanas, sino porque sentía que algo andaba mal. Salió corriendo de la vacía habitación y se redirigió hacia su propio cuarto; estaba solo. Empujó la puerta del baño; estaba desocupado. Entró a la habitación de huéspedes; no había nadie. Corrió hacia la cocina y vio la deshabitada sala de estar de reojo; cuando entró en la cocina, todo estaba en orden. Tropezándose un poco, emprendió carrera hacia el balcón; sólo las plantas se veían del otro lado de la puerta transparente.

―¿K-Kat? ―como último recurso, corrió hacia la puerta de entrada (encontrándola sin seguro), y observó a ambos costados del corredor― ¡Kat!

Cayó sobre sus rodillas después de observar a un par de habitantes del mismo piso, pero no a su hermana. Regresó al interior del departamento, intentando descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo: en la noche anterior, después de encerrarse en su habitación, escuchó como la peli-naranja cerraba la puerta de entrada y regresaba a su propio cuarto…, no…, tan sólo la escuchó cerrando la puerta principal…, mas no caminando por el pasillo. Se reincorporó en sus pies y abrió sus párpados asustada: Katomi no había entrado en el departamento; ella huyó a quién sabe dónde.

Sentía estar a punto de desmayarse tan sólo al imaginar a su hermana menor vagando por el urbano, nocturno y peligroso Tokio sin regresar a casa. Su respiración se salió de control y sus pensamientos se rebelaron; no tenía idea de qué hacer. Estaba a punto de llamar a su celular, cuando vio el dispositivo recargado en la mesa de centro. Tras maldecir a medio mundo, optó por llamar a la persona más cercana físicamente: su mejor amigo. Esperó varios minutos con el timbre del peli-verde, cuando la mandaron a buzón de voz. Colgó y se decidió por el otro contacto que podría ayudarla. Acercó el aparato a su oreja, esperando con un ceño fruncido, chasqueando la lengua y un alto ritmo cardiaco…, cuando el varón respondió.

 _―Oh. Alex. Buenos días. ¿Por qué me llamas tan…?_

―Taiga, cállate y escucha ―oyó como el menor tragaba saliva y permanecía en silencio―. Kat no está en casa. ¿No se encuentra contigo?

 _―¿¡Ah!? N-no. ¿Por qué? ¿D-desde cuándo no está en su departamento?_

―Al parecer desde la noche anterior; tuvimos una pequeña pelea y no me percaté de que se fue del apartamento. Por favor, Taiga…, ayúdame a encontrarla.

 _―No te preocupes, Alex. Llamaré a la "Generación Milagrosa" y a Kuroko…, tal vez alguno la haya visto._

―Muchas gracias. ¡Ah! Por cierto, Kat dejó su celular aquí, así que no le marques a ella, ¿bien? Y Shintarō no me responde…, intenta llamarle primero.

 _―Hai._

Justo cuando terminó con la llamada, movió a gran velocidad sus dedos para comunicarse con el siguiente contacto que tenía en mente. Por fortuna no tuvo que esperar más de diez segundos para que el menor atendiese el celular

 _―Yo, Alex. Buenos días. Qué coincidencia. Estaba por llamarle a Kati…_

―Kat desapareció.

 _―¡¿Eh?! Espe… ¿¡qué!? ¿A qué te refieres?_

―Desde ayer que no está aquí. Te llamaba para saber si no se encontraba contigo.

 _―Para nada. ¿Ya intentaste llamar a los prodigios? ¿A Tatsuya? Maldición. Esa mocosa. No te preocupes, Alex, te ayudaré a buscarla. Prometo que la encontraremos._

―Gracias, Shū… ¡oye! ―observó la pantalla de su móvil, encontrándose con que el menor había colgado primero.

Soltó un grito frustrado que llenó todo el lugar. Se colocó en cuclillas, llevando sus manos hacia su enmarañada cabellera. Permaneció en esa posesión por unos largos minutos, su mente totalmente en blanco. Fue hasta que un toqueteo en la puerta detrás de ella sonó, que salió de su trance. Brincó hacia atrás, antes de abrir de un sólo movimiento el portón. Su esperanzada sonrisa se esfumó cuando colisionó con un par de ojos azul-zafiro.

―Buenos días, Alex. Espero y no sea muy temprano. Les traje de regreso a Trauern; parece que los extraña.

―Oh. Gracias ―bajó la mirada hacia el can, quien la saludo con un ladrido alegre, antes de adentrarse en el lugar e intentar buscar a su dueña―. ¡Ah! ¡Masae! ―la japonesa, la cual estaba lista para regresar por donde había llegado, levantó la mirada hacia la más alta― ¿No encontraste a Katomi en tu camino hacia acá?

―Eh…, no. Vengo de un entrenamiento matutino que el entrenador impuso ayer. ¿Sucede algo con ella?

―Sí. Anoche tuvimos una discusión y me encerré en mi habitación; la escuché cerrando la puerta y creí que iría a dormirse, pero hoy me dirigí a despertarla y no estaba. La busqué en todo el departamento, llamé a Taiga, Shūzō e intenté comunicarme con Shintarō…, no sé dónde está.

Los orbes azul-zafiro de la asiática se abrieron en sorpresa, antes de meter la mano a su bolsillo, sacar su celular y comenzar a buscar cierto contacto. ―¡Ugh! Le dije que no te causara problemas. Tranquilízate, Alex…, intentaré bus… ¡ah! Entrenador, escuche. ¿No está Katomi cerca de allí o con usted?

 _―No, Yūgana. ¿Por qué estaría a…?_

―Desde anoche que no está en casa; está desaparecida ―ambas féminas alejaron sus oídos de la bocina por el grito que soltó Shijima en la otra línea.

 _―¡Shuyō, Heishi, Yoyaku, Okubyōna! ¡Vengan, rápido! ¡Katomi está desaparecida! ¡Shuyō, Okubyōna! ¡Vayan a las instalaciones; busquen en cada rincón! ¡Heishi, Yoyaku! ¡Busquen en sus lugares favoritos para comer! ¡Corran! No te preocupes, Yūgana, ya lo tengo cubierto._

―Gracias, Hisame-sensei ―tras colgarle al azabache, se giró de nuevo hacia la americana―. Muy bien, Alex, ¿dónde crees que pueda es…?

―¡Alex!

Las dos féminas se giraron hacia la puerta, encontrándose con dos varones jadeantes y asustados, siendo el más alto quien gritó.

―¡Taiga! ―la oji-esmeralda se acercó al chico, sosteniéndolo de hombros― Llegaste muy rápido. ¿Qué pasó? ¿La encontraron?

―No, pero ya contactamos a todos y alertaron a sus equipos; entre todos estamos buscando por todo Tokio. Aunque seguimos sin tener la ubicación de Midorima. Antes de llegar aquí, pasamos a su departamento y no había nadie dentro. ¡Pero logramos contactar a Takao! Shūtoku nos está ayudando al igual que el resto: Seirin, Kaijō, Tōō, Yōsen, Rakuzan y ―desvió su mirada hacia Yūgana, compartiendo una sonrisa como el saludo que no se dieron―, me imagino que también Tensai.

―Lo sentimos, Alexandra-san ―la apodada soltó un corto grito cuando el oji-celeste apareció a un lado de Kagami―. Todavía no tenemos rastros de Katomi-san. Kise-kun y Akashi-kun fueron a Teikō, Himuro-san y Murasakibara-kun están buscando en toda cancha abierta de la zona, y Aomine-kun y Momoi-san decidieron…

―¡Ah! Es Aomine ―el trío se giró hacia el as de Seirin, quien permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba las palabras del moreno del otro lado de la línea. Luego de un par de segundos, bajó el celular y observó serio a la oji-esmeralda―. La encontraron.

.

.

.

Él se quedó con sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos hiendo de un costado a otro, sin despegar su atención del objeto más importante del área. Se mantuvo mucho tiempo sentado y acostado, por lo que esperaba que la molestia en su espalda baja desapareciera. Giró por sexta vez hacia su izquierda, esperando porque el par de amigos de la infancia regresaran, aunque dijeron esperarían porque el resto también llegara. Se sentía un poco culpable al mantener su celular apagado, puesto que, aunque no tenía llamadas perdidas de su familia (quienes decidieron salir una semana de vacaciones), se asustó al ver las llamadas de sus viejos compañeros, equipo, ambos hermanos y la mujer. Antes de poder llamar aunque sea a uno, el par llegó corriendo y le explicaron todo la búsqueda que se había originado.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que la pareja se había ido, diciendo contactar al resto para hacerles saber que la habían encontrado.

Unos pasos le hicieron regresar la mirada hacia el pasillo a su izquierda, abriendo los párpados ante los dueños de las cabelleras que se acercaban hacia él: una azul, rosada, morada, amarilla, roja y dos negras.

―Por poco y el entrenador Shirogane nos mata junto con Sanada-sensei ―el rubio pasó una mano sobre su cráneo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en labios―. Mi equipo estaba por llegar a Tokio, pero, lo bueno, es que les llamé antes de que abordaran en la estación.

―Y que lo digas, Kise ―el oji-rojo asintió a sus palabras―; Rakuzan corrió por varias cuadras hasta que leyeron mi mensaje.

―Mis tontos compañeros se separaron dentro de Tensai, donde se encontraron a dos locas del equipo…

―¡Dai-chan!

―Fue algo parecido a Yōsen, ¿eh, Atsushi? Nos encontramos con algunos de Seirin, Chitose y Oshin en puestos de comida a los que suele acudir.

―Ah. Midorima ―el oji-gris esperó tener la mirada del menor sobre él, aguardando tan sólo unos segundos―. Me encontré con Takao y ya le dijo a Shūtoku que encontramos a Kati.

A pesar que no sabía de la búsqueda que su equipo también comenzó, el peli-verde asintió calmado. ―Gracias, Nijimura.

Mientras el azabache se colocaba al costado derecho del de lentes, el resto de prodigios permanecía a la izquierda. La atención de los ocho adolescentes se clavó en la escena frente a sus ojos: en la misma cancha donde habían organizado un partido hacía meses atrás dentro del Centro de Ayuda, diez personas (nueve hombres y una mujer), se desplazaban sobre sus sillas de ruedas, driblando, pasando, tirando o sosteniendo el balón que daba vida a su juego de baloncesto.

Casi todos sonrieron al observar el rostro de la fémina; por lo que habían escuchado en las llamadas que recibieron, esperaron encontrarla con una expresión triste, molesta, culpable o irritada…, pero ella estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, con una sonrisa en rostro, gritando alegre por que le pasaran el balón, dando pases a sus compañeros de equipo, tirando hacia el aro de la canasta, riendo por las exclamaciones de los varones y desplazándose sobre su propia silla de ruedas.

Katomi se encontraba jugando baloncesto dentro del Centro de Ayuda.

―¡Ah! ―todos se vieron atraídos por el corto grito y pesado suspiro que soltó el Pívot de Yōsen, encontrándolo con una expresión usual de sí― Si a Mido-chin no le gustase Katom-chin, sería mi tipo de chica.

―¿¡Qué demo…!? ¡Murasa…!

La risa de Aomine interrumpió el grito del ruborizado Escolta de Shūtoku. ―Dijiste tan sólo lo que tenía en mente, Murasakibara.

―¡O-oi!

―Tranquilo, Midorima ―el moreno se giró sonriente hacia el más alto―. Pero, dime ―de un momento a otro, dibujó una línea horizontal con sus labios y entrecerró los ojos―, ¿hasta cuándo te gustará ella?

El oji-verde sintió como una vena le comenzaba a palpitar al escuchar las risillas burlonas de Kise y Momoi, pero trató de ignorarlas y se centró de nuevo hacia su mejor amiga, pasando por desapercibido la mirada seria que le mandaba Nijimura. Mordió su labio inferior y prefirió mantenerse un momento en silencio para saber qué responder.

.

Tras un entrenamiento nocturno de su nuevo capitán, Midorima estaba dispuesto a cenar lo que sea hubiese en el refrigerador y dormir hasta que el Sol saliese en la mañana siguiente. A pesar de haberse duchado con agua fría y beber casi tres litros de agua, sentía estar a punto de caer de rodillas y desmayarse en el césped frente a su edificio. Levantó un poco la mirada al estar frente a las escaleras, cuando abrió por completo sus cansados párpados al observar la cabellera anaranjada de su mejor amiga. Esperó un momento para llamarla y preguntarle la razón de estar sola a altas horas de la noche, cuando observó las lágrimas emanando de sus orbes del mismo color secundario. Soltó su mochila hacia el azulejo empedrado y, sin esperar porque la mayor se diera cuenta que se trataba de él, la envolvió con sus extremidades, haciéndola soltar sus muletas. Dejó que llorase sobre su hombro cuánto quisiera, hasta que logró tranquilizarse a sí misma…, o por lo menos controló su respiración para poder hablar.

―T-tuve una pelea con Alex, porque…, porque me siento como una carga para ella. Le dije tantas cosas que me avergüenzo de. No puedo verla a la cara, Shin-chan, soy una tonta. Ella sólo quiso pasar tiempo conmigo y salir a un lugar divertido…, y terminé arruinándole la noche. ¿P-por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? Después de todo lo que me han dicho, después de todo lo que he intentado regresar a ser…, m-me comporté de esa forma tan infantil con la única familiar que me queda. L-le dije que estaría mejor muerta…, muerta, Shin-chan. ¿Cómo mierda se me ocurrió decir algo como eso? T-tuviste que ver su rostro: estaba lleno de asco y decepción; me odia. Ella no sabe que me fui…, quiero…, voy a ir al Centro de Ayuda. Allí sabré cómo discúlpame.

Pese a los intentos del menor porque la chica olvidase esa idea y regresara a su departamento, la americana ya se había decidido. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos intentando convencerla y esperando porque Alexandra se diera cuenta de la ausencia de su hermana y fuese a buscarla…, pero ninguna de las dos opciones sucedió. Aunque no logró hacer que regresase, pudo hacer que le permitiera acompañarla; no iba a dejar que su mejor amiga hiciese una caminata de una hora sola y a esas horas.

Pasaron la noche en el Centro de Ayuda, despertándose a las siete de la mañana. Ambos desayunaron, recordando los eventos de la noche anterior y creando escenas de lo que sucedería más tarde. Permanecieron hablando hasta que ya no sintieron el alimento en la boca de sus estómagos. El oji-verde estuvo varios minutos intentando convencerla porque regresasen a su edificio, pero la peli-naranja todavía no se sentía preparada.

Estaban caminando por el pasillo que dirigía a las canchas abiertas de baloncesto, las cuales se encontraban ocupadas por ciertos pacientes en sillas de ruedas.

―Oi, Kati ―Midorima fue el primero en detenerse, siendo seguido por la extranjera, quien terminó frente a él―. S-sobre lo que dijiste anoche…, no creo que seas una carga para ella ni creo que ella te odie. ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos con el resto hace unos días? No intentes buscar la solución tú sola; acepta la ayuda que todos te otorgan…, en especial la de Alex.

―No es eso, Shin-chan ―desvió la mirada avergonzada, mirando de reojo el partido que se disputaba en la cancha―, sino que…, me he hecho la idea de que mi pasado está muerto; ya no quiero tener nada que ver con lo que alguna vez llegué a vivir…, y, con eso, quiero crearme un nuevo presente…, y, tal vez, logre tener un futuro en el que todos estemo…

―Kati… ¿¡qué tan idiota eres!? ―al ver la expresión asustada de la fémina, chasqueó la lengua de manera culpable y desvió su mirada de la misma forma, regresándola a la chica en un par de segundos― Escucha, perdón por haberte gritado, pero no logro entenderte. Te has escondido dentro de una armadura muy gruesa…, y es momento de destruirla ―avanzó un paso hacia la americana, colocando su mano en uno de sus hombros para que permaneciera en su lugar―. ¿De verdad quieres hacer lo que dijiste? ¿Quieres olvidarte de haber sido parte de Teikō? ¿Habernos conocido? ¿A…, Nijimura? ¿Entrar a Tensai? ¿La Inter-Escolar y Copa de Invierno? ¿Enserio quieres destruir todas esas memorias?

―U-ustedes las destruyeron primero…

―Y dijiste querer conservar el presente y el futuro…, pero estás lejos de conseguirlo ―levantó el mentón de la oji-naranja con ayuda de su dedo pulgar e índice, encontrándola con sus ojos cristalinos―. Kati, ¿conservas todos los regalos que te entregamos en tu cumpleaños del año pasado? ¿A pesar de haber estado molesta con nosotros? ¿Esperas el momento por volver a ver los trofeos, medallas, copas y fotografías que ganaste junto a tu equipo? ¿Recuerdas los días que viviste junto a Himuro-san y Kagami? ¿Observas las fotografías en donde estás con Alex sonriendo y riendo? ¿Sonríes por las peleas, golpes y gritos que compartías junto a Nijimura?

Ella, asustada, frunció el ceño, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y un ligero tartamudeo salió de su garganta.

―¿No te gustaría volver a los entrenamientos de Tensai? ¿Volver a bromear con tus compañeras? ¿A hacerle pasar un mal rato a tu entrenador o a Yūgana-san? ¿A reír en un juego? ¿A ganar la copa de cualquier torneo? ¿A salir de compras con Kise? ¿Jugar contra Aomine? ¿Comer dulces con Murasakibara? ¿Aprender juegos de mesa con Akashi? ¿Retar a Kagami? ¿Hablar de chicos con Momoi? ¿Charlar con Kuroko? ¿Hacerle bromas a Himuro-san? ¿Pasar un rato conmigo? ¿S-salir con Nijimura? ¿Volver a hacer que los ojos de tu hermana brillen orgullosos al verte con el mejor equipo de Japón?

Se mordió el labio inferior, bajó la mirada y hubiese hecho lo mismo con su cabeza si el asiático no la obligara a mantenerla sobre él.

―¿Te imaginas las futuras generaciones de Tensai? ¿Imaginas a las nuevas chicas observando las fotografías de cierta peli-naranja llevando al equipo a su victoria? ¿Imaginas las historias que llegaran a escuchar niños y niñas sobre la Ala-Pívot más fuerte de Japón? ¿Imaginas cuando Kise se vuelva piloto? ¿Aomine, policía? ¿Murasakibara, chef? ¿Akashi, jugador profesional de Shogi? ¿Kagami, bombero? ¿A todos con una carrera? ¿A Nijimura? ¿Te has hecho la idea de ver a Alex en una relación seria, con una familia y teniéndote a ti a tu lado?

Cuando comenzó a dejar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, hizo que su mejor amigo sonriera de lado, orgulloso…, sabía que esa armadura estaba destruida; sólo quedaba un paso más por realizar.

―Si estás cansada de tu pasado, pero no puedes deshacerte de él…, si estás huyendo de tu presente, pero anhelas vivir en él…, si estás construyendo un futuro, pero tu sueño es vivir por el que está enfrente de ti ―sostuvo a la chica con sus brazos, pues vio como estaba a punto de caerse, mas no eran como las otras veces…

Si alguien le quita una armadura a otro, es de esperarse que a esa persona le cueste un poco regresar a estar de pie.

―Si estás tratando de olvidarlo…, pero te sueñas en un gimnasio ―dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y emanó una expresión cálida y protectora, mezclando todo con el amor que sentía por esa chica―. No huyas de lo que amas con todo tu corazón, Kati.

―Shin…, Shin-chan ―intentó controlar su respiración al igual que la velocidad con la que corrían sus lágrimas, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del Escolta, como una vez hizo éste hace ya meses atrás―. T-te amo.

―Kati, te amo. Desde un principio has sido una persona que siempre trata de superarse a sí misma, alegrar el día de cualquiera con una de tus contagiosas sonrisas, enfocarse en cualquier meta que se proponga. T-tu accidente hizo que todo eso se mantuviese oculto debajo de esa armadura…, y, a pesar de haberte escondido, seguía viendo a esa chica tan especial para mí ―recargó su mentón en el cráneo de la mayor, suspirando en el proceso―. Japón es muy grande, pero, aunque te mezcles entre más gente maravillosa, siempre serás única para mí.

Katomi rio al sentir como le plantaba un beso en su cráneo, antes de levantar la mirada y dejarle ver la misma expresión con la que le conoció años atrás. Ambos estaban preparados para decir algo más, cuando algo golpeó la parte inferior de uno de los bastones de la chica; bajaron la mirada y se encontraron con el balón de los hombres que estaban ocupando la cancha. El varón tomó el balón en manos, antes de que un hombre se acercara sobre su silla de ruedas.

―Oh, tú eres Katomi-san, ¿cierto? La nueva paciente de Nentō-san. Yo también tengo mis sesiones con ella. Eh, dime… ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? Nos falta una persona para que seamos diez jugadores.

La americana sonrió cálidamente a la petición del hombre, antes de mirar de reojo a su mejor amigo y viéndolo entregar el balón al mayor. Ambos compartieron la misma expresión, reconociendo lo que la fémina debía de hacer de ahora en adelante.

.

El baloncesto era todo lo que necesitaba Katomi para volver a regresar a ser la misma chica que la curiosidad la llevó al Gimnasio Principal de la Secundaria Teikō, que se inscribió en el equipo femenil de baloncesto de la Preparatoria Tensai, que conoció a sus dos hermanos en un peculiar día en el parque y que era la persona más importante en la vida de Alexandra García; su sonrisa que tenía dibujada al estar jugando con esos nueve hombres lo describía para todos los adolescentes.

―El estar enamorada de ella no va a cambiar nada dentro de nuestra relación, Aomine ―el resto se exaltó notoriamente al escucharlo declarar sus sentimientos en voz alta (excepto Himuro, quien no tenía conocimiento de lo que el peli-verde sentía por su hermana), dirigiendo sus miradas hacia él―. Ella me necesita ahora más que nunca, aunque no lo diga ni lo demuestre.

―Nos necesita a todos, Midorima ―Akashi observó con mayor detenimiento a su amiga, dándose cuenta de algo que tal vez el resto no veía: su armadura no estaba completamente rota―. La traición le llevó a colocarse la máscara de la soledad.

Justo en eso, antes de que alguien pudiese preguntar las palabras del pelirrojo, se escucharon unos fuertes pasos corriendo hacia ellos; voltearon al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con dos varones y dos mujeres acercándose a gran velocidad. Soltaron cortos gritos al observar con detenimiento a la rubia que lideraba a los menores, estudiando su expresión moribunda: cabellos revoloteaban en su frente y detrás de sus orejas, sus ojos enrojecidos estaban cubiertos de lagañas y una que otra pestaña, su nariz dejaba escapar mucosidad verde-transparente, sus labios estaban tan secos que comenzaron a quebrarse, su piel se veía pegajosa, sudor resbalaba por todo su rostro y se podía escuchar lo reseca que se encontraba su garganta.

―Alex ―Himuro se acercó preocupado hacia su maestra y amiga, llevando una mano hacia la mayor―, ¿q-qué te pasó?

―¿¡Dónde está!?

Todos los adolescentes señalaron la dirección en donde la menor de las hermanas se encontraba jugando, dirigiendo la mirada de la rubia hacia allí. Su expresión se suavizó con rapidez al captar la sonrisa en el rostro de la oji-naranja, las risas que se escuchaban y los gritos que soltaba. Dibujó una sonrisa con sus labios y ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado, soltando un suspiro que llenó la cabeza de todos con la misma idea.

―Eh…, bueno ―la vieja compañera rompió el silencio, pero, como ya esperaba, la oji-esmeralda mantuvo su mirada en la menor―, será mejor que regrese a Tensai y le diga a Hisame-sensei que su niña está sana y salva. Adiós, Alex. Adiós, prodigios.

―Voy contigo, Yūgana-cchi ―el oji-dorado saltó a un lado de la más baja, sonriéndole de lado―. Debo regresar a Kaijō y explicarles todo el asunto. Adiós, Alexandra-cchi.

―Hay que regresar a Tōō, Satsuki ―Aomine se pasó una mano sobre su cabellera, girándose hacia su costado―. Cuídate, Alex.

―Hai. Adiós, Alex.

―Creo que debemos regresar a Seirin y decirles que dejen de buscarla, Kuroko ―palmeó un hombro del llamado, atrayéndolo hacia sí―. No seas muy dura con ella, Alex.

―Adiós, Alexandra-san.

―¡Nosotros vamos contigo, Taiga! Cuídate, Alex. Atsushi, despídete.

―Adiós, Alex-chin.

―Lo mejor será que nosotros también nos retiremos, ¿no? ―Nijimura vio una última vez a donde la peli-naranja estaba, antes de observar a los dos varones restantes, quienes asintieron a su pregunta― Nos vemos, Alex.

―Espero volver a vernos muy pronto, Alex, y que no sea cuando Katomi escape de casa. Hasta la próxima.

Mientras Akashi y Nijimura avanzaban por el corredor, Midorima se quedó observando a Alexandra de manera culpable, lo que notó la mayor y se giró hacia él, haciéndolo traga saliva. ―A-Alex…, l-lo lamento…, intenté hacer que volviese a su departamento, pero no lo logré…, perdón por no haber sido ca…

―Shintarō ―independientemente de la expresión agonizante que tenía en rostro, la mujer logró formar una cálida sonrisa que esfumó toda ansiedad que tenía el menor―, gracias.

Después de devolverle el gesto, todos los adolescentes desaparecieron por el pasillo, dejando que ambas hermanas arreglasen la disputa.

―¡Vaya! ―una voz masculina y desconocida atrajo la atención de Alexandra, centrando su atención sobre uno de los hombres con quienes su hermana había jugado― Nunca creí que fueses tan buena jugando, Katomi-san. Todas las semanas tenemos disputas aquí y a la misma hora, sólo que suelen ser los sábados. Bueno…, te dejamos y esperamos verte la próxima semana.

La sonrisa que tenía la oji-naranja en rostro se esfumó al encontrarse con la expresión de su hermana. Con un poco de estrujes, se reincorporó sobre sus muletas, dejó a un costado del muro la silla de ruedas y se acercó hacia la mayor.

―A-Alex… ¿qué demonios te pasó? Luces ―equilibrándose en una sola muleta, sujetó un mechón de cabello lacio de la rubia, encontrándolo enmarañado―, fatal ―hizo una mueca al saber que ella no se iría sin arreglar las cosas, por lo que sujetó de nuevo sus dos bastones y suspiró pesado―. E-escucha…, sé que estuvo mal haber dicho todo lo que grité anoche y está bien si me odias, porque yo lo ha…

―¿Quién te dio esa idea de odiarte? ―sonrió victoriosa ante la expresión sorprendida de Katomi, riendo un poco― Niña, he tolerado noches de desvela cuando eras bebé, vómitos en la ropa, comida en la cara, objetos lanzados al cuerpo, lloriqueos cuando te dejaba en la escuela, berrinches por querer molestarme en los entrenamientos, días llenos de preocupación por estar gravemente enferma, pedir días por problemas, peleas y demás cosas que hacías en los salones; idas a casas de tus amigos sin avisarme, hablar con mis amigos de historias vergonzosas, morder a todos los novios que te he presentado…, y sigues siendo la persona más importante en mi vida. Es por eso que me siento mal por no haber sido capaz de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ―entrelazó sus extremidades en el cuerpo de la peli-naranja, sin esperar porque le devolviese la acción, por lo que se exaltó cuando ella soltó sus soportes, hundió su rostro en su hombro y entrelazó sus propios brazos―. Kat…, todo estaba tan bien. ¿P-por qué terminó mal?

―Y-yo…, p-perdón…

―Tranquila…

―Cuando fuiste a los sanitarios y las hamburguesas…, me encontré con Shō-chan y las titulares principales de Togimasu…, m-me hicieron darme cuenta de algo y-y cuando regresaste…, lo afirmaste: los chicos, mis hermanos, mi equipo, mis amigos, todos…, tú quieres regresar a los viejos tiempos; como si nunca hubiese terminado parapléjica…, pero yo no quiero eso ―hundió con más fuerza su rostro en el hombro de la mayor al escucharla soltar un corto grito―. Le había dicho a Shin-chan y él me hizo darme cuenta que no es que quiera olvidarme de mi pasado, ignorar mi presente y escaparme de mi futuro…, sino que quiero que mi nueva vida se base alrededor de mi paralización…, me gustaría que todos acepten mi accidente, se den cuenta de las limitaciones que tengo y formen nuevos recuerdos con mis muletas.

―K-Kat…

―Me he sentido como una carga para todos…, para ti todo este tiempo…

―¿Qué? ¿C-cómo puedes pensar eso?

―Podrías estar en este momento en América, en tu trabajo que tanto amas, conociendo gente, entablando una relación amorosa, pe…

―Hermanita…, no me siento todavía tan vieja para no esperar un tiempo más por una familia. Y si fueras una carga para mí, no te habría cuidado todos esos días en que Mama y Papá salían a trabajar, no les habría hecho una entrevista de diecisiete horas cuando decidieron venir a Japón, no habría accedido llevarte al cine en tu cumpleaños número quince, no habría golpeado a esos malditos cuando te llevaron lejos de mí, no te habría hecho mil preguntas cuando me dijiste decidirte estudiar la preparatoria aquí…, eres la personita que siempre iluminará mi vida; no podría ser feliz si no te tuviese a mi lado. Y estoy segura que el resto piensa lo mismo que yo ―llevó una mano hacia el cráneo de la estudiante, acariciando su cabellera―. Hay veces en las que siento las miradas decepcionadas de Mama y Papá; siento que no he sido lo suficientemente apta para cuidar de ti…

―¡Por supuesto que lo has sido, Alex!

―¿De verdad? ―un notorio sarcasmo se mezcló junto a su risilla― No estuve cuando te despedías de tu equipo de la secundaria, no estuve cuando te sentías culpable por su muerte y las consecuencias que llevó, no estuve cuando descubriste la verdad de los prodigios ―aunque se mordiese el labio inferior, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle las mejillas y cayeron sobre la cabellera de la más joven―, n-no estuve cuando Akuma te hizo d-daño…

―Pero estuviste cuando me quedé sola después de que murieron, estuviste cuando estaba a punto de perderme a mí misma, estuviste cuando esos malditos me traicionaron, estuviste cuando jugaba mis partidos, estuviste cuando terminé en el hospital y estás ahora conmigo a pesar de todo lo que he dicho que te llegara a lastimar ―las lágrimas se le contagiaron y comenzó a sollozar de la misma forma que la mayor―. Con el juego al que me invitaron, me acabo de dar cuenta que extraño el baloncesto como no tienes idea…, pero no puedo volver todavía a Tensai.

Alexandra estaba lista para cuestionar aquello, pero se repitió su meta en mente y sonrió. ―Si son las peleas las que extrañas o las bromas junto a los castigos…

―¡Te amo, hermana!

La rubia abrió momentáneamente sus párpados cuando Katomi aumentó la fuerza del estruje. Dejó escapar una corta risilla al escucharle sollozar contra su pecho. Quiso sonreír al estar ayudando a la persona más importante de su vida; sin embargo, dibujó una línea horizontal, pensando y dándose cuenta de ser la luz que la más joven necesitaba. Por un momento, juró haber escuchado un par de voces orgullosas, aclamándole dentro de su cabeza. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al observar hacia el frente y parecer percatarse de un par siluetas difuntas, familiares y tranquilas.

―Y yo a ti, Kat.

Estaba dispuesta a escuchar a la persona más importante de su vida y apoyarla para mantener esa sonrisa en rostro…, y, tal vez, hacer que otras apareciesen en los rostros de dos personas que las han estado vigilando desde siempre.

* * *

 **¡Ah! El capítulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida :'v Más de seis mil palabras (Gosh~~) La razón de por qué mis capítulos son más largos, es que sólo pienso escribir veinte capítulos, ni más ni menos…, por eso la extensión :33 Espero no estarlos aburriendo. Este capítulo se trató, principalmente, de la casi completa recuperación de mi niña…, los recuerdos vienen en el siguiente capítulo :33 ¡Y TODAVÍA NO VEO KUROKO NO BASKET: LAST GAME! :'v Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	10. Momentos Preciados

**Recomendación Musical: "The Illume of Life" – Muzronic Trailer Music**

* * *

―Veo que has decidido regresar ―recalcó con notoria burla, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciese en el rostro de la persona enfrente, a pesar de que ésta tuviese su mirada en la escena urbana fuera de la ventana―. ¿Otra vez te obligó tu hermana?

―No ―atrajo su atención hacia la mujer, sorprendiéndola al encontrar sus ojos con un brillo que no estaba presente la última vez―, esta vez yo le pedí traerme.

―Eso es un buen progreso, ¿no crees? ―sonrió ligeramente y expresó ligera victoria, antes de girarse hacia su libreta, abrirla en cierta página, tomar un bolígrafo con su mano derecha y colocarse en una pose dispuesta a escribir― ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos con la sesión de hoy? ―preguntó con un tono más sutil que el utilizado días atrás, lo que centró la vista de la menor hacia ella― ¿Qué ha pasado en los días que no pusiste un pie en este lugar? A parte de hacer que Alexandra corriera desde su casa hasta acá antes del mediodía…, claro está.

―Ah. S-se enteró…

―Sería un poco inusual que una extranjera rubia entrase corriendo con una expresión de asesina sin que nadie se percatara, ¿eh?

Ambas rieron divertidas por la forma en que la castaña expresó los hechos de la mañana en que las dos hermanas se reconciliaron tras una filosa pelea. Mientras controlaban su respiración, la mayor notó la dulzura con que la americana soltó tales risillas, lo que le hizo "garabatear" algo más en la hoja del cuadernillo que tenía sobre sus piernas. Apretó con fuerza éste y esperó por la respuesta a su pregunta, el par de acciones con ligera curiosidad.

―Lo normal ―empezó sonriente―, respiré, comí, hablé…

―Muy graciosa, Katomi.

La oji-naranja rio divertida por el tono que la japonesa utilizó, cuando observó cómo escribía algo más dentro de su libreta, aunque no logró leerlo. Relajó su semblante y dibujó su rostro en una expresión amigable, emocionada y llena de curiosidad…, características que la habían distinguido desde la edad de tres años.

―Comenzó con la victoria de Raku…

Sus párpados se abrieron en terror, sus pupilas se contrajeron asustadas, sus labios empezaron a temblar y un ligero tartamudeo se colocó en el lugar de su respuesta; tragó saliva para intentar ahogar su farfullo, pero sólo logró que se tranquilizara en volumen. Un evidente sudor resbaló de su frente hacia sus clavículas menos sobresalientes por su piel, alertando a la oji-marrón.

―Katomi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Imágenes, momentos, acciones, voces, personas y palabras llenaron su cabeza de los días que se vivieron en las últimas dos semanas. Intentó responderle a la mayor su pregunta que escuchó sólo como un murmullo lejano. Su respiración se agitó al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo: recordó todo lo que había pasado y una inigualable culpa llegó para reprimir su pecho. Pese a haberse disculpado con los involucrados, sentía…, sabía que no era suficiente. Tanta sensación obligó a un par de lágrimas salirse de sus orbes enrojecidas por el esfuerzo, pero tenía entendido lo que debía de hacer para esfumar todo.

―¡Katomi! ―gritó asustada y levantándose del sofá de un solo golpe, atrayendo la atención de la chica por segunda vez, liberándola de sus memorias― ¿Te encuentras…?

―Perdón, Sawa-sensei ―habló con total tranquilidad, siendo responsable de una expresión confusa pero más tranquila en el rostro de Nentō―. Estoy bien, no se preocupe ―sonrió con calma mientras la mujer volvía a sentarse, y tomaba su libreta y bolígrafo en posesión, por lo que se aclaró la garganta, limpió las lágrimas en sus ojos y decidió iniciar―: Comenzó con la victoria de Rakuzan: los prodigios decidieron tener una reunión de celebración en la casa de Ryō-chan, pero, antes de que Shin-chan me recogiese, me encontré con Shō-chan y me invitó un cigarrillo, lo que inició una disputa en la fiesta que arreglé más tarde con la ayuda de Shū-chan. Tenía pensado en aplicar mi renuncia directamente con mi principal, Iwao-sensei, cuando Ma-chan repitió todo lo que usted había dicho acerca del cambio en Tensai y logró hacer que olvidase mi renuncia; desde el día siguiente, prometí acompañarla en los entrenamientos nocturnos. Luego ―su voz se cortó por segunda vez, haciéndole creer a la mujer que sucedería lo mismo, pero se mantuvo en su lugar al verla bajar la mirada, como si le incomodase recordar lo que venía a continuación―: Alex me invitó a un Parque de Diversiones; todo iba con normalidad: nos divertíamos. Después de unos encuentros con Shō-chan y Togimasu, creí más a fondo sus palabras, Sawa-sensei, creí ser una carga para todos: mis hermanos, los prodigios, mi equipo…, pero, con la ayuda de Shin-chan, me di cuenta de yo misma me estoy haciendo una carga. Arreglé las cosas con Alex, recibí unos cuantos golpes de Ma-chan y unos sermones por parte de Shū-chan.

El par de féminas permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, tal vez porque Nentō creía haber más en sus anécdotas, por lo que se reincorporó y tosió para disimular su distracción. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero cerró su mandíbula y desvió avergonzada la mirada.

―Q-quería disculparme contigo por haberte hablado de tal forma la semana pasada, sin embargo no te presentaste. No debí de haber dicho nada de eso, pero supuse que era la única forma de hacerte salir de tu negación. Lo sien…

―No, no ―negó sonriente, atrayendo la mirada sorpresiva de la asiática―; al contrario: se lo agradezco. Si no me hubiese dicho nada de eso, tal vez no estuviéramos charlando en este momento, ni me hubiera reconciliado con todo el mundo. Gracias.

Nentō tardó unos momentos en devolverle la sonrisa, antes de pasar a inspeccionar a la chica que estaba enfrente de ella; ya no se trataba de su paciente parapléjica, sino de una chica saludable, con ligeras modificaciones corporales en su rostro, sonriente, amistosa, curiosa y llena de vida. Había una sonrisa en sus labios muy difícil de desvanecer y existía un brillo dentro de sus ojos que expresaban toda la vida que llevaba dentro.

―Preparé la sesión de hoy porqué pensé que seguirías necesitando ayuda ―declaró con una sonrisa en labios y un tono amistoso―; no obstante, antes de iniciar con ella, ciertos elementos en tus anécdotas me llamaron la atención y tú también me llamaste la atención, Katomi. No pareces ser la misma chica que entró aquí hace dos semanas, sino la chica que jugaba con todo dentro de una cancha de baloncesto.

―Creo que ―se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, jugueteando un poco con sus manos y sin despegar su atención de la mujer―, volví a ser feliz.

―La felicidad, la verdadera felicidad, aparece cuando te enfocas en tu presente…

―En mi presente y en todos los que lo incluyen.

La mujer abrió sus párpados por segunda vez, reconociendo algo de lo que no se había percatado al inicio de la sesión. Dirigió la punta de su bolígrafo hacia la hoja ya utilizada, escribiendo algo más resaltado que el resto. Se mordió el labio inferior decidida y dispuesta a realizar su trabajo como terapeuta psicóloga.

―Mencionaste algo acerca de unos cigarrillos, ¿cierto? ―suspiró al ver a Katomi asintiendo avergonzada― En este momento, estás vulnerable a malas influencias.

―Ya he caído en algunas.

Un corto grito escapó la garganta de Nentō, puesto no esperaba tal respuesta. Miró de arriba a abajo a la extranjera, entendiendo que ella había aceptado los cigarrillos, pero había omitido aquello en su historia. La observó con mayor detenimiento, intentando descifrar lo que ocultaba, dándose cuenta que podría esperar para eso.

―Muy bien ―exclamó con repentino entusiasmo, cerrando su cuaderno y recostándolo en la mesa de centro entre ambas―. La sesión de hoy involucra tus memorias, Katomi, o, mejor dicho, recuerdos con ciertas personas ―entrecerró los ojos y dibujó una línea horizontal con sus labios―. Nadie, excepto tu familia, puede curar tu alma. Es por eso que me gustaría escuchar una anécdota que consideres muy importante en tu relación junto con la "Generación Milagrosa".

―¿Eh? ―encarnó una ceja y dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica― ¿P-por qué con ellos? Habría imaginado con Alex, mis hermanos, mi equipo o mi familia… ¿por qué los prodigios?

―Imagino que ellos son quienes tienen mayor influencia en tu vida ―sonrió al escuchar el grito ahogado de la menor―. Tienes una victoria, una derrota, un problema, un accidente…, alguno de ellos o todos están contigo.

Katomi cerró su quijada y desvió su atención hacia el paisaje soleado fuera de la ventana. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando iluminó su rostro con una sonrisa ante las palabras de la mayor. Se dio cuenta lo cierto en que estaba, por lo que se dispuso a decidir tal recuerdo: podía ser la vez en que la obligaron a acompañarlos al último cumpleaños de Kuroko en una cancha abierta, a pesar de no poder caminar, e hicieron que jugase cuando Murasakibara la apoyo sobre sus hombros, creando una forma de casi tres metros; el par de veces (una en la secundaria y otra con Shūtoku), al tener que fingir estar en una relación con dos prodigios en diferente ocasión; cuando se disculparon con ella en el hospital, se abrazaron al darse cuenta de su regreso y terminaron de rodillas frente a la cama de Shirogane Kōzō; cuando la acompañaron en el funeral de sus padres, le brindaron su apoyo y la despidieron en su casa; cuando…

Existían tantos eventos que vivió junto a esas personas durante más de un año, pero existían dos especiales, las cuales le hicieron saber lo fuerte que se volvió esa amistad y la suerte que tuvo para que el destino la llevase hacia las puertas de Teikō.

.

El repentino día lluvioso había obligado al entrenador a cancelar el resto de la práctica, enviando a los jugadores de la primera cadena directo a sus casas por el ambiente tan feroz que, por fortuna, no había originado un tifón. Mientras los varones corrieron con suerte y regresaron antes de que aumentara la fuerza de las gruesas gotas y la velocidad del violento viento, dos chicas permanecieron en la puerta del gimnasio, observando el camino frente a ellas cubierto por la lluvia de verano. Y, a pesar de que la más alta llevaba una sombrilla de gran tamaño consigo, permanecía a lado de la más joven.

―¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve a casa, Satsu-chan? ―la mayor cuestionó preocupada, viendo de reojo los árboles danzando por la fuerza del aire.

―Segura, Kat-Kat ―la oji-rosada cerró los párpados con fuerza al sentir la basura que atrajo la corriente al aumentar brevemente de intensidad―. De hecho, ¿no sería mejor si regresas a casa antes de que empeore la tormenta? Todavía debo de esperar porque me recojan. ¡Ugh! Asesinaré a Dai-chan por irse sin mí.

―No ―respondió segura después de haber reído por la cara de frustración de su amiga―. Me iré cuando me quede seguro que te recojan y no te dejen plantada aquí. Además ―subió su mirada hacia la sombrilla sujeta por su brazo derecho, guiando la de Momoi a ella―, capaz que el viento me arrastra con esta enorme cosa.

―¿Por qué trajiste una sombrilla de playa como paraguas?

―¡No es de playa! ―gritó ruborizada, antes de que una vena palpitante apareciese en su frente por las risillas de la peli-rosada― Sólo es demasiado enorme ―suspiró cuando Momoi controló su respiración y permaneció con su usual expresión sonriente―. Mis padres tenían prisa y salieron de casa con mi sombrilla individual por accidente, dejándome con ésta.

―Me sorprendería si no sales volando junto con esa cosa.

―¡Oi! Soy más alta que tú.

―Pero no lo suficiente para no ser arrastrada por tu sombrilla cuatro veces tu tamaño.

Ambas rieron.

Pese a lo que muchos creían, ambas chicas tenían una relación bastante fuerte, no simplemente por ser las únicas chicas de la primera cadena, sino porque sus personalidades eran bastante parecidas y congeniaban bien: alegres, determinadas y risueñas. Independientemente de que cada una tenía a su propio mejor amigo (Midorima y Aomine), necesitaban también tiempo entre chicas y solían encontrarlo bastante agradable con la compañía de la otra.

―Por cierto ―Katomi habló cuando logró ahogar sus risas, siendo seguida por la más baja―, ¿cómo van las cosas con Tetsu-chan?

―¡Ah! ―alejó su rostro sonrojado hacia un costado, dejando a la americana riendo triunfante― T-tuvimos una cita, ¿te conté acerca de ella?

―¿Ah? No. ¿Cuándo pasó?

―El fin de semana pasado ―regresó su mirada hacia su amiga, sólo para dejarle ver una expresión completamente enamorada―; fuimos a una feria y el me regaló un peluche ―se mantuvo con la misma expresión por varios segundos, hasta que relajó su semblante y se giró hacia la mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios―. Y, en tu caso, ¿cómo van las cosas con Nijimura-san?

Fue el turno de la extranjera de ruborizarse, llevando un brazo hacia su rostro y rodando los ojos por las risillas victorias de Momoi. Chasqueó molesta la lengua y rechinó los dientes de la misma manera por dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos y dejárselos ver a la primera persona que el destino decidió mostrársela.

―Los golpes, insultos, apodos y peleas son cosas del pasado ahora ―Katomi empezó, recobrando la compostura al volver su mirada hacia la japonesa y tener sólo un ligero sonrojo en la parte superior de sus mejillas―; descubrimos ser bastante parecidos, lo que hizo que nuestra amistad se fortaleciese mucho. Inclusive nos empezamos a llamar por apodos ―bajó la mirada al sentir una expresión sarcástica y burlona de parte de la más baja, encontrándola con esa misma―. _**What?**_

Los párpados de la peli-naranja se abrieron en sorpresa y vergüenza al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de la asiática. Masculló un par de insultos en inglés para sí misma, dado a que había prometido mantenerlo en secreto. Tal vez no podía pasar por desapercibido de la chica analítica del equipo. Como no quería que aquello se rebelará para el resto, se giró de nuevo hacia Momoi, cuando un claxon atrajo la atención de ambas.

―Oh ―la peli-rosada bajó el único escalón de un saltito―. Llegaron por mí. Gracias por haberme hecho compañía, Kat-Kat ―comenzó a correr hacia el auto estacionado (con mayor facilidad, ya que el viento se había calmado y la intensidad de gotas había disminuido―. ¡Nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mañana!

―¡O-oi…!

―Y, ¡no te preocupes! ¡Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo!

Se detuvo un pie frente al edificio, manteniendo su mirada clavada en el automóvil que se llevó a la chica lejos del instituto. Sus recientes preocupaciones desaparecieron al repetir el último grito de la chica en su cabeza. Bajó la mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Gracias ―exclamó para sí misma.

Cambió su dirección hacia el camino enfrente de ella. Mientras avanzaba e intentaba esquivar cualquier charco que pudiese salpicar en sus calcetas, llevó su mirada hacia el colegio en donde estaba: sus edificios, sus jardines, sus baldosas, ventanas, muros, caminos…, todo lo que se pudiese apreciar de la Secundaria Teikō.

Formó una sonrisa con sus labios ante una repentina imagen de lo que estaba viviendo en aquel momento: una expresión risueña en el rostro de Kise, la cara determinada de Aomine, un tiro perfecto de Midorima, un bostezo de Murasakibara, una sonrisa en los labios de Akashi, una mirada de satisfacción de Sanada, un jadeante y cansado Kuroko, un aplauso de Shirogane, un salto dado por Momoi, la famosa mueca de Nijimura. Tal y como se lo venía repitiendo desde la primera vez que piso aquel lugar, husmear una aburrida tarde había sido la mejor idea de su vida.

Un extraño grito le hizo detener su paso y girar hacia aquella dirección. Abrió sus párpados en total sorpresa al chocar con seis notorias cabelleras. Encarnó confundida una ceja cuando reconoció a los cinco prodigios y al sexto hombre fantasma cubriéndose de la lluvia y juntando sus cuerpos para tratar de ignorar el frío de la tarde. Rememoró haberlos visto cambiándose rápido para regresar a sus casas a gran velocidad, por lo que le extrañaba verlos ahí. Podría ser que el karma de haber abandonado a Momoi les hiciese efecto.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se mordió el labio inferior, intentando decidir lo que debía de hacer. Contándola a ella, serían siete adolescentes bajo la misma sombrilla; era imposible caminar todos sin terminar con los brazos u hombros empapados por la continua tormenta. Sin un plan en mente, se acercó con paso lento hacia los varones, confiando en que algo se les ocurriría a todos juntos.

.

.

.

.

―Oi, oi. ¡Tetsu! No te balancees tanto.

―Lo siento, Aomine-kun, pero tus hombros son incómodos.

―¡Akashi! Devuélveme mis gafas.

―¿Cómo puedes necesitar tanto aumento, Midorima?

―Siento que te vas a caer, Kise-chin.

―No lo haré, Murasakibara-cchi, no te preocupes. Ahora, ¡adelante!

―Esto…, no es lo que tenía en mente.

.

.

.

.

La solución que creyeron era la más preferible, fue tener a Kuroko en los hombros de Aomine, a Akashi en los de Midorima, a Katomi en los de Murasakibara, a Kise siendo sostenido horizontalmente por los tres de pie y la sombrilla siendo sujetada con fuerza por un brazo de la peli-naranja. Habían decidido ir por orden de más cercano a más lejano de la casa de todos, evitando que alguno se llegase a empapar. El trío avanzaba con pasos cortos, cuidadosos y sincronizados por el húmedo camino, tratando de no resbalarse con el resto de prodigios.

A pesar de los ligeros golpes, los jaloneos en sus cabelleras o los rodillazos que recibía cada quien (dependiendo su posición), el ambiente fue llenado por risas divertidas y exclamaciones burlonas. Cada uno tenía una sonrisa en rostro, pero ninguna se comparaba a aquella que dibujó la americana en sus labios, dándose cuenta de los amigos tan especiales que había conseguido en ese lugar y lo mucho que duraría su amistad.

.

.

.

―¡Agh! ―se llevó los dedos hacia su rubia cabellera, aferrándose a unos pelillos rebeldes que yacían a los costados de su cráneo― Fue una práctica muy pesada a pesar de haber sido corta, ¿no creen?

―Toda la semana ha sido igual, Kise ―el de anteojos le recordó en un tono serio, reacomodándose los lentes con la ayuda de sus dedos izquierdo―. Parece ser que el entrenador Shirogane no quiere que una tormenta nos vuelva a atrapar como hace días.

―Pesada, ligera, corta o larga…, no importa ―el moreno farfulló infantil, antes de dirigir sus manos hacia su estómago―. Tengo hambre. ¿Alguien más quiere ir a comer?

―Yo apoyo la idea de Mine-chin.

―Eh. No es mala idea ―el pelirrojo sonrió y asintió seguro, cuando se giró hacia el par de féminas caminando consigo―. ¿Qué opinan, Momoi, Katomi?

―Por mí está bien ―la oji-rosada sonrió, haciendo que la más alta asintiera en afirmación.

―Ah. P-por cierto ―Aomine detuvo su paso, obligando al resto a detenerse también―. Y, ¿Tetsu?

―Aquí estoy ―Kuroko respondió a un lado de la peli-naranja, haciendo que todos, excepto esta última, ahogaran gritos asustados.

―Vaya ―Midorima sujetó con fuerza su 'Objeto de la Suerte' (estuche de maquillaje) y se giró hacia el peli-celeste―. Sigo sorprendiéndome por ti, Kuroko. Y, ¿bien? ―giró repentinamente su atención hacia el oji-rojo, atrayendo la mirada del más bajo― ¿A dónde vamos a comer, Akashi?

―No lo sé. Es el turno de Katomi y Murasakibara de elegir el lugar.

―Bueno ―Kise exclamó nervioso, mientras el par de mencionados chocaba palmas, y dirigió las miradas hacia él―, con tal de que no sea como la vez en que era el turno de elegir de Momo-cchi y Aomine-cchi, y tardamos tres horas para decidir entre las hamburguesas o las ensaladas.

―Eso no sucederá nunca, Ryō-chan ―Katomi aseguró, segundos antes de saltar a la espalda del peli-morado y hacer que éste la cargase―; Atsu-chan y yo tenemos gustos bastante parecidos por los platos más deliciosos de todo Japón, ¿eh, Atsu-chan?

―Por supuesto, Katom-chin ―reacomodó a la chica antes de que comenzase a resbalársele, entrelazando sus brazos debajo de los muslos de la más baja―. Estofado de crema.

―Wagyu.

―Dolsot Bibimbap.

―Tonkatsu.

―Sopa de Tinta de Calamar.

―Lasaña y…, el más importante.

Ambos amigos cerraron un puño y formaron cierta pose victoriosa, la cual hizo que el resto intercambiara miradas confusas y encarnaran una ceja de la misma forma.

―Comida mexicana ―exclamaron en unísono.

―Eso no es un platillo.

―No hay necesidad de que sea sólo un platillo, Dai-chan ―la oji-naranja recalcó ofendida, recibiendo un movimiento en la cabeza de Murasakibara como afirmación―. Cada platillo de ese país es igual de magnífico o más que el anterior.

―Cierto, Katom-chin ―sonrió ante las palabras de la mayor y se giró serio hacia el resto―. Los llamados "Antojitos Mexicanos", que se preparan en cada feriado de ese país, son únicos en todo el mundo.

―¿C-cómo es que eres malo en la escuela y sabes eso? ―Midorima cuestionó burlón, sin esperar porque le respondiera el más alto.

―Y ―Katomi volvió a hablar, un tono meloso en su voz―, la mayoría de sus platillos o, simplemente, cualquier comida que se prepare, se ingiere con las maravillosas, únicas, deliciosas…, tortillas.

―¿T-Tamagoyaki?

―¿Eh? ―una expresión de duda cubrió el rostro de la americana, quien se giró hacia el pelirrojo― N-no. Una tortilla…, una tortilla de maíz…, ya saben: una masa de maíz circular y plana ―parpadeó ante los rostros confundidos del resto de prodigios.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia Murasakibara, el peli-morado subiendo la suya con el mismo sentimiento dentro de ella. Ambos permanecieron en un curioso silencio (para los otros), pero estaban intercambiando una serie de conclusiones tan sonoras como los gritos durante entrenamientos. Mientras mantenían sus párpados completamente abiertos en los orbes del otro, los demás adolescentes intercambiaron miradas confusas.

―¡¿No conocen las tortillas de maíz?! ―el par cuestionó en un grito soltado en unísono, recibiendo asustadas negaciones con la cabeza como respuestas, haciendo que ambos soltaran un segundo grito consternado.

―¡Muy bien! ―la extranjera volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, pese a tener una expresión completamente ofendida― ¡Ya está decidida la comida de hoy!

.

.

.

Los seis adolescentes observaban cada uno de los platillos enfrente de ellos. A pesar de los gruñidos que emanaban de sus estómagos, gotitas de sudor nerviosas resbalaban de sus sienes. Observaron a sus costados y no encontraron nada a lo que estaban acostumbrados. ¿Qué era ese lugar? Un restaurante; claro. Pero, ¿de qué tipo? Había pocos comensales, independientemente de ellos, en las mesas situadas detrás de la barra en donde estaban sentados. Tragaron saliva simultáneamente y dirigieron sus ojos hacia el par a su lado derecho, el cual les veía sonrientes y esperanzados.

―Adelante ―la chica los alentó mientras sus codos se encontraban recostados en la madera y su mentón en sus palmas.

―Eh…, hai ―el único rubio regresó su mirada hacia el platillo que tenía enfrente, frunciendo su ceño confundido―. K-Katomi-cchi… ¿qué es esto?

Murasakibara y Katomi intercambiaron miradas victorias en lugar de que la fémina le respondiese a Kise. Dirigieron su atención hacia los diferentes platillos mexicanos enfrente de los prodigios; como eran ocho clientes, pidieron ocho comidas diferentes: tacos al pastor, mole poblano, sopes, pambazos, chiles rellenos, enchiladas rojas, pozole y tamales de dulce. Un par de sonrisas satisfactorias se dibujaron en sus labios al observar las expresiones entre asustadas y extrañadas de sus amigos.

―Solamente prueben ―el oji-morado les alentó, seguro, cuando levantó su mirada hacia el otro lado de la barra―. No es como si estuviese envenenada, ¿cierto, Mario-chin?

―¡Bastante cierto, Atsushi! ―una voz masculina gritó como respuesta.

Todas las miradas se levantaron hacia el dueño de tal exclamación, encontrándose con la extensa espalda de un hombre de baja estatura. Cuando se dio vuelta, demostró ser un castaño-medio de mediana edad, vistiendo un grasiento delantal y un gorro de cocinero gris; tenía complexión robusta, ojos ovalados y medianos de tono marrón-oscuro, cabello corto y lacio, piel de un tono capuchino y un corto bigote del mismo tono de su cabello. Les sonrió a todos los adolescentes, antes de girarse determinadamente hacia un par.

―¿Cómo han estado mis dos clientes favoritos? ―se acercó al rostro del par, estudiándolos con sus pupilas― Y ahora me traen más comensales, ¿eh? ―giró hacia los otros seis, riendo un poco al observar sus rostros asustados― No se asusten, niños, mi comida no es típica de este país, pero, les aseguro, van a sentir una sensación en su paladar que sólo sentirán en este lugar.

Cuando vio de reojo a un par de mujeres acercándosele al otro costado de la barra, les sonrió por última vez y comenzó a anotar los platillos que las féminas le pedían.

―Él es Mario Hernández ―Katomi empezó―, el dueño y chef mexicano de este lugar tan sabroso ―de un momento a otro, se giró seria hacia los seis, levantando un dedo de manera acusadora―. Ahora, ¡no menosprecien su esfuerzo y prueben los platillos!

―¡G-gracias por la comida! ―respondieron en unísono después de ahogar gritos asustados por la mirada oscura de la mayor.

La peli-naranja siguió con la mirada como Kise, nervioso, llevaba su cubierto, con su temblorosa mano, hacia la masa rosada que construía a uno de los dos tamales de dulce. Sus párpados se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir su suave textura; sus labios empezaron a temblar mientras acercaba el tenedor, sosteniendo el pedazo de platillo, a su boca, teniendo las miradas del resto congeladas sobre él. Cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que cerraba su quijada y masticaba con lentitud por varios segundos, hasta que se detuvo, volvió a abrir sus párpados y bajó su sorprendida mirada hacia el plato.

―Esto…, esto es… ―cortó un segundo pedazo y se lo llevó con rapidez a su boca, gimiendo gustoso en el proceso― ¡Delicioso! ―se giró hacia el resto, tendiéndole el plato― ¡Chicos! ¡Deben de probar esto!

El quinteto no objetó ante su petición y se llevaron un pedazo del platillo hacia sus bocas, sólo para observar sorprendidos la imagen de los tamales y devorarlos a gran velocidad, ignorando las expresiones preocupadas del Pívot y Ala-Pívot. Estos últimos se encogieron de hombros y observaron a sus amigos terminar con lo que supuestamente iba a tratarse del postre. Relajaron sus expresiones al observar a Momoi colocar el plato de mole frente a ella; cuando observó la espesa salsa marrón yaciendo a un lado del arroz rojo, decidió cortar un pedazo del pollo y, con ayuda de su cuchara, lo mezcló con la salsa y se lo llevó con mayor seguridad a su boca.

―¡Oh! D-Dios mío ―su exclamación atrajo la mirada del resto, encontrándola con un rostro maravillado―. ¿Qué es esto? ¡Es magnífico!

Con la misma rapidez con la que se terminaron el par de tamales de dulce, el tazón terminó vació y, sin que la pareja les alentara, un par de tortillas de maíz habían volado de su servilleta. Aomine, sin esperar porque el sabor del mole se desvaneciera, acercó el hondo plato de pozole, llevó su cuchara hacia el caldo y mordió con lentitud los granos de elote.

―No tengo idea de cómo se llama esta comida, pero jamás he probado algo tan perfecto.

―Estoy contigo, Aomine-kun ―a diferencia del moreno, Kuroko se había decidido por uno de los pequeños sopes que estaban acomodados en una forma ovalada, llevándose uno entero a la boca―. ¿Q-qué es lo que tiene esto? Es…, creo que voy a tomar otro.

―¡Ah! Prueben este ―Midorima exclamó maravillado, tendiendo uno de los tres pambazos―; u-un poco picoso, pero sabe genial.

El par sostuvo con rapidez los cinco platos que el resto le tendió, colocándolos a un costado suyo. La primera persona en fruncir el ceño en alerta fue la chica, quien arqueó un poco su espalda al ver como el pelirrojo acercaba alegre el plato del chile relleno y dirigía su cuchara para cortar un pedazo, juntarlo con la salsa y llevárselo a la boca.

―Ah ―estudió con dificultad el platillo y una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente cuando el menor acercó su cubierto hacia sus labios―. C-creo que deberías tener cuidado con ese, Sei-chan, no sé si Mario quitó las semi…

Pero ya era tarde: Akashi masticó el pedazo de chile y lo tragó junto con la salsa, abriendo sus párpados en susto al sentir el ardor recorrerle la garganta. Antes de comenzar a toser, sudar notoriamente y agitar una mano en negación, soltó un grito ahogado, mismo que hizo creer al resto que se trataba de la misma sensación deliciosa que el resto de platillos. El quinteto cortó un pedazo para cada uno y dejó sólo la cola del chile, antes de comerlo y empezar a toser por la repentina sensación ardiente.

―¡Mierda! ―Katomi gritó asustada, antes de volver hacia Mario, quien continuaba cortando carne con normalidad― ¡Mario! ¡Agua, por fa…!

―Tranquila, Katomi ―Akashi, a pesar de tener un enrojecido rostro y varias gotas de sudor resbalando por sus sienes, masculló seguro y dirigiendo su tenedor hacia el plato de enchiladas―. Esta comida tranquilizará el picante.

―¡No!

Ella trató de detener al resto, pero, viendo la seguridad con la que contaba su capitán, se terminaron con la comida con sólo un mordisco, aumentando el nivel de ardor y comenzando a toser peor.

―¡Atsu-chan! ¡Trae agua, rápido!

Como estaba viendo al oji-morado corriendo por el corredor y deteniéndose frente a una máquina dispensadora, pasó por desapercibido cómo Aomine aproximó el plato de tacos al pastor y levantó su mirada hacia un tazón lleno de salsa verde.

―Esto parece que calmará todo.

Al escuchar la voz del peli-azul, la americana miró sobre su hombro como los seis se preparaban para morder un pedazo de los tacos al pastor bañados en salsa verde…, la salsa más picante de toda la zona. Cuando se giró para detener por lo menos a uno, Kuroko había caído de espaldas con sólo una mordida, haciendo que el golpe rodase su banquillo hacia un costado, por donde Murasakibara venía corriendo con una botella de agua de plástico; él tropezó y cayó de rostro mientras la botella salía volando hacia la estufa encendida, la cual calentó el material e hizo que el objeto explotase, lanzando pedazos a todas direcciones.

Una ventana se rompió, haciendo que los clientes a un lado arrojaran la mesa a su costado para cubrirse; el único candelabro del lugar derribó a Momoi, Kise y Aomine, este último aferrándose de la pata del banquillo del oji-rojo y llevándoselo consigo; Akashi intentó sujetarse del metal que separaba la cocina con la barra, rompiéndola y dejando caer las especias que utilizaba Mario. Midorima, quien se mantuvo con el rostro contra la barra de madera para intentar controlar el ardor, se reincorporó y se levantó, dispuesto a dirigirse al baño, cuando pisó una pata de un banquillo y resbaló, sus pies lanzando hacia una pared pedazos del candelabro.

Y…, Katomi…, durante toda la conmoción…, se mantuvo con un codo sobre la barra y su mejilla derecha recarga en su puño. Miró de reojo por ambas direcciones, observando el lugar totalmente destruido, los clientes en el piso y a Mario cocinando con normalidad (al parecer, sin haberse dado cuenta de todo lo sucedido); suspiró y se levantó del banquillo, tendiéndole el dinero a Mario y disponiéndose a salir, cuando tropezó por el brazo de Midorima y terminó también en el suelo de madera.

Lo único que faltó fue que se incendiara el lugar.

.

Katomi regresó su mirada hacia la mujer y dibujó una sonrisa al escuchar sus risillas.

―No puedo creer que una comida mexicana los haya hecho destruir un restaurante ―Nentō opinó divertida y controlando su respiración―. Vaya ―se limpió unas pocas lágrimas que escaparon sus ojos, regresando su atención hacia la paciente―. Por cierto, después de que el resto causara todo ello… ¿tú y Atsushi pudieron comer algo?

―Eh ―la menor desvió triste la mirada y negó con su cabeza―. No.

―Lo imaginé.

La japonesa dirigió su atención hacia el cielo fuera de su ventana, abriendo los párpados en sorpresa al ver el cielo nublado y dispuesto a soltar una tormenta, cuando, antes de comenzar con las anécdotas, se encontraba despejado. Frunció el ceño por un momento hasta darse cuenta que no se trataba de un día triste como los anteriores…, sino de alivio. Miró de reojo hacia su reloj de pared, dándose cuenta que la hora de sesión había llegado a su fin.

―Bueno, Katomi ―habló de nuevo, atrayendo la atención de la menor―, me alegra que hayas compartido esas historias tan divertidas conmigo. Cierto es que ya tenía entendida la relación tan fuerte que tenías con la "Generación Milagrosa", pero parece ser que tu felicidad siempre ha estado basada en encontrarte con ellos.

―Así parece, aunque ―sonrió al tener los rostros de tales prodigios en mente y las palabras que le han dicho en los momentos más difíciles―, ellos también estaban destinados a encontrarme.

* * *

 **Eso fue tan lendo~~ :33 Hace mucho que tenía la idea de escribir acerca de una sombrilla gigante y siete prodigios debajo de ella (fue una de las primeras ideas que tuve al iniciar esta novela). Por cierto, espero que recuerden a Mario: uno de los dos vagabundos en "Miembro Ilegítimo". ¡Resulta que era un cocinero! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Oh. Eso me recuerda, hace unos capítulos (en "Caída", para ser precisa), mencioné a NUEVAS jugadoras del Togimasu…, y no las presenté. OoO. Si no es muy tarde, aquí están.**

 **Nota (ya extrañaba escribir esto n.n'): Aquí los nombres están escritos en Nombre + Apellido (dentro de la nota de autor), no en Apellido + Nombre:**

 **| Michie Hari | Oyuky Surudoi |**

 **Cuyas posiciones no han sido reveladas :33 ¡Ya estamos a la mitad de esta secuela! Tan rápido~~ Bueno. Creo que es todo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	11. Hermandad

**Recomendación Musical: "Kingdom Of Three Seas" – Gothic Storm**

* * *

Con la quinta rama que le golpeaba en la frente, lanzó un ligero puñetazo al cráneo del varón. El azabache, quien caminaba a su lado, se giró hacia ellos y sonrió nostálgico al ver la expresión culpable del menor. Este último, después de soltar una queja al ser vapuleado, levantó su mirada hacia la chica que yacía sobre su espalda y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos debajo de sus muslos, acomodándola por estarse resbalando un poco.

―Eh, Tai-chan ―ella habló con una voz burlona, dando golpecitos a su sien con ayuda de uno de sus dedos―, tu espalda es muy resbalosa.

―¡C-cállate!

―Y, ¿cuántas veces vas golpeándome? ―regresó sus brazos hacia el pecho del Ala-Pívot, abrazándolo para no seguir deslizándose― Prefiero cambiar con Tatsu-chan.

―No, gracias ―el apodado respondió sin ser dirigida alguna pregunta, alejándose un paso, de broma―; a mí me terminarías asesinando si te llego a golpear por accidente.

El trío rio por unos cuantos segundos, continuando su caminata por el 'Parque del Lago Rojo' en donde decidieron salir a caminar.

Dado a ser un día despejado y una hora tranquila, varias personas acompañaban aquel ambiente natural, dirigiendo un par de miradas a tres adolescentes: cierto azabache sujetando un par de muletas plateadas y caminando a lado de un oji-carmín, quien tenía cargada a cierta peli-naranja en su espalda. Mientras más se percataban de las risas del trío, más intercambiaban miradas curiosas por la relación de tales amigos.

Esa mañana, un poco menos de una hora antes de comenzar con su caminata, Himuro había llamado a Kagami para decirle sobre su falta de salir junto con Katomi, por lo que se reunieron y se encaminaron al departamento de las hermanas García. Después de encontrar a una soñolienta rubia y explicarle su plan, ella aceptó sin resignación (producto de no estar completamente en sus cinco sentidos). La oji-naranja, por su parte, aceptó encantada la invitación de sus hermanos y salió con su par de bastones, jamás imaginando que ellos optarían por llevarla en su espalda…, o en la del as de Seirin.

―¿Segura que vas bien, Katomi-san? ―el oji-carmín cuestionó preocupado, ignorando un amistoso golpeteo que le proporcionó la mayor en su cráneo.

―Claro, Tai-chan ―una expresión de duda cubrió su cara en un solo segundo, antes de acercar su rostro al del japonés―. Oi, dime ―formó una línea horizontal con sus labios cuando el varón la miró de reojo, nunca deteniendo su andar―, ¿alguna vez llegaste a llamarme 'Kat'?

Kagami abrió sus párpados, sorprendido por tal pregunta; no se la esperaba. Intentó relajar su semblante y regresó su atención hacia el camino de tierra frente a ellos. Miró de reojo a su hermano, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada, pero el mayor se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir observando los arbustos, árboles y, claro, el famoso lago.

―N-no lo sé ―Kagami contestó por fin, evitando la mirada de su hermana―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo; no lo recuerdo.

―A veces, los recuerdos de la niñez son los que perduran ―Himuro habló, al parecer, para sí mismo, logrando una expresión sarcástica en el rostro del menor.

―Eso es ―la oji-naranja exclamó―, de niños, cuando nos conocimos, solías llamarme por mi apodo; f-fuiste el primero de los dos en hacerlo. ¿Cuándo te detuviste?

―Creo ―el peli-carmín suspiró, mss mantuvo su mirada enfrente de él―, fue después de ir al entrenamiento del equipo nacional con tu padre.

―Ah, **_yes_** ―Katomi levantó su mirada esperanzada, observando con esa sensación el cielo celeste―. Logramos escaparnos del entrenamiento con Alex y ella creyó que nos habían secuestrado…

―Luego fuimos al gimnasio, donde nos encontramos con tu padre y conocimos a tres de los titulares principales ―el oji-gris continuó con el relato, sonriendo ante tal recuerdo.

―Ellos nos regalaron unas sudaderas enormes ―retomó el habla la fémina―, y, después, Alex llegó asustada, pero terminó persiguiéndonos por todo el lugar hasta que se cansó.

―¿Recuerdan la práctica que tuvimos antes de eso? ―el Ala-Pívot preguntó repentinamente, ahogando las risas que estaban por salir de las bocas de los mayores.

―¿Cómo no voy a recordarla, Tai-chan? ―la americana cuestionó burlona, mientras Himuro asentía en afirmación― Alex, por haberle causado un susto cardiaco, después nos obligó a tomarnos una foto usando las sudaderas. Creo que esa foto está en mi álbum; la otra vez pude verla.

.

El anterior frío, la fresca brisa y las nevadas del invierno comenzaban a ser reemplazadas por la naciente primavera: los árboles comenzaban a recuperar vida, las flores despertaban de su largo sueño, las aves volvían a dar la bienvenida a los días con sus cantos y el Sol decidía regresar a iluminar aquella despejada tarde. Como era usual en Los Ángeles, sus habitantes rebosaban de vida en aquella hora: varios adultos se encontraban aún en sus trabajos y la mayoría de jóvenes ya estaban disfrutando de una tarde libre tras su horario de clases. Tal era el caso de un par de hermanos.

Caminando por un parque, dos varones compartían una plática divertida, teniendo al menor con un balón color ladrillo en su mano derecha. Ambos cargaban consigo un par de mochilas, producto de haber salido de la prisión (llamada escuela por los padres); miraron de reojo los entretenimientos infantiles en donde varios niños (tanto de su edad, como mayores y menores), reían divertidos: toboganes, columpios, balancines y demás juegos.

―Diablos, Tatsuya ―el menor de los varones exclamó tras unas palabras del nombrado, pasando el balón hacia su otra mano―. No puedo creer que quieras conseguir un entrenador.

―Es necesario, Taiga ―exclamó con una sonrisa en sus labios y siguió el balón con su mirada―, no podemos esperar ser mejores sino conseguimos a alguien más experimentado.

―Bueno ―el peli-carmín suspiró resignado y comenzó a lanzar el objeto en una línea vertical antes de atraparlo, repitiendo esa acción―, ¿has tenido a alguien en mente?

―Me he hecho la idea ―frunció el ceño al tener la expresión confusa del menor, chasqueando ligeramente la lengua―. El gimnasio del equipo de baloncesto nacional no está muy lejos de aquí; tal vez pueda pedirle a alguno que nos ayude.

―Oh ―regresó a lanzar y atrapar la bola como estaba haciendo, aumentando la fuerza en ello―, y, ¿ya ha…?

―¡Ah!

Tras haber lanzado el balón con mayor intensidad y no volver a recibirlo en manos, los dos detuvieron su paso y levantaron la mirada, soltaron un grito al encontrarse con el cuerpo de una niña "volando" encima de sus cabezas y atrapando el objeto en sus manos. Siguieron con la mirada cómo la desconocida reía mientras se acercaba a un rosal lleno de varias espinas. Se encogieron de hombros cuando ella cayó en él y soltó un quejido doloroso, lo que les hizo intercambiar miradas preocupadas. Al cabo de un par de segundos, decidieron acercarse y ver si se encontraba bien, cuando ella saltó, dejándoles ver su cabellera anaranjada cubierta de hojas y espinas, uno que otro rasguño en su rostro y un tallo entre sus dientes, el cual escupió y dejó que soltase risas victoriosas mientras cerraba sus párpados.

―Nada mal para alguien que ya dejó la gimnasia ―exclamó en el idioma natal de aquel país, antes de volver a abrir sus párpados y ladear la cabeza, confundida, al ver un balón de baloncesto en su mano derecha― ¿Oh? ¿De quién es esto? ―dirigió su mirada hacia el par de niños viéndola asustados, sonriendo y, al parecer, olvidándose de su reciente caída en el rosal― ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ―salió con dificultad del lugar, rasgando parte de sus prendas en el proceso y alzando la bola a la altura de su cabeza― ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué están haciendo? Ah. ¿Esto es suyo?

Ambos varones intercambiaron miradas confusas, antes de que el oji-gris se acercara y recibiera el objeto que la chica le estaba tendiendo. Ellos estudiaron a la fémina por unos momentos, apreciando su largo y lacio cabello anaranjado, sus ojos medianos del mismo color, su piel porcelana, su complexión bastante delgada y su estatura ligeramente más baja que el par.

―Hm. Te me haces conocido ―ella exclamó, sacándolos a ambos de su mente y acercando su rostro hacia el azabache―. ¡Ah! Ya recordé. Eres el chico japonés que va un grado más alto que yo. ¡Oh! Ustedes dos son japoneses, ¿cierto? He estudiado el idioma desde más pequeña ―se aclaró la garganta, antes de acercar su brazo hacia ambos y soltar en japonés―: Mi nombre es Katomi García; mucho gusto.

―¡Ah! ¡H-hablas japonés! ―el oji-carmín recalcó sorprendido, cuando desvió su rostro ruborizado por haber gritado frente a una desconocida, recibiendo una risilla de parte del mayor.

―Hola ―el azabache acercó su brazo hacia el de la más baja, estrechando su mano―, yo soy Tatsuya Himuro y él es Taiga Kagami; es un gusto.

―¿¡Eh!? ¿'Taiga Kagami'? ―se soltó del agarre con Himuro, estrujando con fuerza y velocidad la mano del menor― Tengo una amiga en tu salón; ¿Katherine Hayes? ¿Rubia, ojos azules, pequeña, ruidosa…? ¿No?

―No, lo siento.

―Y-ya veo. No te preocupes ―dejó de estrechar manos con el peli-carmín, llevándose su mano menos sucia hacia su nuca―. Entonces, ¿les gusta el baloncesto?

― ** _Yes_** ―Himuro asintió sonriente―. De hecho, estábamos pensando en buscar a alguien que nos pudiera enseñar a Taiga y a mí. Necesitamos un entrenador… ¿no conocerás a alguien, Katomi?

―Ahora que lo dices ―la nombrada se llevó su dedo índice y pulgar a la barbillas, pensando hasta que sus párpados se abrieron en sorpresa―. ¡Sí conozco a alguien! Es quien me ha estado enseñando desde que dejé la gimnasia. Estoy segura de que estará feliz de ayudarlos.

.

.

.

El trío se quedó observando a esos americanos de gran altura apostando y jugando baloncesto en una de las tantas canchas abiertas que había en esa zona. Mientras los varones seguían con la mirada a cada uno de los hombres, Katomi sonreía infantil al tener cierta cabellera en vista.

―Bueno ―Kagami habló y atrajo la atención del resto―, ¿quién de todos ellos es?

―No es un él, Taiga ―la peli-naranja respondió después de reír un poco―, es ella ―levantó uno de sus dedos hacia donde varios hombres se estaban reuniendo y señaló la cabellera rubia de la única mujer que yacía entre ellos.

―¿¡Una mujer!? ―el oji-carmín cuestionó en un grito, regresando una expresión molesta de la chica.

―Así es. Su nombre es Alexandra García; ella es mi hermana mayor. Solía ser jugadora en las Grandes Ligas, pero una extraña enfermedad acabó con su campo visual y la obligó a retirarse. Ahora sólo pierde su tiempo apostando en estas canchas y entrenándome cuando le recuerdo que tiene una hermana menor.

―¿'Grandes Ligas'? ―Himuro repitió asombrado, recibiendo una corta afirmación como respuesta y girándose hacia el menor― Ya escuchaste, hermano. Una exjugadora de las Ligas Mayores, ¿tienes alguna mejor idea?

―Eh ―rodó los ojos, suspiró rendido y chasqueó la lengua―, no.

―Vayan con ella ―Katomi les alentó sonriente, sentándose contra la red que cubría la cancha―. Díganles que su hermana menor los manda. Estoy segura que no va a negarse.

El par asintió seguro, corriendo emocionados hacia la oji-esmeralda y dejando a la peli-naranja detrás. Esta última colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, manteniendo su vista sobre ellos; observó cómo los menores hablaban con su hermana y una expresión molesta aparecía en el rostro de la rubia. Soltó un corto grito cuando fue señalada por los chicos y una mirada enfurecida se plasmó sobre su rostro. Al mismo tiempo que el par regresaba cabizbajo, Katomi se levantó con torpeza y nerviosismo.

―Ella se negó ―el oji-gris declaró triste―. Dijo que no tiene tiempo para perderlo con mocosos.

―Ah…, y-ya veo ―dio un paso hacia atrás, confundiendo a los varones―. O-oigan, no se preocupen. Yo intentaré hablar con ella y les apuesto a que accederá en entrenarlos ―miró con miedo a donde los mayores estaban y sus labios empezaron a temblar―. Les prometo que mañana ya les traigo respuesta. ¿Nos vemos aquí y a las cuatro? ¿Sí? Genial. Nos vemos.

Antes de que alguno pudiese decirle algo más, la americana emprendió carrera por la banqueta, desapareciendo por esa mismísima cuadra. Un par de segundos después, una ráfaga rubia siguió su paso, dejando a ambos alzándose de hombros y siguiendo con la caminata que detuvieron minutos atrás.

.

.

.

―¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ―la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a la menor de la familia cerrándola con la misma fuerza detrás de ella― ¡Ayuda! ¡Me va a matar!

―¡Regresa hacia acá, niña! ―la mayor gritó molesta, abriendo otra vez la puerta y cerrándola de golpe.

Tales gritos, al igual que los próximos, alertaron a la pareja de mediana edad que vivía en esa misma casa. Saliendo de la cocina, cierto pelirrojo se acercó extrañado; bajando del piso superior, una rubia bajó corriendo de forma asustada.

―¡Niñas! ―ella gritó sorprendida― ¿Qué sucede?

―¡Alex me quiere asesinar! ―la más baja, tratando de salvarse con los brazos y estando debajo del cuerpo de la rubia, respondió aterrada.

―Alex ―el hombre la apodó en un extraño tono calmado―, recuerda que es menor y más pequeña que tú, así que procura arrancarle la cabeza con cuidado.

―¡Oleguer!

―¿¡Vas a dejar que me mate!?

―Está bien ―Oleguer rodó los ojos y se acercó hacia sus hijas, quienes estaban peleando en la alfombra de la sala de estar, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la mayor―. Alex, déjala en paz.

Sin otra opción, la rubia relajó su fuerza y dejó de sentarse sobre el cuerpo de la oji-naranja. Katomi, sin dejar esperar otro segundo, corrió lejos del alcance de Alexandra y se acercó a su madre. Entrelazó sus extremidades superiores en la cintura de la otra rubia, siendo recibida por un beso en la mejilla de parte de la oji-esmeralda. Cuando vio a su hermana mayor acercándose con cautela, se escondió detrás de la mujer y soltó otro grito agudo.

―Muy bien ―Chassidy se interpuso entre sus dos hijas, intercambiando miradas acusadoras con ambas―, ¿qué rayos ha sucedido? ¡Y…! Una por una.

―Yo inicio ―Katomi exclamó, levantando un brazo y alejándose un poco más al tener la mirada molesta de su hermana mayor―. Hoy conocí a dos niños japoneses en el parque que llevaban un balón de baloncesto y me dijeron que estaban buscando a alguien que les enseñase el deporte, por lo que los llevé con Alex a pedirle si los entrenaba…

―¿No te había dicho que fueras directo con tu hermana después de que se fuese Kat? ―Chassidy preguntó molesta, rodando los ojos cuando su hija desvió la mirada avergonzada― ¿Alex…?

―Tú sabes perfectamente que no tengo tiempo para entrenar a un par de niños que ni siquiera tú conoces.

―¿'Tiempo'? ―la menor repitió burlona― No tienes nada qué hacer desde que te retiraste del equipo; pierdes las horas apostando en las canchas abiertas y no puedes negarme que has estado esperando semanas porque una invitación como la de ellos llegase.

―Interesante ―Oleguer interrumpió y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Chassidy, comenzando a empujarla y siendo seguido por las confusas miradas de sus hijas―. Eh…, su madre y yo debemos de irnos ya…, por lo que espero que hayan resuelto esto cuando regresemos y no quiero ver ni una gota de sangre ―abrió la puerta, impulsando a su esposa, sin que pudiese despedirse―. Adiós.

Ambas hermanas permanecieron con la mirada sobre la puerta, logrando escuchar el motor del auto de sus padres desvaneciéndose a la distancia. Giraron su atención hacia la otra enfrente, relajando sus hombros; Katomi llevó sus manos frente a su cuerpo en señal de protección cuando la rubia se acercó unos pasos hacia ella, obligándola a caminar de espaldas.

―¿T-te amo? ―la oji-naranja cuestionó con una sonrisa de lado.

Alexandra bufó con ligereza y se alejó de la más baja, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los cuatro sofás cian que yacían en la sala de estar y sentándose pesadamente en él.

―¿Por qué yo, Kat? ―preguntó con una mano sobre sus sienes― No quiero estar todos los días rodeada de un par de mocosos que tienen la misma o mayor energía que tú…, ya termino demasiado cansada entrenándote a ti. Y, sí…, vi que estaban bastante emocionados al preguntarme…, pero…

―¡Oh! ¡Por favor, Alex! ―Katomi se sentó a un lado de la oji-esmeralda, olvidándose del anterior terror― ¿Cómo sabes que no quieres si no lo intentas? Puede que Papá te haya obligado a entrenarme a mí porque no querías a pesar de mis súplicas…

―¡No! ―interrumpió con notorio sarcasmo― Porque me sacabas jaquecas cada vez que aparecías detrás de mí y me montabas escenas de media hora. Dime, ¿quién te hizo tan consentida?

―Tú, hermanita.

―Maldita, mocosa ―revolvió su cabello anaranjado de manera juguetona, antes de levantar la mirada y soltar un pesado suspiro―. Los estaré observando por una semana ―declaró, causando que un corto grito saliera de la garganta de la menor―; veré si de verdad quieren aprender el baloncesto, y si no se trata de dos niños llorones y consentidos. Después…, ya veré si los entreno o no. ¡Sólo una semana, ¿eh?! Pero…

―Oh, no. Siempre me dan miedo tus "peros"…

―Como voy a estar con ellos un par de horas…, tú, querida hermanita, tendrás que hacer el aseo de la casa ―sonrió victoriosa al escuchar cómo Katomi tragaba saliva, nerviosa―; no te preocupes, sólo debes de lavar los trastes…, lo que tanto amas.

―Te odio.

―¡Y…! ―le lanzó una mirada sádica a la oji-naranja, segundos antes de saltar sobre ella― Todavía debo asesinarte.

Luego de soltar un agudo grito, Katomi logró zafarse del agarre de la vieja jugadora, corriendo escaleras arriba. Alexandra soltó unas risillas victoriosas y corrió detrás de ella, pisándole los talones por la diferencia en altura y todos los años de entrenamiento que llegó a tener la mayor parte de su vida; aunque nunca creyó que toda esa experiencia la haría convertirse en presa de que su hermana menor la volviese entrenadora personal.

.

.

.

Una expresión de irritación y molestia apareció en su rostro cuando giró la perrilla de la puerta para abrir ésta. Pese a que el par de menores no la lograban escuchar, formó una disculpa con los labios por todo el ruido. Cuando entraron en la casa, pudieron observar los muebles, lámparas, cuadros y demás adornos vibrando por el volumen, al igual que las ventanas que se podían apreciar desde fuera del lugar. Gritó el nombre de la persona que se encontraba allí y quien era la responsable del escándalo, siendo seguida por los varones.

En cuestión de segundos, no por los gritos que el trío soltaba, una niña peli-naranja se resbaló por la alfombra con ayuda de sus calcetas, vistiendo una playera lo suficientemente holgada para cubrirle una pulgada más arriba de las rodillas, sosteniendo una escoba con su mano y, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, fingió poseer una guitarra eléctrica, agitando su cabellera, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y moviendo a gran velocidad su cabeza. Cuando el ritmo cambió a uno igual de sonoro pero ligeramente más tranquilo, se reincorporó y dio un giro hacia su espalda, quedando de frente con los recién llegados.

Los tres observaron cómo la chica soltaba un grito, pero no se escuchaba gracias al volumen de la música. Se echó hacia atrás, hasta caer sobre su trasero y gatear hacia la parte trasera de uno de los largos sofás. Alzó su mirada sobre el mueble, dejando sus ruborizadas mejillas al descubierto. Momentos después de volver a esconderse, se colocó sobre sus pies y caminó hacia el mueble de la televisión, dirigiéndose al estéreo que yacía a un costado y apagándolo con un movimiento.

―¿¡Qué demonios, Alex!? ―gritó justo después de volverse hacia su hermana, cruzándose de brazos y desviando una mirada avergonzada, intentando ocultar el remanente sonrojo.

―Eso me gustaría preguntarte a ti ―la apodada exclamó, evadiendo la pregunta y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo―. Así que esto es lo que haces cuando tienes casa sola.

―¡C-cállate! ―volvió a levantar su mirada, observando a los varones que venían con ella― ¿P-por qué no están entrenando?

―¡Alex accedió a ser nuestra maestra! ―el azabache respondió energético, alzando una mirada sonriente hacia la rubia.

―¿¡Enserio!? ―cuestionó incrédula la más baja, acercándose un poco a ellos.

―Sí ―el oji-carmín confirmó―. Y veníamos a recogerte, porque ella dijo que tú estás también bajo su tutela, ¿no, Kat?

―¡Cierto! ―la oji-naranja afirmó con un brazo al aire, ignorando por completo el reciente apodo que salió de la boca del japonés, antes de bajarlo y dibujar una expresión preocupada― ¡Ah! Debo de cambiarme rápido; esperen un minuto.

Mientras Katomi desaparecía escaleras arriba, el trío permaneció en la sala. Ambos varones, al mismo tiempo que Alexandra se adentraba en la cocina, tenían curiosidad por la casa de ese par de hermanas, pero, antes de poder acercarse tan siquiera a la mesa de centro, la oji-naranja regresó con la misma velocidad, brincando los últimos escalones. Había permutado la holgada y vieja playera gris por una más pequeña, ajustada, de tirantes y de un color violeta; un corto short de mezclilla azul dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus delgadas pero tonificadas piernas, y unas zapatillas deportivas y blancas le permitían correr con su natural velocidad.

―¡Estoy lista!

―¿¡No has lavado los trastos!? ―la oji-esmeralda cuestionó desde la cocina.

―Vamos, vamos.

La menor se apresuró a salir de la casa, salvándose de una estancia como esclava de aseo, jalando las playeras de ambos japoneses. Sin otra opción, la mujer tuvo que seguirlos, soltando un irritado suspiro, apagando el interruptor de la luz de la cocina, encaminándose hacia la puerta y cerrándola detrás de ella; trotó ligeramente hasta terminar frente a los menores, sonriendo divertida por la energía de los tres niños. Estos últimos, por su parte, se encontraban saltando entre ellos, jaloneándose sus cabellos de manera juguetona y haciendo muecas chistosas, olvidándose por completo del hecho de no conocerse por más de una semana y dejando que sus espíritus infantiles tomasen el control.

―Entonces, díganme ―Katomi exclamó entre las risas, deteniendo sus saltos y observando que su hermana no la había escuchado hablar―, ¿cómo hicieron que la bruja malvada accediese a entrenarlos?

―Nada en particular ―el menor de los varones respondió, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que la rubia no contestase ante el comentario de la más baja―, sólo se dio cuenta que somos increíbles.

―Seguro, Taiga ―el azabache espetó sarcástico.

―Hablando de cosas increíbles ―la americana acercó los rostros de los varones hacia el de ella, cuidando porque la mayor no oyese―. ¿Les gustaría ver un entrenamiento del equipo nacional? ―preguntó en un susurro, haciendo que los extranjeros ahogaran gritos sorpresivos.

―¿A qué te refieres, Kat? ―Kagami curioseó, repitiendo el apodo que, al ver cómo la fémina no se molestaba por él, pensó seguiría llamándole de esa forma.

―Mi padre es el entrenador del actual equipo nacional varonil y, justo ahora, debe de estar a medio entrenamiento. ¿Qué dicen?

―No es la mejor idea ―el oji-gris opinó nervioso―. No estoy seguro de que Alex quiera llevarnos.

―Pero ella no debe de enterarse ―Katomi declaró capciosa, originando un grito en el chico y una desviación en su insegura mirada.

―Por favor, Tatsuya ―el peli-carmín insistió―, recuerda que tú querías ir al gimnasio nacional a buscar a alguien que nos entrenase…, pero, como ya encontramos a Alex, no va a dañar a nadie sólo ver un entrenamiento, ¿eh?

―Bueno ―Himuro pareció dudar por un momento, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y asintió alegre―. Está bien.

―Genial ―la americana susurró triunfante, antes de tomar a ambos por los brazos, detenerlos con lentitud y alzar su mirada hacia la espalda de Alexandra―. Uno…, dos…, corran.

El par de asiáticos intercambió miradas confusas al ya no sentir el agarre de su nueva amiga, mirando sobre sus hombros y encontrando a la dueña de la cabellera corriendo con unos metros de ventaja. Emprendieron carrera detrás de ella, intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, no perderla de vista, puesto que no conocían el camino. El sudor comenzó a sentirse debajo de sus brazos tras tres cuadras y, por fortuna, la más baja se detuvo a mitad de la cuarta.

―Ah…, Kat ―el azabache, quien también creyó era una buena forma de llamarle, exclamó entre jadeos, deteniéndose a su lado y colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas―. C-corres bastante rápido… ¿qué deporte practicabas antes del baloncesto?

―Gimnasia ―respondió sonriente, antes de mirar hacia ambos costados de la calle y avanzar hacia el edifico que estaba del otro lado―. Aquí es ―recalcó, girándose hacia el par y extendiendo los brazos hacia el lugar al que habían llegado―. Bienvenidos al estadio del equipo nacional.

Ambos varones levantaron sus maravilladas miradas, estudiando el enorme edificio: era de un color ladrillo, bastante parecido al del balón, con unas ventanas azul-marino colocadss a tres-cuartas partes de la parte superior del muro; contaba con un techado que parecía hecho de concreto del mismo color marrón-anaranjado. Al acercarse unos pasos, lograron escuchar los chirridos de las zapatillas, el dribleo de los balones y uno que otro grito. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo emocionado, por lo que sonrieron y emprendieron carrera hacia la puerta…, siendo detenidos por la más baja.

―¿Qué creen que hacen? ―ella cuestionó entre molesta y sorprendida.

―¿Eh? ―Kagami ladeo la cabeza y miró confundido a la más baja― ¿E-entrando…?

―¡Para nada! ―soltó de repente e interrumpiendo, antes de soltarlos y señalar otra dirección con su mano derecha― Entraremos por la puerta trasera; allá sólo están los de aseo y ya me conocen. Pero Brett, el guardia principal, me tiene un rencor porque Alex no le prestó atención ―rio un poco, antes de girarse y comenzar a avanzar―. Vamos.

Los dos asintieron y siguieron a la más baja. Rodearon el edificio hasta llegar a una puerta trasera. La fémina la abrió con lentitud, indicándole a los extranjeros que entrasen. Mientras ella volvía a cerrarla, escuchó un par de gritos ahogadas detrás suyo, por lo que miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con los hermanos frente a tres de los hombres de tercera edad de limpieza. Con gran velocidad, cubrió sus bocas, saludó al trío de trabajadores y desaparecieron por el oscuro corredor. Caminaron hacia donde una llamativa luz se originaba y los sonidos aumentaban de volumen. Parpadearon un poco para acostumbrarse a esa iluminación, descubriendo que estaban en el corredor de las gradas bajas.

―¡G-genial! ―el oji-carmín exclamó asombrado, causando que los dos rieran.

Avanzaron hacia los asientos, observando de reojo a los jugadores. Decidieron sentarse en la antepenúltima fila de las gradas bajas, esperando porque no notasen su aparición. Sus miradas seguían con entusiasmo los movimientos de todos los jugadores, estudiándolos en el proceso: su diferente color de piel, estaturas, complexiones, cabello, habilidades, velocidad, saltos…, todo. Como era la primera vez en que ellos estaban frente a esa escena, sus inocentes ojos veían asombrados cada varón que yacía metros frente a ellos, incluyendo al único pelirrojo del lugar.

―Oye, Kat ―Himuro llamó a la menor, atrayendo su atención al igual que la de su hermano―. ¿Dijiste que tu padre es el entrenador del equipo nacional?

―Sí ―ella asintió alegre―. Es el hombre pelirrojo que está lanzando balones en medio.

―¡E-es enorme! ―Kagami gritó al chocar con el cuerpo del mencionado, abriendo sus párpados ante sus dos metros― No es extraño que Alex sea tan alta.

―En eso tienes razón, Tai-chan.

―¿Eh? ¿'Tai-chan'? ―repitió extrañado, haciendo que el otro la viese de la misma forma.

―Ah, perdón ―Katomi exclamó avergonzada y desvió la mirada―. C-creí que, como tú empezaste a llamarme por un apodo, no te importaría si yo comenzase a llamarlos por ellos, también.

―¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡No! ―el oji-carmín agitó sus manos y abrió sus párpados, asustado― N-no me refería a eso, Kat, sino que me extrañó que me llamases con honoríficos japoneses…, pero no me molesta; ¡de verdad! De hecho ―se rascó parte de su nuca y desvió la mirada―, m-me gusta.

―¿Enserio? ―la peli-naranja cuestionó sarcástica, girando hacia él y sonriéndole de lado― Gracias. ¿Tú qué dices, Tatsu-chan?

―Me agrada, Kat ―contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

―¡Ey! ¡Katomi! ―una voz gritó, atrayendo la atención del trío.

Al mismo tiempo que los dos japoneses se exaltaban y se echaban hacia atrás, Katomi sonrió cálidamente y se levantó de su asiento; comenzó a descender con precaución, dando largas zancadas y deteniéndose por momentos. Ella observó sobre su hombro, asintiéndoles a los varones y, con su mano, indicándoles seguirla. Después de intercambiar miradas, imitaron las acciones de su amiga. Cuando se pararon sobre la duela, la peli-naranja se acercó hacia el hombre que le gritó segundos antes, dejando al par a unos pies detrás. Ambos americanos permanecieron en silencio y estudiándose con la mirada, hasta que el mayor se hincó a su altura y la más baja saltó sobre él.

―Hola, cariño ―el pelirrojo exclamó sobre su oído, antes de plantarle un beso sobre el cráneo y soltarse del agarre―. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae hoy por el trabajo de tu viejo?

―Estoy muy bien, Papá ―respondió Katomi―, y vine porque mis nuevos amigos querían conocer el lugar, por lo que aquí estamos ―se giró hacia los dos japoneses detrás de ella y les indicó, con la mirada, que se acercaran―. Ellos son Tatsuya Himuro y Taiga Kagami.

―Oh ―Oleguer se reincorporó y les sonrió a los recién introducidos, demostrándoles sus dos metros de altura con mayor claridad―. Hola, niños. Ustedes son japoneses, ¿cierto? ―tal y como su hija había hecho cuando se conocieron, el oji-marrón se aclaró la garganta y, en japonés, dijo―: Mi nombre es Oleguer García; mucho gusto.

―¡U-usted también habla japonés! ―Kagami recalcó sorprendido, importándole un bledo el ligero sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

―Así es, Taiga. Entonces ―palmeó con sus manos y colocó éstas sobre sus caderas―, ya que están aquí, ¿les gustaría entrenar un poco con los jugadores nacionales?

El trío asintió emocionado y, dejando sus pertenencias a un costado del hombre, corrieron a recoger un balón para cada uno. Dado a que Katomi ya tenía experiencia en el lugar y sabía de lo que trataba el entrenamiento, se posicionó frente a unos conos de práctica colocados en zigzag; soltó un pesado suspiro y emprendió carrera, pasando con agilidad cada uno de los obstáculos y, en cada momento indicado, rotando sobre su eje, tomando el balón con la mano izquierda y continuó avanzando. Tanto Himuro como Kagami permanecieron asombrados en el principio del carril, observando la nata velocidad y agilidad de la más baja.

Himuro fue el siguiente en intentar tales movimientos, logrando pasar los llamativos conos de color anaranjado, pero sin poder girar o igualar la velocidad de la menor. Kagami, por su parte y siendo apenas un principiante en el baloncesto, trotó a ligera velocidad y con un poco de torpeza, pero eso no logró borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Cuando llegó al otro lado de los obstáculos, el par le estaba esperando sonriente y con un puño levantado, los cuales él chocó con alegría.

―¿Qué opinas…, Nash? ―Oleguer le cuestionó en voz baja a cierto rubio que estaba a su lado y, al igual que él, observaba maravillado al trío de niños.

―Fascinante ―Nash exclamó―. El azabache se mueve con tanta sutileza y perfección, como si siguiera cada paso del baloncesto; el otro varón, pese a ser muy torpe por el momento, puedo ver que llegará a desarrollar una increíble habilidad por el deporte; tu hija… ¡diablos! Lo que hubiese dado yo por tener tal velocidad y agilidad a su edad ―soltó unas cortas carcajadas, contagiando a su entrenador en el proceso―. A pesar de que están aprendiendo todavía, en un futuro no muy lejano, los logro ver en un torneo importante o en una famosa duela ―recogió un balón que estaba a un lado de su pie―. Tengo una idea. ¡Yo! ¡Sawyer, Caleb! Vengan conmigo.

El trío levantó la mirada al sentir tres sombras cubriendo sus espaldas de la luz que iluminaba la duela, encontrándose con tres americanos de casi dos metros de estatura, complexión musculosa y, mientras dos eran de tez clara, el más alto poseía una piel de un color más oscuro. Quien lideraba era un hombre rubio y de ojos dorados, mismo que conocía bastante bien a la fémina.

―Katomi ―el oji-dorado la nombró, antes de colocarse en cuclillas a su altura y revolverle la cabellera―, ¿cómo has estado?

―Hola, Nash ―la peli-naranja saludó, saltando hacia atrás y librándose del agarre del hombre―. He estado de esclava de limpieza por toda una semana, pero he estado bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?

―¿'Esclava de limpieza'? ―cuestionó, evadiendo su pregunta― No, no. Usted, señorita, debe de estar parada en una duela o una cancha abierta de baloncesto, no detrás de un fregadero ―rio junto con la menor, hasta que se reincorporó―. En fin, ¿quiénes son ellos dos, querida?

―Ah. Ellos son Taiga Kagami y Tatsuya Himuro ―ella respondió, señalando a cada uno―; son mis…

―Hermanos ―el azabache interrumpió, ganándose las miradas confundidas de todos (Kagami, Katomi, Nash, Oleguer y el par de jugadores a un lado del rubio), pero no pareció importarle, puesto que permaneció observando al americano enfrente de él―, somos sus hermanos.

―¿Es eso? ―Nash sonrió de lado, antes de rodear los hombros de sus compañeros― Pues yo les presentó a estos grandulones: él es Sawyer ―miró de reojo al de tez oscura―, y él es Caleb ―señaló al castaño―. Nosotros queríamos regalarles…, esto.

Los tres fruncieron el ceño, confundidos, al tomar en posesión aquellos paquetes. Los inspeccionaron por varios segundos, descubriendo una fina envoltura de plástico que cubría una prenda color negro. Sucesivamente, rompieron la cobertura, cuidando de no dañar la prenda. Al cabo de unos segundos, tomaron en manos tres sudaderas idénticas: enormes (parecían del tamaño de los mismos jugadores de baloncesto), un poco delgadas, completamente de color negro y con una capucha en la parte trasera del cuello.

―¿N-Nash…? ―la oji-naranja cuestionó― ¿Q-qué es esto? ¿Por…, por qué?

―Ustedes tres son especiales ―el oji-dorado exclamó, ganándose las miradas confusas de los menores―; aún están aprendiendo, pero en muy poco tiempo lograrán pararse frente a un jugador nacional con una sonrisa en rostro. Puede que sean torpes, lentos o estén tiesos…, pero todo eso cambiará en los siguientes años. Escuchen…, yo tengo un hijo de su edad y, como a él se lo he dicho, no se irriten por no conseguir un tiro, por no realizar un movimiento o no pasar a un oponente…, sigan aprendiendo con determinación y tranquilidad. Algún día, todos ustedes, ya sea en la misma o en diferentes canchas, estarán frente a muchas cámaras de televisión nacional, serán el centro de atención de centenas de espectadores, llevarán a más jugadores a la victoria y portarán un uniforme junto con un nombre, título y número. Y, para cuando hayan completado todas sus metas, no sólo las que ya les dije, quiero que porten estas sudaderas. Estas prendas no sólo demostrarán que sus sueños se han cumplido, sino que les hará recordar el día de hoy, el día en que tres hermanos fueron elegidos para sobresalir en este mundo.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta o palabra, Nash se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Oleguer, siendo seguido por sus dos compañeros. Mientras se retiraban, los niños parecieron estáticos en su lugar, volviendo su mirada hacia las sudaderas en sus manos. No gritaron, no abrieron sus quijadas o párpados, no sonrieron…, no hicieron nada; estaban totalmente sorprendidos por el inesperado regalo y las palabras alentadoras.

―¿'Hermanos'? ―Katomi repitió o las palabras de Nash o la declaración de Himuro, girándose extrañada hacia este último.

―L-lo siento, Kat ―el oji-gris exclamó, bajando la mirada, avergonzado―. S-sé que nos conocemos desde hace una semana, pero, aun así ―volvió a levantar su cabeza, dejándole ver una ligera sonrisa―, has hecho demasiado, diría yo, por nosotros. Lo que dijo Nash…, me gustaría conservarlo como cierto: siento que nuestra amistad será muy fuerte y quiero reconocer aquello al llamarte "hermana"…

―Tatsuya tiene razón, Katomi-san ―Kagami interrumpió con un brillo en sus ojos―. Eres bastante buena en el baloncesto; m-me gustaría ser tan genial como tú algún día. Si no hubiese sido por ti, nunca habríamos conocido este lugar, encontrado a Alex, haber conocido a los tres jugadores más fuertes a nivel nacional, recibido las sudaderas…, todo ha sido gracias a ti, Katomi-san. La verdad…, también me agradaría considerarte mi hermana.

Aquellas palabras atraparon a la apodada con la guardia baja, pues un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Cuando sintió el aumento de temperatura, cubrió su rostro con la enorme prenda. ¿"Hermanos"? Eso de verdad no se lo esperaba. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser hermana de alguien que conocía sólo una semana atrás? No sabía nada de ellos, familia, casa, gustos, hábitos, disgustos…, nada…, y, a pesar de eso, sentía una conexión que jamás había sentido con alguien que no fuese de su misma familia.

―Será interesantes tener hermanos ―respondió por fin, ganándose las sonrisas de los varones.

Justo en eso, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, dejando ver dos cuerpos adultos corriendo hacia el entrenador. Quien iba más detrás, era un hombre joven de cabello castaño, un poco robusto, mediana altura y vistiendo un traje de seguridad (con el nombre de Brett, como algunos le conocían). La otra persona, por su parte, mostraba una alborotada cabellera rubia y lacia, una complexión normal y una alta estatura para una mujer. Mientras los dos se acercaban al entrenador, el trío de hermanos comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con miedo en sus rostros.

―¡Papá! ―la mujer gritó, deteniéndose frente al hombre y cayendo de rodillas― Si fueses tres mocosos de nueve años, ¿dónde estarías?

―¿Qué? ―Oleguer exclamó confundido― B-Brett, déjanos. Alex, ¿qué sucede?

―¡Los niños! ―ella respondió, levantando la mirada y dejando ver su expresión aterrada, lágrimas en sus orbes― E-estaba con Kat y sus dos amigos, T-Tatsuya y Taiga; íbamos a entrenar un rato en las canchas abierta, p-pero, cuando me giré… ¡ellos ya no estaban! ¡Papá! ¿¡Qué clase de adulta pierde a tres niños con cabelleras muy llamativas!? P-puede que los hayan secuestrado… ¡oh, Dios! Están perdidos en la inmensa California. ¿Q-qué tal si fueron a la costa y el mar se los llevó? ¡Ah! ¡Ayúdame a encontrarlos, Papá! ―mientras comenzaba a llorar, giró su mirada hacia un costado, observando la duela, a los jugadores (quienes permanecían estáticos ante la conmoción), y al trío de niños― H-hola, chicos.

―¿C-corremos?

―¡Sí!

―¡Vuelvan para acá, malditos mocosos!

Y así, corriendo alrededor de la duela, subiendo y bajando escaleras, saltando por las gradas, una eterna persecución cobró vida a medida que gritos asustados, molestos, alentadores y divertidos se mezclaban con el ruido del entrenamiento. Al mismo tiempo que escapaban de una Alexandra asesina y le arrojaban las sudaderas para detener momentáneamente su carrera, intercambiaron miradas divertidas y se dieron cuenta que, desde aquella mismísima tarde, una relación bastante poderosa se había formado entre ellos…, una hermandad.

.

―Fue en ese juego ―Kagami retomó el habla, atrayendo la atención de sus hermanos―, cuando vi tu nata habilidad para el baloncesto y…, bueno…, comencé a respetarte y a admirarte.

―¿Oh? ―Katomi observó de reojo al menor, sonriéndole con calidez, segundos antes de soltarle un golpe en el cráneo― ¿Qué tonterías dices, Tai-chan? Quién debería de admirar a alguien, sería el asombro que siento por ti. ¿Crees que está bien admirar a alguien y llamarla con apodo de anciana?

―No ―el as de Seirin negó tras unas risillas, antes de voltear hacia su hermana y sonreírle de lado―. Lo siento…, Kat.

―T-Tai-chan…, debes de controlar más tu sonrojo.

―¡¿Qué?! N-no me sonrojé…

―Sí lo hiciste, hermano.

―¡T-Tatsuya! Apóyame…

―Lo siento, **_bro_** , pero, entre ustedes dos, Kat me da más miedo.

―¡Poder de hermana de en medio!

―¡C-ca…! ¡Oi, Kat! ¡Sujétate! Te vas a caer.

―Ya no te sonrojaste, Tai-chan.

―Hermanos…

* * *

 **¡Más de seis mil quinientas palabras! Se nota que no tengo nada mejor qué hacer. P.D: necesito un novio. Neh~~ Lo único que necesito, ¡es ver la maldita película! ¡Inclusive ya saldrá la película de Yuri on Ice! ¡Y yo sin ver Last Game! La vida me odia :v Ya vamos en el capítulo once~~ Dios. Recuerdo el día en que publiqué el primer capítulo :33 Fue este año, ¿no? ¡Ah! ¡No! Fue en diciembre~~ Ya me acordé. Buebue~~ Sin más qué decir. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	12. Soporte

**Recomendación Musical: "Heart" – Blue Stahli**

* * *

Con un pitido, regresó su mirada hacia el entrenamiento enfrente. Recién terminaba el minuto de descanso, por lo que los jugadores volvieron a alinearse en medio de la cancha. Su mirada se centró sobre los cuerpos de aquellos varones con quienes ya llevaba una estrecha relación, más segura que los recién ingresados. Cada uno, sin importar su grado, tenía varias gotas de sudor sobre su frente, mejillas, sienes y cuello, producto de la intensa práctica a la que se estaban viendo involucrados por los desafortunados resultados en la Inter-Escolar.

Una mueca se dibujó sobre sus labios al tener en mente la mayor competencia a nivel medio superior y su próxima final femenil que se apreciaría al día siguiente. Las semanas habían pasado, al igual que la última liga, y por fin se habían anunciado los dos equipos finalistas: la Preparatoria Tensai y el Instituto Fukushū. Mientras observaba cómo la entrenadora terminaba con las instrucciones y se volvía hacia ella, su cabeza divagó por toda información que obtuvo por la Base más fuerte de todo Japón; Yūgana había relatado el ascenso de las mejores Reinas ante la victoria del Instituto Kussaku, las del Instituto Jitaku sobre la Academia Rūkī, las Reinas de Hokkaido (el Instituto Fukushū), ante las Reinas de Shiga (Escuela Media Superior Shutsu), y, extraña y sorprendentemente, la Escuela Media Superior Nozomu le había arrebatado el título a las viejas Reinas de Akuma.

Katomi, cuando leyó la noticia en un mensaje que la menor le había mandado, no pudo evitar pensar aquello no era más que una broma…, pero, al ver la alineación de las Semifinales, tuvo que cambiar su opinión hacia algo más misterioso y extraño: las sádicas integrantes de las viejas Reinas de Yamanashi habían entregado el título sin dar tan siquiera pelea o mostrar sus sucias tácticas…, y nadie conocía la razón. Siguiendo los otros dos juegos, Tensai ganó con ochenta y siete puntos el marcador de setenta y nueve de Nozomu, mientras Fukushū obtenía cincuenta y tres sobre cuarenta y ocho de Jitaku.

Estaban a tan sólo un día, un poco más de veinticuatro horas, de presenciar la final de la Inter-Escolar femenil entre la Preparatoria Tensai y el Instituto Fukushū, así como descubrir el tercer lugar entre Nozomu y Jitaku. Pero el mayor punto de atracción de aquel verano se veía opacado por diversas especulaciones ante el fracaso de Akuma: no eran tan fuertes como se creía, no recibieron mucho entrenamiento, sólo tuvieron suerte en la Copa de Invierno anterior…, pero ella, la vieja Emperatriz de Tensai, conocía perfectamente la razón detrás…

La Academia Akuma iba solamente por el trofeo de la Copa de Invierno y por una nueva venganza sobre las mejores Reinas.

―¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída, eh? ―una voz femenina preguntó a un costado suyo.

Al girarse, la americana se encontró con los orbes marrones de la joven entrenadora de los recientes segundos lugares en la Inter-Escolar varonil: la Preparatoria Seirin. Miró de reojo cómo los chicos de Aida Riko se mantenían corriendo, driblando, esquivando, saltando o trotando; Kagami y Kuroko jadeaban en la línea de los 'suicidios', Hyūga e Izuki driblaban con velocidad unos balones junto con Tsuchida, Koganei y Mitobe; Furihata, Kawahara y Fukuda practicaban su defensa entre ellos, y el resto de miembros recién ingresados se juntaban en donde sabían que estaban más débiles sus habilidades. A pesar del retiro de la vieja estrella de Seirin y uno de los Reyes sin Coronar ('Tesshin', Kiyoshi Teppei), el número de nuevos novatos sobrepasó por decenas al del año anterior.

―P-perdona, Riko-chan ―la americana exclamó, negando con la cabeza y despejando su mente de molestas noticias―. ¿Dijiste algo?

―No exactamente ―Aida contestó, antes de mirar de reojo a sus jugadores―. Muchos de los chicos están emocionados por la final femenil, ¿sabes? La mayoría es de los mocosos de primero; dicen querer volver a ver a cierta peli-naranja rompiendo el acrílico del tablero y soltando un monumental grito que llene todo el gimnasio, así como las televisiones del país ―rio en baja intensidad y contagio un poco a su amiga, pero relajó su semblante al cabo de unos segundos más―. Estamos pensando en ir…, y-ya sabes…, como este año se celebra aquí, en Tokio, Kagami-kun y Kuroko-kun me insistieron en presenciar el partido. Y tú ―obligó a la menor a verla a los ojos, encontrándolos con una expresión culpable―, ¿estarás presente?

Ella trató de evadir la pregunta por unos segundos, adentrándose en su mente por segunda vez. Aida no era la primera en cuestionarle aquello: Yūgana, Alexandra, Nijimura, sus hermanos y los prodigios quisieron averiguar si la vieja estrella estaría presente en la segunda Inter-Escolar consecutiva de su equipo. Seguro era decirse que no le afirmó ni negó a ninguno; no sabía qué hacer. Al hablarlo con su terapeuta psicóloga, Nentō había opinado con que fuera a apoyarlos, pero…, tras haber huido de una forma tan cobarde, sin ninguna explicación o despedida, ¿cómo iba a lograr verlos a los ojos? Sólo se imaginaba la mirada decepcionada de su entrenador, la indiferente de su mánager, la molesta de sus compañeras de equipo y la indescriptible de su capitana.

―T-todavía no estoy segura ―respondió por fin, notoria vergüenza en su voz―, pero, lo más probable, es que no vaya.

―Y, ¿eso? ―quiso saber la japonesa, mirando con cautela a la extranjera― ¿No quieres brindarles tu apoyo? ¿Hacerles saber que estás ahí aunque no portes tu uniforme? ―comenzó a aumentar el volumen de su voz, expresando su enojo y atrayendo algunas miradas― ¿¡No crees que les gustaría saber que la esperanza de su as sigue presente en la duela!? ¿¡No te gustaría apreciar la segunda victoria de tu equipo!?

―Claro que sí, Riko-chan ―habló en un volumen bastante bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que la castaña entendiera entre todo el sonido de la práctica de sus chicos―; créeme…, no hay día en que no piense en cada uno de ellos. No te imaginas lo mucho que les extraño. Hay veces en que recuerdo todas nuestras salidas, todos nuestros entrenamientos, nuestras bromas, risas, enojos, gritos, juegos, victorias y derrotas. Pero yo los traicioné; me alejé de ellos sin siquiera explicar o decirles algo. H-Hisame-sensei…, el entrenador…, me había dicho en un principio: "No la decepciones." Siempre supe que no se refería a mi capitana, mis compañeras, superiores, mánager o a él mismo…, sino que no me decepcionase a mí misma. Le fallé a Tensai en el momento en que decidí abandonar a mi equipo…, me fallé a mí misma cuando ya no supe ser lo que una vez fui.

Aida permaneció en silencio cuando la oji-naranja terminó y bajó su mirada con lentitud. Soltó un suspiro y entrelazó con fuerza sus dedos, sin saber cómo responder ante aquello. Levantó ligeramente su mirada hacia el rostro de su amiga, encontrando una expresión que jamás creyó verla sobre su cara: inutilidad. Podía ver como la menor no sabía qué debía de hacer; la remota imagen de una alegre, curiosa, ruidosa y determinada americana había permutado con el perfil de una fémina culpable, apenada, insegura e incapaz.

¿Quién era esa chica?

Un singular pitido condujo su atención hacia el reloj de muñeca que traía en el brazo izquierdo, dándose cuenta que el siguiente descanso debía de tomar lugar. Abrió la boca para gritar la orden, cuando percibió a sus dos ases de segundo entrenando juntos. Ellos eran lo respuesta; ella lo sabía. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica al tener un rápido plan en mente, sonrisa que la vieja estrella de Tensai no se percató de su existencia. Se levantó de un golpe, atrayendo la mirada de Katomi en el proceso, lo que hizo que su sonrisa sólo aumentara en amplitud.

―¡Descanso largo! ―la oji-marrón gritó, antes de volverse hacia la extranjera― Voy a salir en los quince minutos de descanso, ¿está bien? No vayas a asustar mucho a los novatos.

Sin esperar por una respuesta o reacción de la oji-naranja, Aida se encaminó hacia la salida, siendo seguida por la mirada de la menor. Esta última encarnó una ceja cuando el cuerpo de la japonesa desapareció del lugar, hasta regresarla a la escena con los jugadores frente a ella. Su mirada divagó sobre los cuerpos de la alineación principal, la cual no había cambiado desde el año anterior (sólo por el retiro del número siete). De un momento a otro, se centró sobre el peli-celeste y oji-carmín que se encaminaban hacia ella, dispuestos a beber de sus botellas llenas de agua dejadas a sus costados, junto con sus pertenencias. Al tenerlos unos metros frente a ella, no pudo evitar recordar a Yūgana y la relación bastante parecida a los varones que llegó a tener tiempo atrás. Una risilla se escapó de sus labios.

Ellos no tenían mucho de parecido con la Base y ella.

Dado a que debería de comparar una amistad con la que llegó a vivir, sería aquella de Midorima con Takao. Kuroko era bastante serio (a su parecer), no como lo divertida que solía ser Yūgana a veces; Kagami, por otra parte, compartía un poco el mismo delicado temperamento que ella poseía. Yéndose a los uniformes anaranjados de Shūtoku, su mejor amigo era igual de reservado (en un principio y sin confianza), y decidido, pero se relajaba y dejaba llevarse por la corriente al confiar en las personas, llegando a bromear o reír; el dueño del 'Ojo de Halcón', al igual que ella, era demasiado bromista, positivo, extravagante y siempre intentaba llevarse bien con sus oponentes.

Si tuviese que ser más gráfica, diría ser una perfecta combinación entre Takao Kazunari y Kagami Taiga.

Tanto la luz como la sombra de Seirin llegaron a donde ella yacía y se sentaron a sus costados. Escuchó cómo ingerían el líquido incoloro a gran velocidad, al mismo tiempo que se encontró observando al capitán gritándole uno que otro insulto a su Base principal, tal vez por otro de sus tontos juegos de palabras. Después de unos segundos más de esa divertida escena, centró su atención sobre el rostro de su hermano, haciendo que el varón dejase de beber y se girara curioso a la mayor.

―¿Kat? ―le llamó interesado.

Una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa apareció en sus labios al escuchar tal apodo. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que el peli-carmín volvió a nombrarle de tal forma, un poco más que aquellos en los que trató de que un sonrojo no apareciese en sus mejillas. Negó con la cabeza y alejó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, concentrándose en lo que estaba por salir de su boca.

―Tai-chan ―ella empezó, verificándose de tener la atención del menor, lo cual sucedía―, ¿estás feliz en este equipo?

―¿Ah? ―cuestionó y ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que el hombre fantasmal se interesara en esa naciente plática― ¿A qué viene eso, hermana?

―No lo sé ―declaró y sólo hizo que la expresión perpleja del japonés se extendiera―. Me refiero a si tú te diviertes con todos los de Seirin. ¿Aprecias cada broma hecha, cada risa suelta, toda lágrima escapada, grito liberado y sonrisa dibujada? ¿Sabes que todas las memorias y recuerdos, tantos felices como tristes, permanecerán en tu mente para siempre? ¿Nunca has cuestionado tu estancia en este equipo o imaginado lo sucedido si hubieses ingresado en este instituto? ¿Te has dado cuenta que no sólo conseguiste compañeros de equipo, sino amigos también?

―C-claro que estoy feliz en Seirin ―el varón respondió cuando la mayor decidió guardar silencio.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ―volvió a preguntar, esta vez con notoria seriedad en su voz.

―Y-yo… ―Kagami se encontró a si mismo con un extraño tartamudeo, originado por las repentinas preguntas de la americana que, aunque conocía las respuestas, lo habían atrapado por sorpresa―. Tan sólo prefiero las derrotas de hoy ―respondió ya cuando logró controlarse, y formó una extraña expresión en el rostro de la fémina, por lo que continuó―: Cierto es que al inscribirme en este equipo, un poco más de un año atrás, mi única meta era convertirme en el más fuerte de Japón; mi meta no cambió mucho al enterarme de la "Generación Milagrosa"…, pero…, después de cada partido ganado y perdido, descubrí no sólo estar subiendo escalones hacia la victoria, sino encontrando personas que ahora sé que podré contar siempre con…, no sólo en el baloncesto, sino en mi vida. Yo sé que no tomé una decisión equivocada al llegar a este equipo, porque, aunque pierda el día de hoy, sé que ellos estarán ahí…, así como yo estaré.

.

.

.

.

―Hai, hai…, palabras bastante bonitas ―Shuyō exclamó, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos―. Pero no te servirán si sigues ahí sentada y no comienzas con tu entrenamiento, niña.

―Por favor, Shuyō ―Yoyaku rodeó los hombros de la castaña con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios―. Estamos en descanso. Deja que nos inspire a todas antes de continuar con la práctica infernal del entrenador.

―No sé ustedes, pero a mí sí me inspiró ―Yūgana opinó y trató de evadir la mirada acusadora de su capitana.

―D-digo lo mismo…, Masae-chan ―Okubyōna habló, estando detrás de la Ala-Pívot oji-ámbar y bajando su ruborizado rostro ante la mirada irritada de la Escolta.

―¡Regresé, mis niñas! ―Shijima gritó, antes de adentrarse por la puerta y con el mánager siugiéndole― ¡Continuemos con el entrenamiento!

―Todavía no termina el descanso ―Heishi espetó, tratando de proseguir con el alabado reposo que presenciaban.

―Bueno ―Odayaka se adelantó al hombre y sostuvo una carpeta con sus manos―, entonces vamos a hablar de su siguiente oponente.

.

.

.

.

―Me alegra estar en este equipo.

―¿Eh? Niña… ¿te encuentras bien?

Katomi abrió sus párpados al reconocer la voz del capitán de Seirin, por lo que levantó su mirada y se encontró con la alineación principal del equipo varonil; ya no estaba en el inmenso gimnasio de Tensai. Miró a todos los jugadores y se dio cuenta que ellos se habían unido a su plática en el momento en que creyó estar con su equipo. Su mente le había jugado una muy mala broma, haciéndole creer que esas voces se involucraban dentro del edificio de Tensai, su último susurro siendo producto de esa imagen ficticia.

―H-hai, Junpe-chan ―ella respondió por fin, tranquilizando a los varones―; sólo un vago recuerdo.

―Los recuerdos pueden llegar a causar desacuerdos.

―¡Cállate, Izuki!

―¡Basta de plática! ¡Regresen a la práctica! ¡Se terminó el descanso!

―'Plática'…, 'práctica'… ¡Entrenadora! Me quedo con esa.

―¡Izuki!

Mientras los jugadores regresaban a la práctica (el capitán siendo detenido por Mitobe y Tsuchida de no asesinar al dueño del 'Ojo de Águila', este último escribiendo algo dentro de un pequeño libro y Aida lista para golpear al Base), Katomi no logró apartar su mirada de toda la escena. ¿Qué tanto se podía asemejar Seirin para hacerle creer estar en Tensai? Antes de responder la pregunta que formuló en su mente, sintió como le revolvían su cabellera; giró hacia su costado derecho y encontró una sonrisa en el rostro de Kagami, antes de que éste se encaminara al proseguir de su entrenamiento. Volteó hacia Kuroko, quien también le sonrió y llevó un puño cerrado hacia ella; la peli-naranja sonrió y chocó con el del oji-celeste, dejando que el menor avanzase detrás de su luz.

Tal escena le hizo determinarse algo…, pero era bastante cobarde para realizarlo.

.

.

.

Repitió las docenas de preguntas de su hermanada dentro de su cabeza, rodando los ojos y chasqueando su lengua de forma divertida. Le había pedido ausentarse en su cita con Nentō Sawa y como no lo dijo mediante gritos, sarcasmos o enojos, la mayor accedió. Pero, antes de poder salir a una excusada caminata, quiso averiguar su destino. Ella, sin otra opción, tuvo que revelar y aquello formó una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, quien la dejó ir sin mayor duda, declarándole alcanzarla más tarde. Cierto fue que no había sido una completa mentira; su mente le dirigía hacia el lugar, pero algo más le obligaba a demorar su paso: vergüenza y culpa.

Unos minutos antes de que se diese inicio, había recibido un mensaje de ella; leyó la misma pregunta que le había formulado durante una semana entera. Decidió borrar el mensaje y no responderle, al igual que ignorar todas sus llamadas. Hubo un momento en que ellas cesaron, tal vez por el comienzo de tal evento. Al cabo de unos segundos más, anheló mandarle un mensaje de aliento, mismo para el resto de integrantes…, pero se contuvo.

Se encontraba avanzando, con ayuda de sus bastones, por una banqueta sutilmente concurrida, atrayendo las pocas miradas de los transeúntes que pasaban también, estudiando y creando diversas hipótesis al tener a una extranjera peli-naranja con cabeza gacha y un par de muletas plateadas como "pies". Mientras avanzaba, se percató de una notoria disminución en la población que salía en una caminata; lo más probable debía de ser el torneo.

Leves gritos dirigieron su mirada hacia un costado, haciéndole abrir los párpados en sorpresa. Decidió estudiar el edificio por unos momentos: de una arquitecta forma cuadrada, color de un gris-claro, ventanales oscuros, techado…; un gimnasio común. Rechinó los dientes al tener en mente el evento que debería de estar pasando su segunda mitad: la final de la Inter-Escolar femenil entre la Preparatoria Tensai y el Instituto Fukushū. El tercer lugar, entre la Escuela Media Superior Nozomu y el Instituto Jitaku, había sido entregado a este último: las Reinas de Ehime.

Era de suponerse que varios equipos se encontrasen dentro, aclamando por la victoria de las veteranas verde-jade; al igual que Seirin, Shūtoku, Tōō, Kaijō, Yōsen, Rakuzan y demás equipos varoniles que estarían presenciando la disputa…, lo que ella no era consiente de, era que la mayoría (si no se trataba de todos), habrían esperado ver a la vieja Emperatriz junto a su equipo.

Parecía ser que los eventos vividos el día anterior, dentro de las instalaciones de la Preparatoria Seirin, nunca hubiesen tomado lugar, ya que Katomi intentaba olvidarse de tales escenas, así como la plática que tuvo con su hermano menor y el juego mental que le hizo creer estar junto a Tensai. No se trataba de ningún acto egoísta o que fuera insensible, sino que no lograba ahogar aquel sentimiento de culpa que retenía dentro de su pecho.

Cierto ruido, de alguien aclarándose la garganta, le hizo volver su mirada hacia enfrente, abriendo sus párpados, sorprendida, al chocar con un par de orbes rojizos, mismos que la observaban de una manera acusadora y fría.

―S-Sei-chan ―exclamó tras controlar un poco su asombro ―, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Claramente vine por la final femenil junto con Rakuzan ―Akashi respondió con ligera molestia en su voz―, pero me surgió un percance y debo de retirarme ―estudió a su vieja amiga con la mirada y chasquó ligeramente la lengua―. Aunque yo debería de preguntarte eso, Katomi… ¿por qué no estás allá adentro? ¿Por qué no estás presente en el partido de tu equipo?

―Tensai ya no es mi equipo…

―Y, ¿¡quién crees que tuvo la culpa de aquello!? ―gritó, liberando toda su molestia y frialdad que sentía ante la chica y que había retenido desde hacía ya varios días― Quizá todos crean que tú, Katomi García, hayas regresado; tal vez has logrado engañar a todos con tu carismática actitud, tu contagiosa sonrisa y tu amor por el mundo…, pero no te has liberado por completo de tu armadura, ¿verdad? Puedo verte portando todavía tu máscara.

―¿Q-qué dices, Sei-chan? ―la americana cuestionó, nerviosismo dentro de su boca, mismo que creó un temblor en sus labios― D-de verdad he regresado a ser la misma de antes. Te lo juro. Con la ayuda de la "Generación Milagrosa", mis hermanos, Alex, Shū-chan, Sawa-sensei y el resto…, me he dado cuenta que sólo necesito el baloncesto para ser feliz; es mi vida…, Sei-chan.

―¿Enserio? ―el pelirrojo objetó con sarcasmo― Porque muchos de los que acabas de mencionar están adentro, esperando porque te dignases a aparecer…, lo cual, creo, sólo malgastó su tiempo. Apagaste tu celular, ¿cierto? ―suspiró al ver cómo la chica abría los ojos y desviaba la mirada― Todos y cada uno de nosotros ha intentado comunicarse contigo desde el calentamiento de los equipos. Sabes, ¿por qué?

―N-no…

―Porque, antes de que entrase en la duela, Yūgana se acercó a nosotros con una expresión…, completamente rota en rostro y nos pidió, con lágrimas en los ojos, contactarnos contigo y convencerte por ir a verlos. Dime, Katomi, ¿desde cuándo debemos de convencerte a ti para que vayas a un partido de tu tan dichosa felicidad? ―esperó unos segundos por si la extranjera respondió, pero, al darse cuenta que no lo haría, recuperó el aliento y prosiguió―: A pesar de que todos te lo digan, parece ser que no escuchas…, no quieres abrir tus ojos y ver el cambio que le hiciste sufrir a Tensai. Alexandra lo dijo, Nentō-san lo dijo y Yūgana lo dijo…, y, aun así, no lo aceptas. Has estado maldiciendo a todo el mundo por tu cambio, pero ya aceptaste tu error; ahora sólo queda ver que te alejaste de todas…, dejándolas con una victoria amarga.

Los párpados de la oji-naranja se abrieron por completo, llevando sus asustados orbes hacia el serio rostro de su excapitán.

―¿C-cómo sabes eso…?

―Créeme ―exclamó cuando cesó su cortante carcajada―, los gritos que escuchas son de principiantes que no tienen idea de lo que sucede. Cuando observé los rostros de tus compañeras…, era como si fuera un equipo totalmente diferente al que llegué a ver en la Inter-Escolar del año anterior; Shuyō no alienta, Heishi no grita, Okubyōna no habla, Yoyaku no sonríe y Yūgana…, ella sólo está desesperada por recuperar a su equipo ―soltó una pequeña risilla, antes de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios―. ¿Sabes? Me recuerda un poco a la estupidez que nosotros, los prodigios, hicimos en Teikō. Recuerdas cómo reaccionaste al descubrir nuestro cambio, ¿no? Bien…, ahora imagina cómo se siente Yūgana al estar viviendo en esa mismísima realidad y siendo incapaz de cambiar algo.

Katomi no supo responder ante ello, dado a que mantuvo su mirada congelada sobre el rostro del oji-rojo, creando imágenes de las palabras que salieron de su boca. Sabía que no había necesidad de replicar, excusarse o mentir…, Akashi, al igual que todo el mundo, tenía razón; pese a no declararlo con claridad, le estaba recalcando lo que ella supo desde un principio: era una cobarde. Ella decidió huir, echarse hacia atrás y quedarse callada respecto a la caída de Tensai…, y aún no reunía el valor para remediar su mayor error: abandonar a su familia.

―Se lo dije a Midorima hace ya unos años, cuando apenas habías entrado en Teikō ―el Base volvió a hablar, atrayendo la atención de la americana―; pese a haber sido en circunstancias diferentes y de cambiar las palabras, el mensaje llega igual: Tú fuiste quien forjó primero una familia en Tensai, tú fuiste quien los ayudó primero, tú fuiste quien los escogió primero y tú eres quien recibió el título de "poste".

―¿Q-quién dijo que sigo siendo su…?

―Katomi ―le interrumpió, sin poder evitar reír por la similitud de reacciones que esas dos personas tuvieron―, no sólo ellos cayeron por ya no tener a su soporte consigo…, tú ya no eres feliz porque dejaste de verlos todos los días.

―T-tienes razón ―ella habló después de un corto e incómodo silencio, atrapando la curiosidad del japonés―. Lo acepto. Yo fui quien decidió alejarse de Tensai e ignorar a sus integrantes como equipo, porque mi nombre seguía apareciendo dentro, dándome unos brazos abiertos que yo no acepté; todavía no he podido regresar a ser la misma chica que llegó tarde a la bienvenida de su equipo, porque, a pesar de haber regresado una sonrisa a mi rostro, mi corazón no se encuentra completo; estoy completamente enterada del estado de Tensai desde que Ma-chan me lo declaró, porque pude ver dolor dentro de su mirada; sé seguir siendo su poste, pero no creo poder ayudarlos a volver a levantarse, porque…, soy…, cobarde ―apretó los tubos de sus muletas con gran fuerza, al mismo tiempo que cerró sus párpados y rechinó los dientes con la misma intensidad―. Regresar a ser la misma es algo que también quiero ―agregó tras unos segundos más―; quiero obtener el valor para poder volver a verlos a la cara, volver a encontrar una felicidad dentro de mi pecho cada mañana, ser capaz de reparar todo el dolor que están sintiendo en este momento, volver a…, ser…, su poste.

Cuando Katomi volvió a guardar silencio, Akashi bajó su mirada y soltó una risilla ante el 'déjà vú' que estaba viviendo. Levantó su vista por segunda vez y estaba listo para replicar, cuando una vibración (proveniente de su celular), le hizo recordar el asunto por el que abandonó la disputa femenil. Se acercó un poco hacia su amiga y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

―Has como si nunca te hubieses ido.

Al volver a levantar su vista, la oji-naranja se encontró con su amigo encaminándose hacia la otra dirección, dejándola sólo con sus pensares, sin saber que ello formaba parte de la vivencia que tuvo su mejor amigo. Permaneció unos momentos sin hacer nada, solamente repitiendo las palabras del pelirrojo una y otra vez dentro de su mente. Después de unos segundos más, bajó su cabeza por segunda vez y rechinó los dientes; una enorme sensación de frustración nació dentro de su pecho.

 _'―Mierda…, maldición ―_ pensó _― ¿Cómo pude dejar que todo esto sucediese? Joder. Soy tan estúpida. Ya escucho los gritos de Hisame-sensei, de Yu-chan, el sermón de Juni-chan…, veo el golpe inhumano de Chi-chan, una sonrisa de Oshi-chan…, siento un abrazo de Tamy-chan, un puño cerrado de Ma-chan. Mierda. ¿Por qué…?'_

―¿¡Por qué mierda fui tan estúpida para abandonar a mi familia!? ¡Mierda! ―gritó a todo pulmón.

Tras liberar toda la frustración que había creado, gruñó dentro de su garganta y se giró decidida hacia el gimnasio. Comenzó a avanzar, con ayuda de sus bastones, hacia el edificio. Se obligó a sí misma reprimir toda sensación de culpa y vergüenza, permutándolas por determinación y valentía. Empujó la puerta con su propio cuerpo, importándole muy poco el leve dolor que recorrió su abdomen. Miró hacia ambas direcciones, intentando buscar alguien que le diese indicaciones, pero decidió seguir el extraño sentimiento que golpeteaba debajo de su pecho.

 _'―Extraño la sobreprotección de Hisame-sensei…'_

Sin importarle la dificultad, subió por los escalones que dirigían a las gradas medias.

 _'―Extraño las peleas con Yu-chan…'_

Los gritos del público se hicieron más sonoros, alentándola con su andar.

 _'―Extraño las pláticas con Juni-chan y las bromas con Chi-chan…'_

Al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad, dejó que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos…, lágrimas de alegría.

 _'―Extraño salir con Oshi-chan y las anécdotas de Tamy-chan…'_

Pese a haber tropezado en un escalón, levantó la mirada y se encontró con una luz que daba entrada a las butacas del lugar. Ignorando un golpe en su abdomen y un rasguño en su brazo derecho, se reincorporó y avanzó.

 _'―Extraño las risas con Ma-chan…'_

Tuvo que parpadear un poco para que sus ojos no se molestasen con la repentina luz. Mientras volvía a abrir sus párpados, sus oídos captaron los gritos eufóricos que soltaba el público. Sintió muy pocas miradas posarse sobre ella al realizar su aparición y pudo jurar escuchar su nombre siendo gritado; tal vez por algún prodigio, su hermana, Nijimura o un conocido. Pero se resignó a buscar al dueño cuando sus ojos captaron el uniforme verde-jade de las Reinas de Tokio. Las lágrimas salieron con mayor rapidez y un tartamudeo apareció en su garganta.

―P-per…, perdo…

 _'―Allí está mi familia.'_

―¡Perdónenme!

.

.

.

Su Alero falló el tiro decisivo por unos milímetros, golpeando el aro de la canasta; miró sobre su hombro y tenía a su Pívot deteniendo a la jugadora enemiga, por lo que saltó con todo el poder que le quedaba y adentró el balón, cambiando el marcador del juego justo cuando la campanada final sonaba. Tras haber caído sobre la duela, su campo auditivo captó las serpentinas mezcladas junto con los gritos del público; se reincorporó y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los espectadores aplaudiendo y saltando, sus enemigas haciendo lo posible por no llorar antes de la formación, y su equipo con líneas horizontales en sus labios.

Habían ganado su segunda Inter-Escolar consecutiva contra un equipo que se hizo más fuerte desde la última vez en que se enfrentaron, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía triste ante su victoria?

El árbitro llamó a ambos equipos a alinearse, recalcando sus ochenta y cinco puntos sobre los ochenta y tres de sus contrincantes. Se agradecieron y felicitaron mutuamente, antes de que un hombre castaño se acercara su capitana y le tendiese el trofeo dorado, saludándola y felicitándola en el proceso.

Ella quería entablar conversación y agradecer personalmente a las chicas del equipo contrario, pero estas últimas, inmediatamente después de deshacer la alineación, se dirigieron hacia su banca. Sabía a la perfección que no era por ocultar las lágrimas frente a ellas, sino porque tampoco reconocían al equipo con quien se habían enfrentado y perdido. Ella siguió a sus otras cuatro compañeras hacia su propia banca.

Nadie se felicitó, palmeó la espalda, chocó palmas o puños, abrazó, ni sonrió. Nada. Y, mientras las nuevas integrantes de primero (quienes ingresaron con ese ambiente), creían era algo normal, ella no podía evitar sentirse incómoda. Volteó a sus costados, viendo de reojo a sus superiores, mánager y entrenador; todos tenían una misma expresión indiferente. Mordió su labio inferior con tal fuerza que empezó a sangrar y dejó que las lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas, no lágrimas de felicidad o alegría…, sino de tristeza.

¿Desde cuándo el baloncesto se había vuelto tan triste?

Todos tomaron sus pertenencias en manos, colgándose las correas de las mochilas en sus hombros, su capitana llevando consigo el trofeo y encaminándose hacia los vestidores. Por suerte podían evitar la presencia de fotógrafos, entrevistadores y camarógrafos hasta terminar de ducharse y cambiarse…, aunque cierto era que no responderían ninguna pregunta ni accederían a tomarse alguna foto. Se encaminaron en total silencio por el túnel, dejando el escándalo detrás de ellos. Nadie suspiraba, reía o hablaba…, ni siquiera la respiración de alguien llenaba aquel pasillo. Giraron por el corredor.

¿En qué se había convertido el equipo femenil de baloncesto de la Preparatoria Tensai?

Shijima fue el primero en detener su andar, siendo seguido por Odayaka. Las jugadoras, estando unos pies detrás de los varones, encarnaron cejas, confundidas, y vieron sobre los hombros de los varones, comenzando por Heishi, Yoyaku, Okubyōna y, simultáneamente, terminando con Yūgana y Shuyō. Como las cinco integrantes recién ingresadas se encontraban distraídas, chocaron contra las espaldas de los mayores. Alzaron las miradas y vieron la razón de que todos detuvieran su andar, extrañeza dentro de sus rostros.

Detenida frente a la puerta de sus vestidores, cierta peli-naranja, sostenida sobre sus muletas plateadas, mantenía su mirada en el muro enfrente de ella.

Mientras las chicas de primero compartían miradas confusas, su entrenador y mánager dibujaron líneas horizontales con sus labios, Heishi, Yoyaku y Okubyōna fruncieron el ceño, y Shuyō y Yūgana abrieron los párpados en sorpresa. Aquella chica se parecía físicamente a alguien que llegaron a conocer, mas no estaban seguros de sí la original había regresado. Pero, cuando la "desconocida" (tras escuchar unos pasos), se giró hacia ellos y les dejó ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, con una expresión culpable y avergonzada, se dieron cuenta que su poste estaba ahí. Todos y cada uno de los mayores abrieron los ojos al igual que la capitana y vice-capitana, soltando cortos gritos de sorpresa y echándose hacia atrás.

La reciente valentía y el coraje que había reunido fuera del lugar, parecieron esconderse más al fondo de su ser, pues se encontró a sí misma con un temblor en sus labios y un tartamudeo que quería escaparse de su garganta. Estudió a todos los conocidos que yacían metros frente a ella, miradas indescriptibles en sus rostros. Sujetó con fuerza sus bastones y pensó en dar media vuelta; huir de allí. No. Ya había sido suficiente de jugar a ser la cobarde; debía de afrontar sus actos ahí y en ese momento. Suspiró con pesadez y tragó saliva. Todavía no sabía qué decir, pero se aseguró de encontrar algo mientras empezaba.

―F-felicidades por su victoria ―comenzó, dándose cuenta del tartamudeo que decidió revelarse ante ella―. Escuchen ―avanzó un poco hacia su viejo equipo, alejándose de la entrada a los vestidores―, v-vine a dar unas palabras que cierta conocida suya me pidió decirles ―guardó silencio por un momento, antes de inhalar con fuerza y seguridad―. Siempre dije estar agradecida por la familia que encontré dentro de este equipo: a un padre sobreprotector, una madre estricta, un hermano leal y unas hermanas únicas. Yo, al mismo tiempo que me integraba a ustedes, acepté el papel de estrella y as, dispuesta a llevar a todos a la victoria; pero me vi forjando un papel que no había podido cumplir como integrante ilegítima de un equipo: me decidí a ser su poste. Puede que ustedes hayan tardado un tiempo en descifrar mi promesa; sé que no se la esperaban. Sin embargo, me prometí a mí misma ser la responsable de proteger a cada uno de ustedes, ayudarlos cuando se cayeran, tenderles una mano cuando creyesen que no podían más y esbozarles una sonrisa para hacerles ver que no sólo se encontraban en un equipo…, sino en una familia. Lamentablemente, por ser una estúpida e idiota, no pude cumplir con mi papel…, otra vez ―recobró el aliento, mirando de reojo a las personas frente a ella con la borrosa mirada que le permitían sus lágrimas―. C-creí que lo mejor sería alejarme de todos ustedes, puesto que pensé mi accidente no me permitiría desempeñar mi mayor tarea: ser su soporte. Bastante tarde, me di cuenta que no fue más que un berrinche que logré alargar por varias semanas. Y, en consecuencia, todos ustedes cayeron, sin tener ayuda para volver a levantarse: ya no se sentían protegidos, tenían miedo; se rindieron, pues no había una mano que les hiciese ver lo contrario; dejaron de verse como una familia, las sonrisas murieron ―no se percató del momento en que terminó cara a cara con sus viejos aliados, cuando ya los tenía a centímetros de lejanía―. No pido que me perdonen; claro que no. Lo que hice no tiene perdón. Hubo alguna vez en que prometí no decepcionarlos…, pero rompí esa promesa al decepcionarme a mí misma. Así que ―su tono repentinamente cambió, mezclando una extraña emoción con la tristeza en su rostro―, Tensai, viejo equipo y familia, no le pido perdonar a esa vieja amiga suya, solamente quería que escucharan su…

Un objeto que cayó no fue lo único que interrumpió su habla, sino un par de brazos que le obligaron a soltar sus bastones y la envolvieron en un abrazo. Abrió sus párpados en sorpresa, encontrándose con las expresiones asustadas de su equipo; al bajar sus orbes, vio el trofeo dorado yaciendo sobre el suelo de concreto (fue cuestión de suerte que no se hubiese roto o abollado). Por otra parte, quien la tenía entre sus extremidades superiores, era su capitana y vieja amiga; Shuyō había soltado el trofeo sin darle importancia y corrió hacia la mayor, abrazándola y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Al igual que la extranjera, empezó a sollozar, hipear y liberar las lágrimas que había retenido por mucho tiempo

―L-lo siento ―farfulló entre sollozos, apretando los dientes y sujetando con fuerza las prendas de la peli-naranja―. T-todo esto ha sido mi culpa. Tú no fuiste la responsable de la caída del equipo, Katomi, sino yo. D-desde un principio lo supe, sabía lo que Akuma intentaba hacer. Escu…, escuché su amenaza y, aun así…, yo… ¡n-no hice nada para advertirles! C-con mi orgullo tomándome control y mi puesto como capitana, me convencí a mí misma proteger a todas mis jugadoras, incluyéndote. P-pude haberte salvado, pude haber evitado todo esto. ¿Q-qué clase de líder deja que los suyos terminen heridos? Soy la…, soy la peor. K-Katomi…, perdón…, p-perdóname. L-lo lamento tanto. Yo soy…, soy quien causó todo esto…

―Oi, oi…, Yu-chan ―la americana palmeó la espalda de su superior e hizo más fuerte el estruje―, hiciste lo correcto ―sonrió al escuchar el jadeo sorpresivo de la castaña, pero decidió proseguir―: Si hubieras revelado la amenaza que soltó Akuma, tal vez no habría sido la única en caer dentro de su plan. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ma-chan y Tamy-chan corriesen hacia Chi-chan, y terminaran debajo del tablero? ¿Qué tal si el poste cayera no sobre sus caderas, pero en otra zona? ¿La cabeza o el pecho? No, no. Hizo lo correcto, capitana. Y…, a pesar de que el plan de Akuma consistiese en que Tensai cayera junto conmigo y lo hayan logrado…, no fue para siempre.

―Diablos ―Shijima exclamó, llevándose una mano hacia la cabellera y haciendo todo lo posible por retener la mayor cantidad de lágrimas―, ¿por qué tuviste que tardar mucho en regresar…, mi niña?

―H-Hisame-sensei ―Katomi volvió su semblante culpable a su rostro, bajando la mirada, avergonzada―, p-perdón por haberlo decepcionado y… ¡estoy dispuesta a realizar cualquier castigo para volver a ser aceptada en el equipo!

―¿Qué dices, mi niña? ―el oji-avellana cuestionó, sarcástico, antes de unirse al abrazo de su capitana y su poste― Tú siempre formarás parte de este equipo…, y jamás me has decepcionado.

―De verdad te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿eh, anaranjada? ―Heishi golpeó la espalda de la apodada (haciéndola soltar un quejido), y pasó a revolverle su lacia cabellera― Incluso dejaste que el "Teikō Femenil" tomase popularidad.

―Sigo creyendo que es un nombre para nada original ―Yoyaku opinó, golpeando el hombro de la chica extranjera de manera amistosa.

―¡Cierto! ―la encrespada gritó, volviendo a soltarle un golpe en la espalda de Katomi― Habría sido más intenso un "Las Oscuras Reinas" o "Las Reinas Caídas" o "Los Días de las Reinas" o… ¿tú qué opinas, Tamyko?

―M-me alegro de tener a Katomi-chan de regreso ―la rubia declaró, sorprendiendo a más de uno por ser la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que dejaba escuchar su voz.

Las nuevas jugadoras se encontraron con asombro y sorpresa en sus rostros, pues hubo un repentino cambio de ambiente que envolvía a su equipo: amistad, lealtad, risas y confianza. ¿En qué equipo estaban? Aunque el quinteto no era el único en mantenerse sin habla, puesto a que la vice-capitana (pese a seguir soltando las lágrimas que nacieron desde la duela), permaneció con el rostro congelado, al mismo tiempo que algo desaparecía de su pecho cuando se encontró con la escena de su equipo reunido…, otra vez: ya no había más dolor.

―¿Ah? M-Ma-chan… ¿por qué lloras? ―la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Yūgana parpadeó un par de veces y se percató de las lágrimas de alegría que soltaban sus orbes zafiro. Guio su mirada hacia el resto de su equipo, quien la observaba atónito y consternado. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando dibujó una diminuta sonrisa y saltó hacia el abrazo grupal, uniéndose en un extremo.

―No volverás a abandonarnos, ¿verdad, Katomi? ―cuestionó con curiosidad y burla en su tono.

El poste rio divertido y negó con la cabeza de la misma forma.

―Jamás volveré a irme lejos de mi familia.

Así, tras varios días, semanas y meses en los que la oscuridad no sólo invadía a quien llegó a ser la mejor jugadora de todo Japón, sino también al equipo femenil más fuerte de aquel país…, una pesada armadura había sido completamente removida de una alma perdida, un corazón volvió a encontrar su pieza faltante y una familia recuperó al miembro más importante, forjando los lazos que habían creído rotos.

* * *

 **¡Uno de los tantos capítulos que ansiaba por escribir!~~ Espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. ¡Otra vez! Más de seis mil quinientas palabras. Debo ponerme a estudiar~~ En fin. Ya era hora de regresar con el equipo femenil más fuerte, ¿eh? Y no se preocupen…, en el siguiente veremos aún más. Nos leemos luego. Chao.**


	13. Insólitas Tareas

**Recomendación Musical: "Upliftus" – Antonio Resende**

* * *

Sin siquiera poder reincorporarse sobre sus bastones, la única rubia del aula se acercó a su asiento, la jaló con sus dos brazos, colocó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, tomó los soportes en una mano y salió corriendo del lugar. Pese a los gritos que la mayor soltaba, la japonesa parecía sorda; la alegría y emoción habían cortado sus sistemas auditivos. Ambas amigas atravesaron todo el pasillo, siendo seguidas por miles de miradas extrañadas y curiosas, bajaron por los escalones y se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia la salida. Estuvo a punto de que su cabeza golpeara el marco superior de la puerta, pero logró esquivarlo. Antes de poder sugerirle a la oji-zafiro bajar la velocidad, viraron con gran fuerza hacia un costado del edificio. Al cabo de unos segundos, se encontraron a unos metros de la puerta de entrada…, cuyo marco era ligeramente más bajo que la salida anterior.

―¡M-Ma…, Ma-chan!

―¡Llega…!

Pero, antes de poder terminar su grito o disminuir su carrera, un sonoro golpe resonó, siendo seguido por el caer de un cuerpo femenino y una arrepentida expresión en el rostro de la culpable. Se dio vuelta y empezó a acercarse hacia el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, percatándose que el choque había ocurrido justamente en la frente; se había desmayado. Giró a ambos, buscando a algún conocido y, tras no encontrarlo, se decidió por salvar su propio pellejo: sosteniendo las muletas con una mano, empezó a jalar a la chica de sus paralizadas piernas. Logró darse cuenta que, a pesar de ya no poder caminar, pesaba lo mismo que hacía antes del accidente.

Pasados unos segundos, llegó a las gradas bajas, por lo que yació a la extranjera en una banca, colocándola boca arriba. Llevó un dedo hacia la barbilla, intentando buscar la forma de ocultar la hinchazón que emergía de la frente. Chasqueó los dedos y se giró hacia su mochila, buscando una de las dos playeras deportivas que traía consigo. Sostuvo la menos holgada en sus manos por unos momentos, antes de situarla sobre el rostro de su amiga. Permaneció unos momentos admirando su obra, cuando se encogió de hombros y, al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta, comenzó a buscar una buena excusa que darle a su entrenador.

Hablando del demonio, en el momento en que dejó a la inconsciente chica de espaldas, sus párpados se abrieron en terror al estar atrapada en unos orbes avellana. Dejó caer su bolso a propósito, intentando que el recién llegado desviara su atención, lo cual no sucedió; él ya la conocía. Ambos se quedaron estáticos por varios momentos, averiguando la persona que cedería primero, lo cual fue la chica: bajó la mirada y soltó un tartamudeo. El hombre suspiró pesado, llevó su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la otra chica y, en el instante en que la más baja quiso escapar, detuvo su paso con ayuda de su extremidad.

No había forma de escaparse de la 'Bestia Silenciosa'.

.

.

.

Frunció el ceño al sentir una intensa luz golpear sus párpados, al mismo tiempo que una sensación fría y punzante recorría gran parte de su frente. Intentó reincorporarse (puesto se dio cuenta estaba recostada en una superficie dura, con su cuello recargado en una zona más cómoda), pero dos manos se lo impidieron, jalándola de los hombros y regresándola a su posición inicial. Relajó su semblante y abrió por fin sus párpados, encontrándose con un techado de concreto y la barbilla de un hombre, quien miraba hacia el frente. Ladeó la cabeza e intentó descubrir la identidad del desconocido, hasta que este último bajó su mirada hacia ella.

―Buenos días ―el mayor exclamó, guiando su mirada hacia la bolsa de hielo que tenía la fémina en su frente―. ¿Te sigue doliendo?

―N-no ―ella respondió sin estar muy segura de lo que se refería―. ¿D-dónde estoy, Hisame-sensei?

―Velo por ti misma, mi niña ―Shijima le sonrió de lado, antes de regresar su mirada hacia la escena enfrente de los dos.

La menor encarnó una ceja y miró de reojo hacia donde su entrenador, tutor y profesor de inglés la tenía, abriendo los párpados y soltando un jadeo sorpresivo. Estando su cabeza recargada en el muslo del japonés, se giró hasta recargar la mejilla en su pierna. Sus párpados permanecieron con la misma amplitud, pero sus pupilas seguían el movimiento de las presentes, sólo para pasar al cuerpo de demás jugadoras. Buscó determinadas cabelleras, encontrando solamente cuatro. Usó la fuerza de su abdomen para terminar sentada, tirando la bolsa de hielo y sintiendo un ligero dolor en la frente. Después de llevarse una mano hacia la zona, recordó lo ocurrido antes de caer "dormida", por lo que regresó a recostarse, recargando su cabeza en la pierna de Shijima.

―¿Dónde está Ma-chan? ―la chica preguntó, todavía intentando elegir entre asesinarla o reír con ella.

Mas el hombre no le contestó, sino señaló hacia el costado de la cancha más lejana (donde ciertos varones se movían con balones en su posesión). Ella dirigió su atención hacia donde el oji-avellana la tenía, realizando una mueca divertida al encontrarse con su mejor amiga apartada del resto del equipo y corriendo de un lado a otro de la duela: estaba haciendo incontables 'Suicidios' a tercera velocidad. Antes de regresar su vista hacia el resto de jugadoras, rio en bajo volumen por ver a Yūgana castigada. Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro al darse cuenta del instante en que estaba.

Katomi permanecía sentada, observando y siendo parte del entrenamiento del equipo femenil de baloncesto de la Preparatoria Tensai. Tras varios días que se volvieron semanas y, a la vez, formaron meses, podía ser espectadora y contribuyente de la práctica de su equipo…, de su familia.

Rememorando los eventos vividos en la final de la Inter-Escolar, luego de su disculpa y la aceptación de parte del resto, no le dio tiempo de conocer a las nuevas integrantes de la alineación principal, dado que los fotógrafos y entrevistadores lograron abrirse paso hacia los vestidores de las mejores Reinas. Al tener la cabellera de la vieja Emperatriz presente, se giraron hacia ella y recalcaron cada rumor hecho por su retiro, recibiendo una asesina amenaza de parte del entrenador. Como ella no ansiaba ser el centro de atención (ya que no lo merecía), convenció a parte de su equipo de retirarse, prometiéndoles ir al entrenamiento siguiente.

Y, como la vice-capitana había escuchado su promesa, se decidió a ayudar esas palabras, jamás imaginando que desmayaría a su poste y tendría un castigo de una hora entera.

―Ligero, ¿no crees? ―el azabache cuestionó al cabo de unos segundos, despertando a la chica de sus recuerdos y dirigiendo su atención hacia él.

Por el tono que utilizó en su voz, ella se dio cuenta se refería al entrenamiento; llevó su mirada hacia la práctica, encontrándose con chicas jadeantes, mas no exhaustas. Recorrió el lugar con su vista, estudiando los tiros, bloqueos, dribles y demás movimientos hechos; miró de reojo de nuevo a su compañera de aula, percatándose de ser la más cansada entre todas las chicas. Alzó su mirada hacia el mentón de su entrenador, recordando su "tradición" de alivianar ligeramente el entrenamiento una semana después de jugar en torneos importantes.

―Un poco ―afirmó tras meditar unos segundos, guiando su vista hacia los cuerpos femeniles―, pero se ve que las nuevas reclutas van bien. Aunque…, hay algo que me inquieta ―por el tono de preocupación en su voz, sintió la mirada curiosa y extrañada del hombre sobre ella, hasta que levantó sus orbes y lo encontró con esas mismas sensaciones en su expresión―, ¿por qué todas están tan…, calladas?

Shijima abrió la boca para responder, mas volvió a cerrar su quijada y regresó su atención hacia las chicas sobre la duela. A pesar de sentir el aura inquieta de su vieja estrella sobre él, se obligó a inspeccionar momentáneamente el ambiente de entrenamiento: puede que se haya aligerado mucho más de cómo se encontraba antes de la Inter-Escolar (la semana anterior), pero un inquietante silencio seguía reinando en el gimnasio. Sus oídos lograban captar uno que otro ruido o sonido emitido por alguna chica con más estancia en el equipo; las reclutas recién ingresadas…, eran otra historia.

―No es su culpa ―contestó en casi un susurro, centrando su atención sobre sus manos―; ellas entraron, se inscribieron y han estado conviviendo en este ambiente. Lo extraño sería que se desenvolviesen con extrema rapidez. Tal vez sólo necesiten el aura tan contagiosa de cierta chica parlanchina y risue…

―Fui yo la responsable, ¿verdad? ―le interrumpió, ignorando su próxima indirecta y obligándole a cerrar con fuerza sus párpados― Recuerdo a Ma-chan describiéndome un poco la situación del equipo. El día en que les revelé lo realmente sucedido sobre mi paralización, fue el día de bienvenida de las nuevas integrantes…, pero ninguno de ustedes pareció emocionado por ello, sino sólo establecieron el lema, modo de entrenamiento y horarios, ¿no? Por haberlos soltado, se olvidaron de ser una familia y sólo presentaron a un equipo.

―Katomi ―el padre sobreprotector habló con un tono calmado, como si quisiera desvanecer toda la culpa que la chica se había inyectado a sí misma―, nosotros, tanto como tú, tuvimos la culpa por habernos caído y no averiguar la forma de levantarnos. Y Yūgana tuvo razón al haberte explicado lo sucedido en el día de la bienvenida…, pero todo esto comenzó el día siguiente a ello.

.

Él estaba consciente del mayor error realizado en la bienvenida: presentarles un equipo. Siempre se había prometido a sí mismo darles a entender a las nuevas reclutas lo que verdaderamente es Tensai: aquello que se oculta detrás de las cámaras, puntos que no destacan los entrevistadores, cosas que no se ven sobre una duela y relaciones distintas a aquellas de compañeras de juego. Antes no lo tenía entendido; no había necesidad de mentir. Cuando llegó a esa preparatoria (dispuesto a ser profesor de inglés y, cumpliendo una vieja promesa, entrenador del equipo femenil de baloncesto), se centró con el objetivo de entrenar, mejorar y ganar; ni más ni menos. Pero en su segundo año ahí, con el ingreso de una Base azabache, empezó a llevarse por otras palabras; fue en el ingreso de la generación siguiente cuando convirtió a su equipo en una extraña familia. Y, a pesar de ya no contar con el pilar de esa familia, les haría ver a las nuevas el legado establecido.

Manteniendo su velocidad, pasó por desapercibido estar llegando un poco tarde; observó el gimnasio más grande de la preparatoria y se obligó a dibujar una sonrisa. Avanzó con grandes zancadas y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Tardó unos segundos en recorrerla y adentrarse en la duela, observando a todas sus chicas, tanto veteranas como nuevas. Se ahorró el saludo y se encaminó hacia el centro de la duela. Mientras muchas novatas cesaban sus pláticas, prestaban atención a la silueta de su entrenador y esperaban por su habla, las superiores le miraron de reojo y regresaron su atención hacia cualquier punto indefinido, guardando silencio sólo por respeto.

―¡Un nuevo año significa una nueva Inter-Escolar! ―gritó justo en el momento en que se detuvo en el centro del lugar― ¡Como muchas ya saben, el año pasado fuimos ganadores de ambos eventos: Inter-Escolar y Copa de Invierno! Tristemente… ―guardó silencio por unos instantes para recobrar el aliento y debatir en sus adentros acerca de si declarar lo siguiente o callar. Levantó su mirada hacia las nuevas reclutas, encontrándose con decenas de expresiones llenas de curiosidad, admiración y determinación. Sabía que debían conocer la verdad―, hace unos meses, sufrimos una gran derrota: perdimos a nuestra as.

Tal pareció ser que aquellas palabras afectaron más a las veteranas que a las recién ingresadas. La mayoría se tensó, una que otra miró de reojo a su entrenador y Yūgana se decidió porque no escucharía su discurso, así que se alejó del resto y comenzó a practicar sus tiros, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido con sus rebotes. Alejó su expresión decepcionada de ella cuando la puerta se recorrió por segunda vez, y se encontró con el resto de la alineación principal: Shuyō, Heishi, Okubyōna y Yoyaku, acompañadas de Odayaka. Abrió sus párpados al percatarse que había creído que ellas ya se encontraban dentro.

Su cerebro le había jugado una mala broma.

―¡Es por eso que Tensai necesita jugadoras leales al equipo y, más importante, al juego! ―tragó saliva y forzó una sonrisa, captando a su capitana de reojo― ¡No negaré el hecho de que…, que los entrenamientos s-sean…!

―¡Entrenador!

Las miradas, por fin, fueron atraídas hacia el oji-avellana por el repentino grito de su capitana. Los párpados de muchas se abrieron al ver al hombre soltando espesas lágrimas sobre el hombro de Shuyō. Inclusive Yūgana Masae había dejado de driblar el balón y pensó en acercarse hacia el par, pero prefirió alejarse. Confirmó sus pensamientos cuando observó las expresiones del resto de las titulares principales (Yoyaku siendo la única ausente).

Por su parte, Shijima estaba a punto de volverse loco: creyó que sus niñas ya estaban dentro, creyó ver a Yoyaku Oshin junto con las otras, creyó dar un gran discurso y arreglar su mayor error; sin embargo, todas las palabras que había dicho…, estaban en su mente. Ni siquiera había abierto la boca para hablar, sólo había permanecido en el centro del gimnasio, observando a todas las féminas y con las lágrimas derramándose cada vez más.

Abrió un poco los párpados y vio sobre el hombro de su capitana. Sabía que Heishi Chitose no haría ninguna broma para alivianar el ambiente, que Okubyōna Tamyko no hablaría ni aunque se lo pidiesen y que Odayaka Junichi no traía consigo los datos del siguiente equipo al que se enfrentarían. Se volvió hacia Shuyō Yuna y, entre toda la serenidad, notó aquella culpa que se había vuelto parte de sí. Se obligó a no ver al resto de las jugadoras, puesto que le daba vergüenza ya no ser el padre sobreprotector que alguna vez llegó a tener el equipo de la Preparatoria Tensai.

Cuando miró de reojo hacia la puerta, supo que la locura estaba a punto de atraparlo para siempre. Y no era porque sus pupilas se contrajeron, porque soltó un tenue quejido, porque sus piernas se debilitaron o porque un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero…, sino porque juraba haberla visto entrando en el lugar, con un balón en manos, una sonrisa en rostro, sus piernas totalmente sanas y fuertes, su cabello atado en una coleta media y sus intensos ojos anaranjados llenos de vida. Pero sabía que aquello era imposible; pese a que le doliese hasta el alma (más que una bala contra sus músculos), aceptó la idea de que el pilar de su vieja familia estaba muerto.

Aun así, juró haber visto a Katomi García.

.

No es que ella se considerase a sí misma sensible, a diferencia de su hermana (quien lloraba por cada libro, película o canción que tenía enfrente). Sin embargo, se percató de estar soltando bastante lágrimas últimamente. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por saltar, reincorporarse, correr hacia la duela y abrazar a sus viejas compañeras, así como las nuevas reclutas y recién ganadoras de la Inter-Escolar. Pero, en lugar de eso, por razones físicas, sólo pudo bajar sus paralizadas extremidades de las gradas, erguir su columna y entrelazar sus brazos con su entrenador.

Después de que el hombre le devolviera el abrazo, miró de reojo hacia la dirección de donde sentía un par de miradas. Encarnó una ceja antes de encontrarse con cuatro rostros familiares: la tímida sonrisa de la Alero, el ojo morado de la Ala-Pívot (responsabilidad de Shuyō), el cabello encrespado de la Pívot y la mirada segura de la Escolta. Con sólo una sonrisa, invitó al grupo a unirse en aquella muestra de afecto. No esperó más de cinco segundos para cuando todas lanzaron sus balones hacia un costado del gimnasio y saltaron hacia el par con brazos abiertos.

Su familia solamente necesitaba dos integrantes más.

Miró hacia donde Yūgana estaba y le mandó la misma sonrisa con la que le conoció hacía un año atrás, pero la rubia dudó en detener su castigo o proseguir con él. Sin pensarlo más a fondo, lanzó también su balón y corrió hacia el grupo. Todos sintieron otro cuerpo uniéndoseles, aceptándolo con alegría. Fue en ese instante que, inconsciente de la muestra de afecto que se presenciaba, el mánager entró silbando al gimnasio y pasó frente al grupo. Cuando menos se lo esperó, alguien le jaló del brazo y obligó a unírseles. Por un momento pensó en gritar (más que nada, por sus papeles recién organizados que ahora yacían revueltos en la duela), pero se contagió de un extraño amor y aumentó la fuerza del abrazo.

El resto de integrantes, quienes continuaban con su entrenamiento, no pudieron evitar mirar asombradas hacia aquella dirección. Algunas se detuvieron, otras sólo vieron de reojo; sin embargo, todas y cada una de ellas percibieron algo que no estaba hace unos cuantos días. El ambiente se sentía menos pesado, más amigable y, lo más importante, como una familia. Ya no tenían miedo de acercarse a sus superiores, curiosidad por el resto de integrantes o misterio por su mánager…, lo único que les inquietaba era la acertada verdad acerca del padre sobreprotector o la "Bestia Silenciosa" de Tensai.

Se separaron del abrazo con lentitud, pues tenían miedo de que algo se rompiera si se alejaban con brusquedad. Aun cuando terminaban la muestra de afecto con seguridad y calma, temían porque volviesen al ambiente en el que antes estaban…, pero nada de eso sucedió. Todos se vieron entre sí y se encontraron con las expresiones de hermandad, fraternidad y amistad que sabían era irrompible y eterna. Sonrieron. Luego rieron. Eran risas divertidas, como si acabaran de escuchar un chiste. Aunque lo cierto era que se reían al liberar toda tristeza, duda, temor y enojo.

Por fin se sentían libres y a salvo…, su familia estaba reunida.

―Por cierto ―el pilar de la familia exclamó tras dejar pasar unos segundos de silencio, y atrajo todas las miradas hacia ella―, ¿quiénes son la nueva alineación?

―Ah. ¿Quieres conocerlas? ―Odayaka recalcó con una sonrisa en rostro y asintió para sí mismo― Te agradarán ―le aseguró―. Cada una es especial.

―¡Chicas! ―Shuyō le gritó a cierto grupo que estaba jugando, apartado del resto del equipo.

Las cinco jugadoras no esperaron porque su capitana gritara por segundo vez, por lo que dejaron su disputa de lado y trotaron hacia las bancas.

Katomi estudió las cabelleras de todas: dos azabaches, una caoba, una rubia-clara y una castaña-clara. A medida que acortaron la distancia, sus párpados se abrieron al captar un aura digna de Reinas. Puede que había un poco de arrogancia y orgullo, pero sólo necesitaba ver una cosa para sonreír: saber que esa nueva generación haría lo que fuera por el equipo.

―Eri-chan ―apodó la peli-naranja cuando sus orbes chocaron con los de la pelirroja―, ¿qué se siente formar parte de la alineación principal?

―Mucho más divertido que ser la vicepresidenta del Comité de Educación Física ―respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Se trataba de Ishi Eriko, una estudiante de tercer grado con baja estatura (quien le sacaba dos centímetros más a Yūgana), complexión delgada, cabello largo y lacio, ojos grandes y ovalados de color ámbar, tez de tono dorado-cálido. Por el tiempo que Katomi la conocía, lograba deducir que jugaba de Ala-Pívot en el equipo…, eso y ver los juegos de la Inter-Escolar en línea.

―M-mucho gusto ―la castaña-clara se acercó después de recibir un empujoncito de parte de Yoyaku, aunque mantuvo su colorada cara baja―, mi nombre es Sainō Reiko y juego como Escolta. S-será un placer trabajar con usted, Katomi-Senpai.

Poseía estatura mediana, complexión un poco robusta, cabello largo y un poco ondulado, piel de tono bronceado natural, ojos pequeños y rasgados de color marrón-claro. Estaba por responder su saludo, cuando cierto término silenció sus palabras e hizo que sintiera cómo la temperatura aumentaba en sus pómulos.

―¿Eh? ―la apodada evitó a toda costa que un rubor cubriera sus mejillas, pero le fue imposible. Soltó un corto grito y desvió la mirada, ignorando las risillas del resto de su equipo― N-no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, Rei-chan…

―¿Quién lo habría dicho? ―Shuyō exclamó con notorio sarcasmo― La fuerte y poderosa Katomi se sonroja cuando la tratan como superior.

―¡Yu-chan!

―Niñas ―Shijima habló con voz calmada―, no empiezan con sus peleas, por favor.

―Perdón, Hisame-sensei ―Katomi dijo después de soltar un ligero suspiro. Se giró hacia el resto de la alineación y se quedó clavada en las pupilas negro-grisáceas y vacías de una azabache―. ¿Nos conocemos? ―se dirigió hacia ella y le hizo levantar su mirada― Te me haces conocida.

―No lo creo ―ella respondió, sonriente―, pero puede que conozcas a mi hermano. Mi nombre es Furuhashi Hitomi y soy Alero. Mucho gusto, Katomi.

La americana permaneció unos momentos estudiando a la chica. Era de estatura baja, complexión normal, cabellera mediana y lacia, tez de color alabastro, ojos medianos y un poco cuadrados. Se centró una última vez en aquellos orbes, cuando el rostro de cierto varón con uniforme verde llegó a su mente. Abrió sus párpados en sorpresa y frunció el ceño con ligereza.

―¿Eres la hermana menor de Furuhashi Kōjirō, de Kirisaki Daīchi? ―preguntó lo obvio.

―Así es ―de un momento a otro, bajó la mirada y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro―. Sé que las acciones de mi hermano y su equipo no han sido las más honorables, pero sólo quiero que sepas que yo jamás emplearía esas acciones para obtener una victoria…

―No te preocupes ―la oji-naranja le interrumpió―. Si fueses capaz de hacer cosas poco honorables, no estarías en este equipo.

Furuhashi no se esperaba aquellas palabras, por lo que abrió sus párpados en sorpresa y asintió. Pero ella no fue la única en percatarse de la sabiduría de su superior, ya que las otras dos novatas se acercaron un poco y permanecieron frente a Katomi. Esta última las vio de reojo y les sonrió al par. Antes de que se presentaran, estudió su apariencia un poco. La rubia-clara era de baja estatura (probablemente Base), complexión delgada, tez de un color beige-dorado, ojos medianos, ovalados y de un tono marrón-oscuro, cabello corto y lacio. La otra poseía estatura mediana, complexión un poco robusta, piel de color caramelo, cabello mediano, semi-rizado y de un intenso tono azabache, ojos medianos y semi-cuadrados de color marrón-medio; le recordaba un poco a Heishi.

―Katomi-Senpai ―la rubia inició y devolvió el sonrojo a las mejillas de la mayor―. Es un placer conocerla por fin. Mi nombre es Hishigata Amateratsu y juego como Base. Estuve presente en la Inter-Escolar del año pasado, así como la Copa de Invierno. Por mucho tiempo, he querido jugar con usted en la misma duela y, pese a su accidente, seré feliz sólo con saber que está en el equipo. Muchas gracias.

―Siempre hablando demasiado, Hishigata-chan ―la oji-marrón a su lado exclamó y se volvió hacia la americana―. Katomi-san, mi nombre es Tōdai Umeko y juego como Pívot. Al igual que la señora "Mil Años", busco…

―¡Respeta, mocosa! ―Heishi espetó de repente― O, mejor dicho, pequeña ciruela.

―¡¿Qué me quieres decir, anciana?! ―Tōdai aumentó el volumen de sus gritos y se olvidó por completo de Katomi para girarse hacia la encrespada― ¡Tan sólo acepta que soy mejor que tú!

―¡Por favor, enana! ―la morena se acercó hacia la menor, restregando los casi veinte centímetros que le ganaba en altura― Te hacen falta metros para superarme.

―Eh ―Katomi se acercó hacia su entrenador y dejó que el par de Pívots arreglaran sus asuntos con gritos e insultos―, ¿no se toleran? ―cuestionó dudosa.

―Algo así ―Odayaka le respondió en lugar, antes de sentarse a su lado y que el resto de la alineación se preparara para continuar con su entrenamiento―. Es un poco parecido al enojo que te tenía Hōfuku Yashiro: estudiaron en la misma secundaria y eran el pilar del equipo de baloncesto…, pero Chitose siempre le negó un Uno a Uno. Ambas habían planeado ir a Togimasu, así que, cuando Umeko se enteró que Chitose entró en Tensai, ella le guardó un rencor de traición que, al parecer, no ha podido disolver.

Katomi asintió ante las palabras de su mánager y se volvió hacia las chicas frente a ella. Por un lado, Yūgana continuaba con su entrenamiento, Hishigata ayudaba a un par de chicas con ejercicios de velocidad, Shuyō y Sainō practicaban tiros junto con otras Escoltas, Ishi estaba en un Uno a Uno contra Yoyaku, Furuhashi driblaba y cambiaba de dirección, Okubyōna le bloqueaba y detenía su carrera, y Heishi y Tōdai proseguían con su rivalidad. A pesar de que ya no estuvieran gritándose entre ellas, con los rebotes que estaban practicando, se apreciaban las miradas irritadas y las auras oscuras.

Ella rio un poco al recordar el día en que conoció a Nijimura o a Hōfuku. Por esas dos relaciones que tenía, supo de inmediato que ambas Pívots lograrían dejar de lado sus escasas diferencias, olvidarían tal rivalidad tan infantil y continuarían con un legado eterno. Estaba por preguntarle algo más al mánager, cuando vio la puerta recorrerse y a una mujer recargada en el marco. Miró de reojo cuando Shijima se levantó de su asiento y se giró hacia ambos.

―Odayaka-kun ―llamó al varón, quien ya se había levantado y dejado sus papeles en la banca―, cuida de que no cause muchos problemas ―se giró hacia su niña y le esbozó una sonrisa―. Katomi, la entrenadora del equipo femenil de voleibol me preguntó si podías ir a un entrenamiento…, sólo para apoyarlas en el encuentro amistoso que tendrán hoy.

―Pero ―la fémina vio hacia su equipo y luego hacia la mujer―, yo no sé nada acerca de voleibol.

―No hay necesidad de ello ―Shijima exclamó, antes de ayudarle a levantarse de la banca y reincorporarse en sus muletas―. Lo único que necesitas hacer es darles apoyo como un equipo. Me pidieron esto porque no les ha sido posible conseguir una nueva mánager, así que te quieren presente y que decidas… ―calló de un instante a otro, como si tuviese miedo de lo que pudiera suceder después―, bueno…, si tienes alguna duda, Odayaka-kun irá contigo.

Sin alguna otra opción, ella asintió y siguió a su mánager de cerca. Salieron del gimnasio, con una que otra mirada siguiéndoles, y se acercaron hacia la mujer. Hikō Miwa era la entrenadora del equipo femenil de voleibol; era una mujer de edad media (con treinta y ocho años), baja estatura, complexión normal, tez de tono dorado, cabello mediano y lacio de color castaño-oscuro, ojos rasgados de tono marrón-claro. Ella los recibió con una sonrisa y emprendieron camino hacia el gimnasio a un lado.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a la capitana, Shien Yuji, esperándoles en la entrada. Les sonrió al par de integrantes del equipo de baloncesto. La chica de tercero poseía estatura media, complexión delgada, ojos medianos y ovalados de color marrón-claro, piel de tono arena, cabello lacio y corto de color castaño-claro (atado en una coleta media); vestía el uniforme de la Preparatoria: una playera verde-jade junto con unos shorts, calcetas blancas y largas, zapatillas grises, rodilleras y coderas negras.

Se adentraron en el edificio y, antes de dirigirse hacia las bancas, se encontraron con el resto del equipo, así como el contrincante, quien portaba uniforme amarillo. Odayaka le ayudó a Katomi a sentarse y colocar sus muletas contra las bancas. Justo cuando ambos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares y el varón sostenía una libreta, todas las jugadoras de voleibol se habían alineado alrededor de ellos.

―Nos es un placer que aceptases la invitación ―Shien exclamó y recibió cortas afirmaciones de parte de sus jugadoras―. Todas sabemos que te ha sido muy duro tu retiro del equipo de baloncesto, pero esperamos que este juego sea de tu agrado y eso te ayude a decidir ser nuestra mánager…

―¿E-eh? ―Katomi exclamó de inmediato.

Sin que la capitana (quien continuó con su pequeño e improvisado discurso), se percatase, la peli-naranja observó a Odayaka de reojo, pero éste, inusualmente, también se hallaba sorprendido. Aligeró la fuerza de su ceño y bajó la mirada. Las palabras de la japonesa la habían atrapado por sorpresa.

¿Por qué Shijima no se lo dijo?

Cierto era que ella nunca se había hecho la idea de convertirse en mánager; era casi parecido a ser capitana o eso creía ella. Tenía entendido que su delicado temperamento jamás la había abandonado y nunca lo haría, y ello era lo que le hacía incapaz de sostener cualquier puesto de liderazgo. No se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte para indicarles qué hacer. Claro. Había veces en las que aportó con un plan o una alineación, y era bastante extraño que accedieran con llevarlo a cabo. Sin embargo, algo que realmente nunca haría, era ser mánager.

―Así que, Katomi ―la voz de Shien la sacó de sus pensamientos y obligó a regresar su mirada hacia la alineación principal de voleibol―, nos gustaría escuchar algunas palabras de tu parte.

Los párpados de la americana se abrieron en sorpresa y susto. Cuando se percató de todas las miradas puestas sobre ella, tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar un tartamudeo. Quería decirles a todas que no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba el voleibol, excepto lo básico: un juego de no-contacto, seis jugadores de cada lado de la red, pierden si el balón cae a la duela. Aunque, de nuevo, se trataba de un juego en equipo. Cruzó los dedos y esperó porque sus conocimientos del baloncesto le ayudasen en ese momento.

―Sinceramente ―empezó ella―, nunca he sido muy fanática del voleibol y mis conocimientos son escasos, pero ―devolvió todas las miradas hacia su rostro, expresiones llenas de curiosidad―, algo que puedo decir, es que confíen en sus compañeras de equipo. Sepan que no están solas de su lado de la cancha y tienen otras cinco compañeros con quienes contar. Apoyen a su estrella y ella misma deberá apoyar al resto. Elijan a sus enemigos no por su fuerza individual, sino por su forma de hacer fuerte al equipo. No menosprecien a sus contrincantes. Y ―colocó su mano enfrente y esperó porque el resto colocase la propia sobre la de ella. Tras unos segundos, tanto las jugadoras, como su entrenadora y Odayaka, esperaron emocionados por lo que se avecinaba―: ¡Jueguen con el corazón en la duela!

El equipo dejó escapar un sonoro grito, antes de darse vuelta y emprender caminata hacia la duela. Sólo seis chicas entraron, por lo que el resto se quedó cerca de la banca en donde estaban. Katomi, por su parte, suspiró con pesadez y alivio. Observó a las chicas alistarse para la práctica en conjunto, cuando una risilla atrajo su atención. Giró hacia su derecha y se encontró con una infantil sonrisa en el rostro de su mánager.

―Interesante forma de salvarte ―Odayaka exclamó antes de que la chica pudiera abrir la boca―; incluso me inspiraste a mí.

―Me siento más tranquila ―burló ella―. Aunque, ¿mánager del equipo de voleibol? Jamás he pensado en ello como una opción.

―Ya somos dos ―pasó una mano sobre su cabellera―. No sé lo que está pensando el entrenador. Mandarme a mí para ayudarte…, por favor ―recargó su brazo en los hombros de Katomi, la atrajo hacia sí y pasó a revolverle la cabellera―. No necesitas ayuda; sólo debes dar lo mejor de ti misma.

―¡Juni-chan! ―apartó al varón con una brusquedad juguetona, antes de pasarse sus manos por su enmarañado cráneo― Tú deberás cepillarlo cuando se enrede ―aquello hizo que ambos rieran con ligereza, hasta que la fémina bajó de nuevo sus manos y divagó con su mirada―. El equipo está muy cambiado ―exclamó tras unos segundos de silencio―. Puede que esté regresando a lo que era antes…, n-no me lo imaginó antes de la Inter-Escolar.

―Era un caso muy especial. Nunca creímos que tu partida afectaría tanto al equipo. Eso fue nuestro error. Después de todo, hacías de un entrenamiento común, un placer de todos los días. Y no son palabras del entrenador ―él agregó cuando sintió la expresión sarcástica de la menor―. En lo personal, no me podía acostumbrar a un ambiente sin una carcajada tuya, una pelea por alguna broma que hacías o a los castigos que solías recibir.

―Te gustaba verme sufrir, ¿eh?

―No era eso ―respondió con una sonrisa de lado―. Eras todo tú. Tal vez es por eso que naciste con ese color secundario tan único ―apartó un poco de la cabellera que cayó sobre sus ojos y sonrió más ampliamente cuando se encontró con el brillo que siempre la había caracterizado―. El anaranjado del baloncesto.

―Deberías guardar todas esas palabras bonitas para Yu-chan ―Katomi contestó después de unos segundos.

―Uno intentando aconsejarte y sales con una broma…, ya lo extrañaba. Así que ―se acercó un poco al oído de la extranjera, tal vez para que la mujer a su lado no lo escuchase―, no vayas a aceptar la invitación de convertirte en mánager, ¿eh? Quédate con nosotros…, por favor.

Katomi estuvo a punto de responderle con la mismísima promesa que se había hecho: jamás volverlos a abandonar. Pese a eso, un rápido movimiento atrajo su atención y le hizo quedarse congelada; las palabras se esfumaron: Shien corrió desde el centro de su espacio hacia adelante, mientras que una jugadora alzaba el balón con perfecta sutileza. Las pupilas de la americana se contrajeron cuando la capitana saltó, extendió un brazo y, con la palma, golpeó la bola e hizo que resonara fuertemente en la duela.

Los gritos se mezclaron con los aplausos. Katomi fue la única que no reaccionó. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras recordaba la vez que sintió ese mismo cosquilleo que en aquel momento: fue cuando vio a su hermana jugar baloncesto por primera vez; es decir, fue cuando se dio cuenta que le baloncesto era su vida.

―De un simple movimiento ―escuchó a Hikō balbucear―, se creó la más hermosa acción.

Katomi asintió inconscientemente. Por primera vez, tuvo la curiosidad de aprender de aquel deporte: desde sus posiciones, hasta su historia y seguir con la forma del juego. No era nada parecido al baloncesto: en lugar de correr, saltar; de tirar, rematar; de driblar, bloquear. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios y el cosquilleo se fue desvaneciendo. Tenía la oportunidad de ser parte de ese nuevo mundo y aprender todo de él…, pero quiso usar esa misma suerte en su propia vida.

―Juni-chan ―llamó al varón con tal sutileza que el japonés se asustó…, y tenía razón para―: ¿Qué tal si me vuelvo mánager del equipo de baloncesto?

* * *

 **¡Llegué! Y sólo un día de retraso :33 Ya era muy tarde y tenía sueño~~ Y parece ser que no hay mucha popularidad en esta secuela~~ Oh, bueno. Ya era hora de regresar a Tensai :33 Y conocer a las nuevas chicas (sí, esta vez no se me olvidó):**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **| Hitomi Furuhashi (Alero) | Reiko Sainō (Escolta) | Amateratsu Hishigata (Base) | Eriko Ishi (Ala-Pívot) | Umeko Tōdai (Pívot) |**

 **Para quienes no lo saben (diablos, ni siquiera lo sabía yo), Chitose puede significar "mil años", y Ume, "ciruela". Así creo que ya pueden entender los insultos entre ambas Pívots. Bueno. Eso es todo por hoy. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido: saldré de viaje en dos semanas, por lo que el siguiente capítulo estará una semana atrasado :33. Nos leemos en él. Chao.**


	14. Nube Oscura

**Recomendación Musical: "The World After" – Joshua & FLash**

* * *

Los gritos de festejo se mezclaron con el sonido del vidrio chocando entre sí. Guardaron silencio por unos segundos para deleitarse con sus bebidas. La mayoría dejó escapar ligeros suspiros a medida que dejaban sus vasos sobre la mesa de centro. Parecía ser que los sofás estaban de adorno, pues todos ellos se encontraban sentados sobre la alfombra. Sin embargo, parecía que no le importaba a nadie, ya que todos continuaron riendo y acabando con sus bebidas.

Muchos brindaban con alcohol, pero ellos lo hacían con soda.

―De nuevo ―una de las dos féminas exclamó cuando supo que atraería la atención de todos―, ¿por qué brindamos?

El resto intercambió miradas entre sí y callaron por unos largos segundos. Sabían que no era cosa de todos los días el decidir hacer una reunión en casa de su amiga, mucho menos sin algún motivo aparente. La verdad era que sólo querían pasar un tiempo todos juntos.

Su hermana había regresado una semana a su país natal, puesto que surgió un percance en su trabajo. Luego de dejar a la menor en el cuidado de su mejor amigo, prometió apresurarse y regresar en menor tiempo acordado. Pero ambos adolescentes la habían tranquilizado y asegurado que todo se encontraría perfecto.

Como la Copa de Invierno femenil estaba en proceso (adelantándose a la varonil ese año), ella debería estar más ocupada con su equipo. Todavía faltaban semanas para que ellos comenzaran con la propia, por lo que no habían podido tener un día libre para pasarlo en amigos…, hasta entonces.

―¿P-por la aseguración de Tensai en la "Liga Final"? ―el único rubio respondió con una pregunta o, por lo menos, era lo que su tono demostró.

―¿Por lo verde de las plantas? ―el oji-azul continuó.

―¿Por el calor que da el Sol? ―se unió el peli-morado.

―¿Necesitamos alguna razón para pasar tiempo con los amigos? ―quiso saber el oji-rojo, quien tomó el último sorbo de su bebida y se dirigió hacia la dueña del departamento.

―Claro que no ―respondió ella tras unos segundos de silencio.

Todos regresaron a sus risas, dejando a Katomi meditando en silencio.

Eran dos días después del inicio de la Copa de Invierno femenil. Como ya era establecido, inició con las disputas entre los 'Mejores de Cuatro'. Tensai, su familia y equipo, se enfrentó contra la Preparatoria Gazō y terminó con un puntaje de ciento uno a noventa y siete, favor las mejores Reinas. Las otras tres vencedoras fueron la Preparatoria Togimasu, la Academia Chishiki y el Instituto Josei. Muchos creerían que las ganadoras de la Liga Final serían Tensai y Togimasu, pero, cierto era que Chishiki llegó muy fuerte y debían cuidarse de sus jugadoras.

A Katomi le había parecido un tanto extraño que la 'Generación' y sus hermanos le hubieran llamado para realizar una reunión dentro de su casa. Ella no veía razón para objetar ante ello, pues no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos últimamente. Y la razón tenía el nombre de una escuela. Desde que comenzaron los preparativos para la Copa de Invierno, Shijima se volvió más exigente en los horarios y las titulares llegaban a quedarse en el gimnasio hasta las diez de la noche. Ella las acompañaba gustosa, pues quería aprender con rapidez si es que quería volverse mánager.

La mayoría del equipo no se alegró al dar su noticia de volverse la siguiente mánager; inclusive el entrenador se mostró nervioso. Las únicas que parecieron alegres fueron las reclutas de primero, en especial Tōdai y Sainō. Por más que quería descubrir las razones, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca. Dado a que llegaba a los entrenamientos nocturnos con ese mismo camino, notó que sus compañeras procuraban no revelar la mayor cantidad de información; ni siquiera decían los nombres de las siguientes contrincantes.

Le parecía interesante la forma en que Tensai se reconstruía; puede que fuese paso a paso, pero estaba segura que el equipo sería el mismo cuando llegase el primer partido de los Octavos de Final. Recordó que su psicóloga había dicho algo parecido.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que iba a consulta?

Desde la vez que se excusó por ver la final de la Inter-Escolar femenil, había faltado más y más: sólo fue dos veces en agosto y una en lo que llevaba de septiembre. Esperaba porque Alexandra la despertase una mañana y la llevase a rastras hasta el 'Centro de Ayuda', pero su hermana jamás volvió a obligarla. Creía que era algo extraño que le dejara ausentarse a sus terapias, hasta que se percató que, entre menos se presentara, mejor sería para su rehabilitación.

No era necesario aclarar que Nentō Sawa haría todo lo posible por mantener a Katomi lejos de su consultorio. Aquella mujer tenía una rara idea de trabajar mejor de lejos y no sólo con sus datos, sino en el progreso de sus pacientes.

―Y ―la voz de Kagami la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo regresar su mirada hacia el ambiente en el que estaba―, ¿ahora…?

Katomi sonrió con ligereza al encontrarse con el rostro de todos los reunidos en ese instante: Kise yacía recostado sobre la alfombra bajo la mesa de centro, Momoi y Aomine estaban boca arriba, con las piernas sobre el torso del rubio; Kagami, Himuro, Kuroko y Murasakibara se encontraban sentados con la espalda contra uno de los sofás y acompañados de Trauern, ya de un año y cuatro meses; Akashi sonreía a su derecha y Midorima, a su izquierda. Recordó haber invitado a Nijimura (pese a las reclamaciones de su mejor amigo), pero éste se negó, puesto debía terminar un trabajo fuera de Tokio.

―¿Jugamos "Verdad o Reto"? ―la oji-rosada opinó con emoción.

―No ―replicó el as de Yōsen con su famoso tono aburrido―. Siempre que jugamos eso, alguien termina corriendo por todo el edificio en calzones…, y me refiero a Mine-chin.

―Por cierto, Dai-chan ―la americana exclamó y atrajo la mirada del avergonzado moreno―, la lunática del piso de abajo me pidió tu número.

―Por supuesto que no se lo diste, ¿¡cierto!? ―Aomine demandó en un tono asustado, por lo que frunció el ceño cuando su amiga desvió la mirada― ¡Kat!

―¿Qué les parece un juego de mesa? ―intervino el capitán de Rakuzan y salvó a la chica de un posible asesinato.

―El único juego que todavía tiene sus piezas completas es el Shogi ―Katomi aclaró, antes de mirar al resto―. ¿Quieren ju…?

―¡No! ―respondieron casi todos en unísono, evitando así que Akashi accediera.

―Mientras deciden ―exclamó Himuro, antes de levantarse del alfombrado suelo, tomar un tazón vacío en manos y girar hacia la cocina―, serviré más frituras.

―¡Ah! ¡Oi, Tatsu-chan! ―le apodó la menor de las García y, a pesar de que él estaba preparando más frituras en el horno de microondas, captó toda su atención― ¿Sí te quedarás con Alex y conmigo al acabar la preparatoria?

―¿Eh? ―Murasakibara llevó su mirada hacia el par de hermanos― Muro-chin, ¿piensas vivir aquí después de terminar tercer año? ¿Por qué?

―Es lo que tengo planeado, hasta ahora ―afirmó el azabache, mirando de reojo por si las frituras estaban listas―. Cierto es ―tomó una bocanada de aire y apretó los puños con fuerza, sólo para aligerarlos y obligar a relajarse―, que no le había dicho a nadie, pero pienso ir a una Universidad en América. Como los exámenes son en verano, tendré unos cuantos meses para estudiar mejor y tal vez conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo. Me quedaré aquí porque queda cerca del aeropuerto de Narita y si estas locas hermanas deciden cobrarme, sólo deberé huir hacia allá.

Todos rieron por tal comentario, dejando al oji-gris vertiendo las frituras en el tazón. Votó la envoltura dentro de una bolsa de plástica que colgaba de la perilla de un cajón. Mientras regresaba con el resto, se procuró de no dejar caer nada, así como ingerir un poco sin que nadie se percatara. Cuando se sentó, esperó encontrarse con las miradas tristes o desconcertadas de Kagami y Murasakibara, pero encontró a ambos con sonrisas en sus labios.

―Estoy seguro que te aceptarán ―el oji-carmín declaró y colocó una mano sobre su hombro―, aquí, en América o en donde quieras estudiar.

―Demasiado amor de hermanos ―Aomine burló con una sonrisa torcida―. ¡La noche es joven! ¿Cómo podemos pasar otras dos horas?

―¿Una película? ―propuso el capitán de Yōsen tras unos segundos de meditación.

―¡Pero que no sea romántica! ―Kise exclamó, levantando un brazo y mostrando su puño cerrado― La última estuvo muy triste…, todavía no he podido superarla.

―Entonces ―Midorima se masajeó un poco la barbilla, sin dirigirse hacia alguien en específico―, ¿de terror?

―Siempre que elegimos una película de terror, ustedes terminan durmiendo aquí, según porque tienen miedo de regresar solos ―les recordó la oji-naranja―. Se asustan de todo.

―Eso no es cierto, Katomi-san ―la sombra de Seirin replicó, pero aquello causó una serie de gritos entre todos los invitados; nadie lo esperaba a un lado de Kagami.

―Seguro ―Katomi exclamó con un notorio sarcasmo en su tono y suspiró con pesadez―. Sólo si prometen no quedarse en una pijamada de…

―¡Lo prometemos! ―los nueve gritaron al mismo tiempo.

―Sé que me arrepentiré de esto ―declaró con una divertida sonrisa en rostro―. Tai-chan, ¿podrías traer las películas? Están en el estante inferior.

Kagami asintió y se levantó de un sólo movimiento. Avanzó hacia el mueble donde yacía la televisión y comenzó a buscar por el estante. Sus ojos carmín captaron cinco cajas, por lo que las sostuvo con sus dos manos y se giró hacia la mesa de centro. Esparció las cinco películas por el cristal, dejando a la vista de casi todos (excepto Kise) las portadas. Una mostraba a un payaso; otra, unas cadenas; luego, un cuchillo ensangrentado; la cuarta, un rostro desfigurado a través de la visión nocturna de una cámara; y la última, un ojo amarillento de reptil.

―Ésta se ve interesante ―Midorima fue el primero en opinar, apuntando la portada del rostro desfigurado con un dedo índice y vendado.

―"Un grupo de amigos se reúne para iniciar con una expedición urbana ―el as de Kaijō, quien tenía las sinopsis frente a sus ojos, comenzó a redactar―. Al llegar a una mansión abandonada, la cual establecieron como punto tras varios meses atrás, extraños sucesos empiezan a presenciarse. Poco a poco, esta extraña actividad adquiere intensidad, al punto que ellos deciden abandonar el lugar…, pero no saben que una vez que se entraba en ese lugar, ya no habría forma de salir."

―Me niego ―la americana exclamó de repente y atrajo todas las miradas hacia ella―. Los vecinos se quejarán de los gritos de niña que vienen de este departamento. ¿Alguna vez han visto a la anciana de enfrente lista para matar con su bastón? ¡Da miedo! Y, entre todos, ¿quién está en mayor desventaja?

―Ve el lado positivo ―Kise se recorrió un poco y terminó encima de las extremidades inferiores de la fémina―, te sacrificarías por nosotros.

― ** _Now you just…!_**

―Por favor, Katomi ―interrumpió Akashi y detuvo justo a tiempo un movimiento peligroso que estaba por realizar la mayor―. Todos somos estudiantes de preparatoria, a tan sólo unos años de convertirnos en adultos. ¿Cómo puedes creer que una película con rostros deformes podrá sacarnos de nuestras casillas?

―Cuatro caben en mi cama ―murmuró la peli-naranja, al parecer, sin escuchar la pregunta del menor―, cuatro en la de Alex, y Satsu-chan y yo estaríamos bien en la habitación de huéspedes…

―¡Katomi! ―los nueve gritaron al mismo tiempo, atrayendo la atención de Katomi.

―Muy bien ―accedió ella con mucha resignación―. Tai-chan…, por favor.

El oji-carmín asintió y sujetó la caja de aquella película. Como ya había pasado varias noches dentro de aquel departamento, sabía cómo funcionaba todo a la perfección. Se acercó hacia el reproductor de películas e insertó el disco. Tomó el control remoto y regresó hacia su lugar. Todos guardaron silencio y esperaron porque las primeras imágenes aparecieran en pantalla.

Mientras Katomi veía con detenimiento su televisor, sintió el ligero roce de una mano sobre su muñeca. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo sin su consentimiento. Cuando miró de reojo, se encontró con su mejor amigo invitándola a recargarse en su pecho. Ella debía aceptar que la base de su sofá no era muy cómoda, así que accedió sonriente. Pareció ser que el peli-verde no se percató de la reacción de la americana y no tenía razón para darse cuenta.

Las primeras imágenes aparecieron en el televisor, pero la mente de la oji-naranja estaba lejos de concentrarse en ellas. En lugar de eso, bajó su mirada hacia sus antebrazos y recorrió sus extremidades hasta detenerse en las muñecas. Con mucha atención, se apreciaban varias cicatrices sobre ellas; algunas cortas, otras largas, profundas, tenues…, pero todas con la misma longevidad.

Katomi abrió sus párpados en sorpresa y cerró sus oídos, ignorando por completo el audio de la película. De un momento a otro, se preguntó a sí misma cuándo fue la última vez que las ocultó. Antes de su accidente, solía maquillar sus muñecas y antebrazos para que esas marcas no brillaran. Cuando miró de reojo a sus amigos, supo que nadie, pese a haber visto las cicatrices, preguntaría la razón de ellas. Todos conocían la historia.

.

Los fuegos artificiales se mezclaron junto a las campanadas. Había llegado el Año Nuevo. Lejos del umbral festivo, familiar y amistoso, una solitaria silueta corría por la calle vacía; sus jadeos aumentaban de intensidad, pero eso no cesó su carrera. Sentía cómo las piernas comenzaban a fallarle, pero estaba muy cerca. Tan sólo esperaba no llegar muy tarde.

Su familia había decidido pasar vacaciones de invierno en Europa; sin embargo, cuando recibió la llamada de ambas, convenció a sus padres de regresar a América lo más rápido posible. Como ellos tenían entendido lo delicado de la situación, emprendieron vuelo de regreso. Ambos intentaron convencerlo porque permaneciera en casa a celebrar la llegaba de otro año, pero él prefirió correr hacia la casa de esa chica.

'― _No puede ser verdad_ ―se repetía en su cabeza―. _Debe ser mentira_.'

La casa de los padres de la chica apareció en su campo de visión. Parecía estar vacía, pues no había luz encendida; aun así, algo le decía que ella se encontraba dentro. Aumentó su velocidad, atravesó el jardín y saltó hacia el portón. Al mismo tiempo que resbalaba por las escaleras, gritó el nombre de la chica. El silencio fue su respuesta. Pensó en llamar a la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió por la fuerza de su cuerpo. Aquello le asustó aún más.

Él conocía el lugar a la perfección, por lo que atravesó la sala de estar a oscuras y llegó a la cocina. Encendió el interruptor de la luz, pero estaba vacía. Sin siquiera volver a apagarlo, corrió escaleras arriba. No le importó tropezar unos escalones. Al llegar al segundo piso, se dirigió de inmediato hacia la izquierda, con dirección hacia la habitación. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de llamar a la puerta o pedir permiso para entrar, cuando giró la perilla y forzó su entrada.

La luz de otro fuego artificial le hizo quedarse congelado en el marco de la puerta.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron por la escena que vio por sólo una fracción de segundo. Juró haber visto el brillo de una navaja sobre la alfombra, un charco de sangre manchando las sábanas, gotas resbalando de sus muñecas, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y el corazón roto de una personita víctima de la crueldad. No esperó porque otro centello de luz apareciese, así que corrió hacia ella y la envolvió con sus dos brazos. Sintió su espesa sangre mancharle los brazos, pero no le importó. Sus lágrimas caían sobre su hombro, pero sólo aumentó la fuerza del estruje.

Había llegado demasiado tarde. Cuando el Año Nuevo llegó, cuando la primera campanada sonó, el primer corte recorrió su muñeca.

Himuro se maldecía a sí mismo por no haber salido cinco minutos antes. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, hubiese podido evitar ello. Él la conocía desde hace años y sabía que algo tuvo que haber muerto dentro de ella para llevarla a hacer algo tan desquiciado. "Desquiciado". ¿Era esa la manera de referirse a la inesperada muerte de sus padres? Llegó también a conocer a Oleguer y a Chassidy, y no podía creer que ambos hubieran muerto en un accidente automovilístico en el cumpleaños de su hermana. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habían hecho para merecerse eso? ¿Qué habían hecho las hijas? ¿Qué había hecho Katomi?

Las palabras se le esfumaron cuando revolvió la enmarañada cabellera de la menor. Se preguntaba el paradero de la mayor de las hermanas. ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado sola a Katomi? Pero, de nuevo, ella también sufrió la pérdida de sus padres. No le sería fácil conseguir la fuerza para convertirse en el soporte que necesitaría su hermana. ¿Qué podría necesitar Katomi para salir de ese trágico evento? Himuro sabía la respuesta…, pero ambos estaban muertos.

.

.

.

Las siguientes semanas no fueron mejor para Katomi. Después de que Himuro le recogiera su navaja, no encontró razón para volver a lastimarse a sí misma, hasta que se percató de la depresión de Alexandra. Pese a ser una mujer de casi treinta años, la rubia no soportó la pérdida de sus padres y encontró refugio dentro del alcohol. La menor de las hermanas hacía todo lo posible por alejarla de los bares, pero no parecía escuchar. Estuvo varios días pensando en irse a vivir con algún otro familiar, pero los únicos que conocía residían en Florida, Madrid o la Ciudad de México. La otra opción era mudarse con algún amigo, pero no quería causar molestias. Hubiese podido si su hermano menor se encontrara en el país.

Todavía debía encontrar solución a la disputa entre Himuro y Kagami…, aunque tenía problemas más importantes que eso.

Había descartado la idea de abandonar el hogar sus padres, puesto que no quería abandonar a Alexandra. Su hermana la necesitaba tanto como ella lo hacía. Ella tenía su propio departamento; sin embargo, solía pasar mucho tiempo en la casa de sus padres sólo para cuidar de la menor. De la misma forma que ella ocultó su dolor en un "rasguño de gato", Alexandra lo hizo con "me desvelé anoche". Aunque todo eso cambió el día en que Katomi decidió detener a la mayor por la fuerza, sólo para recibir el primer golpe de parte de ella.

Al estar con el trasero sobre la alfombra, levantó la mirada para esperar una disculpa o, por lo menos, alguna excusa. Lo único que encontró fue una expresión indiferente y una línea horizontal en sus labios. La rubia cerró de un portazo. Y ella corrió hacia su cuarto. Se encerró en él con todo y cerrojo. Por primera vez en semanas, supo que Alexandra no estaría sufriendo si ella no les hubiera hecho ir al cine por su cumpleaños, sino hubiera decidido irse a Japón, si dos cromosomas x no se hubieran cruzado. Ella era la razón de que todo se estuviese hiendo hacia abajo. Juraba estar escuchando las palabras de odio de sus padres.

Sujetó su cabeza, apretó sus dos párpados y soltó un agudo grito. Sólo quería que las voces cesaran. Estaba a punto de volverse loca, si es que no tenía ya esquizofrenia.

Pasados unos segundos más, volvió a abrir sus párpados y se encontró con su habitación iluminada y totalmente vacía. Era como si tuviese un diminuto momento de paz y tranquilidad, pero ella misma lo destruyó. Con un movimiento frenético, se giró hacia su cómoda, jaló la perilla de un cajón y un notorio brillo le golpeó en los párpados. Creía que Himuro se había llevado todas las navajas consigo.

Con una mano temblorosa, sujetó el arma entre su dedo índice, medio y pulgar. Cerró de nuevo el cajón y admiró la cuchilla con la luz del atardecer. Pasó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y comprobó el filo: su dedo comenzó a sangrar. Encarnó una ceja al ver su sangre viajar y no sentir ni un poco de dolor. De seguro, pensó, aquel era su castigo: ya no sentir el dolor. A tientas, parecía una exageración; pero, para ella, tenía completo sentido: no creía encontrar mayor dolor que el que sintió cuando vio los cuerpos inertes de sus padres. Y comprobó aquello cuando pasó la navaja por su muñeca una vez, dos veces, tres…, diez…, trece. Siguió con la muñeca derecha: once.

Veinticuatro cortes en total.

No le importó que las sábanas se pintaran del color de su sangre, así como la alfombra. Al igual que sus brazos, luego las lavaría. Dejó pasar unos largos minutos, hasta que decidió levantarse e ir al baño. Ya dentro, abrió la llave de la regadera y dejó que el agua fría se llevase la sangre seca consigo. Era un ardor que le parecía apacible, como si sus padres la culparan cada vez menos. Cerró la llave por un singular tono. Regresó a su cuarto y observó la pantalla de su nuevo celular iluminada. Se trataba de la llamada de un compañero suyo, con quien supuestamente le enseñaría a jugar baloncesto. Acordó el lugar de encuentro y se preparó para salir: un pants violeta, unas zapatillas azules y una sudadera gris.

Cuando llegó, fue recibida por cuatro chicos de alta estatura (inclusive para ella, que estaba comenzando a crecer), quienes le preguntaron la causa de su labio partido. La peli-naranja se maldijo a sí misma por no percatarse de ese pequeño e insignificante detalle, tal y como les respondió. Como ella no tenía muchas ganas de estar bajo el cielo de atardecer, comenzaron con la práctica.

Se detuvieron cuando el cielo cambió a un tono azul-rey.

Los cuatro muchachos le agradecieron y se ofrecieron a llevarla a casa, lo cual ella negó. Como "plan b", le invitaron algo de lo que ella no era muy fanática: un cigarrillo. Cuando llegaba a toparse con alguien fumando, usualmente se alejaba o fruncía el ceño. No toleraba su olor. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba a punto de encender uno?

Ellos le enseñaron cómo inhalar y expulsar el humo. Después de varias tosidas y quemaduras de garganta, logró inhalar su primera bocanada y expulsarla al cabo de unos segundos. Algo dentro de ella le decía lo mal que estaba haciendo, pero otra parte, más poderosa, la alentaba y obligaba a abrazar la sensación del humo atravesar su sistema respiratorio.

De esa forma, era probable que encontrase a sus padres una segunda vez.

.

.

.

Himuro se había hecho la idea de que las hermanas estaban pasando por una faceta muy difícil y, eventualmente, lograrían superarla con la ayuda de la otra. Sin embargo, cuando sus padres le prohibieron continuar con los entrenamientos junto a Alexandra y visitar a Katomi según porque "no estaban en las mejores condiciones", no lo toleró ni un segundo más. Y a eso no le ayudaba recordar el día en que encontró a la peli-naranja con el labio roto e impregnada de un hedor de cigarro. Más tarde, cuando la vio por primera vez sujetando un cigarrillo, descubrió algo más que le hizo darse cuenta que necesitaba hacer algo: los cortes de navaja o los "rasguños del gato que no tenía", como ella le respondió.

Dejó que un grito se escapase de su garganta. Sólo hizo que aumentara la velocidad de su carrera. No le importaba lo que sus padres le dijeran. Él debía hacer algo para que ambas hermanas volviesen a ser las mismas. Aunque eso sonaba muy bello para ser verdad: ¿se podía ser el mismo después de la muerte de los seres más importantes en tu vida? Mientras corría, Himuro abrió los párpados en descubrimiento. Ya tenía la respuesta. Y justo detuvo su carrera, pues había llegado al lugar.

Soltó pesados jadeos y sujetó sus rodillas con considerable fuerza. El sudor resbalaba de su cuello, nuca y sienes. Al pasar unos segundos más, se reincorporó y estudió el local que tenía enfrente. Observó al hombre que cuidaba la entrada, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Sabía que ella se encontraba dentro. Nada le impediría hacerle entrar en razón, ni siquiera ser menor de edad para entrar en un bar.

Ignoró los gritos del hombre y empujó ambas puertas. De inmediato, lo golpeó un aroma a sudor, alcohol y cigarrillo. Agudizó su olfato y reconoció un leve hedor a marihuana. El lugar estaba iluminado, pero, aun así, las sombras prevalecían. Sus pupilas se contrajeron cuando chocó con la cabellera rubia de la mujer, por lo que evitó el agarre del hombre, pasó a través de las sillas y se detuvo frente a la rubia.

―¿T-Tatsuya? ―ella preguntó, encarnando una ceja y dándole la espalda al hombre con quien estaba― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Buscándote ―respondió él con frialdad―. Y te encuentro malgastando tu tiempo y dinero en el alcohol, mientras tu hermana, tu única familia, se quita la vida con lentitud. Dime, Alex, ¿estás consciente de la situación?

―K-Katomi es fuerte ―Alexandra recalcó tras unos segundos de silencio―. Saldrá de ésta en un tiempo.

―¡Han pasado meses y no hay cambios!

―Yo, Alex ―el hombre detrás de la mujer la sujetó del hombro y le sonrió al azabache―. ¿Quién es este niño? ¿Ahora trabajas de niñera?

Risas prosiguieron a tal pregunta. Lo único que hizo Himuro fue ignorar las carcajadas y centrar su atención en Alexandra. Por su parte, la mujer cerró los párpados, suspiró con ligereza y colgó la correa de su bolso en su hombro.

―No deberías estar aquí ―le dijo al menor―. Regresa a casa y…, por favor…, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana o a mí.

Las pupilas de Himuro se contrajeron. Jamás, nunca, hubiese esperado tal petición. Creía que sus padres estaban equivocados. No podía ser que su maestra le estuviera pidiendo lo mismo. Alzó su mirada hacia la mujer y frunció el ceño. Juraba tener una expresión desgarradora, pero Alexandra no parecía importarle. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y pensó en obedecer a la mayor, cuando algo dentro de él le hizo permanecer en su lugar.

―Alex ―alzó la mirada hacia la mayor e inhaló con fuerza, antes de preguntar lo que tenía en mente―: ¿Qué te hizo Kat para que terminaras golpeándola?

El silencio llenó el bar. La mayoría porque se percató de la presencia de un menor dentro del lugar y querían escuchar la disputa; otros pocos porque conocían a Alexandra y no la creían capaz de golpear a su hermana menor. De inmediato, todas las miradas se centraron en el cuerpo de la oji-esmeralda, quien contrajo sus pupilas en miedo.

―Y-yo…, yo nunca quise hacerlo…

―Pero lo hiciste ―Himuro mantuvo su tono y postura, y se obligó a cumplir con su trabajo―. ¿Has hablado con ella desde ese día? ¿Te has acercado a tu hermana menor para saber lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Te has dado cuenta de sus cortes o que comenzó a fumar?

―¿Q-qué? Ella… ¿por qué?

―No lo sé, Alex. ¿Será por qué su única familia encontró resguardo en el alcohol? ―contestó con otra pregunta. Esperó porque la mayor respondiera, lo que sabía, no sucedería― Dices que ella es fuerte y eso lo tengo bien entendido. Pero, de nuevo, a su edad, ¿tú perdiste a tus padres? Tan sólo tiene quince años, y está recurriendo a navajas para pedirles perdón a sus padres y al cigarro para que tú puedas perdonarla.

―'Perdonarla' ―repitió en un tono extrañado―. ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?

―¡Porque ella se siente culpable de la muerte de sus padres! ¡Piensa que, si no hubiera celebrado su cumpleaños, no estarían muertos! ¡Se odia porque una hija no planeada le arrebató sus padres a la única hija esperada!

Algunos jadeos se escucharon entre los clientes, inclusive el hombre que perseguía a Himuro. Los pocos que conocían a las hermanas García, desviaron las miradas y prefirieron ya no escuchar la disputa. Hubo clientes contados que abandonaron el lugar.

Y Alexandra tuvo que sostenerse de la barra del bar para no caerse. Tal vez era el efecto del alcohol, la falta de sueño o el excesivo estrés. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, su mente dibujó el rostro de su hermana menor…, cuando era bebé, infante, niña y, en ese momento, joven. Sonrió al imaginarla, en un futuro no muy lejano, como una adolescente, joven adulta y, años más tarde, como una hermosa mujer independiente. No se molestó en limpiar la solitaria lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

―Alex ―Himuro volvió a llamarla―. Sé que les es difícil todo esto; no me imagino ser testigo de la muerte de mis padres, ni siquiera me atrevo a imaginarlo. El papel de la vida debe ser que los padres fallezcan antes que los hijos, pero no a tan joven edad. Kat no ha vivido lo suficiente para estar lista para desprenderse de ambos…, pero tú sí. No te pido que ignores tus sentimientos para poder ayudarla…, sólo que seas fuerte por ambas. Entiende que ahora solamente se tienen a ustedes dos; ya no hay quién les ayude o apoye. Soy incapaz de hablar por Kat, pero sé que ella te ayudará tanto como lo hagas tú.

―Este niño sí que sabe hablar ―burló el hombre y se ganó la mirada del apodado―. Creer que una mocosa sea lo más importante en la vida, ¿no, Alex?

―Créelo o no ―la rubia respondió―. No me imagino despertar un día sin tener esa mirada llena de curiosidad y admiración con la que nació, sin ser contagiada por su carismática actitud, sin reír por alguna de sus bromas, sin sentirme con vida sólo por tenerla a mi lado ―miró sobre su hombro y observó al hombre con una mirada llena de frialdad―. Esa mocosa lo es todo para mí.

Acto seguido, Alexandra sujetó la muñeca de Himuro y ambos atravesaron las mesas, sillas y al hombre de seguridad. Ambos empujaron las puertas y dejaron que la luz del atardecer los envolviese. Corrieron por un par de cuadras, hasta que se detuvieron cerca de cierta casa. Los jadeos los envolvieron, así como el sudor. Levantaron la mirada y las cruzaron, hasta que dibujaron sonrisas en sus propios labios.

―No sé qué haría sin ti, Tatsuya ―exclamó la mayor, pero, de un momento a otro, dibujó su rostro en una expresión culpable―. Lamento haber sido una completa idiota…, yo…

―Alex ―el japonés la interrumpió al recargar su mano en su hombro―. Guarda todo eso para Kat…, te apuesto a que lo necesitará.

Sin más qué decir, Himuro dio media vuelta y avanzó por la banqueta por la que llegaron. Alexandra permaneció observándolo por unos segundos, hasta que bajó su mirada hacia sus pies y sonrió. Volvió a levantar su vista y la dirigió hacia la casa. Ésta se encontraba a oscuras; no parecía que alguien estuviese en el interior. Y, sin embargo, había alguien dentro. Su hermana. Katomi.

La rubia se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a avanzar por el jardín. Atravesó el césped sin cuidar y subió por el polvoriento portón. Buscó las llaves en su bolso y, así, abrió la puerta de entrada. Como esperaba, la sala de estar estaba completamente a oscuras; el interruptor apagado y las cortinas cerradas. Ni siquiera observó la cocina, puesto que sabía que la persona indicada estaba en su habitación. Empezó a subir las escaleras y esperó porque sus padres pudiesen perdonarla por haber sido una completa idiota.

.

.

.

Katomi aceptó la cajetilla que los chicos le habían regalado.

Se encontraba recostada en su cama, vistiendo solamente un top deportivo, un short corto y unas zapatillas casuales. Las sábanas color crema tenían manchas oscuras que, por la falta de luz, se veían marrones. Había cerrado sus dos cortinas, pero podía ver el reflejo de la luz de atardecer. A su costado izquierdo, yacía la cajetilla de cigarrillos, casi vacía excepto por tres artilugios. A su derecha, su navaja ensangrentada.

Ella tenía sus brazos sobre su descubierto abdomen, el cual comenzó a ensuciarse también de sangre. Desde hacía semanas, los cortes o "rasguños" se habían vuelto mucho más profundos y largos. Tenía entendido que era probable que nunca desapareciesen, pero ya no le importaba. Si no moría de una infección o pérdida de sangre, lo haría del cáncer del cigarrillo. No tenía algo más que perder: sus padres estaban muertos, la 'Generación Milagrosa' se olvidaría de ella, Kagami Taiga estaba en otro país, Himuro Tatsuya tenía prohibido verla, Nijimura Shūzō la había abandonado y su hermana ya no estaba con ella.

Estaba sola.

Colocó uno de sus brazos sobre su frente y cubrió sus ojos. Sintió la textura de la sangre seca y las pocas gotas que emanaban de su muñeca. Algunas gotas cayeron sobre sus mejillas y labios, haciéndole saborear una sustancia metálica. Al cabo de unos segundos, ese sabor se mezcló con otro, pero salado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr con mayor intensidad, hasta el punto que encontró un nudo en su garganta y mucosidad en su nariz. Quería gritar. Quería desaparecer. Quería morir.

Ya no soportaba estar con vida. En las últimas semanas, se había hecho la idea que nunca debió haber nacido. Fue una sorpresa. Un error. Después de todo, era una hija no planeada. Sus padres nunca debieron haberla tenido. Ellos ya estaban alegres con Alexandra como hija única. ¿Cuáles habrían sido sus expresiones cuando descubrieron el nuevo embarazo? ¿Por qué no se giraron hacia el aborto? Todo hubiera sido mejor si ella no hubiese nacido.

Cuando bajó de nuevo su brazo y abrió los párpados, se encontró con el cuarto iluminado.

Por instinto, se sentó en el colchón y sujetó su navaja enfrente de ella. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al observar el marco de la puerta y encontrarse con la silueta de alguien bien conocida: su madre. Ella avanzó un paso y se convirtió en Oleguer; luego, en Iridia. Nijimura, Midorima, Kagami, Himuro. Cuando la silueta se detuvo a un costado de la cama, por fin pudo ver de quién se trataba en realidad: Alexandra.

Katomi soltó su navaja y gateó hacia atrás, haciendo más grande la distancia entre ambas. Su respiración se aceleró al verla bajar su mirada esmeralda hacia ella. ¿Desde cuándo le tenía miedo a su hermana mayor? Tragó saliva cuando Alexandra guio su atención hacia la navaja en la alfombra y la cajetilla en el colchón. Ella pasó una mano sobre las manchas de las sábanas y suspiró con pesadez, antes de centrar toda su atención en la oji-naranja.

―Debes creer que soy una idiota ―la rubia exclamó repentinamente, consiguiendo la expresión extrañada de la menor como respuesta―. No te preocupes ―se sentó sobre el colchón, cuidando de no cubrir las manchas de sangres―, yo misma lo sé. Me pregunto qué pensarán Mamá y Papá. Si pudiesen hablarme, creo que dirían que soy la peor hija que alguien pudiera tener. Pero ellos no pueden, ¿sabes por qué? ―vio de reojo cómo la peli-naranja desviaba la mirada y dejaba que las lágrimas volviesen a correr― Porque decidieron que es momento para que nosotras continuemos nuestras vidas sin ellos.

Katomi dejó que un leve jadeo escapara su garganta. Se volvió hacia la mayor con los párpados completamente abiertos y un ligero temblor en los labios. Las lágrimas dejaron de correr y permutaron con un sudor que resbaló por su sien. Quería decir algo, pero no encontró la fuerza para hacerlo.

―Sé que eres muy joven ―prosiguió la rubia―, y ninguna persona de tu edad merece sufrir algo como eso. Sin embargo, tanto Mamá como Papá, conocían tu incomparable fuerza y supieron que podrías continuar sin ellos ―guardó silencio por unos segundos y estudió los cortes en las muñecas de la menor―, porque se supone que tendrías un soporte de dónde sostenerte. Ahí fue donde yo fallé. Fui demasiado tonta al creer que todo acabaría cuando ellos se fueron. Fui demasiado débil y permití que todo esto sucediera. Nunca debí haber permitido que sostuvieras una navaja por primera vez, que inhalaras tu primer cigarro…, que te sintieras culpable por la muerte de nuestros padres ―palmeó a su costado izquierdo, donde no había sangre, e invitó a Katomi a que se sentara a su lado. No esperaba que ella le obedeciese, por lo que sonrió en alivio cuando la vio con la cabeza gacha. Sostuvo su mentón y la obligó a sostenerle la mirada, encontrando lo que buscaba―. Esto es algo que un estúpido demonio te hizo ―pasó un dedo por el labio roto de la menor y colocó una mano sobre su hombro―, ¿permitirías que un ángel ocupase su silueta?

Katomi no esperó un segundo más y abrazó a su hermana mayor. Hundió su rostro en su pecho y se desahogó por completo: un río de lágrimas brotaban de sus corneas y unos gritos desgarradores llenaron la casa. Todavía se sentía culpable de la muerte de sus padres, pero sabía que los reconfortantes brazos de su hermana la salvarían de todo.

Unos segundos pasaron, hasta que la oji-naranja logró tranquilizarse a sí misma. Su respiración se regularizó y las lágrimas cesaron. Ambas se separaron del abrazo y permanecieron con los ojos clavados en la otra. Alexandra sonrió de una forma cálida y le plantó un beso en la frente.

―Hermanita ―la rubia habló otra vez―, lamento haber sido una completa idiota…, siempre has sido la persona más importante en mi vida. Te amo. Y quiero remediar mis errores. Tal vez no te guste mucho mi idea, pero quiero vender esta casa y ―sonrió por la expresión sorprendida de la menor―, quiero que te vayas a vivir conmigo al departamento. Esta casa nunca será la misma sin Mamá y Papá…, ahora sólo nos tenemos la una a la otra.

―Y volveremos a ser felices de esa manera.

.

Por un momento, Katomi deseó tener a Alexandra a su lado. Conociéndola, estaría dormida en el sofá, puesto que nunca le interesaron las películas de terror. También recordó los largos y exhaustivos meses que ambas tuvieron de terapia para superar la muerte de sus padres, salir de su depresión y de sus adicciones. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de la otra, regresaron a lo que habían sido antes del accidente. Himuro había sido también de gran ayuda, pues él fue quien le abrió los ojos a Alexandra.

La peli-naranja tenía entendido que él había sido uno de los que más sufrió cuando ambas cayeron. Él debió sufrir la separación de su hermana y de su maestra, las peligrosas depresiones de ambas y las adicciones que estuvieron a punto de llevarse sus vidas. Tal vez fue por eso que él había sido quien más sufrió cuando Katomi cambió por el accidente. Él ya había sido testigo de un corazón roto, no quería ver otro.

Katomi estuvo a punto de girar hacia su hermano mayor, cuando Midorima aumentó la fuerza en el abrazo en que la había atrapado. Ella frunció el ceño y miró de reojo hacia el zurdo, y lo encontró con una expresión aterrada. Se volvió hacia el resto y todos estaban casi de la misma forma: Kise tenía un colchón abrazado, Momoi y Aomine se abrazaban entre sí; Kagami, Himuro, Murasakibara y Kuroko cubrían sus rostros con sus propias manos; Akashi permanecía con la mirada petrificado y Trauern roncaba en las patas del sofá. Cuando el grupo soltó un grito sonoro, la oji-naranja se estiró y sujetó el control remoto. Puso en pausa el video y abrió los párpados en molestia.

―¡Les dije que sucedería esto! ―gritó la americana en un tono irritado― No llevamos ni la mitad de la película y ya despertaron a todo el edificio. ¡Bien! Esta reunión se terminó. ¡Todos! ¡Vayan a sus casas!

―¿Ah? K-Katomi-cchi ―Kise soltó su colchón y levantó la mirada hacia la mayor―, ¿harás que regresemos en la noche y solos? ¿Q-qué tal si una niña salé de las alcantarillas y nos lleva consigo?

―Kise tiene razón ―inesperadamente, Akashi afirmó y bajó su aterrada mirada―. Podríamos terminar secuestrados por un fantasma de alma oscura.

―¿Es enserio? ―Katomi masculló en un tono irritado.

―¿Qué tal si todos nos quedamos a dormir aquí? ―opinó Himuro.

―¡Acepto! ―el resto gritó en respuesta.

―¡No! ―la dueña del departamento gritó entre la respuesta anterior― Es exactamente lo que no quería que sucediera. Mañana deberé levantarme temprano para hacer el desayuno de diez personas…, tienen suerte que mañana no hay labores.

―¿Eso es un sí? ―cuestionó Midorima esperanzado.

―¡Tú vives en el quinto piso, Shin-chan! ―le recordó. Suspiró con pesadez y cerró los párpados; al abrirlos, dibujó una sonrisa burlona― Cuatro váyanse a mi cuarto; otros cuatro, al de Alex, Satsu-chan y yo dormiremos en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Todos vitorearon por eso, antes de levantarse de sus lugares, dividirse en dos grupos y entrar en los cuartos respectivos, Momoi entrando sola al de huéspedes.

Katomi permaneció a un lado de Trauern, hasta que al can se levantó y se dirigió también al cuarto de Alexandra. Mientras permanecía sola, la peli-naranja no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de contar con esos amigos…, y lo inseparables que se volvieron.

Al siguiente segundo, todos regresaron hacia la sala de estar, puesto que olvidaron ayudarle a Katomi a levantarse del suelo.

* * *

 **Estúpida Álgebra, estúpida Física, estúpida Historia, estúpida Literatura. ¡Estúpida escuela y maldito fin de semestre! Lo odio. ¿Saben cuándo fue la última vez que dormí mis ocho horas? ¡EN SEMANA SANTA! Dios…, me haré aún más vieja. En fin. ¿Qué tal este capítulo muy difícil para asignarle una melodía? Por suerte sí me dio tiempo que terminarlo, antes de irme de vacaciones :33 Es posible que el siguiente… ¡oh, sí! ¡Es uno de los que más he estado esperando! Nos leeremos en él. Chao.**


	15. ¿Qué Eres? Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "Breaking Away" – Revolt Production Music**

* * *

Ambas hermanas decidieron terminar de ver la película que les dio pesadillas a los invitados de la menor hacía días atrás. Aquella era su forma de celebrar el avance de la Copa de Invierno. Los varones estaban a punto de iniciar con la suya, pero todavía era momento para que los equipos femeniles brillasen. En la prefectura de Kantō, luego de que Josei, Chishiki, Togimasu y Tensai ganaran su lugar de las 'Mejores Cuatro', iniciaron con la Liga Final. El equipo de la americana, en su juego contra Togimasu, ganó con un puntaje de ochenta y uno, dejando a las oponentes con setenta y seis. Contra Chishiki, ésta tuvo noventa y tres, y las Reinas, ciento dos puntos. Para finalizar, superaron el puntaje de cuarenta y nueve de Josei por diecinueve puntos más. Estaban a punto de iniciar con los Octavos de Final, y Tensai y Chishiki fueron las ganadoras de su bloque.

A muchos les sorprendió el hecho de que Togimasu no hubiese pasado a la Copa de Invierno; sin embargo, cuando observaron el sorprendente aumento de fuerza en Chishiki, permanecieron callados. Por su lado, Tensai sabía que debía cuidarse muy bien. Y su entrenador tenía previsto todo: datos que le proporcionaba su mánager, entrenamientos infernales que asegurarían la llegada a la final y, lo más importante, el apoyo de su poste.

Un grito agudo y desgarrador salió del televisor antes que éste se tornara completamente negro. Los créditos le continuaron, acompañados de una melodía tediosa. La música continuó por unos largos minutos, hasta que el aparato fue silenciado por un control remoto. La responsable de ello bajó el artilugio y empezó a girarse hacia su hermana, sólo para encontrarse con la misma expresión en su rostro.

― ** _Are they fucking serious?!_** ―exclamaron en un volumen alto y con un tono lleno de incredulidad e irritación.

―¿Realmente se quedaron a dormir por esta película? ―preguntó la mayor con una sonrisa burlona. Después de que su hermana asintiera entre un par de risillas, ella se le unió y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá― Ya me preguntaba por qué no tienen pareja.

―¡Alex! No seas grosera ―la reprendió la menor con un tono lleno de sarcasmo―. Tal vez no sea por eso.

Alexandra entrecerró los ojos ante la seña que la menor hizo con sus dos manos, antes de soltar en carcajadas. No pasó mucho cuando Katomi se le unió y ambas americanas llenaron el departamento con sus estruendosas gritas, despertando a Trauern en el proceso y a uno que otro vecino.

―Eres mala ―la rubia habló tras unos segundos más de risas―, ¿te lo he dicho?

―¿Quién crees que me hizo así? ¿Eh?

―Golpe bajo, hermanita ―respondió con una expresión ofendida―, golpe bajo.

―No más bajo que el que te dejó tu último novio.

A ese comentario, le siguió otro mar de carcajadas. Ambas hermanas García se recargaron en el respaldo del sofá y golpearon el costado de éste con fuerza. Trauern se dio cuenta que no conseguiría dormir junto a esas americanas, por lo que se levantó y dirigió hacia el cuarto de la rubia. Las risas cesaron al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ellas limpiaron una que otra lágrima y controlaron su respiración.

―Me da miedo que llegue el día en que pasemos tiempo juntas y no nos riamos por horas ―Alexandra opinó y se levantó del sofá, para dirigirse hacia el reproductor y regresar el disco a la caja de la película―. Estaba preocupada porque te incomodara volver a ver esta película, pero tal parece que ya no te molesta, ¿eh?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―cuestionó la menor y entrecerró los ojos al centrar su mirada en la caja― ¿Ya he visto esa película?

―¿No lo recuerdas? ―quiso saber y obtuvo una negación con la cabeza de parte de la oji-naranja como respuesta. Desvió la mirada hacia un costado y dejó la caja en la mesa de centro― Es mejor que no lo hagas…

―¿Alex? ―le apodó en un tono curioso, ya que había bajado el volumen de su voz.

―¡No es nada! ―espetó de repente y dibujó una extraña sonrisa en sus labios― ¿Sabes qué? Ya es bastante tarde y mañana debemos ir a la consulta con tu psicóloga…

―No quiero ir…

―Pero lo harás.

―Pero yo…

―¡Irás, dije!

―¿Qué no Nentō-sensei prefiere que no vaya? ―intentó recordarle― Así se da cuenta que cada vez estoy mejorando y ya no necesito de la terapia, ¿no?

―Sí, pero… ¿desde cuándo no vas a consulta? No creo que le haga daño a nadie si vas y le cuentas una historia que viviste en América, ¿no crees?

―Oh. Claro ―sin que la rubia se percatase, dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa antes de cruzarse de brazos―. ¿Qué tal la vez en que llevaste a dos amigos tuyos a casa, fuimos nosotras dos por bebidas y, cuando regresamos, descubrimos que eran gais porque los encontramos haci…?

―¡Kat! ¡Creí que habíamos quedado en no hablar de ese día! Y no importa todo truco sucio que tengas, irás a consulta ―suspiró con calma y trató de ignorar el ligero rubor que se formó en sus mejillas―. ¿Tienes algo más qué hacer o te acostarás ya?

―Sólo una rápida trenza de lado y lavado de dientes ―respondió con una sonrisa―, aunque puede que me quede un rato hablando con Ma-chan por celular o con Shin-chan, pero si hago eso, hay posibilidades que venga un rato. ¿Te molestaría?

―Con tal de que no hagas mucho ruido, estaré bien. Recuerda que heredé el sueño pesado de la familia de Mamá ―rio por su propio chiste y se acercó hacia la menor; le plantó un beso en el cráneo, le revolvió ligeramente la cabellera, recibió un golpe amistoso de parte de Katomi y emprendió caminata hacia su cuarto, donde Trauern la estaba esperando―. **_G'night, girl_** _._

Katomi no contestó de inmediato, sino se centró en el andar de su hermana. A diferencia de su pijama violeta de pingüinos, la de la oji-esmeralda era de un sencillo color verde-lima con un solo estampado que decía «Sleeping Beauty» en la parte de su espalda. Sonrió con maliciosa y dejó que su mirada divagara hacia sus anchas caderas, grandes muslos y trasero. Giró su paralizada parte inferior y recargó sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá. Silbó y volvió a sonreír por verla detener su paso.

―Es una lástima que seamos familia. **_I wouldn't mind to claim that sexy body of yours as mine_**.

―¡Kat! ―Alexandra se volteó con el rostro completamente enrojecido, así como una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien― ¿De dónde sacas esa clase de cosas?

― ** _'_** ** _Night, girl_** ―la peli-naranja se despidió y volvió su cuerpo hacia el televisor.

Escuchó a la mayor refunfuñar en su idioma natal, antes de retomar su andar y cerrar la puerta de su cuarto detrás de ella. Cuando miró sobre su hombro, la rubia ya no se apreciaba en el corredor. Como un hábito que tenía desde joven, sujetó una de las ligas que adornaban su muñeca izquierda y la colocó entre sus dientes. Llevó su lacia cabellera hacia su costado derecho y comenzó a peinarla en una trenza. Su flequillo, rebelde como siempre, no se sujetó al peinado y saltó sobre sus párpados. Cuando terminó, envolvió el final del cabello con la liga y sopló su fleco fuera de sus ojos.

Lo primero que captó fue la caja de la película que yacía sobre la mesa de centro. Tuvo curiosidad por lo que había mencionado antes su hermana, así que la sostuvo y comenzó a inspeccionarla. Al igual que todas las cajas de películas americanas, tenía la portada con el nombre, algunos actores, el director y la compañía que la produjo; en el reverso, la sinopsis, otros actores, clasificación, idiomas y demás créditos sin importancia. La fecha de lanzamiento estaba escrita a un lado del logo de la compañía.

Era el mismo año en que fallecieron sus padres.

Sus párpados se abrieron en sorpresa. Alejó y acercó sucesivamente su rostro hacia la caja. De repente, recordó el día en que vio aquella película en ese mismísimo país: Alexandra y ella fueron al cine en su cumpleaños número quince. Se preguntó la razón de tener la película en su departamento. Ella, ni en algún ataque de locura, compraría la película que dio inicio a la muerte de sus padres. La única razón de que estuviese en su departamento, sería su hermana mayor. Pero, ¿por qué Alexandra se decidiría por adquirirla? ¿No le hacía recordar esa fecha?

Volvió a dejar la caja sobre la mesa y se recostó un momento a lo largo del sofá. Se preguntó si ello había sido la razón para que Alexandra corriese a su cuarto a las once y media de la noche. Cierto es que no le gustaba recordar mucho acerca de lo que sucedió en ese tiempo y, a pesar de eso, últimamente, rememoraba muchas cosas relacionadas con esa fecha. Se había hecho la idea de que el único día en que lloraría por ellos dos, sería en su aniversario.

Permaneció unos cuantos minutos en esa posición: con su brazo derecho sobre su frente, el izquierdo colgando del mueble y sus extremidades extendidas sin movimiento alguno. Llevó su brazo derecho hacia la mesa de centro y atrajo su celular hacia su rostro. Habían pasado ya siete minutos. Dedujo que Alexandra estaría a la mitad de su revista o en la página treinta del nuevo manga que compró. La conocía bastante bien y supo que no estaría dormida.

Con ayuda de sus muletas, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia uno de los baños que tenía el departamento. Al entrar, se mantuvo en equilibrio con una muleta y encendió el interruptor de la luz. La habitación se iluminó y demostró un llamativo color menta. Se sentó sobre la tapa del baño y alcanzó su cepillo de dientes. Mientras untaba la pasta y comenzaba a cepillarse los dientes, su mente volvió a revolotear en el cambio de ambiente. Ya no podía llamar a Yūgana ni invitar a Midorima; en cambio, había algo más importante qué hacer.

Escupió la pasta en el lavamanos y abrió la llave de éste. Juntó sus manos e hizo que un poco de agua se quedase en el espacio que ambas hacían, antes de enjuagar su cara con el frío líquido. Era un hábito que adquirió desde pequeña: creía que si se limpiaba la cara en las noches, amanecería con menos lagañas a la mañana siguiente. Cerró la llave y volvió a reincorporarse con sus bastones. Antes de apagar el interruptor de la luz, se cercioró de que ninguna gota estuviese cayendo. Desde hacía unos días, la regadera y la llave de la tina goteaban, por lo que tenía pensado en llamar a un plomero. Ni sus oídos ni sus ojos captaron algo, por lo que dejó el baño a oscuras, cerró la puerta tras ella y se encaminó a la habitación.

Ella pasó enfrente de su habitación y se encontró con la puerta entreabierta. No se preocupó en observar si alguien estaba adentro, por lo que se equilibró en un soporte y cerró la puerta. Cuando avanzó hacia la habitación de Alexandra, como ya tenía previsto, vio la luz encendida por las orillas de la puerta. Sin llamar, giró la perilla y empujó la puerta con la ayuda de su peso. Se encontró atrapada en la mirada de su hermana y su perro. La mujer estaba recostada en su cama matrimonial, bajo una sábana color crema y con una revista en sus manos; por su parte, Trauern sólo levantó la cabeza, antes de regresarla a la alfombra que yacía bajo las patas de la cama.

―La película me dio miedo ―dijo Katomi con una ligera sonrisa―. No quiero dormir sola.

Alexandra le devolvió la sonrisa llena de burla, pero bajó su revista, se recorrió a un costado de la cama y le palmeó. La menor avanzó hacia ella y se sentó sobre el colchón, dejando sus bastones al pie de la cama. Se cubrió con la misma sábana y se recostó sobre el hombro de la rubia, mientras que ésta entrelazaba el brazo en su cintura.

―¿A qué se debe esta repentina visita nocturna? ―curioseó la mayor y apretó ligeramente la fuerza en su agarre, sólo para enfatizar la pregunta.

―Sólo quería recordar los viejos tiempos cuando tú y yo dormíamos juntas, mientras me platicabas tus penas o cuando me daba miedo una película, como ahorita.

―Ajá ―exclamó la mayor con notorio sarcasmo―. Y yo estoy casada. ¡Enserio, Kat!

―Muy bien, muy bien. Vine para hacerte una entrevista sorpresa ―no mintió por completo y, por fortuna, convenció a su hermana.

―¡Oh! Para los fans, ¿eh? ―alzó sus cejas con una singular sincronía y rio con ligereza― Me llamo Alexandra García Clarck, tengo treinta y dos años, soy Leo, soy sangre B, estoy soltera, mi peso es…

―¡No de esa clase! ―le interrumpió cuando la mayor estuvo a punto de revelar algo que era un misterio para el resto del mundo― Sino…, más…, personal.

―¿Gustos? ¿Hobbies? ¿Hábitos?

―Déjame terminar ―soltó un pesado suspiro y bajó momentáneamente la mirada. Repentinamente, se sentía nerviosa e incómoda por lo que estaba por decir, pero inhaló con fuerza y lo preguntó―: ¿No te arrepientes del día en que murieron Mamá y Papá?

 _'―_ _Recordó la película.'_

Alexandra olvidó respirar por unos segundos, así como parpadear; sólo porque le era imposible, no olvidó cómo palpitar su corazón. Sintió como si el mundo se le viniese encima en ese momento. No se lo decía a nadie, pero siempre sentía pavor cuando su hermana y ella se encerraban en esa conversación. Usualmente, cambiaba de tema con algo divertido o vergonzoso; sin embargo, cuando bajó la mirada y se encontró con la expresión llena de determinación de la menor, supo que no podría evadir esa situación.

Era por ello que quería llevar a Katomi a consulta. Sabía que ella ya no estaba deprimida, enojada o aislada. Se podía decir que había superado el accidente que la dejó parapléjica; al parecer, lo había aceptado y aprendido a vivir junto a él. No era esa la razón de que quería que su hermana volviese a visitar a Nentō Sawa, sino otra tragedia que aún le invadía en el alma: el accidente de sus padres. La psicóloga se lo había dicho:

 _"―_ _Katomi no logrará completar su tratamiento hasta olvidar o, usando otra palabra,_ _superar_ _la muerte de sus padres. Ella aún se siente culpable y esa culpa se ha convertido en una roca atada a su espalda. Puede que no sea lo necesario para hacerle entrar en otra depresión, pero sí le afectará en algo irrelevante a esta edad, algo que se volverá importante en un futuro: una relación seria. No sólo no será capaz de abrir su corazón a la persona indicada, sino que, en el día en que se vuelva madre, será incapaz de cumplir bien su papel y las consecuencias que eso conllevará. Sé que sabe de lo que hablo, Alexandra."_

Y bien que lo sabía. Ella era consciente que esa era la razón de que su hermana se encontrase soltera. Las excusas de la menor de querer enfocarse en sus estudios y en el deporte, eran mentira. La persona indicada ya había llegado a su vida…, desde hacía años. Alexandra podía ver la verdad en el corazón de ambos y la determinación que él tenía para hacerla realidad; mas él también tenía entendido la situación de Katomi. Y no fue de mucha ayuda la mala relación que la oji-naranja tuvo en los Estados; se podía decir que aquello fue el detonante para evitar una relación.

Había veces en que Alexandra preguntaba lo que sus padres dirían si la estuviesen observando. Le calificarían como la peor hermana del mundo, eso era seguro. No había necesidad de enlistar todos los puntos para hacerla recibir ese título. Desde la muerte de ellos dos, había cometido los mismos errores más de una vez: dejar que su hermana entrase en depresión, presionarse a tal punto de soltarle un golpe y, lo más importante, dejarla sola.

Ella misma se consideraba la peor hermana del mundo…, y era tiempo de cambiar eso.

―Me gusta recordarlo más como "tu cumpleaños número quince" ―exclamó en lugar de responderle a su pregunta. Antes de continuar con su habla, se acomodó más bajo la sábana junto a la peli-naranja, nunca soltando el agarre―. Veamos ―volvió a hablar después de unos segundos de silencio―, si no hubiera volado desde Los Ángeles, no me habría encontrado con un taxista que no paraba de llamarme "señorita", no habría estado buscando como loca una pastelería que abriese a las seis de la mañana, no me habría perdido en el "Parque del Lago Rojo", no habría visto una mala película de terror, no habría entrado en el "Arcade" y no te habría visto cumplir un año más de vida; me habría quedado maldiciendo a medio mundo mientras trabajaba de mala gana.

―Pero ―la menor habló al verla guardar silencio―, ellos seguirían vivos.

―¿Aseguras eso? ―no esperó ni un segundo para preguntar, lo que hizo que la menor alzara su sorprendida mirada hacia ella― ¿Alguien te ha demostrado que si no hubiéramos celebrado ese día, el accidente nunca hubiese pasado? No ―negó con la cabeza―; en lo personal, estoy completamente segura que ellos habrían muerto sin importar qué.

―¿¡Cómo puedes decir e…!?

―Antes no creía en el destino ―prosiguió sin prestarle atención a la confundida expresión de la peli-naranja―, pero fue en esa trágica noche que empecé a creer: ellos decidieron recoger un pastel de chocolate a esa hora, condujeron la camioneta por aquella avenida hacia esa pastelería, regresaron por la misma calle, dieron un giro cerrado, perdieron el control del vehículo y terminaron atravesados por el poste de luz con el que se estrellaron ―en el momento en que se volvió hacia su hermana, supo que ésta estaría viendo sus ojos cristalizados y la solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla―. Dime, ¿no crees que fue lo mismo que te hizo adentrarte en la Secundaria Teikō? ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que la muerte de Mamá y Papá es lo que nos ha traído hasta acá?

―¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Todo habría salido mejor si ellos estuvieran con vida!

―¿De verdad? Yo no lo creo. Pienso que si ellos nunca hubieran muerto, habrían descubierto tu secreto de Teikō y permanecido en Tokio; tú habrías estado presente en el cambio de la "Generación Milagrosa" y contagiado de su oscuridad; en lugar de entrar a Tensai, te habrías ido a Rakuzan, Tōō, Hikari o, mucho peor, Akuma. En lugar de volverte el soporte de Tensai, Masae lo habría sido, así como su estrella. No habría sido Hitogoroshi Kirara quien rompiera el poste…, si no tú ―guardó silencio para recobrar el aliento e hizo el abrazo más fuerte―. Todo ha estado escrito, dictado. Su muerte también.

―Es que…, la forma en que lo dices…

―¿De qué otra forma quieres que lo diga? ―sus párpados se abrieron en sorpresa al recordar algo, pero evitó que la menor se diera cuenta― ¿Recuerdas lo último que pasó cuando nos hicieron decir cosas que no queríamos? ―vio cómo Katomi copiaba sus acciones, sólo que también asintió con ligereza― Cuando ellos lograron engañarnos, fue el peor día de toda mi vida. Me sentía decepcionada de mí misma y una completa inútil…, pero si no hubiera sucedido, nunca me habría dado cuenta lo importante que eres para mí.

Los párpados de Katomi se abrieron aún más. Ella permaneció con la mirada clavada a algún punto indefinido. Tras unos segundos, levantó la mirada hacia su hermana y la encontró con una expresión realmente triste. No pudo evitar recordar lo fuerte que ella había sido; podía ser que tuvo un pequeño problema con el alcohol, pero, aun así, encontró la fuerza para sacarla adelante: la cuidó en su departamento, otorgó educación y permitió ser parte del mejor equipo del mundo.

Aquello había sido otra razón para que fuera a su habitación: ¿qué era exactamente Alexandra para ella? Sencillamente, era su hermana menor; sin embargo, sentía que la había criado como su propia hija y Katomi la había buscado como se busca a una madre. Después de todo, ninguna madre dejaría que alejaran a su hija de ella.

.

Cierta peli-naranja caminaba de un lado a otro, un balón del número siete en su brazo derecho y vistiendo unas bermudas negras junto a un jersey violeta. Tomó su celular con la mano izquierda y checó la hora: ya estaban diez minutos tarde. Detuvo su frustrado andar y llevó su mirada hacia la ventana: se trataba de una despejada y fresca mañana de la primera semana de vacaciones, así como las Inter-Estatales de la Secundaria Strofes. Como era tradición, cada grupo hacía equipos de soccer, baloncesto, futbol americano, voleibol o natación, para competir contra toda la escuela. En su equipo de baloncesto, estaban los tres chicos que les había enseñado a jugar el deporte y su amiga que recién se había cambiado a su instituto: Hayes.

―¿¡Ya estás lista, Alex!? ―la adolescente de quince años gritó desde la sala del apartamento, claramente frustrada― ¡Nos están esperando!

―¡Salgo en un segundo!

Tal y como había dicho, salió de su cuarto, vistiendo unos shorts de mezclilla azul, una blusa de tirantes con la espalda descubierta y de color verde-olivo, unas zapatillas negras y una gorra de beisbolista azul-marino. Se detuvo frente a la más baja (aunque había comenzado a aumentar monstruosamente de estatura: ya medía ciento setenta y cinco), y dio una vuelta para que ésta pudiese verla mejor.

―¿Qué tal? ―cuestionó en un usual tono pícaro.

―Sí, sí…, luego me cuentas cómo estuvo tu ligue ―respondió con notorio desinterés y sujetó su muñeca para guiarla hacia la puerta, soltándola cuando llegaron hacia la entrada―. Necesitamos llegar en menos de diez minutos o el equipo será descalificado por falta de jugadores ―tomó las llaves del auto y se las pasó a la mayor (quien se redirigió a su cuarto, pues había olvidado el protector solar), antes de girar la perilla de la puerta― ¿¡Le pusiste combustible a tu camioneta!?

Katomi escuchó la corta respuesta de la mayor, mas no logró responder, puesto que sintió cómo un cuerpo detenía su andar y le hacía soltar el balón. Lo primero que hizo fue hincarse para recuperar la bola, cuando una zapatilla varonil se posó sobre él e hizo imposible que se moviera. La oji-naranja sintió cómo una vena palpitaba en su sien. Ya estaba bastante estresada para que quisieran burlarla o molestarla; no le importaba si fuese Himuro. Sujetó la suela del zapato con fuerza y la apartó de su balón, el dueño claramente sin esperar eso. Al reincorporarse, no se encontró con su hermano, sino con un par de hombres de mediana edad que vestían trajes marrones y corbatas grises; eran de estatura y complexión parecida, así como de tez dorada. Lo único diferente es que uno poseía cabello castaño-claro y ojos avellana, mientras que el que le había impedido recoger su balón, tenía cabello rubio-medio y ojos celestes.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―la peli-naranja cuestionó con un semblante irritado y un tono que expresaba lo mismo― ¿Buscan a Alex?

―¿Con que aquí sí es donde vive Alexandra García? ―el castaño cuestionó, al parecer, a sí mismo― ¿No se encuentra en casa, jovencita?

―Ahora estamos muy ocupadas ―exclamó, sin responder a su pregunta. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco descortés, pero realmente había algo que no le agradaba de esas personas; sabía que tramaban algo―, así que pueden volver…

―¿Quién es, Kat?

―Mierda.

A Katomi no le importó que ambos hombres escucharan su vulgar exclamación y se volteó hacia el interior del departamento. Vio a Alexandra salir una vez más de la habitación y dirigirse hacia ellos. La expresión en el rostro de la mayor se vino a abajo en el momento en que vio a ambos hombres de traje. Instintivamente, se posicionó frente a su hermana menor y colocó un brazo en el marco de la puerta para impedir que entrasen en su hogar.

―¿Quiénes son y qué quieren? ―siseó con molestia.

―Buenos días, Alexandra García ―el hombre castaño volvió a hablar―. Espero que no estemos interrumpiéndola en nada ―guio su mirada hacia la peli-naranja, quien sólo chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño. Fue interrumpido cuando la oji-esmeralda se paró en medio y le obligó a regresarle la mirada―. Mi nombre es Mason Hundson y mi compañero, Ian Stewart. Somos abogados federales.

Los párpados de la rubia se abrieron en sorpresa y miedo. Antes de preguntar algo más, ambos hombres le mostraron sus licencias. Chasqueó la lengua y miró sobre su hombro, mientras Mason e Ian guardaban sus identificaciones. Katomi. Ella era la razón por la que ambos estaban ahí. Algo que hizo justo después de la muerte de sus padres, fue conseguir la tutela legal de su hermana. Dentro del juicio, le habían recalcado ser completamente capaz, tanto física como psicológicamente, para cuidarla y ella había aceptado.

Supo que se habían enterado del problema que ambas tuvieron con el alcohol o el tabaco, la depresión y el sofocante ambiente que vivieron por varios meses. Sin embargo, todo eso había terminado y se había vuelto una buena tutora. Nadie le quitaría a Katomi.

―Ahora estamos ocupadas ―respondió la mujer tras unos segundos, antes de avanzar unos pasos y hacer que los agentes caminasen hacia atrás; cerró la puerta y aseguró la perilla con llave―. No tengo tiempo…

―No esperábamos hablar con usted ahora ―Mason declaró y obtuvo la confundida mirada de Alexandra. Sonrió de una forma maliciosa (sin que las mujeres se percataran), y le entregó una hoja―. Nos vemos a las cuatro. Que pasen bonita tarde. Y suerte en el partido, jovencita.

Mientras Katomi apretaba la mandíbula, los varones dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron por el corredor. Sin más tiempo que perder, la oji-naranja empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras (ya que los agentes tomaron el ascensor y se negaba a reencontrarse con ambos), y esperó porque la mayor la siguiese, pero, cuando miró sobre su hombro, se volteó por completo y detuvo su andar al ver la aterrada expresión en el rostro de Alexandra. La rubia no podía creer lo que leía; sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde y no quería que su hermana fuese descalificada, así que dobló el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo trasero.

Eso sí, juró que ninguna 'demanda de incapacitación' la alejaría de Katomi.

.

.

.

―¿Cómo estuvo el partido? ―Mason preguntó con un extraño tono amistoso, pero eso no hizo que la dura expresión en el rostro de la mujer se ablandara― He escuchado que usted fue una gran jugadora y me imagino que ella aprendió de usted o, ¿fue de su padre?

―Ganó el Inter-Estatal ―respondió Alexandra con una voz completamente molesta y se sintió más tranquila al ver que hizo que se borrara la sonrisa en el rostro del agente.

Ambos entraron a una habitación casi vacía: una mesa de plástico con dos sillas de madera en cada extremo, había una cámara de vídeo encendida y una lámpara que tintineaba. No habían ventanas. Alexandra se dirigió a una de las sillas y se sentó en ella, sin esperar porque Mason la siguiera. Colocó el papel sobre la mesa de forma que el hombre pudiese leerla. Pasaron unos segundos y él se sentó en la otra silla, hizo caso omiso a la hoja y pasó a checar la videocámara.

―Grabar la entrevista es parte del protocolo ―declaró sin que ella le preguntase―. Ya sabe…, sirve como testimonio en el juicio.

―¿Por qué recibí una "demanda de incapacitación"? ―la rubia demandó y se cruzó de brazos― ¿En qué se basan para atreverse a acusarme de ser incapaz para cuidar a mi hermana menor? Fueron tus superiores quienes me otorgaron la tutela legal, ¿ahora cambian de opinión?

―Alexandra ―el castaño regresó esa sonrisa al rostro―, el día que ambas llegaron aquí, recibieron pésames, disculpas y ánimos, y usted juró, repito, juró ser completamente capaz de cuidar, proteger y sacar adelante a Katomi ―se recostó en el respaldo del asiento, pero no borró su sonrisa―. Dígame, Alexandra, ¿qué le sucedió para caer en el alcohol? ―endureció su expresión cuando la mujer abrió los párpados en sorpresa― ¿Cuánto duró la depresión que ambas vivieron? ¿Cuándo dejó de fumar Katomi?

―¡Esas preguntas son personales! ―se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa, importándole un bledo que la cámara la estuviese grabando.

―Son las razones de que haya recibido la demanda ―habló con total calma y esperó por que la mujer retomase asiento―. Usted siempre ha sido incapaz de cuidar a su hermana. Cometimos un error al entregarle la tutela legal. Pediremos, delante de un jurado, que se le busque un tutor más adecuado ―centró su mirada en el rostro de la mujer―. ¿Acaso alguien 'capaz' dejaría que su hermana sostuviese una navaja por primera vez? ¿Que cayese en una adicción? ¿Que la depresión fuese tan fuerte que le hiciera golpearla? ―sonrió aún más cuando Alexandra alejó su mirada, así que decidió atacar una vez más―: ¿Qué persona capaz dejaría a su hermana en una habitación sola con un hombre?

―¿¡Qué le están haciendo, hijo de…!?

―¿Quiere verla? ―le preguntó y sacó su celular telefónico, sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta.

La pantalla oscura del aparato mostró una imagen de su hermana sentada en una habitación bastante parecida en la que ella estaba. Por la expresión en el rostro de la menor, supo que no le estaba yendo muy bien en la entrevista con Ian.

.

.

.

―Creí que no hablabas ―burló Katomi con una sonrisa torcida e ignoró la vena palpitante en la sien del rubio―. Cuando llegaste a nuestra casa, tu novio dijo todo por ti.

―No caeré en tus burlas, mocosa ―Ian respondió, pero le fue imposible aligerar su expresión―. Sólo vine a hacerte una entrevista y no me has respondido nada. He estado perdiendo mi tiempo.

―Ya te dije todo lo que necesitas saber: Alex es completamente capaz de cuidarme. Lo ha hecho desde el día que murieron mis padres…, de hecho, desde antes. ¿Has conocido a alguna adolescente de quince años que se desvele porque su hermana menor tiene fiebre, sus padres están fuera del país y que debía estudiar para un examen final? Yo sí y es mi hermana mayor.

―Pero no todo ha sido de color rosa, ¿cierto? ―el rubio sonrió por la expresión confundida y asustada de la menor, quien se encogió en su asiento e hizo todo lo posible por mantener su mirada en él― Fue su incapacidad lo que te hizo fumar por primera vez, ¿no? Así como que pasases una navaja por tus muñecas y tenerle miedo…

―Yo jamás le he temido a Alex…

―¿Ah, no? ―exclamó con notorio sarcasmo― ¿Qué pasó después de haber recibido un golpe de parte de ella? Tu psicólogo me respondería con la palabra "miedo"…

―Y ese viejo decía que todo quedaría entre nosotros, maldito anciano ―suspiró con cansancio y regresó su mirada hacia la cámara, sin saber que alguien más la estaba viendo y, en cuestión de segundos, escucharla―. Nadie es perfecto, tampoco Alex. Yo no fui la única en perder a mis padres, ella también sufrió, y fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ignorar su propio dolor y hacer lo posible por ayudar a mí. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que…?

.

.

.

.

―Alex todavía es demasiado inmadura para cuidarme, necesita a alguien más fuerte para que pueda salir adelante, es incapaz de tener la tutela de su hermana menor, no falta mucho para que vuelva a explotar y me golpee nuevamente, estaría mucho mejor con alguien más…

.

.

.

.

―¿Eh? ―ladeó la cabeza y volvió a fruncir el ceño, siendo completamente ignorante de la maliciosa sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del hombre.

―No, por supuesto que no.

.

.

.

Alexandra abrió sus párpados en completo terror y dejó caer el aparato, pero éste fue atrapado por Mason antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Los labios de la mujer comenzaron a temblar y sus pupilas se contrajeron. Movió lentamente su mirada hacia el hombre y lo encontró con una expresión decepcionada. Sentía que él mismo se entristeció por esa declaración, al igual que ella.

―Lo más importante es lo que Katomi quiera, ¿no cree? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa torcida y suspiró― Hemos localizado a un primo de su madre, Justin Clarck, vive en Santa Bárbara junto con su esposa, ¿ha oído de ellos?

―N-no…

―Fuimos con ellos y accedieron a tutelar a Katomi. Viven también cerca de la costa, así que su hermana no tendrá que alejarse del océano. Usted podrá visitarla los días y a las horas que quiera, sólo deberá hablar con sus tíos, ¿está bien?

―Sí ―Alexandra se obligó a salir de la sorpresa, por lo que suspiró con pesadez y negó con la cabeza―, sólo quiero que ellos dos sepan algo…

.

.

.

.

―Katomi es una niña molesta, hace la vida imposible, se vuelve un completo dolor de cabeza, fue mi culpa haberla hecho tan consentida y testaruda, siempre quiere tener la última palabra; quienes la tengan en casa, sabrán que es un reto diario no desesperarse…

.

.

.

.

―Al igual que yo, se terminarán enamorando de ella, y verán que es imposible despertar y ser feliz sin una sonrisa suya.

―Me aseguraré de decirles eso ―le dijo y sonrió de la misma forma que hizo Ian en la otra habitación.

.

.

.

―¿Qué dices, niña? ―Ian sostuvo otra vez su celular y presionó el botón que colocaba la pantalla en negro, antes de voltearse hacia una destrozada Katomi― ¿Quieres seguir siendo una carga para tu hermana?

―Yo nunca creí que así me veía Alex ―murmuró la menor, sin responderle a la pregunta―. Jamás creí ser una carga para ella… ¿h-habrá posibilidad de irme con esos tíos que mencionaste?

―Por supuesto ―sonrió de una forma más amistosa―. De esa forma, ambas estarán satisfechas.

.

.

.

Alexandra hubiese querido evitar el juicio, pero era necesario para traspasar la tutela. Había quedado de acuerdo, junto con los agentes federales, en que Katomi tenía que irse una semana antes para adaptarse con sus tíos. Le parecía extraño que ni su padre ni su madre les hubiesen hablado de unos parientes que vivían muy cerca. Justin y Lexi García. Independientemente de las dos horas que estuvieron presentes para hablar sobre la tutela, jamás había escuchado de ellos. A primera vista, asemejaban una pareja de mediana edad que no pudo tener hijos, amigable y amorosa; sólo esperaba que de verdad fueran así junto a su hija.

Se levantó de golpe del colchón con una expresión completamente confundida. ¿"Hija"? Pero si se trataba de su hermana. No quiso responder su misma pregunta; sentía una opresión en su pecho. Suspiró por unos largos tres segundos y colocó sus pies sobre la alfombra verde-jade de lo que fue el cuarto de Katomi. Hizo el mayor esfuerzo por no observar el resto del cuarto; sin embargo, sabía la ubicación exacta de cada poster, peluche, trofeo, fotografía y decoración del lugar. Estaba casi igual que como ella lo dejó. Casi, porque estaba silencioso.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina para prepararse lo que sea que no explotara (un tazón de cereal con leche, por ejemplo), afinó sus oídos para captar algún otro sonido que no fuera el de sus pisadas. No escuchó ningún niño jugando, algún ladrido de perro, peleas entre los vecinos del edificio o el chirrido de las ruedas de algún automóvil. La radio y la televisión estaban apagadas, nadie corría de un lado a otro, no había un desorden en la sala de estar. Estaba sola.

Olvidó por completo el gruñido de su estómago y se dejó desplomar en uno de los sofás. Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, como si eso la ayudase con lo que tenía en mente: Katomi. El primer día, permaneció viendo películas de terror; el segundo, se la pasó en el gimnasio; el tercero y cuarto, lloró y se encerró en su departamento; el quinto, no salió de la cama; y, ahora, en el sexto; había olvidado desayunar y comer, y ya eran las tres de la tarde.

 _'―_ _¿Así se siente que te arrebaten una hija?_ ―se preguntó a sí misma en sus adentros― _Porque duele demasiado.'_

Ya no tenía miedo de esa palabra. Desde que Katomi era pequeña (alrededor de cuatro o cinco años), muchos le preguntaban si era su hija. Y no era por la gran diferencia de edad, sino porque Alexandra podía abandonar lo que sea estuviese haciendo, para contarle una historia a su hermana. Ella siempre quiso un hermano menor…, y llegó ella. Cuando su madre aún estaba viva, recordaba haber peleado con ella para conseguir la atención de la beba peli-naranja de la familia y siempre salía triunfadora. Tal vez por esa conexión, sus padres tenían toda la confianza puesta sobre ella.

Ahora eran otras personas quienes la cuidaban. La mujer trató de imaginar a la oji-naranja sentada frente a un platillo de su comida favorita: la mexicana. Ella rebosaba de alegría al saborear el picante de las enchiladas rojas. Se volvía hacia sus nuevos tutores y les agradecía con esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía, antes de decirles cuánto los amaba. Le fue imposible visualizar aquello. En cambio, frunció el ceño por la imagen de su hermana sentada en el borde de su cama, en una solitaria habitación y con la cabeza gacha. Debería, tal vez, llamar a sus tíos para saber cómo se…

―¡Olvidé pedirles su número! ―gritó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá, sólo para volver a dejarse caer― Es esto a lo que se referían ―continuó hablando consigo misma―, ¿qué persona capaz de ser tutora olvidaría pedir el número de las personas con quienes se está quedando?

Interrumpió su plática al tener en mente lo más importante en ese momento: consultar el número telefónico de sus tíos con Ian y Mason. Ignoró la sensación grasosa de su cabellera, la pegajosa de su piel, sus tripas pidiendo comida y su garganta anhelando agua, y sujetó las llaves de su camioneta. Se levantó del sofá y salió del departamento por la puerta color salmón. Giró a ambos lados y permaneció estática por unos segundos, pues vio a una joven peli-naranja de cinco años correr hacia ella y a una oji-esmeralda queriendo atraparla.

Sonrió ante la memoria.

Cuando las imágenes se desvanecieron, empezó a dirigirse hacia el elevador. Una oji-naranja de siete años abrazaba a su hermana mientras ambas lloraban desconsoladamente; las noticias de la muerte de su perro, Trauern, fueron inesperadas para las dos. Las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a una chica de diez años con un balón en la mano; un niño azabache y otro peli-carmín le seguían el paso. Al parecer, Alexandra se había quedado dormida para el entrenamiento de los tres hermanos. La rubia dejó las siluetas detrás y entró en el ascensor. No había nadie más que ella y una Katomi de trece años; ambas estaban por ir a la casa de sus padres, ya que la mayor preparó una eterna entrevista acerca de su decisión de irse a Japón.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir en la planta baja. Por un momento, esperó encontrarse con los agentes federales y Katomi a un lado de ellos. Pero eso era imposible. Salió del edificio y caminó hacia el estacionamiento. Decenas de autos y camionetas descansaban bajo los rayos del Sol, así como su vehículo color negro. El día que lo fue a adquirir, Katomi eligió el color y el modelo.

Aunque Alexandra no se percatara, su hermana menor había sido parte de muchas cosas en su vida; desde que nació hasta el día en que cometió su mayor error: dejar que se la llevaran.

* * *

 **Primera parte, completada :33 Había tenido planeado hacer sólo un capítulo de la relación de ambas hermanas y el momento en que se atrevieron a separarlas…, pero fue imposible hacerlo tan corto. Después de viajar seis horas seguidas en camión, estoy al cien por cien para continuar con mi secuela. ¡Wii! Espero leerlos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	16. ¿Qué Eres? Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "More Than Anything" – Revolt Production Music**

* * *

Abrió la puerta del conductor y el calor del interior del vehículo la abrazó. Encendió la camioneta, prendió el aire acondicionado y bajó la ventanilla. Mientras metía reversa para salir de su lugar, supo que debía buscar ayuda por las alucinaciones que ya tenía con frecuencia: sus padres estaban sentados en los asientos traseros. Podía ver sus rostros llenos de decepción; sabía que la veían de esa forma porque dejó ir a su hermana. Debía hacer algo de inmediato y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue disculparse; lo que sucediera después, ya era un misterio.

El camino fue totalmente interrumpido por sus pensamientos, mejor dicho, Katomi. Alexandra sabía que no era una hermana perfecta; nunca lo había sido ni nunca lo sería. Era lo mismo con los padres: no existían aquellos perfectos. Oleguer solía decírselo: _"―Si es perfecto, no existe."_. Y, sin embargo, Katomi se marchó de su departamento porque Alexandra no era buena tutora. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso? La pequeña conversación que tuvieron al regresar de la entrevista, se centró en hacer el equipaje, levantarse temprano y desayunar bien.

Otro punto a su contra: no logró hablar de frente con la persona más importante en su vida.

Bajó la velocidad al encontrarse con un semáforo. Por un momento, quiso dar vuelta en 'u' y regresar al departamento. Ponía de excusa el hambre como la causa de sus alucinaciones. Sólo debía regresar, ordenar comida china y, tal vez, invitar a alguien. Hacía mucho que no salía con alguna persona. La muerte de sus padres y la tutela de su hermana se lo habían impedido. Una repentina imagen de un vestido de novia llegó a su cabeza. ¿Podía ser posible que ahora, sin tener la responsabilidad de su hermana menor, era momento de iniciar con nuevas etapas en su vida? Era posible que por fin conociera a la persona indicada para crear una nueva historia o iniciar con conseguir una nueva mascota o centrarse aún más en su trabajo o…

El sonido de un claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estuvo a punto de gritar una que otra vulgaridad hacia el conductor detrás, pero dibujó una sonrisa en su lugar. Aquello fue mucho más eficiente que una bofetada. Pisó el acelerador y giró en la cuadra siguiente. Sabía que el edificio estaba a una manzana de lejanía. Al mismo tiempo que divisó el lugar, recordó que detestaba la comida china, todavía era joven y tenía mucho tiempo para conocer a la persona indicada, era feliz con el trabajo que tenía ahora y ninguna mascota podía igualar el espacio de Katomi.

Anotó mentalmente el tercer punto que la definía como la peor hermana y tutora del mundo: comparar un animal con su razón de seguir con vida.

Aparcó el vehículo en el estacionamiento del edificio. Al salir de su camioneta y avanzar por la pequeña explanada, se encontró con varios grupos de agentes caminando con pasos a gran velocidad y con las miradas perdidas. Preguntó el paradero de los hombres a las pocas personas con quienes se cruzaba y todas respondieron con que los encontraría dentro. Atravesó las puertas automáticas y se envolvió en un ambiente exhaustivo, lleno de humo de tabaco y personas ajetreadas por innumerables tareas. Todos cargaban portafolios o pequeñas maletas, y su andar era indeterminado: podían caminar hacia la puerta y, de repente, dirigirse hacia el pasillo a la derecha.

Hacia allá fue a donde ella se dirigió.

Chocó hombros con un par de agentes, pero nadie pareció notarla. El pasillo estaba iluminado y, aun así, se veía sombrío. Entre toda la oscuridad, Alexandra logró distinguir las figuras de ambos agentes federales. Se encontraban conversando; Ian sorbía de una taza de café y Mason respiraba el humo de su cigarrillo. Ella se acercó con paso determinado, pero detuvo su caminata al escuchar el decepcionado tono de Ian. No sólo se decidió en espiar por su curiosidad, sino porque algo le decía que era muy importante.

―¿La mocosa logró llegar a tu lado blando? ―Mason burló con un tono sarcástico, antes de bajar su cigarro y ver el humo bailar por los aires― Ya hemos pasado por esto y siempre es lo mismo: Alexandra conseguirá novio, se casará, tendrá hijos y se olvidará de su hermana; Katomi está en la etapa de adolescencia, por lo que se desviará un poco de la seguridad y encontrará consuelo en sus nuevos padres, viendo otra vez a Alexandra en el día de su boda.

―Suena tan fácil ―Ian comentó con la misma decepción en su voz―. Dijiste lo mismo con el abuelo y el niño. El anciano se suicidó y el mocoso escapó de la casa de sus padres; sigue desaparecido.

―Sí. Fue un error aquel caso ―confirmó el castaño y le dio otra jalada a su cigarrillo―. Debimos ser más sutiles al modificar los audios; sin embargo, el viejo moriría por el cáncer o de otra forma y el niño tenía problemas que sólo podían resolverse con un psiquiatra, lo que sus padres no buscaron. Tal vez debimos dejarlo a su cargo, pero recuerda que la paga es mejor si reubicamos a los menores con otros tutores. En cambio, el caso las hermanas García salió con total perfección: ambas creyeron en los falsos diálogos y estoy seguro que no intentaran hablar de ello…

―Piénsalo dos veces.

Los dos hombres ahogaron gritos en sus gargantas y abrieron sus párpados en completo terror. Miraron sobre sus hombros y se encontraron con la extraña expresión sonriente de la mayor de las hermanas García. Sin que ellos lo supieran, Alexandra hervía por dentro. Ella podía soportar una mentira por una fiesta sorpresa, un engaño de alguna pareja o la falsedad de cualquier amistad, pero nunca toleraría que alguien la burlara para alejarle a Katomi. No lo permitiría.

.

.

.

A Katomi le pareció curioso cómo una persona podía colocarse una máscara frente al resto del mundo. Los tíos amorosos y sonrientes que conoció hacía una semana, no eran más que un disfraz que ocultaba la extraña relación de esos dos: Lexi engañaba a Justin con el profesor de cocina de ella, y Justin buscaba relaciones nocturnas casi todas las noches; en lugar de gritarse o insultarse por descubrir que lo habían vuelto a hacer, se encerraban en su habitación y llenaban la casa de gemidos. Se acostumbró después de unos días, pero no quería vivir en ese lugar. Era algo que debía decirle al juez; tal vez le encontraran otros parientes cercanos o, en caso de que no fuera así, se iría con sus abuelos a Florida. Aunque, ¿qué si no había nadie más?

Estaba Alexandra.

La vieja integrante de Teikō rodó los ojos ante ese pensamiento. ¿Cómo era capaz de creer que podría ir con su hermana? Ella misma le había hablado como un perro: consentida, desesperante, molesta…, nunca creyó que su única familia cercana pensara eso de ella. Sin embargo, tenía toda la razón para hacerlo: le arrebató los padres a la única hija planeada.

Sentada en el marco de su ventana, Katomi centró su mirada en el Sol vespertino y se preguntó si su hermana estaría viéndolo de la misma forma. A pesar de que quería hacer todo lo posible por alejarla de sus pensamientos, era todo lo que plasmaba en su mente. Le parecía tonto. Desde que llegó con sus tíos (y mientras se daba cuenta que ambos sólo buscaban el dinero que el gobierno les daba por tener a un menor bajo su tutela), no recibió ni una llamada de la mayor. De seguro había conseguido ya un novio, regresado al alcohol o huido…, no. Alexandra no era el tipo de personas que huía. Ella la conocía muy bien o eso creía. Nunca la imaginó pensar todo eso de ella.

Negó con la cabeza y se obligó a desechar todos esos pensamientos. En su lugar, de repente recordó el rostro de su mejor amigo. Un jadeo escapó su garganta cuando el resto de su viejo equipo apareció en su mente. Rememoró el rostro de modelo de Kise, los 'Objetos de la Suerte' de Midorima, los tropiezos de Kuroko, los movimientos profesionales de Aomine, las bolsas llenas de dulces de Murasakibara, la sonrisa de Akashi, los abrazos de Momoi, los aplausos de Shirogane, los gritos de Sanada, la mueca de Nijimura.

No sintió la primera lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla al ver a Hashira sonriendo mientras sostenía un balón.

Ella no le tomó mucha importancia el bajo nivel deportivo de la Secundaria Nenki, pues conoció y fue parte de Teikō; sin embargo, se había hecho la idea de formar parte de la Preparatoria Tensai. En ese breve instante que vio un entrenamiento, cayó enamorada ante la emoción y empeño que salía de las auras de las jugadoras. Reía al recordar la sonrisa burlona en el rostro del entrenador azabache. En sus tiempo libres, se imaginaba con un uniforme verde-jade, llevando a ese equipo a la victoria. Inclusive había creído que tenía una pequeña posibilidad de encontrarse con la chica que admiró en la secundaria: Yūgana Masae. A veces la imaginaba como una buena amiga o una gran rival, pero todo eso, desde el uniforme hasta la Base, se esfumó de la misma forma que la vida de sus padres.

Por primera vez en meses, se sentía sola. No tenía con quién ir a desahogarse, a quién pedirle consejos, con quién reír o alguien con quién sentirse cómoda. Las únicas personas en quienes confiaba estaban muertas, la abandonaron, no tenían permitirlo verla o estaban en otro país. Y, aunque las tuviera, sería muy egoísta pedirles ayuda: Himuro estaba envuelto en el divorcio de sus padres, Kagami tenía una nueva vida en Japón y la 'Generación Milagrosa' entrenaba para su próximo campeonato.

Recordó a Nijimura. Él había dicho que iría a América en un par de meses; todavía no tenía noticias de él. Todo eso no pasaría si su celular no se hubiera roto en el accidente de sus padres…, el accidente que ella ocasionó. Muchos podían decirle que la causa de que sus padres murieran fue una curva cerrada y resbalosa por el hielo del invierno japonés, pero ellos no tenían ninguna razón de estar allí, excepto por ella. Desde aquel día, no probaba el chocolate y evitaba los postes de luz que iluminaban la noche.

A veces pensaba en ir a un psicólogo.

Su estómago gruñó y se acordó que no había comido desde la noche anterior. Una razón era que sus pensamientos y preocupaciones la llenaban, pero principalmente porque no quería pasar frente al cuarto de sus tíos, con la puerta abierta y verlos en pleno proceso de apareamiento. Un gemido resonó por el lugar y eso fue todo lo necesario para hacerle pensar en quedarse dentro de su cuarto por otras tres horas. Miró por su ventana y observó a la adolescente paseando a un caniche, a la joven mujer rubia corriendo por la banqueta, al par de niños jugando con un balón de soccer en el patio de la casa de enfrente y a un grupo de hombres adultos caminando con balones de baloncesto en sus manos.

Se recargó en el marco de su ventana y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios. No había jugado su deporte favorito desde que llegó a Santa Bárbara. Tal vez podía jugar un poco y conocer nueva gente en el camino, personas a quienes les gustara el baloncesto tanto como a ella. Pero de verdad no quería pasar frente a la habitación de sus tíos. Se percató de la distancia de unos tres metros que separaba el piso superior del jardín frontal; era una caída un tanto dolorosa. Aunque ya había hecho peores saltos: una vez se escapó de la casa de sus padres saltando desde su cuarto que estaba a cuatro metros. Si lo hacía, se consideraría escape y si el juez se llegase a enterar, cuestionaría la autoridad de sus nuevos tutores. Era un punto a su favor.

El timbre resonó y la detuvo cuando ya tenía una pierna afuera.

―¡Querida! ―la falsa y risueña voz de su tía gritó desde la otra habitación, claramente con la puerta abierta― ¿Podrías atender, por favor? Tu tío y yo estamos bastante ocupados.

―¡Claro! ―ella contestó con el mismo tono falso.

Regresó al interior de la habitación y se relajó un poco al escuchar cómo sus tíos cerraban la puerta de su habitación. Por lo menos ya no tenía que verlos copular. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Atravesó la desordenada sala de estar y se encaminó hacia la puerta marrón. Le parecía una "maravillosa" idea mandarla a atender la puerta, sólo existía la posibilidad que fuera un maleante, un asesino o un traficante. ¿Qué posibilidades había? Cuando vio a la persona que llamó, deseó que hubiera sido alguno de los anteriores dichos.

La mujer rubia que corría por la banqueta estaba enfrente de ella.

―Hola ―saludó ella. Se veía con sudor resbalando de sus sienes y cuello, tenía el rostro enrojecido y un pesado jadeo salía de su garganta. La escuchó tragando saliva antes de que pasara una mano sobre su frente y quitara los pelillos que cayeron sobre sus ojos esmeralda―. Me detuvieron unas calles atrás, me arrebataron mi licencia y la camioneta. Como no estoy en Los Ángeles, deberé hacer mucho papeleo; creo que sólo pagaré la multa. Una nueva licencia y camioneta me aguardan…

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―Katomi cuestionó con un tono indescriptible: estaba confundida, extrañada y un poco alegre. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo e imploró porque otro gemido no llenara la casa― ¿V-viniste desde Los Ángeles?

―Un largo viaje de una hora que se convirtió en dos porque rebasé el límite de velocidad ―respondió entre risillas―. Olvidé que no estaba en autopista.

―¿A qué viniste? ―a ella le pareció que sonaba como si estuviera preocupada, pero lo único que quería era que ella se fuera…, no estaba lista para hablarle de frente― ¿No tienes cosas qué hacer?

―No me importa abandonar al mundo entero si te tengo a ti ―después de unos jadeos más, la mujer se irguió y formó una cálida sonrisa―. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

―Pudiste hacerlo por celular ―la peli-naranja desvió la mirada―, así no hubieras venido desde tu departamento, no te hubieran multado, y no hubieras perdido tu camioneta y tu licencia…

―Quería hablar contigo de frente.

Ella abrió sus párpados con ligereza y esperó por que la mujer no lo hubiera notado. Hace una semana, en esas mismas circunstancias, habría corrido hacia ella y la habría abrazado por horas. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse un poco feliz de poder verla de nuevo, ahora sólo quería que Alexandra regresara a su casa y esperara por el veredicto del jurado.

―Lamento seguir siendo una carga para ti ―Katomi murmuró en un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que la mayor la escuchase―. Sigo siendo una molestia a pesar de que ya no tienes mi tutela…

―¡Hermanita! ―Alexandra intentó acercarse a la más baja, pero ésta se hizo hacia atrás y evitó que la tocara. Ella retiró su temblorosa mano y entendió que debía ir con más lentitud― No…, no quiero que digas eso. Jamás quiero escucharte decir eso. Sé lo que te hizo creer ser una carga para mí, pero fue un engaño. Eres la persona más importante en…

―Te referiste a mí como si trataras con un perro, Alexandra ―escuchó a la menor hablar con un tono tembloroso, pero lo que más le dolió fue la frialdad con la que pronunció su nombre―. Yo sólo me disculpo por ser molesta, desesperante, consentida y testaruda…, jamás quise hacerte la vida imposible…

―Si es así ―bajó el escalón del portón de la casa, como si estuviera dispuesta a regresar, atrapando la atención de la menor, como esperaba―, te pido perdón por ser muy inmadura, demasiado débil e incapaz para cuidarte. Espero que Justin y Lexi nunca lleguen a explotar y golpearte como yo hice…, se ve que estarás mucho mejor con ellos.

―¿Eh? ―como Katomi creyó que su hermana se iría de ahí, la sostuvo del brazo y se sorprendió a sí misma por la acción tan repentina― ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo nunca… ―se interrumpió al recordar palabras parecidas que salieron de su boca―, bueno, sí dije algo así…, pero no en ese sentido. ¿P-por qué creíste que lo decía enserio? E-era sarcasmo…

―Lo sé, Kat ―aseguró la más alta y sostuvo la mano de la menor, alegrándose porque no la retirara al sentir su tacto―. Lo creí de la misma forma en que tú creíste que me refería a ti como una mascota ―volvió a subir los escalones, antes de sentarse en el último y palmear su costado, invitando a la menor a que se le uniera. Sonrió de lado cuando la oji-naranja se sentó también―. ¿Me creerías si te digo que los malditos agentes federales jugaron con el audio de las entrevistas?

―¿Es por eso que tienes los nudillos ensangren…? ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!

―Lo necesario para que nadie, nunca, te aparte de mí. Lamento ser todavía muy inmadura para no soportar un engaño.

Las risillas de la mayor cesaron en unos segundos. Katomi dejó de mirarla de reojo. Ambas centraron su atención en la escena urbana frente a sus ojos: los niños seguían jugando en el patio enfrente, la chica con su caniche había desaparecido, al igual que los adultos con los balones de baloncesto. El viento hacía bailar a los árboles y arbustos, empujaba las nubes fuera de la vista del Sol entrando en el atardecer. Algunos pajarillos volaban y se ocultaban entre las ramas de los árboles. Unas que otras mariposas reposaban en las flores de los jardines.

Mason e Ian les habían mentido también en eso: no se veía el océano.

―Kat ―Alexandra volvió a llamarle y atrajo su atención―, ¿quieres quedarte con tus tíos?

―No parecen ser tan malos ―respondió la menor tras unos segundos―. También podría quedarme con los abuelos, aunque están un poco lejos de California ―se hizo ligeramente hacia adelante para percatarse de la expresión en el rostro de su hermana―. Conozco esa cara. Acaso, ¿no crees que sean buenos para cuidarme? ¿Por qué?

―Porque no se han enamorado de ti como yo lo he hecho ―contestó de inmediato―. Sinceramente, no creo que exista alguien más que te amara a pesar de todo. Yo no cambiaría por nada del mundo todo lo que hemos vivido juntas. Sí, puede que hubiera veces en que quería arrancarte la cabeza, desaparecerte por un segundo…, pero creo que es algo que todo hermano piensa a veces ―guardó silencio por unos momentos para recobrar el aliento, antes de continuar―: En los días que no estuviste, me di cuenta que no me es posible vivir sin tenerte a mi lado. Tus sonrisas, gritos, burlas, risas y abrazos son lo que me mantienen de pie. Y estoy segura que no soy la única en ser testigo de eso. Si Lexi y Justin no cambiaron por ti, realmente no les importas.

―¿Mamá y Papá lo hicieron?

―¡Por supuesto! Fuiste la mejor sorpresa que pudieron haber recibido…, al igual que yo.

―Creí que me odiabas.

―Kat, por favor ―sin que la menor lograra reaccionar, Alexandra la atrapó con sus dos brazos y la envolvió en un abrazo que esperó por toda una semana. Katomi, con los párpados completamente abiertos, reaccionó tras unos segundos e hizo la acción aún más fuerte―. No creo que exista hermana mayor que odie a su hermana menor, mucho menos aquella que la crio como su propia hija. Es por eso que quería pedirte que volvieras a vivir conmigo…, sólo si tú quieres.

―¿Estás segura que no seré una molestia para ti? ―preguntó en lugar de responder― ¿No quieres buscar pareja y formar por fin una familia?

―Hermanita ―deshizo el abrazo y permaneció viendo los ojos que tanto amaba, antes de plantarle un beso en la frente―, tú eres mi familia.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Alexandra se levantó del portón y sostuvo el brazo de Katomi. Ambas caminaron hacia la banqueta y empezaron a correr con dirección a su hogar. No les importaba que sus tíos las vieran. Era posible que la mayor de las hermanas García fuera acusada de secuestro, pero ni eso le arrebataría a la persona más importante de su vida. Fue así como sus padres siempre quisieron: ver a sus dos hijas juntas.

.

Una gota de sudor resbalaba de la cien de Katomi. Miró de reojo y se encontró con la cabeza ladeada de Trauern; el can tenía una mirada curiosa e inocente. No parecía ser consciente que su dueña estaba por ser asesinada. La oji-naranja regresó su mirada al frente y tragó saliva por la expresión totalmente furiosa de su hermana. Esta última estaba sentada sobre su abdomen, sostenía sus brazos para evitar que se moviera y aplicaba todo su peso para ayudarse.

―¿A-Alex…?

―¿Hice todo eso para que terminaras mudándote a Japón en tu primer año de preparatoria? ―cuestionó en un tono completamente irritado― ¿Me demandaron por secuestro a menor para que vinieras a vivir del otro lado del Pacífico? A veces no sé por qué me esfuerzo tanto con una niña tan inquieta como tú.

―Porque, si me hubiera quedado con mis tíos, nunca habría llegado a formar parte de Tensai, ni me habría reencontrado con los chicos, ni habría vivido todo lo que he llegado a vivir en este hermoso país ―ella respondió y esperó porque la mayor relajara su fuerza. Cuando fue el momento indicado y usando la increíble fuerza de su abdomen y brazos, empujó a la rubia. Alexandra soltó un corto quejido al terminar boca arriba y en la misma posición en la que estaba Katomi hacía segundos atrás―. Y si me hubiera quedado con los abuelos, habría tenido que pasar todo eso de nuevo por su muerte.

―¿Quieres decir…?

― ** _Yes_** ―regresó al costado de su hermana y se recargó en el colchón―, hiciste lo correcto.

―No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso ―le aseguró, antes de volver a abrazarla y plantarle un beso en su cráneo―. Me hace creer que, aunque te resulte difícil, llegue el día en que superes la muerte de Mamá y Papá, que ya no te sientas culpable de ello y que sólo lo recuerdes como un trágico accidente ―sonrió al ver la expresión de su hermana―. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas de inmediato, claro. Sólo prométeme que no siempre cargarás con la culpa de su muerte. Me duele mucho el que te sigas lastimando por algo que no causaste…

―¿Por qué? ―quiso saber Katomi de repente, atrapando a la mayor con la guardia baja― ¿Por qué te importa de esa forma? Alex…, no sé si lo has notado, pero no somos unas hermanas normales. Deberíamos estar peleando, odiándonos, no soportando vivir bajo el mismo techo, hacernos burlas por cada pareja que tengamos y haciéndonos la vida imposible; en cambio, has hecho tanto por mí que me haces ver como la única hermana en nuestra relación. Dime, Alex, ¿qué soy yo para ti? ¿Qué eres tú para mí?

No era mentira decir que Alexandra ya se esperaba esa pregunta; la había estado preparando durante años. Sus conocidos se la hacían, al igual que sus amigos, sus parejas, sus compañeros, estudiantes, sus padres e inclusive ella misma. La pregunta sólo se fortaleció cuando sucedió el accidente que la dejaría parapléjica para siempre. Ella sabía que ninguna hermana ignoraría una vida futura para cuidar la de la menor, no como lo haría una madre.

―Recuerdo que cuando eras pequeña, solíamos contarte muchas historias de cómo llegaste a nosotros ―habló sin responder a su pregunta, pero atrapando la curiosidad nata de la menor―. Estaba la típica historia de la cigüeña, aquella con la balsa, también la del paracaídas…

―Mi favorita era la que tú me contabas ―le interrumpió la peli-naranja―, donde tú eras enviaba a una misteriosa misión en una selva peligrosa porque había un tesoro que todo el mundo apreciaba; después de acabar con los nativos que creían que se trataba de una maldición, me encontrabas acurrucada en una pequeña cueva.

―Me alegra que una historia que inventé en minutos te haya gustado ―declaró en un tono burlón―, pero creo que es hora que te cuente la verdadera. Si Mamá y Papá me escucharan, creo que me asesinarían; es por eso que debo hacerlo ahora.

Katomi abrió sus párpados de una forma que sólo Alexandra reconocía: estaba emocionada por escuchar una nueva historia. La peli-naranja se acercó más al cuerpo de la mayor y se recostó en una posición para que ambas estuvieran cómodas. La oji-esmeralda rio un poco por eso, antes de envolver la cintura de su hermana con su mano derecha y acariciar la cabeza de Trauern con la otra.

―Mamá había tenido unos cuantos mareos y dolores de cabeza ―ella inició con el relato―, por lo que Papá la llevó al médico; tras un chequeo completo, el doctor reveló las tres semanas de embarazo. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo: estaban por tener un segundo hijo catorce años después de la primera. Al enterarme de las noticias, estuve a punto de armar una fiesta, pero las palabras de ellos me detuvieron: pensaron que el aborto era la mejor opción. Les pedí una explicación. Ellos dijeron que sería imposible cuidar a un bebé a su edad, ya no eran tan jóvenes como antes y había posibilidades que el bebé no se desarrollara bien o que Mamá sufriera complicaciones en el parto. No podían poner ninguna vida en peligro. Imploré, lloré y rogué porque no abortaran. Me enojé tanto que les dije que fue su culpa el no haberse cuidado y no era culpa del bebé. Sin embargo, ellos ya se habían decidido. Pasó un mes, dos, tres…, y el tiempo legal para abortar había terminado. Era de esperarse que no abortaran a su nuevo bebé; ellos se habían encariñado de todo malestar matutino, dolor de cabeza, antojo de media noche y cambio de humor. Estaban impacientes porque su nuevo hijo, ya que siempre habían querido un varón, llegara. ¿Cuál fue la sorpresa? A los seis meses determinaron que era una niña. Papá y yo empezamos a construir tu habitación del típico color rosa, la cuna blanca y unos que otros juguetes. Todo estaba listo, sólo teníamos que esperarte. El día en que naciste, estaba en mi última clase y me llegó un mensaje de texto de Papá: ya estabas en camino. Salté de mi asiento, grité la noticia en el aula, y me fui con los buenos deseos de mis compañeros y profesor. Recordé que había dejado mi cámara en casa y no podía dejar escapar tu nacimiento, por lo que me apresuré a llevarla. Llegué al hospital y pensé que había llegado muy tarde para tu nacimiento, pero las enfermeras me dijeron que Mamá todavía estaba en parto, así que creí que todavía podía llegar para verte. En el momento en que llegué a la sala de parto, el médico y muchas enfermeras corrían hacia mí, mientras el hombre cargaba consigo un pequeño bulto rosado. Papá salió detrás de ellos con una expresión totalmente aterrada; lo único que me dijo fue que me quedara con Mamá. Ella tenía también terror dibujado en el rostro y mencionó que sólo dijeron que había algo malo con el bebé, pero no sabían qué. Media hora después, Papá regresó. Tenía las mejillas pegajosas y los ojos hinchados; ambas sabíamos que había estado llorando. Se detuvo frente a nosotras y nos dejó ver a una beba de piel porcelana, nariz delgada y unos labios finos. Era perfecta…, era casi perfecta. Los médicos determinaron que nació ciega. Mamá fue la segunda en llorar, luego seguí yo. Cuando Mamá te sostuvo, le dejaste ver unos hermosos y únicos ojos anaranjados, ojos que no veían. Sin que alguien dijera algo, todos nos sentíamos culpables: Mamá porque creía que no se cuidó lo suficiente, Papá porque no atendió inmediatamente cualquier malestar de ella y yo porque abogué por que te tuvieran. Habíamos cometido un error: tuvimos que haber elegido el aborto. Mientras nos culpábamos a nosotros mismos, tú, llena de inocencia, levantaste tus pequeñas manos hacia ninguna dirección; querías tocar aunque no veías. Mamá te acercó a su pecho, pero era incapaz de verte; la culpa era demasiada. Te vio después de armarse de valor y acercó una mano hacia tu rostro…, ahí fue cuando agarraste uno de sus dedos con tus diminutas manos. Estabas llena de determinación, de vida, de vista. Había sido un error: tú sí podías ver. Lo único inusual era la pigmentación de tus ojos, al igual que la futura cabellera que rebosarías con total elegancia. El nombre de Caroline que Papá eligió y Zoe que decidió Mamá, desaparecieron porque esa beba era anaranjada; "ella, anaranjada"; Katomi ―bajó su vista hacia la expresión maravillada de la menor y le revolvió la cabellera―. Lo único con lo que te quedaste fue un poco de miopía hereditaria, nada mortal.

―Arruinaste una historia hermosa, hermana ―burló Katomi, antes de borrar su sonrisa y alejar su mirada de la mayor―. Entiendo por qué no querían que me lo contarás: no es lindo escuchar que tus padres pensaban en abortarte. Aun así, me alegro que me hayas dicho la verdad. Pero…, sigo preguntándome: ¿sólo eres una hermana para mí?

―Bueno ―exclamó tras unos segundos en su mente y dejando el cuarto en silencio―, biológicamente soy tu hermana, legalmente soy tu tutora, pero puedo cuidarte como una madre, sobreprotegerte como un padre, consentirte como una abuela, avergonzarte como una tía, pelear como una enemiga, aconsejarte como una amiga, burlarme como una prima, enseñarte como una maestra, mejorarte como una entrenadora, regañarte como una profesora y guiarte como un ángel ―suspiró de una forma aliviada, como si hubiera estado guardando todo eso por mucho tiempo―. Yo no sé que soy para ti, pero tú eres mi mundo.

Ahora fue Katomi quien entrelazó sus brazos en el cuerpo de su hermana. Ahogó un grito mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho de la mayor. Por fin había descubierto lo que no había sabido por años. La respuesta de Alexandra sólo hizo que la admirara aún más. Amaba la forma en que esa mujer, quien también sufrió la prematura muerte de sus padres y quien colocó su propio dolor detrás para sacar adelante a su hermana, encontró fortaleza sin la ayuda de nadie. Sabía que cuando el momento llegara, la rubia sería una perfecta madre. Después de todo, ya lo había sido para ella.

―¿Qué no eres para mí? ―Katomi habló en tono de pregunta, pero no esperaba que la mayor le respondiese― Te amo, Alex, ¿lo sabes?

― ** _I know_** ―afirmó la rubia―, pero me hace más fuerte escucharte decirlo. Yo también te amo, Kat…, y por ese amor debemos irnos a dormir para llegar mañana a la consulta con Sawa…

―¡Arruinaste el momento romántico! Eres buena echando a perder el ambiente, ¿eh? ―rio tras ello y la mayor le siguió en cuestión de segundos.

―Por cierto ―volvió a exclamar Alexandra tras saciar sus risillas―, sé que he sido una muy mala hermana a lo largo de tu vida, y creí imposible empeorar ello; sin embargo ―abrió un cajón y sacó un pequeño papel, el cual le entregó a la menor―, nuestros padres no están para asesinarme.

―¿Es enserio? ―fue lo único que espetó la peli-naranja― Nunca creí que fueras a darme permiso para hacer…, esto.

―Ya eres lo suficientemente independiente para tomar tus propias decisiones, es decir ―pasó una mano por la argolla que atravesaba la mejilla derecha de su hermana―, llenaste tu rostro de perforaciones. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?

―Tienes suerte de que ellos no estén. ¿Qué dirá mi equipo cuando me vea con un balón de baloncesto con el nombre de Mamá y Papá en sus líneas?

―Sí, me lo dices mañana ―acercó su mano izquierda a la lámpara que yacía en su cómoda y la apagó, dejando el cuarto a oscuras―. Buenas noches, Kat.

―Buenas noches, Mamá.

Alexandra rio en un volumen bajo. Le plantó un segundo beso en el cráneo y sintió cómo se acurrucaba más contra ella. Dejó el cupón sobre su cómoda. No pudo evitar pensar que, cuando Katomi era más pequeña (unos ocho o nueve años), tenía miedo de que creciera y se olvidase de ella; ya no pasarían tiempo juntas y cada quien viviría su propia vida. Sin embargo, saber que despertaría con un brazo dormido a la mañana siguiente, le hizo darse cuenta que todavía faltaban años para que ambas se separaran.

Antes de cerrar los párpados, recordó que había creado una lista mental de los puntos que le hacían ver como la peor hermana y tutora del mundo. ¿Desde hacía cuanto la había desechado? No sólo se había vuelto en buena tutora y hermana, sino en todo lo que hacía falta para que una persona fuera feliz…, y no había estado sola en ese proceso.

 _"―_ _Ella perdió a sus dos padres. Con mucho trabajo, yo pude disfrazar el papel de una madre, pero jamás igualaré a un padre."_

 _"―_ _No te preocupes, para eso me tiene a mí."_

 _"―_ _Y has hecho un buen trabajo…, gracias."_

.

.

.

.

Katomi supo que el amanecer había llegado porque los rayos solares golpearon su rostro. Abrió sus párpados en total terror al percatarse que ya era tarde para su consulta con Nentō Sawa. Alexandra ya no estaba recostada. Recorrió las sábanas y se dirigió hacia la ventana, la deslizó y dejó que la ventisca matutina la abrazase. Le parecía un hermoso día para jugar baloncesto con sus amigos. Se sentó sobre el colchón de la cama y empezó a abrocharse las agujetas de sus zapatillas; vestía ya una playera verde-jade y un pants gris. Fue en eso que su hermana entró en la habitación. A la oji-naranja le pareció un poco extraño que moviera la boca pero no dijese ni una palabra.

Lo primero que hizo fue salir a correr un poco. Sintió el cemento bajo sus pies, al igual que cada bache, grieta o charco de la lluvia que no llegó la noche anterior. Supo que había estado corriendo por mucho tiempo, pues el Sol estaba justamente encima de ella; sin embargo, no se sentía cansada. Llegó hasta una cancha abierta que conocía a la perfección. Cuando se adentró en ella, la 'Generación Milagrosa', el sexto hombre fantasma, sus dos hermanos y la mánager de Tōō la esperaban. Un balón de baloncesto descansaba en el centro del lugar.

Ella saltó hacia los brazos de su mejor amigo y recibió el 'Artículo de la Suerte' para sagitario en ese día, se giró hacia Kise y sonrió por la revista que él tenía en manos, Aomine comenzó a driblar el balón, Murasakibara le invitó unos caramelos y Akashi guardó su tablero de Shogi. Kuroko, por su parte, practicaba su 'Redirección' con un segundo balón, mientras Satsuki le observaba con una expresión enamorada. Ambos hermanos chocaban puños y hacían bailar sus anillos. Cada quien dejó de hacer sus cosas y empezaron con el partido amistoso.

Las alineaciones rotaron y los equipos ganaron. Cada quien demostraba su nata habilidad, pero nadie podía compararse al talento profesional que guardaba la americana. Era un juego divertido y, al mismo tiempo, extraño: no se escuchaba el rebotar del balón, el chirrido de las zapatillas o los gritos de los jugadores. Aunque no había necesidad para eso: ella tenía todo sólo con poder jugar con ellos.

Apareció la luz vespertina y el cielo se dibujó en colores cálidos: anaranjado y violeta, precisamente. Todos supieron que debían detenerse, ya que al día siguiente ocurriría algo muy importante. Cada quien regresó a sus casas, al igual que la oji-naranja. De la misma forma que llegó a aquella cancha abierta, corrió de regreso a su departamento, donde sabía que Alexandra la esperaba. Se decidió por usar las escaleras y, extrañamente, sólo subió un piso cuando se encontró frente a su puerta. Antes de poder sacar sus llaves, una mano la jaló hacia el interior.

Katomi cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra, antes de levantar su mirada. Sonrió de una forma burlona al encontrarse con los rostros de su hermana y sus padres. Al parecer, la estaban esperando. Ella se reincorporó y aceptó los abrazos de los tres. Cerró los párpados al mismo tiempo que sentía una ventisca golpearle el rostro.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró dentro de los vestidores de un gimnasio. Bajó la mirada, pero ya no estaba abrazando a su familia, sino a su equipo. Yūgana se soltó de su abrazo, siendo seguida por el resto de integrantes. Shuyō le palmeó la espalda, Chitose le siguió, Okubyōna sólo sonrió de una manera tierna, Yoyaku chocó puños, Odayaka dejó caer sus hojas de datos y Shijima le apretó las mejillas. Cuando Katomi se miró a sí misma, se encontró vistiendo un uniforme verde-jade.

El equipo empezó a moverse hacia un túnel que no estaba hacía unos segundos. Una luz artificial resplandecía del otro lado. Trotaron uniformemente, hasta encontrarse bajo las miradas de cientos de espectadores, el enfoque de varias cámaras nacionales e internacionales, y preparados para una nueva victoria. El poste del equipo observó al público y pudo observar a su familia sentada junto a la 'Generación Milagrosa', sus hermanos, Kuroko y Momoi. De otro lado, Fukushū, Shutsu, Hikari, Togimasu y todos los equipos femeniles sonreían con alegría. Sanada y Shirogane vestían playeras verde-jade. Por un momento, juró ver a Haizaki. Nijimura no estaba por ninguna parte.

La americana, al igual que el resto, sintió un aire helado. Tensai dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Akuma. Se veían igual de temerarias como en su primer Copa de Invierno. Hosoku y Hitogoroshi lideraban al resto. Sus sonrisas sádicas ansiaban un poco de sangre. Ambos lados se alinearon y esperaron por que el árbitro lanzara el balón. Katomi era quien daría el 'Salto de Inicio'. Ella estaba lista para saltar, pero una mano sujetó su hombro y le hizo girarse hacia atrás.

Sin pensarlo, cerró los párpados al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos. Quería conocer al dueño de una sensación tan correcta. Pudo abrirlos cuando el beso terminó, pero ya no había nadie enfrente. Giró hacia su derecha y se encontró frente a un altar. Todos sus familiares y amigos sonrieron al verla. Tal parecía que llevaba un vestido de novia. Tenía curiosidad por descubrir quién era el novio, hasta que se encontró con su cabellera azabache. Entrelazó su brazo con el de Shijima y ambos comenzaron a avanzar.

Todo era perfecto.

.

.

.

.

―Luces cansada ―Nentō recalcó al ver las ojeras debajo de los ojos de su paciente―. ¿No dormiste bien?

―Algo así ―respondió Katomi y parpadeó con fuerza, como si eso ahuyentara su cansancio―. No suelo descansar mucho cuando sueño con algo.

―Oh ―una extraña alegría cubrió el rostro de la psicóloga―. Los sueños casi siempre son gritos de nuestro subconsciente. ¿Te molesta platicármelo?

Katomi sonrió por el entusiasmo de la mujer. Creía que estaría un poco molesta porque no había ido a consulta en mucho tiempo. Borró su sonrisa por la pregunta de Nentō. A pesar de haber estado dormida, imaginó la expresión de Alexandra al verla gemir y hablar dormida; tuvo que elegir entre dejarla fantasear o despertarla para ir a su consulta. Sin embargo, sabía que no era momento de soñar: se avecinaba una nueva batalla.

―No fue uno de esos sueños en donde tienes súper poderes, hay seres mitológicos o salvas al mundo ―respondió por fin―. Parecía bastante real. Estaban los prodigios, mi equipo, las demás jugadoras…, inclusive Akuma ―decidió omitir la aparición de sus padres y Nijimura, pero pensó que ella ya lo sabía―. Fue triste cuando Alex me despertó e interrumpió. Hubiera querido seguir en ese cruel mundo.

―¿'Cruel'? ―repitió la psicóloga.

―Hai ―la oji-naranja sonrió de manera triste, antes de desviar su mirada hacia lo más tortuoso de su sueño: su paralización―. Todo era perfecto.

* * *

 **Nada como juntar varios capítulos en uno n.n' La idea original era hacer sólo un capítulo de las hermanas y otro del sueño que tuvo Kat. Pero mis manos me traicionaron. Hace un tiempo estuve pensando qué hubiera pasado si siguiera mi plan principal: una relación eléctrica entre Alex y Kat. Pensé en que la mayor culpaba a mi niña por la muerte de sus padres y se separaban. Volvían a encontrarse en el partido de Yōsen contra Seirin. Hasta cuando Kat termina parapléjica, es donde comienzan a forjar una relación más amorosa. Bueno. No tengo tiempo para cambiar toda una trama. Sólo tenía que decirla. Entonces, eso es todo por hoy. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	17. Regreso

**Recomendación Musical: "The Awakening of my Soul" – Soundmopi**

* * *

Sería una mentira decir que Tensai no llegó a su meta, pero se debe aclarar que fueron batallas casi tan difíciles como la próxima final. Tuvieron que luchar contra Chishiki, Fukushū y Shutsu no sólo en la duela, sino para conseguir de nuevo la confianza de los equipos que se vieron afectados por su caída tras la ida de su viejo poste. Se podía decir que eso les hizo menospreciar un poco a las líderes verde-jade. Los tres equipos se habían preparado, pero se dieron cuenta que podían vencer a unas jugadoras que habían perdido su espíritu de lucha. Como cada uno se encontraba concentrado en sus demás partidos, ninguno logró darse cuenta del renacimiento de sus viejos oponentes…, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Inició con Chishiki.

Cuando Tensai bajó de su autobús, se encontró de frente con sus contrincantes de los Octavos de Final. Shuyō y Kikubari chocaron miradas, y la sonrisa que la Escolta esbozó, hizo que la Base contraria frunciera el ceño e indicara a su equipo alinearse frente al autobús.

―Ha pasado tiempo, Yuna-chan ―saludó la capitana de Chishiki―. Desde el Torneo de Kantō, ¿no es así?

―En efecto ―Shuyō respondió y vio al resto de jugadoras, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios―. Espero poder ver qué tanto mejoraron tus chicas.

―¿No crees que yo debería preguntar eso? ―cuestionó de forma burlona, por lo que borró su sonrisa cuando la oji-marrón negó con la cabeza.

―¿¡Por qué debo estar en esta cosa!? ―una voz chillona resonó dentro del autobús de Tensai, haciendo que todas las miradas se vieran centradas hacia la puerta del vehículo.

―Odayaka ―Shijima exclamó justo cuando su cabellera sobresalió e ignoró la pregunta―, ayúdame.

Sin embargo, Kikubari y Nami Kayoko se encontraban más cerca, por lo que sujetaron ambos costados de la silla de ruedas y ayudaron al hombre a bajar a la chica del autobús. Las pupilas de ambas (así como las del resto de integrantes), se contrajeron en sorpresa y confusión. Fue pura suerte que las dos no hubieran soltado la silla por la impresión. Descendieron las ruedas hasta que reposaron sobre el cemento del lugar y se irguieron, aunque habrían preferido permanecer a la altura de la chica a quien no creyeron volver a ver. Recibieron las gracias de parte del entrenador y lo único que pudieron hacer, fue asentir y quedarse congeladas en el par de iris anaranjado.

―C-creímos que te habías retirado ―habló Kikubari con un ligero nerviosismo en su voz, antes de guiar su atención hacia las parapléjicas extremidades de la menor―. ¿Qué te sucedió?

―Nada que no pueda impedirme estar hoy frente a ustedes ―respondió con una sonrisa de lado y removiéndose unos pelillos de los ojos―. Pensé que todas ustedes merecían una disculpa por lo ocurrido en el Torneo de Kantō; es algo que también me trajo hasta aquí.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Katomi? ―Nami quiso saber, claramente confundida y, al mismo tiempo, curiosa.

―No se hagan como si no lo supieran ―soltó antes de desviar la mirada, mas la regresó hacia ellas en un par de segundos―. Nos comportamos de una manera tan odiosa: fuimos engreídas, las menospreciamos y las obligamos a romper lazos con nosotros. Es por eso que tomo la responsabilidad de Tensai para disculparme ante ustedes ―llevó una mano hacia su pecho al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante y realizaba una ligera reverencia―. Esperamos que, algún día, iniciemos de nuevo con una amistosa rivalidad.

El silencio fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta. Quiso levantar la mirada y ver sus expresiones, pero Shuyō le había indicado (en todas las prácticas que había hecho de ese y los otros dos discursos), permanecer de esa forma hasta obtener una respuesta. Al cabo de unos instantes, abrió sus párpados en sorpresa e intentó recordar algo dicho por su capitana sobre recibir un abrazo como respuesta. Lo único que hizo fue devolverlo.

―No hay nada qué perdonar ―Kikubari le susurró en el oído, antes de soltarse del abrazo y girarse hacia su equipo―. ¡Chishiki! ¿¡Qué tenemos para responder ante estas honorables palabras!?

―¡Será un placer jugar contra ustedes! ―las chicas contestaron en unísono y realizaron también una reverencia.

―¡Y continuar con la alianza entre Chishiki y Tensai! ―Nami intervino, recibiendo varias afirmaciones.

Dicho eso, ambas capitanas estrecharon manos, sólo para forjar su pacto con un amistoso abrazo. Parecía ser un antiguo ritual que seguían los equipos al aliarse entre sí; sin embargo, se había creado el día en que Tensai y Chishiki se enfrentaron por primera vez. Los dos equipos dieron inicio a una nueva tradición hacía un año atrás, y Katomi García había sido su fundadora.

―Hora de descubrir quiénes son las mejores ―Kikubari declaró cuando se separó del abrazo―. ¿Las perdedoras invitan las sodas?

―Trato, Rui-san ―contestó la vice-capitana en lugar de Shuyō, ya que sabía que esta última no accedería a tal apuesta. Ignoró la mirada asesina de su capitana y se giró con una sonrisa torcida hacia las contrincantes―. Espero que traigan sus bolsillos llenos.

―No estés tan segura de la victoria ―Ashita Chiho exclamó con una sonrisa bastante parecida―. Estamos listas.

―Eso lo veremos.

.

.

.

Desde la segunda mitad, Chishiki se vio en problemas. Habían menospreciado a las mejores Reinas. Pese a la reconciliación que habían tenido horas atrás, creyeron que Tensai necesitaría más que una simple disculpa para volver a ser las temerarias ganadoras e inseparables compañeras. Habían creado estrategias acorde a la nueva forma egoísta que vieron meses atrás, pero se encontraron atrapadas en una red perfectamente coordinada. Estaban quince puntos abajo.

Tensai tenía un puntaje de veinte.

El mánager y su pupila miraban frustrados los dígitos. Ambos, aún sin haberse hablado desde que inició el partido, sabían que aquello no era común. Inclusive habían tenido muchos más puntos cuando Katomi abandonó al equipo. Algo andaba mal, pero no lograban ver qué era. Los pases de Heishi eran fuertes y precisos, los tiros de Shuyō era impecables, los bloqueos de Okubyōna eran todo lo opuesto a su personalidad, las fintas de Yoyaku no tenían errores y el poder de la estrella parecía no tener límites.

La fémina miró de reojo a Odayaka y lo encontró en su posición habitual al concentrarse: inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante, su codo sobre la rodilla y su mentón recargado en su puño cerrado. Intentó imitarlo y ver si descubría algo de esa forma, pero sólo logró recapitular los datos que obtuvo de Chishiki: el resfriado que dejó al entrenador en cama, Muchi Haruyo como la nueva Escolta principal y Shinji Taia como la Pívot; ambas de segundo.

Se recargó y recordó que ya no estaba en su silla de ruedas. Después de lograr mantener el equilibrio, vio a Furuhashi jugando en la silla mientras apreciaba fascinada el partido. Se giró hacia el resto de titulares y encontró las mismas expresiones. No pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa al ver cómo las nuevas se daban cuenta, lentamente, de lo que Tensai era en realidad.

―Katomi ―la voz de Odayaka le hizo exaltarse un poco, antes de girar hacia él―, el partido está allí ―dijo, colocando un dedo sobre su mentón y haciéndole mirar hacia enfrente. Sonrió un poco y también se volvió hacia el juego―. ¿Ya lograste aligerar tu expresión? Sigo sin entender cómo es que no tienes ni una arruga.

―Cremas faciales ―contestó con una sonrisa. Regresó su atención al marcador justo cuando Shuyō hizo un tiro de tres―. No entiendo por qué estamos tan bajos ―habló de tal forma que él la escuchara―. Antes, a estas alturas del partido, estaríamos entre los cuarenta y cincuenta puntos. Volvemos a estar conectadas; ¿no deberíamos rendir mejor que nunca en lugar de estar rígidas?

―Para nada ―tanto entrenador como mánager respondieron.

―Cuando inició la Inter-Escolar del año pasado ―Shijima pasó a explicar―, y tú empezaste como jugadora inicial, ya teníamos un estilo de juego establecido; lo habíamos creado desde la temporada anterior. Tuviste que habernos visto. Éramos novatos: fallábamos los tiros y pases, tropezábamos y caíamos. Fue hasta la Copa de Invierno que les mostramos a todos nuestro propio estilo. Ocurrió algo muy parecido el día que te fuiste del equipo: como nos adentramos en un nuevo estilo egoísta y engreído, la puntuación máxima que obteníamos era de veinte o treinta.

―No vi eso en las repeticiones del Torneo de Kantō ―declaró Katomi y agregó―: Arrasaban con setenta, ochenta e, incluso, noventa puntos.

―Hai ―Odayaka afirmó y tomó la palabra―: Pero no sucedió en los primeros partidos del torneo, sino en los últimos juegos de práctica que los viejos aliados accedieron a tener con el nuevo "Teikō Femenil".

―¿Quieren decir ―Katomi volvió a hablar después de unos momentos de silencio―, que los movimientos de cada quien están perfectos porque son sólo para cada quien y estamos rígidos porque queremos regresar al juego en equipo?

―Así es ―volvieron a responder en unísono.

―Como antes estuvimos jugando mucho tiempo en nuestro único estilo ―Shijima le ganó la palabra a su mánager―, podemos mantener al margen a Chishiki…, pero será un problema si seguimos así con Fukushū, Shutsu y, más aún, Akuma.

―¿Fue por eso que me trajeron? ―inquirió la americana― Hisame-sensei, usted amenazó de muerte a los árbitros para que me permitieran estar aquí abajo, con ustedes, ¿con qué fin?

―Reconstruir a tu familia ―su entrenador declaró―. ¿Ya las viste? ―cambió repentinamente de tono y miró de reojo hacia el resto de las titulares― Nunca habían estado de esta forma. Por sus miradas, están conociendo a un equipo totalmente diferente del que se inscribieron hace ya meses. Esta generación ―volvió a ver a sus chicas en la duela―, está por terminar…, necesitamos hacer todo lo posible porque las más jóvenes continúen con el legado.

―El legado de las prodigios de Japón ―agregó Odayaka por él―, aquellas que pueden darle pelea a la aclamada "Generación Milagrosa".

―Tensai ―el oji-avellana terminó. Dejó pasar unos minutos de silencio, antes de suspirar y atraer de nuevo la atención de su poste―. Si de verdad quieres volverte nuestra mánager ―volvió a guardar silencio al escuchar el grito entrecortado de su mánager, pero decidió terminar antes de volverse hacia él―: Has realidad el regreso de tu familia.

Supo que había dicho palabras egoístas y quiso admitir su error en voz alta. Sin embargo, vio cómo su niña asentía y regresaba la mirada hacia adelante. Cuando miró de reojo a Odayaka y encontró una expresión decepcionada en su rostro, se dio cuenta que él también necesitaba mucha ayuda para regresar a ser fuerte. Apretó sus puños y esperó porque el juego se involucrara un poco en el camino tan difícil que estaba recorriendo.

.

.

.

Con Fukushū había sido más difícil, pues estas jugadoras rompieron no sólo una alianza con las mejores Reinas, sino una amistad. Fueron tres quienes se separaron para encontrar a sus contrincantes: Shijima permaneció en el estacionamiento y buscó el automóvil de la entrenadora, Retsu Himawari; Shuyō se dirigió directamente a los vestidores para hablar con su vieja amiga, compañera y rival, Shikumi Toki; y Katomi fue a los sanitarios debido a los dos litros de agua que bebió en el viaje de Tokio hasta Fukushima.

Sin saberlo, cuando entró, Hōfuku Yashiro estaba sentada sobre un inodoro, en el cubículo de a lado, mientras veía la pantalla de su celular. Al mismo tiempo que borraba una serie de fotografías instantáneas, maldecía en voz alta a quien creyó que era una amiga: Katomi. Chasqueó la lengua al tener frente a sus ojos la última foto que tuvo junto con la peli-naranja ante de que ésta abandonara el baloncesto por el voleibol: ambas estaban en la sala de estar de la americana con coronas de flores caseras sobre sus cabezas y collares de las mismas. Intentó sonreír ante la memoria, pero lo único que logró hacer fue lanzar su celular por encima de la puerta.

Un quejido femenino le siguió.

Bufó molesta y miró hacia un costado, recogió sus pies y se sentó al estilo indio sobre el retrete. Por suerte, su capitana, compañera o quien sea que le haya golpeado su celular, no la había visto todavía.

Katomi permaneció con la mirada congelada sobre la fotografía que mostraba aquel familiar celular. Se sujetó de la rueda de su silla y recogió el aparato. Deseó no haber olvidado sus anteojos en su casa, pues tuvo que acercar la pantalla centímetros lejos de sus miopes ojos. Estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer, pero se contuvo y logró tranquilizarse. Se giró hacia la puerta de donde había salido e intentó rememorar las palabras de su segundo discurso, ya que su vieja amiga y rival se encontraba tan sólo a dos metros de distancia. Inhaló con fuerza y logró tranquilizarse. Acercó su silla hacia la puerta y deslizó el aparato debajo de ella.

―Se te cayó ―habló con una voz más grave de lo normal, evidentemente falsa pero lo suficiente para que Hōfuku no se percatara que era ella.

―Gracias ―fue todo lo que pudo contestar la Base. Esperó porque la persona lanzase mil y un insultos o golpeara la puerta. Fue en eso, mientras recogía su celular y lo guardaba en su bolsillo, que recordó las enseñanzas de su capitana―. Y perdón.

―No te preocupes ―volvió a hablar con su voz distorsionada―. Es una linda foto. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Tu hermana y tú?

―No. Sólo…, una vieja amiga ―respondió con un notorio tono nervioso―. Éramos ―continuó sin que la desconocida se lo pidiera―, estudiantes de la misma secundaria. Yo la admiraba como no tenías idea. La volví a encontrar antes de la Copa de Invierno del año pasado, pero estaba completamente molesta con ella. Lo único que quería era convertirme en una buena rival, hasta que me dijo que había sido la enemiga más difícil de vencer ―rio un poco antes de sentir la primera lágrima que resbalaba de su mejilla―. Abandonó a su equipo, pero los demás nunca volvieron a ser los mismos…, la extraño.

Katomi agradeció por tener la puerta separándolas. Sabía que su expresión en ese instante era ridícula: las mejillas enrojecidas, las pupilas contraídas y sus labios temblorosos. Quiso soltar un grito que rompiera el espejo de los lavamanos, aunque prefirió controlarse y hacer lo más difícil: hablar de frente con ella. Suspiró y se alejó un poco de la puerta; tenía entendido que lo que estaba por hacer, haría que Hōfuku la estrellase.

―Es raro estar hablando con una puerta en medio ―le dijo sin fingir más su voz. La escuchó ahogar un quejido en su garganta. Supo que debía tener una expresión completamente sorprendida―. ¿Por qué no sales y así podemos…?

Hōfuku no dejó que terminara cuando abrió la puerta de una patada y se quedó estática ante la mirada de su vieja amiga. Por un momento se olvidó de las lágrimas que corrían por sus pómulos, hasta que, con un movimiento rápido, se limpió la mayoría, pero no pudo hacer nada con sus ojos llorosos. Estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre el supuesto rumor de su cambio al equipo de voleibol, pero cesó sus palabras al ver la silla de ruedas en la que estaba.

―C-creí que te habías cambiado al equipo de voleibol de tu escuela ―declaró en una mezcla de tristeza y confusión―. ¿Qué pasó en realidad, Katomi?

―Nunca pensé que conservaras nuestras fotos ―habló sin responder a su pregunta.

―Es la única que me queda ―desvió la mirada y apretó sus puños, antes de regresarla y cruzarse de brazos―, borré las demás.

―No te culpo ―declaró con una sonrisa de lado, a lo que Hōfuku chasqueó la lengua y dio un paso hacia adelante, hasta recargar sus manos sobre las coderas de la silla.

―¡¿Qué pasó en realidad, Katomi?! ―cuestionó una segunda vez― De todos esos rumores donde cambiabas de instituto, regresabas a los Estados o donde salías embarazada, el que decía que terminabas parapléjica, ¿era el verdadero?

―Sigo sin saber cómo se crearon tantos rumores…

―¡Respóndeme, maldita! ―gritó al estar tan sólo a pulgadas lejos de su rostro― En la Inter-Escolar, les pregunté a tus compañeras dónde estabas y ellas declararon que te habías unido al equipo de voleibol de Tensai. Mintieron. Aunque su depresión y cambio de actitud sí fueron porque las habías abandonado, ¿eh?

―Y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepentí; no sólo por los cambios que se vivieron dentro, sino por el efecto que hubo en el resto de equipos, como Fukushū ―aquellas palabras hicieron que la menor alejase su rostro y regresara a cruzarse de brazos―. Las obligamos a romper con una amistad que se había creado no hacía mucho, dado a que ya no reconocían al equipo con quien se enfrentaron en la Inter-Escolar. Hubo algo en ese partido que les hizo creer que podrían ganar si cambiaran su modo de juego a uno más "adecuado": olvidar al equipo y centrarse en sus propias habilidades; es decir, ser egoístas.

―Nada que no hubiéramos intentado antes ―aclaró Hōfuku, pero la mirada de la americana le hizo borrar su sonrisa burlona―. Entonces, ¿caíste en depresión, perforaste toda tu cara, te tatuaste el brazo e hiciste que el baloncesto femenil japonés cayera en manos de las bestias de Akuma?

Katomi estuvo a punto de responder, cuando meditó las palabras de la asiática y abrió sus párpados en sorpresa. Giró su mirada hacia el lavamanos y vio el bulto que hacía su sudadera. Agradeció que nadie de su equipo se encontrara presente y viera lo que Hōfuku no dejaba de estudiar: el tatuaje que se hizo junto con su hermana hacía ya casi dos semanas. Podía ser que muchos chicos se vieran asombrados por el fondo de mancha de pintura multicolor, el balón de baloncesto color ladrillo o la estrella que contenía dentro los nombres de sus padres; sin embargo, estaba cien por ciento segura que Shijima la asesinaría si lo viera.

―Valió la pena el dolor ―declaró al verla concentrada en el tatuaje. Ambas rieron con ligereza, antes de dibujar líneas horizontales con sus labios y dejar a la oji-naranja proseguir―: Quería hablar contigo antes que el resto de tu equipo, porque creo que merecías una disculpa personal. Te dije que te habías convertido en mi mayor oponente, pero, ¿qué buen rival se atreve a desaparecer de un día al otro sin explicación alguna? Espero que puedas disculparme algún día ―al igual que había hecho una semana antes, se inclinó hacia adelante y cerró sus párpados―, y volvamos a ser enemigas dentro de la cancha, mas amigas fuera de ella.

'― _Maldita perra cursi_ ―pensó Hōfuku y sonrió de una manera diferente a como solía hacerlo―, _nunca dejamos de serlo.'_

Agradeció que estaban solas en los sanitarios femeninos, pues nadie la vería hincarse hacia su altura y acercar su rostro hacia el de Katomi. Por haber cerrado sus párpados, no se percató del par de viejas compañeras que entró.

.

.

.

―¡Toki, aguarda!

La capitana detuvo su andar y miró sobre su hombro. Al ver la cabellera castaña-clara que corría hacia ella, se dio media vuelta y abrió los párpados en sorpresa. Esperó a que su vieja compañera la alcanzara. Ambas permanecieron con las miradas clavadas en la otra, hasta que continuaron caminando hacia donde Shikumi se dirigía.

―Qué…, sorpresa, Shuyō ―tal forma de nombrarla, hizo que la Escolta chasqueara la lengua.

―Entiendo la razón de que hayamos cortado lazos ―declaró ella―, pero se siente incómodo que ya no me tengas la misma confianza que antes de entrar a tercer grado. ¿No crees que es un poco…, hipócrita? ―detuvo su paso justo después de la Ala-Pívot, quien tenía una mirada completamente confusa― Nunca dejé de apreciarte a pesar de que hubieras abandonado Tensai.

―Esa fue tu decisión ―aclaró y volvió a caminar―. Creí que me conocías bien, pues ya te había dicho que me niego a continuar una amistad con alguien que se vuelve egoísta. La Inter-Escolar me dejó un sabor amargo. Lo peor no fue haber perdido contra ustedes, porque, en realidad, nos venció un grupo de supuestas prodigios engreídas. No sabes lo que se sintió ser derrotado por alguien que obtuvo el trofeo y no soltó ni una maldita sonrisa. Fue tan duro que mis nuevas chicas, Ukeru Ayano, Yukkuri Hotaru y Wakare Rini, estuvieron a punto de abandonarnos. No querían volverse como ustedes.

―Pero eso ya no fue nuestra culpa, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó e hizo que se detuvieran por tercera vez. Sonrió al ver la expresión exaltada de la otra capitana― Parece ser que sí te conozco bien, Toki, y déjame decirte que intentar volver al juego en solitario no fue la mejor idea para las nuevas titulares.

Shikumi permaneció con los párpados completamente abiertos. Ahogó su réplica en la garganta y desvió la mirada. Vio a sus costados y se encontró en el punto medio entre los vestidores de su equipo y los baños públicos. Se volvió hacia Shuyō y no pudo ocultar la sonrisa torcida que se formó en sus labios.

―La americana decidió regresar, ¿no? ―preguntó, a lo que ya sabía la respuesta― Tuviste suerte que mis chicas no se encontraban cuando recibí la llamada de Yuuka. Creo que habría sido mejor si les decía la verdad acerca de la paralización de Katomi.

―¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

―Porque no querían que compararan mi liderazgo con el tuyo ―colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la Escolta―. De mala capitana a mala capitana, te aconsejo ser más fuerte para que no vuelva a ocurrir algo como lo que las convirtió en el "Teikō Femenil". Tú deberías ser quien moldeé el ambiente dentro del equipo, no una recluta extranjera…

―¡Lo dice quien obligó a su equipo a cambiar una forma de juego que siguieron desde generaciones atrás! ―le recordó y apartó su mano.

―Yo tampoco soy perfecta, lo acepto. Es por eso que siempre te he admirado ―se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de una forma más amistosa―; no todas obtienen el papel de capitana al estar en segundo año, mucho menos con varias Senpais de tercero. No espero que cambies la familia que es Tensai, sólo que la madre logre sobrepasar los obstáculos…, y tal vez logre controlar un poco su temperamento ―rio en volumen bajo, a lo que su amiga se unió―. Pero, cambiando de tema, Yuna, para que Katomi logre cambiar por completo al equipo…, creo que sería una muy buena capitana ―con una llamada de su vejiga, retomó su andar y esperó a que la plática continuara en los sanitarios.

―Opino lo mismo ―Shuyō afirmó y siguió a Shikumi―. Ah. Y…, gracias por mantener la condición de Katomi en secreto. No creo que le haya gustado tener a todo el equipo frente a su puerta y exigiendo respuestas.

―No hay de qué agradecer. Me imagino que a nadie le gustaría que medio mundo se enterara de su discapa… ―se interrumpió a sí misma por lo mal que se hubiera escuchado esa palabra―. Lo siento. Todavía no he podido hablar con la americana, pero creo que debe ser difícil para ella toda esta situación, ¿no? Es decir, es muy difícil tener que abandonar el deporte que amas con toda tu vida.

―Al parecer Shikumi Toki sí tiene un corazón después de todo.

―¡Oi!

―Es broma, es broma ―tranquilizó a su amiga y pasó a reír un poco por su expresión―. Por cierto, espero que hayas hecho un mejor plan que jugar por su cuenta para poder vencernos.

―Eso tenlo por seguro ―aclaró la Ala-Pívot, justo cuando ambas entraron a los sanitarios―, pero, ¿dónde quedaría la sorpresa si te dijera nuestro plan?

―En cómo te arrojáramos nuestra defen…

El andar de ambas y la respuesta de Shuyō se desvanecieron al observar al par de féminas que estaban dentro. Si hubieran estado en otro ángulo, hubiesen creído que se estaban besando; sin embargo, llegaron segundos antes de que eso pasara. La capitana de Tensai sonrió de una forma maliciosa y esperó a que los labios de amabas chocaran, mas Shikumi tenía otra perspectiva.

―¡Yashiro! ―gritó a todo pulmón y fue todo lo necesario para que la nombrada soltara las coderas de la silla, abriera sus párpados en completo terror y se lanzara a sí misma hacia atrás. Por el grito, Katomi también abrió sus párpados, ignorante a qué se debía el enojo que salió de la voz de Shikumi― ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!?

―Por favor, Toki ―la Escolta se adelantó un poco y se aceró hacia su vieja jugadora, quien comenzaba a girarse hacia ella―, no arruines la diver… ―pero interrumpió su burla al captar colores llamativos en el brazo derecho desnudo de la extranjera― ¡¿Te tatuaste?!

―Hay que aceptar que está genial ―Shikumi opinó.

―¡Nada! ―la oji-marrón se acercó hacia Katomi y sujetó las coderas de su silla con fuerza, antes de acercar su rostro hacia el de ella― ¿¡Qué carajo estabas pensando!?

―¡Te pregunto lo mismo, mocosa! ―la capitana de Fukushū se dirigió hacia su Base principal.

―A-Alex tenía una promoción ―la peli-naranja habló con voz temblorosa―; dos tatuajes del mismo tamaño por el precio de uno. T-tienes que ver el que se hizo: las alas de la libertad en violeta…, esas del anime de…

―¡Eso no responde mi pregunta! ―gritó por segunda vez la castaña― Si el entrenador accedió a regañadientes todas tus perforaciones faciales, ¡¿qué crees que diga al verte con esa cosa en el brazo?!

―N-no pude evitarlo ―Hōfuku se dirigió a Shikumi―; era el momento adecuado. Si ustedes dos no hubieran llegado, ¿¡sabes lo que habría pasado!?

―¡Sé exactamente lo que habría sucedido! ―la oji-parda contestó― ¡Y es algo de lo que la entrenadora no estará muy orgullosa!

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Hōfuku y Katomi se encontraban a segundos de morir. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada aterrada, mientras Shikumi y Shuyō las sujetaban del brazo o del respaldo (en el caso de la silla de ruedas), y las llevaban hacia su muerte segura: los entrenadores.

.

.

.

Después de unos largos diez minutos de espera, Shijima vio el automóvil blanco de la entrenadora de Fukushū. Esperó a que la mujer aparcara, antes de acercarse y empezar por cumplir su parte del trato: enmendar la relación con Retsu Himawari. Ella salió del vehículo con mucha dificultad, pues cerró la puerta con una mano (cuyo brazo llevaba la correa de una bolsa de mano), mientras cargaba un gran bulto de papeleo en la otra. Algunas hojas estuvieron a punto de caer, pero el hombre llegó a tiempo y las atrapó.

―¿Gusta que le ayude? ―preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

―Shijima ―la mujer mencionó su apellido con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Logró asegurar su carro y se volvió por completo hacia el hombre con la misma sonrisa―. Haces creer que los caballeros todavía existen ―burló y le entregó sus papeles―. Muchas gracias.

―¿Cómo has estado, Himawari-san?

―Bastante atareada con toda la investigación que tu equipo me hizo hacer a última hora ―respondió, burlona―. Creo que tomaré en cuenta la propuesta de mis chicas y conseguiré un mánager. ¿Nadie a quién me recomiendes?

―Estoy en la misma situación que tú ―declaró el hombre e hizo todo lo posible por no husmear en las primeras hojas que llevaba la entrenadora de sus rivales―. Mi chico se va al terminar con la Copa de Invierno y necesitaré a alguien que pueda hacer lo mismo que él. No hay muchos como él.

―¿Qué hay de tu chica americana?

Fue ahí cuando el oji-avellana abrió por completo sus párpados y detuvo su andar. Sin importarle más, bajó su atención y vio de qué se trataban todos esos papeles: sus Octavos de Final y, más importante aún, el regreso de Katomi. Regresó una mirada más tranquila hacia Retsu y le devolvió la misma sonrisa sarcástica que tenía en rostro.

―Lo he estado pensando ―comenzó tanto a hablar como a caminar hacia el gimnasio donde estaban comenzando las disputas―, y creo que sería muy buena idea tenerla más en el equipo que como mánager. Había hablado con el resto y todos pensábamos que limitaríamos la capacidad de Katomi al tenerla recogiendo datos e investigando equipos; sin embargo, las limitaciones ya están puestas.

Retsu borró de inmediato su sonrisa y encarnó una ceja de manera ofendida. Miró de reojo al más alto y supo que debía hacer algo.

―Ya no soy tan joven como lo llegué a ser cuando entré en el mundo del entrenamiento ―cambió de tema por completo―. Entre entrenadores, sólo existen dos tipos: aquellos, como yo, que ya han visto de todo y prefieren quedarse con las viejas reglas antes de crear nuevas; y los iguales a ti, quienes desean experimentar con el juego y exprimir a sus chicas sin conocer los riesgos que eso conlleva…

―Pero si tú no estás tan vieja.

―Eso es muy lindo, Shijima ―le dijo con una nueva sonrisa―, a pesar de que yo podría ser tu madre. Sin embargo, yo sé de lo que te hablo: he estado en muchos equipos, creo que me faltarían dedos para contarlos, y he visto de todo. Ganas experiencia al ser fundadora del tercer equipo femenil más viejo de Japón.

―¿C-creaste a Chishiki?

―Ayudé a fundarlo ―corrigió ella―, y eso fue el siglo pasado. Después de eso, entrenadora en Togimasu, Rūkī…, incluso estuve una temporada en Shutsu. Y, ¿sabes qué? Siempre quise formar parte de algo más que un equipo…, una familia. Había escuchado de Tensai, pero no encontré nada de eso en el partido que vi. Tu familia no siempre fue una, ¿cierto? ―permaneció en silencio hasta que Shijima asintió con lentitud― Me imagino que su verdadero poder sólo se apreciaba cuando tú estabas cerca. ¿Dónde quedó ese poder?

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Shijima ―ahora fue ella quien detuvo el paso y obligó al menor a imitarle―, después de la Inter-Escolar, mis chicas, Shikumi y Hōfuku, principalmente, me pidieron que rompiéramos lazos con ustedes. Yo ya lo había pensado, pues no quería continuar la alianza con un equipo egoísta. Creí que con olvidarnos de ustedes, todo seguiría igual; sin embargo, mi equipo estaba caído, triste y desconcertado. Querían cambiar el estilo de juego y hacer uno parecido al suyo. Ahí fue cuando decidí poner un alto. Hablé con mi capitana y entendimos que habíamos callado por mucho tiempo. Logramos recuperar el ambiente del equipo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

―Entiendo que nosotros influimos en algunos equipos con quienes teníamos fuertes lazos ―Shijima declaró tras unos segundos de silencio de parte de la mujer―, pero, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo eso?

―Por todos los años que he estado activa en el mundo del baloncesto, sé que las bases de un equipo son el capitán y el entrenador. Dime, Shijima, ¿realmente fue sólo la culpa de Katomi por la caída de Tensai? Yo te responderé: no. Cuando viste que tus chicas se venían abajo, tuviste que tomar con firmeza el papel de entrenador y, junto a Shuyō, sujetar los pilares hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad. El error de muchos buenos equipos es eso mismo que tú hiciste: confiarle un papel muy importante a una jugadora que no es más que la as.

―Tendrás que disculparme, Himawari-san ―el hombre habló justo al escuchar una pausa―, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo en lo que acabas de decir. Como ya habías dicho, Tensai es mucho más que un equipo, es una familia. ¿Crees que una familia pueda sostenerse justo después de la muerte de algún miembro? Porque así se sintió cuando Katomi decidió abandonarnos. Aceptó que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme recto y ayudar al resto de mis niñas; se podría decir que todavía estoy en tratamiento. Y nosotros no decidimos entregarle el papel de soporte a quien sólo sería nuestra estrella, ella misma tomó la responsabilidad. No creo que existan muchas personas decididas a convertirse en el poste de su familia y, siendo sincero, cuando esa chica extranjera, quien no conocía a nadie y había sufrido más que cualquier persona a su edad, nos sujetó a todos…, encontré una fortaleza que yo mismo no tenía.

―Entonces ―Retsu regresó una sonrisa burlona a sus labios―, no existen verdaderas limitaciones, ¿o sí?

En ese instante, Shijima entendió todo.

―Nunca creas que ―prosiguió la mujer―, sólo por tener un obstáculo enfrente, llegaste al final del camino. No sabes cuántos entrenadores desearían convertir a su equipo como Tensai. Tú eres un ejemplo a seguir para muchos…, incluyéndome. No pienses que por ya no poder caminar, Katomi tiene el mundo en su contra. Es decir, logró hacer que tu equipo se viniera abajo sin poner un pie en el gimnasio.

―¿Usas toda esa sabiduría en Fukushū? ―cuestionó en forma de burla, a lo que Retsu sólo rodó sus ojos y sonrió. Sin decirse nada, decidieron proseguir con la caminata y adentrarse, por fin, al gimnasio― Tu equipo tiene suerte de tenerte como entrenadora ―opinó, antes de cambiar al tema por el que estaba más preocupado―: Después de esta plática, ¿Fukushū y Tensai vuelven a ser aliados?

―¿Qué dices? ―Retsu preguntó justo cuando ambos entraron en el gimnasio― Aunque las jugadoras se odien y las capitanas no se hablen, mientras tú y yo estemos aquí, será imposible romper con los lazos.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Puede que el día de mañana Shuyō y Shikumi regresen a su antigua rivalidad o Hōfuku vuelva a resentir a Katomi o…

―Hai ―le interrumpió la mayor―, existe la posibilidad de que ocurran mil y un eventos, pero dos fundadores de equipos lograrán encontrar la solución con la ayuda de nuestras capitanas y soportes ―sonrió de lado al ver la expresión sorprendida de Shijima―. Al igual que tú, conservo gran parte del punto de vista de mi hija.

―¿T-tu hija? ―inquirió él.

―Por supuesto ―la mayor exclamó en un tono diferente―. Me divorcié de mi esposo hace dos décadas, por lo que cambié a mi apellido de soltera. Tal vez hubieras recordado a mi hija con el apellido de Sōsu ―dicho eso, los párpados de Shijima se abrieron en total asombro.

―¡¿Eres la madre de Mirai-san?!

Retsu estuvo a punto de responder, cuando escucharon una serie de gritos y flashazos. Se volvieron hacia aquella dirección y encontraron a una manada de fotógrafos y entrevistadores rodeando a un grupo pequeño. Shijima afiló su mirada al sentir una corazonada, dejó los papeles perfectamente acomodados en el suelo y se lanzó hacia el gentío para salvar a sus dos niñas y, de paso, dos nuevas aliadas. Por su parte, la mujer decidió dirigirse hacia los vestidores de su equipo y esperar por el juego entre Fukushū y un equipo totalmente diferente al que se enfrentaron meses atrás.

―¿¡Qué demonios hace un tatuaje en tu brazo, García!?

Le parecía honorable que Tensai regresara y fueran ellos quienes les sobrepasaran en la Copa de Invierno.

.

.

.

Quedaba solamente un minuto de la segunda semifinal entre Shutsu y Tensai. Ambos lados se encontraban de pie (exceptuando a la jugadora americana del equipo de Tokio), y veían cómo Shakai Chisato detenía a Heishi e impedía que anotara el mate que necesitaban para pasarlas. Estaban con cincuenta y nueve puntos, mientras que las Reinas de Shiga tenían sesenta. Los dos equipos peleaban por la posesión del balón. Sin embargo, Shutsu demostraba una mejor coordinación: con una rápida mirada, las jugadoras cambiaban de posición o realizaban una jugada.

Era exactamente el mismo modo de juego que Tensai tenía el año pasado.

―¡Corre, Oshi-chan! ―Katomi gritó desde su silla de ruedas al ver a Tobari Kunie correr hacia su canasta― ¡Bloquea, Tamy-chan!

―No tiene caso, mi niña ―Shijima, quien estaba a su lado, exclamó con una voz triste―, la adrenalina es tanta que están sordas.

―¡Es que no es posible! ―se dirigió hacia su entrenador― Son jugadas bastante parecidas, sino es que iguales, a las que estuvimos practicando durante años. ¿¡Cómo es que no podemos detenerlas!?

―Recuerda que tú eras la única capaz de tener el "Ishō" de Shōsha Hachiko…

―Pero ella ya no está jugando.

―¡Tampoco tú y no contamos con que Kurosu Yukino heredara tal poder!

La banca de Tensai permaneció en completo silencio por lo que parecieron ser minutos. Las miradas de las sudadas y cansadas titulares expresaban sorpresa y miedo, por lo que prefirieron concentrarse en el juego y gritar instrucciones, antes de ver cómo se resolvía la disputa entre padre e hija. Odayaka estuvo listo para decirle algo al hombre, pero supo que no podía distraerse si quería la victoria. Aunque no hubo necesidad: Shijima contrajo sus pupilas cuando sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente. Se maldijo en sus adentros. Estaba por perder su avance a la final y había dicho algo muy malo.

―Eso es ―pero el tono emocionado de la peli-naranja le hizo fruncir el ceño―. ¡Eso es! ¡Hisame-sensei, tengo una idea! De la misma forma que usted se tranquilizó por la culpa, podemos hacer que ellas ―señaló a la duela, al mismo tiempo que Shuyō lograba detener el avance de la escolta contraria―, se enciendan aún más.

―I-imposible ―balbuceó el hombre―, están cansadas y a punto de colapsar; con trabajo y lograrán terminar con los cuarenta segundos que quedan. No pueden aumentar más su poder.

―Claramente está olvidando algo fundamental, entrenador ―Odayaka intervino al darse cuenta de lo que se refería la americana―, son mujeres.

―Hay que usar al enemigo número uno de las mujeres y atacar en el punto delicado de cada una. Algo que muchos no saben sobre Tensai, es que todos sus integrantes son muy temperamentales ―dicho eso, llevó sus manos hacia su boca, inhaló una buena bocanada de aire y gritó con tal fuerza que se escucharía a nivel nacional―: ¡Veo por qué los hombres son mucho más fuertes que ustedes!

Venas palpitaron en las sienes de las cinco jugadoras dentro. Sin desconcentrarse del partido, buscaron la fuente de tal grito. Shuyō fue la primera en encontrarse con la expresión burlona de la oji-naranja, por lo que chasqueó la lengua, rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia sus oponentes.

―¡Ahora que lo pienso, Akuma no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente!

Los párpados de todas se abrieron en ofensa. Giraron simultáneamente hacia su poste y mandaron miradas de completo odio. Le ordenaban callarse sin abrir la boca. Intentaron controlar un cosquilleo mientras esperaban a que sus oponentes llegaran con su ataque.

―¡Vi mejores jugadoras cuando estudiaba en Nenki!

Aquello fue una completa exageración y mentira; sin embargo, fue todo lo necesario para que Tensai olvidara su posición de defensa y se abalanzara directamente hacia Shutsu. Fue una reacción tan rápida que las chicas azul-marino no lograron actuar. En un segundo, Kurosu tenía el balón en manos y, al otro, Yūgana corría con él hacia el tablero de Shutsu.

Quedaban diez segundos del partido.

Todas tenían una llama indomable en su interior. Tal vez se trataba de la adrenalina, las hormonas que soltaban en esos específicos días o las palabras que soltó su poste. Se miraron de reojo entre sí. No necesitaron decir nada en voz alta para saber lo que estaba por suceder: Yūgana le entregó el balón a su Alero, quien burló un bloqueo del equipo contrario y dio un pase hacia Shuyō. La capitana se posicionó para tirar, cuando Kurosu saltó para bloquearla. Ya vio venir eso.

Cinco segundos.

La Base se dio cuenta que había tomado demasiado impulso y supuso que se golpearía con el tablero, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Recibió el balón de parte de su Senpai y anotó un mate.

El pitido del árbitro ocultó el sonido de la cabeza de Yūgana golpeando el tablero. Las nueve chicas restantes soltaron pesados jadeos y dejaron que el hombre recalcara la victoria de las uniformadas en anaranjado. Shuyō sintió la mirada de alguien, por lo que se volteó y encontró a Kurosu extendiéndole la mano. La castaña miró la sonrisa en sus labios y supo que la reconciliación estaba más cerca que nunca.

En las bancas de Tensai, Katomi recibió una avalancha de muestras de afecto: le revolvían la cabellera, la abrazaban, le gritaban en el oído o, en el caso de su entrenador, le apretaban las mejillas. Pensó que era una forma de remediar todos los golpes e insultos que recibiría de sus compañeras a quienes insultó. El resto de su equipo logró tranquilizarse cuando las chicas comenzaron a alinearse en la duela y cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

―Alex, ¿en dón…?

― ** _C ongratulations, little sister!_** ―su hermana gritó desde la otra línea, pero creyó escucharla entre todo el público― _Valió la pena escapar de mi cita médica para venir a verte._

―¿¡Existirá el día en que no me interrumpas durante una llamada!? ―cuestionó, a lo que sólo obtuvo silencio. Suspiró, movió su silla y se volvió hacia los espectadores detrás― ¿En dónde estás?

 _―Arriba, sube la mira… ¡Kat! ¡Soy la loca agitando la mano! ¿¡Puedes verme!? ¡Kat!_

―Ya te vi, ya… ¿ah? ―ajustó sus anteojos y se percató de las chicas que estaban a un lado de Alexandra― ¿Estás con Fukushū?

 _―Sí. Me encontré con Yashiro y me invitó a sentarme con su equipo. ¡Por cierto! Quiere decirte algo. Déjame pasártela_ ―la peli-naranja vio desde la duela cómo el celular de su hermana pasaba de mano en mano hasta llegar a Hōfuku―. _Yo, Katomi._

―Hola, Ya…

 _―Ahórrate el saludo. Escucha…, vengo del partido entre Akuma y Rūkī. También me encontré con Hikari y Jitaku. Esas malditas perras están tramando algo; yo lo sé. Ten mucho cuidado, Katomi. Mejor dicho: cuida a tu equipo._

―M-me estás asustando, Yashi-chan, ¿q-qué me quieres decir?

 _―Akuma no ha dejado fuera a ninguna jugadora._

* * *

 **¡Y…, alguien se quedó dormida! Perdón por no haber actualizado ayer; se me olvidó por completo. Espero que aún no sea muy tarde. Es que me quedé embobada en una sorpresita que les daré más al rato. Ya está terminada…, sólo falta llegar al final de esta historia. Sin contar este capítulo, faltan tres y acabamos TuT Tan poquito. Ahora…, presento a los nuevos personajes:**

 **Nota: aquí los nombres están escritos en** ** _Nombre + Apellido_** **, no** ** _Apellido + Nombre_**

 **Academia Chishiki:**

 **| Haruyo Muchi (Escolta) | Taia Shinji (Pívot) |**

 **Instituto Fukushū:**

 **| Hotaru Yukkuri (Alero) | Ayano Ukeru (Escolta) | Rini Wakare (Pívot) |**

 **Así que, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	18. Peligro

**Recomendación Musical: "Impact" – Emad Yaghoubi**

* * *

Katomi miró con escepticismo la entrada de aquel gimnasio. Tuvo la sensación de que algo muy malo ocurriría si entraba. Existía la posibilidad de que todo estaría mejor si no se presentara en el juego, si dejara solo a su equipo. Sabía que aquellas bestias la buscaban sólo a ella. ¿Cuál otra razón habría para que Akuma no dejase fuera a ninguna estrella? No tenía sentido, al menos no para ella. Sin embargo, un escalofrío le decía que el oscuro legado de las segundas Reinas regresaría en esa Copa de Invierno.

―Deja de preocuparte, Kat ―la serena voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó un par de veces y levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos grisáceos de Himuro―. Todo estará bien. Tensai sabe cómo cuidarse de Akuma. Algo que puedo decirte de aquellos equipos que se dedican al juego sucio, es que nunca cambian sus tácticas. Si lograron sobrepasarlas una vez, pueden volver a hacerlo.

―Pero ―tras meditar un poco, la peli-naranja se volvió hacia la puerta de cristal con una mirada nerviosa―, ¿cuáles fueron las consecuencias? ―preguntó mientras señalaba sus extremidades paralizadas― Jamás me perdonaría si Ma-chan terminara igual que yo. Ahora ella tiene el papel de as. La conozco lo suficiente y sé todo lo que arriesgará con tal de salvar a la familia.

―No cometerán el mismo error una segunda vez, **_sis'_** ―habló de forma tranquila y colocó una mano sobre su hombro―. Se equivocaron cuando te dejaron toda la responsabilidad a ti. Eras tú a quien le tenían más miedo, por eso decidieron irse sobre de ti: intentaron detenerte, te sacaron más de un moratón y… ―se interrumpió a sí mismo antes de rechinar los dientes y golpear al aire― ¡Malditas, perras!

―Tranquilo, Tatsu-chan.

―Cuando me las encuentre…

―Debes calmarte, Muro-chin ―Murasakibara exclamó con el usual tono flojo que usaba, llevando su mano hacia el hombro de su capitán―. Ten, come una galleta…, tú también, Katom-chin.

―Gracias, Atsu-chan ―la vieja as de Tensai exclamó. Le dio una mordida al postre de chocolate y suspiró con pesadez―. Espero no tener que encontrarme con ninguna de Akuma, en especial a Arale.

―Y si lo haces ―Himuro intervino―, cuentas con todo el apoyo de Yōsen ―dicho eso, él, al igual que la fémina, miró sobre su hombro y sonrió de manera tranquila al encontrarse con los demás integrantes de su equipo, quienes caminaban con calma hacia ellos―. Ellos detendrán al resto de esas arpías, mientras yo voy por esa zorra de capitana.

―¡Tatsu-chan!

―Estoy bromeando, **_sis'_**.

―Más te vale ―exclamó en un tono autoritario―, no quiero que ni ustedes dos ni los chicos tengan problemas por mí. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero Arale me amenazó con hacerle daño a alguno de ustedes. Alex logró correrlas después de golpear a su entrenadora. Espero que haya sido puro palabreo.

―Yo espero que no ―opinó Himuro, antes de comenzar a empujar la silla de ruedas de su hermana hacia el edificio―, así me darán otra razón para destruir sus rostros tan bellos.

―Hoy estás muy sádico, Tatsu-chan ―le recalcó la oji-naranja con una sonrisa de lado―. ¿Despertaste con un cuchillo en tu almohada?

―Terminó de ver una serie americana muy sangrienta ―respondió el peli-morado cuando entraron por fin al edificio.

Su plática se vio interrumpida al llevar su mirada hacia enfrente y encontrarse con una docena de reporteros rodeando a cierta persona. Murasakibara, ayudándose con su inhumana estatura, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con una cabellera azabache. Se encogió de hombros y pensó en seguir con su andar, pero se detuvo cuando vio la expresión aterrada de Katomi.

―¿Creen poder vencer a Tensai en esta Copa de Invierno? ―los tres escucharon a un hombre preguntar en un tono completamente entusiasmado― Ahora que Katomi García no juega, ¿su equipo se llevará el trofeo a casa?

―Tuvimos una mala racha en la Inter-Escolar ―una voz perfectamente conocida para la americana respondió en un extraño tono respetuoso―, pero el entrenamiento al que nos enfrentamos tuvo como meta final esta Copa de Invierno ―silenció por unos segundos, antes de darse vuelta y vagar con la mirada lejos de los reporteros―. En cuanto a Katomi García, fue una completa lástima lo de su accidente. Al igual que los demás equipos, nos enteramos hace apenas unas semanas. Pese a la nula distancia que existe entre nuestras prefecturas, nos había sido imposible contactar con ella…, hasta ahora.

Mientras la atención de los hombres y mujeres se veía atraída por el equipo varonil que entró en el edificio, ella se acercó un poco hacia Katomi. Esta última intentó buscar a Himuro y Murasakibara, pero se habían visto atrapados entre las preguntas de los reporteros. Intentaron hacer todo lo posible por evitar que esa mujer se acercara a la peli-naranja; sin embargo, les fue imposible atravesar el muro de preguntas y dejaron que se detuviera frente a ella.

―Me es aún más feliz verte de cerca ―declaró en su usual tono sádico y se cruzó de brazos―. Cuando te vi en los Cuartos contra Fukushū, me llenó una enorme alegría que le hizo ganar a Akuma contra Jitaku. Verte aquí, sobre una silla de ruedas, paralizada, acabada…, creo que tenemos la victoria en nuestras manos.

―Creo que sólo me queda felicitarte, Arale ―la americana exclamó tras unos segundos de silencio entre ambas―, estuviste a punto de dejarme fuera para siempre, a milímetros de hacerme abandonar el baloncesto, a segundos de ganarle a Tensai. Sin embargo, como puedes ver, sigo aquí.

―Y, ¿sigues siendo capaz de detenerme o tengo que jalar tu silla de ruedas hacia mí? ―burló tras estudiarla con la mirada― Parece que sólo me quedará divertirme con Masae. Ya no serás la única inválida…

―¡Atrévete a tocarla y…!

―¿Puedes levantarte y detenerme?

―Ella no, pero nosotros sí.

Ambas se volvieron hacia esa masculina voz y se encontraron bajo la mirada grisácea del viejo capitán de Teikō. Detrás de él, Kise, Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, Akashi, Kagami y Kuroko veían de una manera fría a Hosoku. Los ases de Yōsen lograron escaparse de los reporteros y se colocaron detrás de Katomi. Al ver que ya no estaba a solas con ella y no deseaba crear una escena que los reporteros pudieran redactar, le guiñó el ojo, sonrió de lado y se encaminó hacia los vestidores de su equipo.

―No creí que fueran a venir ―la peli-naranja exclamó de inmediato, pues quería aligerar las expresiones de sus amigos―. ¿Qué tantas cosas cancelaron para venir hoy?

―Un par de citas, reuniones, comidas ―Nijimura respondió con una sonrisa más tranquila―. Al parecer ―miró de reojo por donde Hosoku desaparecía―, llegamos justo a tiempo.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Kati? ―demandó Midorima― Esa maldita no se atrevió a tocarte, ¿cierto?

―Tranquilo, Shin-chan ―respondió ella en un tono tranquilizador―, me gusta creer que sabe que es muy mala idea herir a una minusválida a plena luz del día ―rio un poco, mas no esperó que el resto le siguiera―. En fin, creo que debería buscar a mi equipo. El partido está por comenzar…

―No me dijiste que los prodigios vendrían, mi niña.

Ante esa voz, los párpados de todos los varones se abrieron en total sorpresa. Muy pocos relajaron su semblante y se giraron hacia el hombre, otros formaron líneas horizontales y sólo Nijimura saltó hacia adelante y se escondió detrás de Murasakibara. Por su parte, Shijima sólo atinó a saludar a los varones con un movimiento de cabeza. Ni siquiera le mandó una mirada asesina al viejo capitán de Teikō. Atravesó a los prodigios y se acercó hacia su niña.

―Ya es hora ―exclamó en un tono preocupado y ahí todos lo entendieron: el miedo por su familia le atormentaba en ese momento. Se volvió hacia los varones y forzó una sonrisa―. Gracias por venir hoy. Espero que su apoyo le de esperanza a mi equipo.

―Estamos completamente seguros que Tensai tiene el trofeo asegurado ―Nijimura se armó de valor y adelantó al resto de jugadores, sólo para terminar de frente con el hombre que le odiaba sin comparación―. No hay entrenador que pueda compararse a usted.

―Si estás intentando coquetearme, Nijimura Shūzō, déjame decirte que no funcionará ―dijo en un tono frustrado, pero al mismo tiempo, burlón. Trató de ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que dibujaron sus labios al ver su rostro sonrojado y escuchar las risillas de los demás. Llevó una mano hacia el hombro del joven y de la otra sujetó la silla de ruedas de su niña―. Espero volver a verlos después de conseguir la victoria ―empujó la silla hacia los vestidores y dejó al resto con un aire más tranquilizador―. ¡Tensai, lidera!

.

.

.

 _'―¡Lidera!'_

Estaban a menos de treinta segundos para que la primera mitad terminara. Los segundos corrían y los puntos se sumaban. Las jugadoras jadeaban. Ataques se hacían, bloqueos, fintas, tiros, pantallas, mates. Parecía ser un partido común y corriente. Sin embargo, la "pupila" de mánager no podía estar más nerviosa. En lugar de prestarle atención a su equipo y la gran mejora que había tenido desde las semifinales, tenía su mirada en cada una de las jugadoras de las otras Reinas. La alineación no había cambiado desde el año anterior: Hosoku Arale como Base, Shashimasu Ikuko como Alero, Tsudzuku Yaeko como Escolta, Kagyaku Shoko como Ala-Pívot y Hitogoroshi Kirara como Pívot y Emperatriz.

Akuma estaba casi igual que la Copa de Invierno pasada, sólo por un minúsculo detalle: tenían un juego limpio. Hasta ese momento, no hubo ni un solo golpe. Si rememoraba bien, a esas alturas del juego, ya deberían estar distrayendo a Tensai con su palabreo. Pero no había nada de eso. Los únicos gritos que se escuchaban eran hacia sus jugadoras.

Desde las bancas, Katomi trataba de descubrir el verdadero plan de Akuma. ¿Qué estaba por hacer? ¿Ver a través del salto de Yūgana? ¿Intentar hacer que Furuhashi se uniera a ellas? ¿Burlar al árbitro y golpear a cada una? O, peor aún, ¿dejar fuera a alguien? Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que despejar su mente y enfocarse sólo en su equipo. Poseían un puntaje de cuarenta, mientras que Akuma, cuarenta y ocho. No habían podido usar la 'Formación E', pues no estaban completamente sincronizadas.

Llevó su mirada hacia el tablero de las jugadoras vestidas en gris y se encontró con un Uno a Uno entre Heishi y Hitogoroshi. La morena era quien tenía el balón en poder. Ella suspiró con gran pesadez y empezó a driblar. La peli-plata le seguía de cerca. Ninguna de las dos se percató cuando Hosoku burló a Shuyō y se posicionó en la línea de tres para esperar el pase. Hitogoroshi logró robarle la bola a la encrespada y se dispuso a entregárselo a su capitana; sin embargo, Yūgana había escapado del bloqueo de Shashimasu. Interceptó el pase de Akuma y se arriesgó en los dos segundos que quedaban de juego: lanzó el balón desde la línea de tres y entró.

Todo el público de Tensai se levantó en asombro. Los aplausos se mezclaban con los gritos hacia la Emperatriz: su talento, las cartas que traía bajo la manga, la posibilidad de que se convirtiera en capitana. Sólo un año más y muchas universidades estarían ansiando ese poder. Pero en esa Copa de Invierno, los representantes se veían atraídos por las chicas de tercero, tanto de Akuma como de Tensai.

Cuando las cinco titulares regresaron con su equipo, recibieron varias felicitaciones y uno que otro empujón amistoso. Tenían menos de diez minutos para ponerse de acuerdo en lo que harían a continuación. Shijima sabía que se encontraban en problemas, por lo que (a diferencia de cómo estaba acostumbrado), decidió permanecer ahí en lugar de ir a sus vestidores. Sus chicas y mánager compartían el mismo pensamiento, así que no objetaron. Mientras las provenientes de Yamanashi abandonaban la duela, Katomi sintió una molestia en su esfínter.

―Perdón, entrenador ―se dirigió hacia el hombre y dejó que Odayaka informara al resto sobre la información que había recopilado―, necesito ir al baño. Regreso antes de que termine el medio tiempo.

―¿No necesitas que alguien te acompañe? ―preguntó Shijima justo cuando la americana comenzó a dirigir su silla de ruedas― Si quieres, puedes ir con…

―No se preocupe ―exclamó con una media sonrisa, antes de mirar de reojo al resto de su equipo―. Necesitan concentrarse.

Shijima asintió y eso fue la señal para que ella atravesara el túnel y desapareciera. A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, el chirrido de su silla se sobreponía al centenar de voces que hacía el público. Creyó que varios de los equipos que estaban sentados en las gradas compartían la misma intriga que ella. Puede que la calma hubo invadido esa Copa de Invierno, pero nada le decía que tranquilizara esa sensación de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Y la mirada que ambas ases de Akuma compartieron a último momento del segundo cuarto, sólo la ponía aún más nerviosa.

―¿Te ayudo, anaranjada? ―una voz resonó en su oído derecho, lo que le hizo exaltarse un poco. Soltó las ruedas y se giró sobre su hombro, hasta encontrarse con los ojos con los que su entrenador no quería que se encontrara― ¿Vas a los baños?

―Con que éste era tu plan, ¿eh? ―le preguntó en lugar de responder― Asesinarme en los baños, donde nadie pueda escuchar mis gritos.

―¿Qué dices? ―exclamó antes de soltar unas pequeñas risillas― Nada de eso. Sólo un litro de agua que tomé antes del segundo cuarto ―sin que la oji-naranja se lo permitiera, sujetó los mangos de su silla―. Vamos.

―Muy bien. ¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a Arale? ―cuestionó con un tono indiferente― ¿Esto es una emboscada? Acaso, ¿todo tu equipo me está esperando para acabar con lo que empezaron?

―Eres demasiado dramática, ¿te lo han dicho? ―sonrió con ligereza, antes de que ambas ingresaran a los sanitarios que se encontraban completamente solos― Nada más intento ser amable contigo. Es una buena forma de despedirse, ¿no crees?

―¿Eh? ―Katomi ladeó la cabeza cuando Hosoku soltó los mangos de su silla y se sentó en el borde de los lavamanos― ¿Tu equipo se dio por vencido? ¿Tan pronto?

―No dije eso. Creo que me expliqué mal: después de ganar el partido, será hora de que las de tercero nos despidamos. Es lo mismo para Tensai, ¿no? ―quiso saber, pero la americana sólo entrecerró los ojos― ¿Has escuchado eso de "la tercera es la vencida"? ―prosiguió. Cuando la menor aligeró su expresión, ella se bajó de los lavamanos y acercó su rostro― Juega para Akuma.

―Arale ―la nombró en un tono burlón―, tú eres la que mejor sabe por qué eso es imposible. Aunque pudiera caminar, mi respuesta no cambiaría. Además, ¿cómo te serviría una parapléjica en tu equipo? ¿Mascota? ¿Trofeo?

―Precisamente ―contestó con una sonrisa sádica. Al mismo tiempo que alejó su rostro, su mirada se enfrió de tal manera que asemejó el instante en que dio la orden para acabar con las piernas de Katomi―. Sólo imagina: la Copa de Invierno junto con la vieja Emperatriz de Tensai. ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Después de todo, ¿qué cambiaría irte a Akuma? En ningún equipo podrás volver a caminar.

―La última vez que hice un trato contigo ―habló de inmediato―, terminé con una mejilla morada y un castigo de dos semanas…

―Esta vez podrías evitar la caída de otra Emperatriz ―sonrió ante la expresión aterrada de la oji-naranja―. Masae heredó el papel de estrella y sabes lo que nosotras pensamos de eso a lo que llaman "soporte" o "poste". Te lo había antes: ya no serás la única inválida.

―Si es así, ¿por qué jugaste "limpio" en los demás partidos?

―Porque sólo diseñé un plan para este evento. No quisiera que alguien arruinara la sorpresa que te tengo a ti y a tu equipo. Cuida mucho a tu heredera, estrellita ―se giró para salir de los baños―, veamos qué tanto puedes hacer en tu silla de ruedas.

.

.

.

Todas miraron desconcertadas hacia donde su entrenador, mánager y compañeras se encontraban. Se vieron entre sí y ninguna logró deducir a qué se debía ese Tiempo Fuera. Por un momento, creyeron que les interrumpieron el ritmo del juego, pero las expresiones en los rostros de los demás les hicieron regresar rápidamente. Yoyaku fue la única en beber agua. Después de otros cinco minutos de un juego bastante tranquilo, aún permanecían debajo de Akuma por dos puntos; estaban en cincuenta y cinco.

―Mis niñas ―Shijima tomó la palabra en el momento en que todas se sentaron sobre la banca―, hemos sido burlados por más de la mitad del partido. Akuma está por mostrar sus verdaderas cartas. Estén preparadas para lo que pueda ocurrir de ahora en adelante y hagan todo lo posible para que no ocurra algo como el año pasado.

―¿Algún plan, entrenador? ―Yoyaku preguntó en el instante en que el mayor guardó silencio.

―No sólo uno ―respondió y se colocó en cuclillas. Sacó su pizarra deportiva y empezó a dibujar con las famosas cruces y bolitas―. Hemos estado reconstruyéndonos desde la Inter-Escolar. Como la Copa de Invierno se adelantó por varias semanas a la de los varones, tuvimos muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo, estoy completamente seguro que estamos listos para regresar con nuestra forma de juego.

―¿Quiere decir…? ―intentó preguntar Heishi, pero la mirada del hombre le respondió.

―Es hora para que la "Formación Z y E" regresen, pero no podremos ocuparlas como antes lo hacíamos. Ambas se utilizarán tanto en ofensiva como en defensiva. Shuyō ―la menor asintió―, cuento contigo para saber el momento indicado para ocupar la formación y el uso preciso. El resto, estese atento para cualquier indicación de la capitana.

―Si lo que dice es cierto, entrenador ―Yūgana atrajo la atención de todos―, y Akuma vuelve con sus planes del año pasado, ¿qué haremos?

―¿Qué habías dicho, Katomi? ―Shijima se dirigió repentinamente hacia la extranjera y le sonrió de lado― "Den un paso hacia atrás para que la finta no se vuelva un golpe, se debe ser más rápida cuando haga algún movimiento sospechoso y les prometo que ya no habrá más golpes en estos cinco minutos".

Las cinco titulares sonrieron de la misma forma que hizo Katomi. El pitido del árbitro les evitó decir algo más. Cuando las jugadoras volvieron a adentrarse en la duela, la peli-naranja suspiró con un poco de pesadez.

―Gracias por no decirles que me encontré con Arale ―le dijo a su entrenador, quien la miró de reojo―, pero advertirles de cualquier forma.

―Algo que he aprendido con mis años de entrenador, es que la visión de una puede convertirse en el poder de todas. Hosoku amenazó con hacerle daño a Yūgana, pero nosotros evitaremos eso y todo lo que tengan planeado. Claro, tampoco podemos pedírselos de forma directa. Sería una catástrofe.

―¿Por qué dice eso?

―Sucede que muchas jugadoras no piensan en el juego ―intervino Odayaka y atrajo la mirada del par―, sino en quien se están enfrentando. Saben que están peleando contra las malditas que te dejaron parapléjica, pero olvidan que están contra Akuma: mejor juego interno que externo, gran ofensiva y defensiva, alto porcentaje de tiros de tres, chicas de alta estatura y gran rapidez.

―Con lo que no contaban el año pasado, ¿cierto? ―inquirió Katomi.

―Y algo de lo que tendrán que darse cuenta antes que terminé el tercer cuarto ―Shijima finalizó.

Okubyōna observó una abertura en la defensa de Akuma y se abrió paso hacia el tablero. Vio a su capitana de reojo y le lanzó el balón, cuando Shashimasu bloqueó el pase. La Alero de Tensai derrapó por un instante, antes de recobrar la compostura y correr detrás de Heishi. Yūgana se igualó con la morena, mientras Shuyō, con Okubyōna. Yoyaku se posicionó en medio y así inició el regreso de la 'Formación Z'.

Hosoku miró sobre su hombro y rodó los ojos al ver la alineación de las contrincantes. Recibió el balón de parte de su Alero y emprendió un camino limpio hacia la línea de tres. Se posicionó y rápidamente lanzó el balón, pero Heishi logró bloquearle y le entregó la bola a su capitana. La castaña dio una señal y fue el momento preciso para romper la formación.

El balón se movió de manos por varios segundos, sin nunca reposar en el poder de Akuma, hasta que bajó del aro de este equipo con total sutileza. Shuyō abrió sus párpados en sorpresa y pasó a observar sus manos. Desde hacía meses que no sentía un tiro tan bien hecho como ese. Sus jugadoras le palmearon la espalda al pasar a un lado de ella y, en el momento en que también se dio media vuelta para regresar a su extremo, le hizo saber a Akuma que estaban listas para lo que fuera.

Akuma atacó de inmediato: Hitogoroshi corrió de un extremo a otro con inhumana velocidad y retó a Heishi en un Uno a Uno. El resto aseguró sus posiciones y no dejó de ver el balón. Fue en ese momento que Hosoku les hizo una señal a las demás. Las cinco chicas de Tensai abrieron los párpados, tensaron inconscientemente sus músculos y dejaron su mente en blanco. La peli-plata se acercó lo suficiente hacia la encrespada y tan sólo lanzó el balón. Las demás siguieron con la mirada el objeto, mas no se percataron cuando Kagyaku burló a su contrincante y atinó un mate que devolvió a su equipo un punto por arriba.

Shuyō rechinó los dientes al tener el balón en manos. Vio a Akuma redirigirse hacia su extremo. Sin necesidad de ver a sus chicas detrás de ella, emprendió carrera con una velocidad que no había demostrado durante todo el juego. Estaba a punto de acercarse hacia Hosoku, pero le entregó el balón a su estrella. Yūgana miró entre Tsudzuku y Shashimasu, antes de dar un pase con el codo hacia su Pívot. La morena dio dos grandes pasos y, con una mano, se alistó para anotar un mate. Esperó a que Hitogoroshi saltara para detenerla.

Shuyō volvió a atrapar la bola y la lanzó con total perfección hacia el aro. En el momento en que el objeto rebotó en la duela, Tensai se percató de la energía que surgía dentro de sí…, la energía que había estado guardada durante casi un año, les haría ganar la Copa de Invierno. Más importante aún: le dejaría en claro a Akuma que nunca estarían acabados.

.

.

.

El último cuarto llegó con mayor rapidez. Nadie hubiera creído que el resurgir de Tensai trajese la emoción al partido. Los números se incrementaron, pero la cabeza la obtuvieron los setenta y cuatro puntos de las jugadoras verde-jade. Akuma había descendido por seis puntos. Las Reinas de Yamanashi ardían por dentro. No lograban entender a qué se debió el cambio de ambiente en sus contrincantes. Habían estado completamente seguras que no habría necesidad para aumentar el ritmo del juego. Se equivocaron de tal modo que tuvieron que cambiar a Kagyaku debido a la intensidad de la Ala-Pívot enemiga.

Por otra parte, la banca de Tensai se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Las jugadoras se hidrataban, el mánager veía sus papeles y el entrenador dibujaba en su pizarra. Mientras tanto, el poste trataba de deshacerse de una incomodidad que surgía desde su pecho. Recordó lo ocurrido el año pasado en el último cuarto y eso hizo que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara. Miró hacia su costado y se encontró con Yūgana mirando hacia abajo.

―Sabes que lo difícil ya viene, ¿no? ―Katomi preguntó.

―Ah ―la menor afirmó en total calma, antes de erguirse y mirar de reojo a la americana―. Pero lo prefiero difícil a que se repita lo del año pasado. Dime, cuando ibas de camino al hospital, ¿pensaste algo sobre el partido? ¿Sobre quién ganaría?

―Entre lo gritos e insultos que compartía con Shū-chan, hai ―respondió sólo para que la rubia la escuchara―. Nunca dudé en que ustedes serían los ganadores.

―Y no te equivocaste. Entonces ―sonrió de manera maliciosa―, cuando tiren el poste sobre mí, tendré que pensar en la victoria y se hará realidad.

―No digas eso ni de broma, Masae ―espetó con un tono molesto―. No sucederá lo mismo y, ¿sabes por qué? ―asintió al verla negar con la cabeza― Porque tenemos una sorpresa ni que nuestro equipo conoce.

―¿De verdad crees que pueda funcionar ahora? No me ha salido ni una vez ―le recordó y, antes de que la mayor pudiera responder, el pitido sonó para dar inicio al último cuarto. Yūgana se levantó junto con las demás titulares―. Necesita más que diez minutos.

―¡Cinco minutos son suficientes! ―le gritó cuando se adentró más en la cancha― ¡Es el momento perfecto!

En lugar de responderle, la Emperatriz recibió el balón de parte de Yoyaku. Emprendió carrera junto con las otras cuatro hacia la canasta de Akuma. Las uniformadas en gris las esperaban con un aura totalmente segura, algo desconcertante al dejarlas pasar sin ningún indicio de pelea.

Si Katomi pudiera levantarse, lo habría hecho en ese mismo instante para sacar a Yūgana del juego.

La rubia dribló y pasó a Hosoku. Miró sobre sus hombros y no se encontró con alguien a quien devolverle el balón. Sin otra opción, dio dos grandes zancadas y se impulsó para realizar un mate. Estaba ya en el aire cuando una enorme sombra la envolvió. Intentó soltarse del aro tras meter el balón, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Si no hubiera sido por la dueña de esa mano que la apartó, el cuerpo de Hitogoroshi la habría aplastado en lugar de…

―¡Shuyō! ―ambos varones gritaron junto con Katomi al ver a su capitana debajo de la peli-plata y a Yūgana a un lado de ellas.

Shijima estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero algo le impidió correr hacia la duela. Tal vez era el sentimiento de estar presenciando todo por segunda vez.

Las otras tres jugadoras de Tensai se acercaron rápidamente. Mientras Hitogoroshi se reincorporaba, todos se percataron que el codo de la oji-zafiro había terminado en la espalda (justo entre los omóplatos) de la Escolta. Shuyō intentó levantarse, pero sus brazos fallaron y regresó su pecho hacia la duela. Aplicó más fuerza en el segundo intento y logró terminar sobre su trasero. Le costaba respirar y tenía la vista nubosa. Tosió y se cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano, donde aparecieron espesas gotas de sangre.

―¡Capitana! ―Yoyaku se arrodilló a su altura y le sujetó los hombros― ¿Se encuentra bien?

―Sácame de aquí, Toki.

Los párpados de la Ala-Pívot se abrieron en total nerviosismo. Al mismo tiempo que gritaban el cambio de jugadora para Tensai, pasó el brazo de la Escolta por su hombro y la dirigió hacia sus bancas. Las demás jugadoras se apartaron para recostar a su capitana. Sainō, quien sustituiría a la mayor, se vio envuelta entre las miradas frías de las mayores.

―Reiko ―la nombró Heishi y puso una mano sobre su hombro―, ¿lista para ser partícipe de una película de terror?

Ni siquiera le dejaron responder a la menor, pues se posicionaron en defensiva. Miraron de reojo a su capitana y la encontraron recostada en el hombro de Odayaka, mientras éste agitaba una carpeta cerca de su rostro. Sintieron un poco de alivio al saber que el ataque no había pasado a mayores, pero todavía quedaba averiguar qué harían para las formaciones. Les parecía un tanto egoísta dejarle el trabajo a su Emperatriz (quien ya se encargaba de las jugadas y ataques). Estuvieron a punto de dirigirse a ella, cuando su mirada fría les hizo concentrarse en Akuma.

―Parece ser que no entienden ―escucharon a Yūgana murmurar―. Puede que antes dejaran fuera a Katomi. Acaso creen que sólo por debilitar a la capitana, ¿¡no les haré tener pesadillas!?

―E-Empe…, empera…, triz ―Shuyō intentó hablar y atrajo la atención del mánager y su "pupila".

―Capitana ―exclamó Katomi en un tono alarmado―, ¿estás mareada? ¿Quieres agua?

―Katomi ―la castaña se alejó de Odayaka y entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de la americana―, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás jugando? Ellas ―levantó su tembloroso brazo y señaló a la duela―, te necesitan. Usa la "Inmovilización Ósea"…, Akuma no se lo esperará.

La americana se hizo hacia adelante cuando Shuyō se desmayó y estuvo a punto de caerse hacia enfrente. Odayaka le ayudo y regresó a la castaña a la banca. Volvió a abrir los ojos antes de recargarse en el hombro del varón. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron al imaginar la escena que Shuyō montaría cuando se diera cuenta que se desmayó justo en la final. Regresaron sus miradas al frente. Como el varón presenció la Copa de Invierno del año pasado, sonrió ante la expresión sorprendida y un poco aterrada de la americana.

Yūgana retaba a Hosoku en un Uno a Uno.

―Eres peor Emperatriz de lo que llegó a ser la anaranjada ―Hosoku siseó mientras centraba toda su atención en el balón―. ¿Qué clase de poste deja que las demás sean heridas?

―Parece ser que te has confundido ―respondió la menor con total calma y en un tono sarcástico. La capitana de Akuma rechinó sus dientes de manera irritada. Odiaba que alguien más usara sus palabras―. Yo sólo soy el remplazo de la estrella, pero nunca llegaré a ser la copia de nuestro soporte.

Sin algo más qué decir, le dio el pase a su Pívot (que se encontraba detrás), y Tensai emprendió carrera hacia la ofensiva. Estaban dispuestas a proteger la brecha de seis puntos, así como aumentarla. Yūgana se posicionó justo frente a Hosoku para impedirle seguir a Okubyōna. Sin embargo, la Emperatriz de Akuma fue más rápida y bloqueó el tiro. El balón terminó en manos de Tsudzuku.

―¡Regresen! ―gritó Yūgana a todo pulmón.

―¿Yu-chan? ―Katomi exclamó al escuchar a la oji-marrón reír en voz baja.

―No está mal, ¿eh? ―cuestionó al señalar a la rubia con la mirada― Me siento tranquila al saber que ella está allí. Lo noté también el año pasado, pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. A pesar de ya no poder jugar en esta final, estoy feliz de presenciar el futuro.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―la oji-naranja preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

―La siguiente capitana de Tensai.

Yūgana bloqueó el tiro de la Escolta enemiga. El balón cayó en manos de Yoyaku, quien emprendió carrera de inmediato. Cuando la Emperatriz rebasó a Heishi, dieron inicio con la 'Formación E': ella en el centro, Yoyaku y Okubyōna enfrente, y Heishi y Sainō en la retaguardia. La Ala-Pívot clavó un mate con total libertad, pues sus contrincantes no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas para alcanzarlas.

Katomi cerró su quijada y pasó a estudiar el aura que emanaba su mejor amiga: segura, decidida y temeraria. Miró de reojo a su capitana, antes de volverse hacia su futura capitana. Supo de inmediato que Tensai quedaría en buenas manos después de que se graduaran.

.

.

.

Tres minutos para descubrir la escuela ganadora de la Copa de Invierno, para entregar el trofeo y para sobrevivir a los ataques que estaban por recibir. Así debió de verlo la Preparatoria Tensai, pero no tuvieron ni idea del peligro al que se estaban por arriesgar.

Yūgana se había tranquilizado un poco (después de recibir un golpe en la espalda de parte de Heishi), pero seguía usando las formaciones con total precisión. El puntaje había dado un cambio rotundo: noventa para Tensai y setenta y nueve para Akuma. Era casi imposible que las segundas Reinas obtuvieran el trofeo, pero no aceptarían una derrota como el año pasado.

Inició con Okubyōna.

Akuma iba a la ofensiva y Kagyaku era quien poseía el balón. Detuvieron a Tensai en una formación de Hombre a Hombre. Cuando la Ala-Pívot chocó miradas con su capitana, le dio un pase directo a Shashimasu. Justo cuando se giró para comenzar con el dribleo, la Alero de Tensai soltó un leve quejido antes de caer sobre su trasero. Mientras Okubyōna se llevaba una mano hacia su nariz, Akuma obtuvo tres puntos a su favor.

―¡Tamyko-Senpai! ―Yūgana la nombró al mismo tiempo que extendía una mano y le ayudaba a levantarse― ¿Te encuentras bien?

―H-hai, Masae-chan ―respondió la mayor con nerviosismo, antes de alejar su mano, ver el tono carmesí de ella y limpiarla con su jersey―, nada de qué preocuparse.

Okubyōna volvió a pasarse una mano mientras emprendía carrera a la ofensiva. Yūgana no tuvo más opción que seguirla, pero había una sensación que nacía dentro de ella. Al llegar al otro extremo (con el balón en posesión), indicó el inicio de la 'Formación Z', y esperó a que su equipo iniciara con el ataque. Ella pasó a Kagyaku y Hosoku, y se giró para recibir el pase de parte de Yoyaku, cuando Shashimasu la bloqueo no sólo robando el balón, sino pisándole un pie a la Ala-Pívot.

Regresaron de inmediato y se prepararon para detener el ataque. Tsudzuku recibió el balón, mas fue bloqueada por Sainō. Vio hacia el tablero y observó su perfecta posición en la línea de tres. Forzó su tiro, sin importarle el codazo que recibió la chica de primero en la comisura de sus labios. Por desgracia, el tiro entró. Las demás felicitaron a su Escolta, dejando a la menor con un sabor metálico en su boca. Relamió el contorno de sus labios y le asintió a su Emperatriz. Esta última frunció el ceño, antes de compartir una mirada con su poste.

―Es hora, Ma-chan ―Katomi exclamó sin necesidad que su amiga la escuchara.

Yūgana se volvió al cronómetro y se percató de los dos minutos que quedaban. Todavía podían mantenerse al margen sin necesidad de un absurdo plan cuya posibilidad de servir era casi nula. Siguió de cerca a sus otras cuatro compañeras. Hizo todo lo posible por no ver la mancha roja bajo los orificios nasales de Okubyōna y el labio partido de Sainō. No había seguido los consejos de su entrenador y, por su culpa, sus chicas estaban siendo las víctimas.

Negó con la cabeza, desechando así todos los pensamientos innecesarios. Debía concentrarse en los casi dos minutos de juego que quedaban y evitar que sus contrincantes se acercaran más. Vio que Heishi penetraba la defensa de las Reinas y se preparaba para atrapar el balón; sin embargo, Hitogoroshi saltó y lo robó. Cuando ambas tocaron la duela, la peli-platinada se posicionó de tal manera que su codo golpeara el estómago de la morena. Sonrió de manera sádica y le lanzó el objeto a su capitana, quien tenía el paso libre.

Yoyaku le siguió de cerca y estuvo a punto de detenerla, pero Hosoku dejó pasarla sin pelea. La Base esperó a que sus demás jugadoras regresaran para avanzar y enterrarle el codo en el pecho de la Ala-Pívot. Yoyaku tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás para recobrar el aliento, lo que permitió que Hosoku anotara otros tres puntos.

―Oshin-Senpai ―la vice-capitana ignoró los dos puntos de diferencia y colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de la mayor―, ¿crees poder seguir jugando lo que resta del partido?

―¿Qué dice, capitana? ―la mayor habló en un tono burlón mientras se volvía a erguir― Puedo soportar esto otro minuto y medio.

Desde las bancas, Katomi veía con aire totalmente oscuro cómo su equipo se preparaba para la ofensiva. Sin saberlo y al igual que Yūgana, trató de ignorar las marcas que sobresalían en la piel de sus compañeras. Se dio cuenta que así de inútil debió sentirse su entrenador cuando era ella quien recibía los golpes. Pero en ese momento era diferente: todas recibían golpes menos la Emperatriz. No la culpaba. Sabía que Yūgana sólo cumplía con el papel de estrella, no de poste. Su única tarea era llevar a Tensai a la victoria, no protegerlas. Pensó que no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo: Tsudzuku lanzó el cuarto tiro de tres seguido.

Estaban a poco menos de un minuto y Akuma estaba un punto arriba.

Ni el poste ni la estrella lo soportaron. Cada una se desquitó a su manera: Katomi golpeó sus parapléjicas piernas y Yūgana gritó a todo pulmón. Compartieron una segunda mirada que determinaría el partido. Tras asentir, la futura capitana le pidió el balón a su Pívot. Acto seguido, corrió con una incomparable velocidad. Le fue un poco difícil a su equipo seguirle, pero estaban dispuestas a darlo todo, en especial las de tercero; era su último juego y terminarían con broche de oro.

Hitogoroshi intercambió marca con su capitana para bloquear el tiro de la más baja, pero esta última se lo entregó a su Escolta. Sainō no se esperaba tal movimiento, por lo que tiró con nerviosismo; por fortuna, Yūgana rodeó a la Pívot contraria, saltó y atinó el mate.

―Más ―su voz se mezcló entre los gritos y aplausos del público, pero no logró ocultar su malévola sonrisa―, más, más.

El tiempo era justo para que Akuma anotara otros dos o tres puntos, o para que Tensai defendiera y voltease las cartas. Las provenientes de Tokio regresaron a la defensiva y se posicionaron con la fuerza que provenía de su Emperatriz. Akuma se acercó con total ferocidad para ganar más puntos, pero tuvieron que detenerse al chocar con la enorme presión que ejercía la 'Formación E'. Se decidieron por el juego externo: Shashimasu le dio el pase a su Escolta y capitana, quien lanzó.

Yūgana usó el inmenso poder que adquirió de repente y saltó. Obtuvo el balón, por lo que se lo entregó directo a su propia Escolta.

Akuma siguió de cerca a sus rivales, teniendo a Hitogoroshi como la más rápida. La oji-zafiro le pisaba los talones a Sainō, que hacía todo lo posible por aumentar su velocidad y evitar ver hacia atrás. Un movimiento apareció por el rabillo de su ojo. Al voltear, se encontró con su estrella y sonrió ante lo que la mayor le indicaba con la mirada: asimiló un pase y eso hizo que la Emperatriz enemiga intentara bloquearla, pero giró sobre la más alta y le entregó un perfecto pase a Yūgana.

Casi todo el público (así como la banca) de Tensai se levantó. Quedaban quince segundos. No podían permitirse que Akuma obtuviera el balón. Sin embargo, eso era algo que las jugadoras no tenían en mente.

Hitogoroshi detuvo la carrera de Yūgana. Las dos oji-zafiro tenían miradas muy parecidas, sólo que la Pívot ansiaba sangre, mientras que la rubia despejaba su mente. En el momento en que giró milímetros su muñeca, una extraña luz emanó de sus ojos. Le pareció que todo el ruido se había disipado, así como las personas. Se veía a sí misma frente a la peli-platinada, el tablero justo enfrente y su soporte más cerca de lo que estaba.

―Diez, nueve, ocho… ―escuchó a la oji-naranja contar.

―…, siete, seis, cinco… ―contó ella misma.

―…, cuatro, tres, dos…

―¡Uno! ―ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando su décimo drible sonó, el ruido la envolvió otra vez. Escuchó el quejido que soltó Hitogoroshi antes de verla caer de espaldas, pues sus paralizadas piernas no soportaron su peso por obvias razones. La atravesó sin pensarlo dos veces, dio dos grandes pasos y saltó para realizar el último mate. El pitido y los gritos eufóricos ocultaron el leve gimoteo que soltó al tocar la duela, antes de caer sobre sus rodillas. Vio al resto de sus compañeras correr entre las olas de serpentinas y papelillos brillantes de danzaban por los aires. Inconscientemente, dirigió su mirada hacia Hitogoroshi y se dio cuenta que fue muy mala idea usar la 'Inmovilización Ósea' justo al final del partido.

―Todas tendrán que cargarla para la alineación, ¿eh? ―burló en el momento en que las otras cuatro la rodearon.

―No será la única ―Yoyaku exclamó antes de que cargara a su Emperatriz junto con Okubyōna y que el brillo en los ojos de la Base desapareciera.

El entrenador, mánager y las demás integrantes gritaban, aplaudían y saltaban en las bancas. Estaban tan alegres al ver los dígitos que se olvidaron de Shuyō, quien terminó de espaldas en la duela. Chocaron palmas entre sí y se abrazaron. Dado a que su cabeza estaba llena por la victoria, no se percataron de haber ganado algo más difícil que el trofeo mismo: la unión.

Katomi sonrió sin comparación al ver a su mejor amiga siendo cargada por Okubyōna y Yoyaku. Vio a las chicas preparándose para la alineación y a las que estaban a su costado, así como su mánager y entrenador; se dio cuenta que ella era la única en haber visto la pequeña fracción de segundo en que Yūgana se adentró en 'La Zona'. Y así era mejor. Todavía tenía mucho que explicarles acerca de la copia de la 'Inmovilización Ósea' que le había enseñado. Volvió a aplaudir para distraerse a sí misma de las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

No había sentimiento comparado a una buena victoria ganada en familia.

* * *

 **¿No detestan cuando el internet es inhumanamente lento? Pues eso me está pasando en este instante. Ah. Ok. Ya me tranquilicé un poco. Bueno… ¿les gustó el capítulo? A mí, en lo personal, me gustó más el final. Lo sé…, nadie esperó a que Masae heredara el invencible poder de la 'Inmovilización Ósea'. Es como cuando le pasas un don a tu descendiente o algo que leía en una revista :33 Espero seguir leyéndolos en los dos capítulos que faltan para acabar con esta secuela. Y la sorpresa que les había mencionado…, aún no está lista… ¡pero ya casi! Prepárense. Eso es todo por hoy. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	19. Distracción y Olvido

**Recomendación Musical: "Destined" – Anthony Greninge**

* * *

Lo que Katomi más agradecía de estar en aquella 'cita' (como lo describió Himuro), era haberse librado del laberinto de cajas que plagaba su departamento. Desde las seis de la mañana, su hermano la despertó con el pitido del timbre e inmediatamente empezó con la mudanza. Como había dicho el viejo capitán de Yōsen, pensaba ir a una universidad en América y decidió que el mejor lugar para prepararse era en el departamento de las hermanas García. Tras un ambiente lleno de gritos de ambas hermanas y ronquidos de Trauern, Himuro se ofreció a sí mismo como cocinero durante toda su estancia. Cierto es que sabían que a Katomi le resultaba un tanto difícil cocinar estando en su silla de ruedas (hacerlo sobre las muletas era algo que no repetiría desde la vez en que un cuchillo casi le cae en el rostro). Por su parte, Alexandra había aprendido a hervir agua, pero los platillos básicos que preparaba (panqueques, huevo estrellado, emparedados y cereal), habían causado un ligero trauma, pues los hacía con extrema regularidad. Y cuando trataba de preparar algo más laborioso…, la menor llegaba a tener pesadillas. Fue por eso que aceptaron la oferta de probar comidas hechas con las manos del mejor pupilo de cocina de Katomi, además de que el varón juró vender todas sus pertenencias (con la excusa de necesitar dinero para vivir con uno que otro lujo en América), en menos de un mes.

Cuando llegó él, inició la segunda razón de agradecer que ya no estaba en su departamento: Himuro empezó a gritar como adolescente enamorada y Alexandra los cegó con el destello de su cámara. Y sólo porque él le entregó un ramo de margaritas. Después de unas escenas bastante incómodas (como Himuro sermoneándolos de no ir a ningún motel y Alexandra queriendo regalarles unos preservativos), obligó al varón a iniciar con su cita.

Pero 'cita' no era el término exacto para calificar aquella salida. A opinión ajena, un recorrido por una plaza tecnológica, un almuerzo de medio día en un restaurante de sushi, dos raspados a pie del 'Lago Rojo' y la peor suerte para cáncer, resultaba más una tarde relajada. Era por eso que ambos olvidaron la idea de estar en una cita y prefirieron dejarse llevar por los acontecimientos que se veían atraídos por la tormenta que relampagueaba sobre la cabeza de Nijimura. Mientras la zanahoria, máximo creyente de Oha-Asa, se encerraba en su habitación y se aislaba del mundo, el viejo capitán de Teikō se arriesgó y sobrepuso su escepticismo ante la palabra del zodiaco. Nunca habría imaginado lo equivocado que estaba.

Envueltos en celulares, computadoras y demás equipos, se vieron atraídos por la voz de un hombre. Por fortuna, su paso fue dado con la velocidad necesaria, pues una pantalla se soltó de su base y cayó con considerable fuerza en el lugar que abandonó el azabache, haciéndose añicos. Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, pero dibujaron sonrisas burlonas en sus labios que disiparon cualquier pensamiento astrológico.

Al salir, una paloma decidió eliminar las semillas de hacía unas horas en el hombro del varón. Justo en el momento en que se quitó la chamarra, un coche pasó a toda velocidad sobre un espeso charco de agua residual que se juntó por la lluvia de la noche anterior. Corrió pura suerte que no se hubiera ensuciado, pero no la chamarra de cuero. Si era imposible quitar la mancha de excremento de paloma, el agua de alcantarilla le obligó a deshacerse de su prenda.

Retomaron el camino y las risillas de la americana los acompañaron hasta llegar al restaurante. Todo estuvo tranquilo, hasta el momento de traerles los rollitos. Como no toleraba la comida picante, Nijimura se aseguró de quitar la salsa de su pedido (a diferencia de su pareja). Sin embargo, el mesero se confundió con la orden de la mesa próxima y le entregó los rollitos más picantes del menú, también bañados en su especialidad 'Mekishikansarusa'. Con el ligero tacto de su lengua con el picante, los colores se le subieron al rostro. La tos fue lo que le siguió y, después, el aire abandonó sus pulmones. Mientras los trabajadores y algunos clientes evitaban que se ahogara, Katomi golpeaba la mesa y ella misma perdía el aire por la risa incontrolable que surgía de su garganta.

Dado a que los litros de agua no calmaron su ardor, ambos compraron unos granizados que vendían cerca del parque. No había ni un alma al pie del lago, por lo que decidieron descansar un rato, recostados en el árbol que tenía escrita una promesa. Hablaban de sus especulaciones de la final entre Seirin y Rakuzan que estaban por presenciar en menos de dos horas. No se dieron cuenta cuando una parvada de patos se acercó nadando hacia donde ellos estaban. Uno de los patos se vio atraído por el varón y se lanzó contra él. Los picotazos y mordidas le obligaron a salir corriendo junto con su granizado. Como veía hacia atrás para intentar aumentar la distancia entre el ave y él, no se dio cuenta de la roca que estaba cerca de sus pies, hasta que terminó de rostro contra el pasto, su bebida en el cuello y el pato jaloneando su cabellera.

Sin querer retar más al destino, Nijimura hizo que fueran directamente al gimnasio. Al mismo tiempo que empezaron a mezclarse con otros equipos (en su mayoría, aquellos vencidos por los prodigios), el varón leyó a Oha-Asa y encontró el 'Objeto de la Suerte' para cáncer; tal vez así disminuiría su mala suerte. Fue por eso que Katomi buscó asientos en las gradas bajas mientras Nijimura entraba en una optometría. Al mismo tiempo que se enteraba que Kirisaki Daīchi ganó el tercer lugar sobre Fukuda Sōgō, los gritos eufóricos la envolvieron por el ingreso de ambos equipos a la duela. Al bajar la vista, sonrió para Rakuzan y para Seirin. El capitán pelirrojo le levantó un puño, así como la luz y la sombra de Seirin. Ella contestó con un par de sonrisas.

―Ah. Aquí estás ―alguien exclamó a su costado.

Katomi miró de reojo y vio cómo el recién llegado se abría paso entre el público, hasta terminar en el asiento que ella estaba apartando. Dirigió su mirada hacia su rostro e hizo todo lo posible por no reírse. Cuando una leve risilla se escapó de su boca, los irises grisáceos ocultos detrás de las gafas del varón la estudiaron con curiosidad.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó.

―¿Tendrás las gafas puestas aquí dentro? ―le respondió con otra pregunta, antes de girar su rostro para ocultar otra risilla― No seas exagerado.

―¡No lo soy! ―exclamó― Tú viste todo lo que me ha pasado hoy, y el pronóstico de Oha-Asa determinó mala suerte para cáncer. Midorima se encerró en su habitación, eso quiere decir que una muerte segura me aguarda hoy, ¿no? T-tal vez el balón vuele hasta mi rostro o la lámina del techo se caiga o un meteorito…

―¡Shū-chan! ―la americana lo interrumpió tanto con su grito como al sujetarle los brazos y obligarle a mirarla a los ojos. El mayor tragó saliva, mas cesó su habla y se enfrascó en ese par de ojos anaranjados― Tu mala suerte no tiene nada que ver con el horóscopo. ¿No habías dicho que esas cosas eran falsas y un robo por comprar cosas? Tan sólo tienes un día malo. ¡Todos los tenemos! ¿Por qué no te relajas, te quitas esas gafas de sol y disfrutamos el juego? ¿Qué dices?

―Que te ves hermosa cuando persuades a alguien.

―¡Es enserio! ―dijo ella al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus brazos― Intento hablar tranquilamente contigo y sales con tus chistes. Hay veces en las que te odio de la misma forma que lo hacía en la secundaria.

―Dicen que una sonrisa es la mejor manera de iniciar una amistad, pero las más fuertes inician con un "Te odio" ―antes de agregar algo más, captó la expresión irritada de la americana, por lo que sonrió de lado y alzó sus brazos de forma exagerada―. Eso es lo que dicen. No me veas como si yo lo inventara.

―Ajá ―exclamó y desvió la mirada―. Si hubiéramos pensado que nos volveríamos así de cercanos, ¿nos habríamos odiado como lo hicimos en Teikō?

―Pienso que nunca le habríamos creído a quien sea que nos jurara eso. Estábamos completamente seguros que nos odiaríamos para siempre, pero cuando estás completamente seguro de algo, no es verdad. Sólo es una forma en que nos mentimos a nosotros mismos, porque hay veces en que nos da miedo escuchar y, mucho más, aceptar la realidad.

―Al parecer el horóscopo te hace más filosófico ―opinó de inmediato con una sonrisa de lado―; ahora ya no sé si te hace bien creer o no en Oha-Asa ―vio cómo él estaba a punto de replicar, por lo que agregó algo que hizo que él se quedara con las pupilas contraídas―: ¿Usarás eso en la universidad?

Nijimura se olvidó un momento del horóscopo y se retiró las gafas de sol. Desvió momentáneamente su vista hacia la duela e imploró que el partido comenzara, pero se percató que aún seguían en el calentamiento. Trató de tranquilizarse, aunque lo único que hizo fue crear un ligero temblor en sus labios.

―P-puede ser ―respondió todavía nervioso, hasta que volvió a girarse hacia ella y forzó una sonrisa―. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás lista para tu tercer año?

―Más que lista, ansiosa. Quiero ver cuántas chicas entrarán este año. Tal vez ingrese alguien de tercero; así Ma-chan y yo ya no seremos las únicas. Pero eso es de menor importancia. ¡Entrarás a la universidad! Hay veces en que todavía recuerdo lo que vivimos en la secundaria y estás por iniciar la carrera. Dime, ¿sigues pensando en estudiar estadísticas? Porque siempre has sido muy bueno con las matemáticas. Estoy segura que serás aceptado en la Universidad. ¿Listo para el examen? Ya se acerca, ¿no?

―Ah ―contestó él al ver que guardó silencio y esperó impaciente por escucharlo hablar―, y-ya es el próximo año…, pero ―apretó los párpados con fuerza y soltó un pesado suspiro. Cuando la miró de frente, ya no se encontraba nervioso. Era mejor decírselo temprano―, no haré el examen.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

La americana frunció el ceño al ver la expresión preocupada del varón. Intentó colocarle una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, pero él la sostuvo antes de empezar a hablar. Las palabras se le esfumaron en un instante. Quiso retirar la mano de su agarre; sin embargo, tenía miedo de dejar de sentir su tacto. Volvió a ver su rostro y supo que quería una respuesta. Ella no sabía cómo sentirse; estaba feliz, triste, emocionada, preocupada. Claro que estaba alegre por su decisión, pero no podía evitar pensar que era la segunda vez que ocurría.

Se había dicho a sí misma que estaba lista, que estaba preparada. Había estado haciéndose la idea no por uno ni dos años, sino ya por tres. Había estado hablando con las personas que los rodeaban. Y todos tenían la misma idea que ella se había hecho. Ambos estaban dispuestos o al menos eso creía ella. Olvidó por completo los planes que los dos tenían para un futuro cercano. Si pudo esperar años, ¿qué daño le hacía esperar otros más?

El pitido dio inicio al juego, pero, por primera vez en su vida, era lo que menos le importaba.

.

.

.

Había tardado un poco en darse cuenta lo mucho que mejoró su puntería. De los setenta y tantos tiros que había hecho, sólo cinco fallaron de tal modo que debía incorporarse en sus muletas y avanzar hasta el otro extremo del gimnasio. Si no era así, siempre recibía el balón en su lugar. Si alguien la estuviera viendo, diría que era prácticamente imposible lanzar desde el suelo con tanta precisión y sólo levantar las manos para recibir el balón. Rio ante la idea de poder volverse Escolta si no tuviera paralizadas las piernas.

Aunque lo que de verdad quería es que hubiera alguien con ella. El enorme gimnasio se encontraba totalmente vacío y, si no fuera por los rebotes de su balón, en silencio. Ni su capitana, compañeras, mánager ni entrenador estaban. Por un momento pensó que era la hora: nadie en su sano juicio entrenaría después de la Copa de Invierno a las once y cuarto de la noche. Sin embargo, Yūgana solía pasar ahí sus ratos libres (habían veces en las que se iba cerca de la media noche). Tal vez, pensó, se agotaron por el partido entre Rakuzan y Seirin. Al parecer, Himuro había hecho un buen trabajo con respecto de que nadie molestara a Nijimura y ella en el gimnasio; no se encontraron con ninguno de los prodigios ni Tensai.

Dio otro tiro perfecto y, mientras el balón regresaba a sus manos, los rostros de sus viejos compañeros y hermano menor surgieron en su cabeza. Había estado presente en muchos entrenamientos de Seirin; se percató del entusiasmo de los menores y la determinación de los Senpais, del coraje que Aida ponía en los ejercicios y el corazón con el que todos se unían. Y, aun así, no fue suficiente para vencer a los emperadores de Kioto. Cuando Rakuzan recibió el trofeo, ambos equipos dejaron escapar las lágrimas y no sólo por la victoria o derrota, sino por el final de una generación: era hora de que los de tercero se retiraran y le dejasen el paso a los nuevos reclutas. A Rakuzan le dejaban un equipo completamente nuevo: los 'Reyes sin Coronar' se graduaban y el único que se quedaba era Akashi, tanto como capitán, estrella y el encargado de formar un equipo tan bueno como el que se iba. En Seirin no era muy diferente, pues los fundadores del equipo les dejaban el poder a los menores, así como la confianza en su luz y sombra. Lo que más le preocupaba no era quién se quedaría como capitán, sino qué harían con la entrenadora. A pesar de que no hubiera hablado con Aida sobre eso, sabía que le era imposible escapar un rato de la universidad para entrenar a sus chicos. Katomi pensó que si alguien más buscaba el puesto de mánager en Tensai, se volvería entrenadora de Seirin.

En su equipo, la situación era la misma. Shuyō, Heishi, Okubyōna, Yoyaku, Ishi y Odayaka se retiraban, así como el resto de tercero. La nueva capitana, Yūgana, y ella eran quienes se quedaban para cuidar al equipo y prepararlo para más. El resto de titulares, Furuhashi, Hishigata y Tōdai, también les ayudarían. Se impacientaba al imaginar todas las nuevas reclutas que llegarían para ser parte de las mejores Reinas. Si tenían suerte, Yūgana y ella ya no serían las únicas integrantes de tercero.

Lanzó nuevamente el balón; éste entró en el aro, hizo oscilar la red y empezó a rebotar hacia ella.

Pero después, ¿qué? Antes del accidente, tenía planeado en terminar la preparatoria y regresar a América para la carrera. Inclusive había pensado en formar parte del equipo nacional femenil. Rio en sus adentros para ocultar la tristeza que le invadía al pensar en todos sus planes que se fueron a la deriva por su accidente. Quería seguir los pasos de su hermana y entrar en el mismo colegio, de la misma forma que hicieron sus padres en…

Bajó el balón hacia el piso, pero lo recostó sobre sus paralizadas extremidades inferiores y lo abrazó, como si algo se arreglara al hacerlo. Estuvo a punto de estrellarlo contra la duela, pero logró controlarse; en su lugar, se maldijo a sí misma. ¿Cómo fue capaz de olvidarse del aniversario de muerte de sus padres? Había estado tan distraída con la salida con Nijimura que olvidó visitarlos. Fue por eso que la invitó, se dijo a sí misma, sólo para no atormentarse un día más por el accidente del que ella no fue parte, pero por el que tomaba la responsabilidad.

Después de soltar un insulto en su idioma natal, volvió a levantar el balón y, sólo con la fuerza de sus poderosos brazos, lo lanzó. Con ese, ya eran ochenta tiros que realizaba, y setenta y cinco que entraban. El balón reposó en sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo. Sintió la piel desgastada y abollada que lo envolvía. Muchos le decían que lo mejor era deshacerse de él, pero eran personas que no conocían su historia: fue el último regalo de sus padres. Con sólo tocarlo, se sentía cerca de ellos. Puede que ya no rebotara con poder o fuese incómodo su agarre, pero si eso le recordaba a sus padres, lo atesoraría para toda la vida.

―Qué buen tiro ―una voz bastante familiar exclamó detrás de ella, seguida por el sonido de una persona aplaudiendo―. El hombre que te enseñó a jugar baloncesto tuvo que ser bueno.

―No sólo era bueno ―respondió ella tras unos segundos de meditación. Sentía cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta a medida que aplicaba toda la fuerza de su abdomen para darse vuelta. Quiso retener las lágrimas, pero cedió cuando se encontró con unos ojos marrones-rojizos―, sino el mejor. Cuando era pequeña, me había dicho que el baloncesto era la fuente de mi felicidad. No sabía qué estaba diciendo, pero él me explicó que lo entendería al crecer. Por el momento, lo que debía hacer, era plasmar toda frustración, enojo, odio o rencor en el balón…

―…, tirarlo hacia la canasta y desparecer todos esos sentimientos oscuros del otro lado del tablero ―Oleguer terminó. Le sonrió a su hija y siguió con la mirada la suya, hasta ver a Chassidy, quien también sonreía y aplaudía. La mujer se giró hacia su marido y asintió, antes de avanzar hacia ellos. El pelirrojo dejó que Katomi siguiera con la mirada clavada en su madre, mas nunca borró la sonrisa―. Hola, mi amor.

―H-hola, Papá ―Katomi respondió justo cuando regresó su mirada hacia el hombre. Giró un poco su cabeza y se encontró con Chassidy a un costado de su marido―. Hola, Mamá.

―Cariño ―exclamó la oji-esmeralda con un tono amoroso, pero su expresión se endureció en cuestión de segundos―, ¿qué te ha pasado?

―Un accidente que me dejó parapléjica de por vida…

―No se refiere a eso ―intervino Oleguer―, sino, ¿qué te ha pasado para que te hagas sentir culpable por nuestra muerte?

―Yo fui la culpable y lo saben ―ella habló si responder a su pregunta―. Era el día de mi cumpleaños. No tenían nada qué hacer en esa calle, excepto conseguirme un regalo; sin embargo, lo único que gané fue que los llevaran de este mundo. Los privé de seguir viviendo. Le arrebaté a Alex la oportunidad de tenerlos en cada celebración, en cada triunfo y en cada problema. Soy quien le hará no tener a su padre llevándola por el altar, su madre no podrá sostener a su hijo. Y-yo ―su voz comenzó a quebrarse a medida que las lágrimas salieron con más frecuencia―, nunca les pude demostrar mis juegos, las canastas que metí, todo balón mal lanzado…, jamás podré ver sus rostros en las gradas, sentados juntos, ambos aplaudiendo, sujetados de los brazos. Siempre quise escucharlos por lo menos decir: "Estamos cansados, veremos tu partido por televisión.". S-soy una egoísta por pedir algo después de hacer que ustedes ya no estén aquí, ¿no? Después de todo, yo perdí a una madre, pero a alguien le quité una hija; yo perdí a un padre y le arrebaté a alguien un hermano. Y, gracias a mí, todos los están extrañando…

―¡Kat! ―ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

―Lo que nos mata aún más es escucharte decir todo eso ―Chassidy declaró, antes de suspirar con pesadez e hincarse a la altura de su hija―. Daría lo que fuera por volver a tocarte ―dijo al pasar una mano por el rostro de Katomi y ver cómo su extremidad se desvanecía cual polvo―. Puede que nuestra partida de este mundo fuera prematura, pero era nuestra hora. Lo que nunca habríamos imaginado, era todo lo que ustedes dos sufrirían.

―S-sé que ya ha pasado tiempo e intento mantenerme normal, como si ya no me doliera su pérdida; pero lo recuerdo perfectamente ―la oji-naranja balbuceó entre sollozos―. Y-yo…, los extraño demasiado

―Nosotros también las extrañamos como no tienes idea ―Oleguer imitó a su esposa y se arrodilló frente a su hija―. Y lo que más nos gustaría hacer si estuviéramos con ustedes, sería hacerte ver que no eres la responsable de nada. El único culpable fue el mal derrape de nuestro vehículo y la resbalosa nieve.

―Pero…

―Escucha, mi amor ―su padre la interrumpió con un tono tranquilo―, ¿culpas a Chitose por terminar parapléjica?

―C-claro que no ―respondió con los párpados completamente abiertos―, las únicas culpables fueron Akuma al tirarme el poste encima…

―No tenías nada qué hacer debajo del tablero más que salvarla a ella, ¿no? Sino fuera porque estaba ella debajo, no habrías tenido ese accidente. Y, cuando no fue ella quien tomó la culpa, sino Yuna, tú les hiciste ver que ninguna tenía la culpa, excepto Akuma. Puede que si las cosas fueren diferentes, Chitose sería la parapléjica. Pero, ¿te imaginas si tú hubieras terminado con la estaca contra tu corazón? No. Ni nosotros dos ni Alex habríamos soportado eso, tampoco todos esos chicos de Teikō con quienes pasabas tus tardes. No puedo imaginándonos sobreviviendo al ver nuestro amor por ti sepultado bajo kilos de tierra. También cabe mencionar que si no fuera por ti, quién sabe quién habría terminado bajo el tablero. Eres una heroína, mi amor, estabas destinada.

―A-Alex había dicho algo parecido hace semanas ―recordó Katomi al tranquilizar un poco su respiración―; tal parece que a ella tampoco le gusta escucharme decir eso y me había dicho lo que ustedes pensarían al verme de esta forma. Creo que las reacciones no cambian mucho ―sonrió de una manera triste y recobró el aliento, continuando antes de que sus padres dijeran algo más―: S-siempre intenté hacerlos sentir orgullosos, hacer todo lo que esperaban de mí y más. Siempre me preguntaba si estarían viéndome durante estos tres años, si me reconocerían ante mi cambio por no querer aceptar mi discapacidad, si me palmearían la espalda para ayudarme a seguir adelante, si me criticarían por escucharme decir que todo es una mierda…, si me llamarían una santa o una pecadora, si me amarían sólo como una ganadora o también como una perdedora, si me verían con desagrado o me aplaudirían. Los extraño todos los días con un corazón igual de frío como el que tuve el día en que se los llevaron. Suelo pensar en lo que sucedería si tan sólo pudieran estar a mi lado.

―Esa es nuestra hija ―tras unos segundos de completo silencio, Chassidy exclamó de repente. Mientras Oleguer sonrió de una manera amorosa, Katomi permaneció con una expresión confusa―. Todos los días en los que pierdes tu fe, te das por vencida, caes y vuelves a levantarte, intentas algo sin saber si triunfarás o no…, siempre decimos orgullosos…

―"Esa es nuestra hija." ―Oleguer terminó y se ganó la sonrisa de parte de su esposa―. Tú y Alex siempre serán nuestro mayor orgullo. Nos llena de felicidad verlas crecer y convertirse en un par de mujeres hermosas, fuertes e independientes. Pero nos gustaría aún más que nuestra pequeña deje de creer que el accidente fue a causa de ella. Tiene toda una vida por delante como para opacarla por nuestra muerte. No creo que sea muy difícil o, ¿sí, Kat? Después de todo, hoy estuviste a punto de olvidar nuestro aniversario.

―En este momento iré a visitarlos ―respondió Katomi sin que ellos se lo pidieran―. Estuve distraída por el día de hoy y…

―¿No se sintió bien ya no estar triste en el mismo día de tu cumpleaños? ―su madre le interrumpió con una pregunta, a lo que la menor asintió― Fue la primera vez que dejaste de llenar tu mente con toda la culpa y dolor, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo el resto de tu vida?

―¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Lo he intentado desde que Sawa-sensei me dijo que una tarea obligatoria es superar su muerte y dejar de sentirme responsable, pero siempre vuelvo a recordar el maldito pastel que se mezcló entre los escombros y que ustedes fueron a comprar antes del accidente. ¿Cómo logro hacer que mis cumpleaños no sean opacados por la fecha de su muerte?

―¿Por qué no haces lo que te dije cuando eras pequeña? ―opinó Oleguer y señaló con la mirada el viejo balón que ella tenía en manos― Plasma toda esa creencia de ser tú quien ocasionó nuestro accidente, tira a la canasta y desaparécela del otro lado del tablero.

―¿Crees que funcione?

―Vale la pena intentarlo. Además, estoy completamente seguro que realizarás este tiro.

Katomi abrió sus párpados al darse cuenta de algo, pero de igual forma asintió. Volvió a girarse usando considerable fuerza, hasta terminar de frente al tablero. Acarició otra vez la tela del balón y se aseguró en pensar en todos esos años que llevaba culpándose, todos los años que pudo haber celebrado buenos cumpleaños, todos esos años que le causaba más dolor a su hermana. Se posicionó para tirar y lanzó. Como creía, el balón rebotó en el aro y se fue hacia un costado de la cancha.

Si hubiera realizado ese tiro, hubiese significado olvidarse de sus padres. Si la única forma de deshacerse de ese sentimiento de culpa era olvidar a unas de las personas más importantes de su vida, prefería conservarlo. Se giró hacia sus muletas para levantarse e ir por el balón, cuando ya no escuchó el rebote. Llevó su mirada hacia la dirección donde se dirigía la bola y se encontró con el dueño de un par de ojos avellana sosteniéndolo entre sus manos.

―¿C-cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ―el hombre preguntó.

―Hisame-sensei ―murmuró entre dientes. Se incorporó rápidamente en sus muletas y se volteó hacia atrás. Sus padres ya no estaban. Regresó la mirada hacia su entrenador, antes de suspirar con ligereza y dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios―. Un poco menos de una hora. Y, ¿usted?

―Tres horas ―Shijima respondió en un tono irritado―. Siempre a fin de año se debe hacer todo el papeleo de los espacios bacantes, la baja de las chicas graduadas. Prefiero pasar toda una semana sin dormir bien a usar todas mis vacaciones ―rio en volumen bajo, antes de caminar hacia ella―. ¿Gustas que te lleve a casa, mi niña?

―Claro.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida. Cuando salieron, Shijima apagó el interruptor de las luces, cerró la puerta y colocó el candado con llave. El instituto estaba sólo iluminado por los postes de luz que yacían en las banquetas. Se dirigieron al estacionamiento, donde yacían un par de carros, incluyendo el automóvil blanco del hombre. Él abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ayudó a la menor a entrar. Después le dio una vuelta al vehículo y entró en el asiento del conductor. Se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad y Shijima encendió el auto, mas no dio reversa.

―Casi lo olvido ―exclamó él y estiró un brazo hacia los asientos traseros, hasta alcanzar una pequeña caja―. Estaba pensando en dártelo al regresar de vacaciones, pues no te vi hoy. Sin embargo…, feliz cumpleaños, mi niña.

―Entrenador ―ella sujetó la pequeña caja en sus manos y le sonrió al mayor. Al abrirla, descubrió un par de aretes de plata con forma de plumas de ave―, son hermosos. Muchas gracias. No se hubiera molestado.

―Para nada ―contestó antes de encender el auto y dar marcha a atrás―. No todos los años cumples dieciocho. En casa ya eres mayor de edad, ¿eh? ―al mismo tiempo que miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que no hubiera ningún auto que se le acercara, vio de reojo cómo la menor asentía―. No te vimos en la final, ¿fuiste?

―Hai. Aunque yo tampoco los vi…, creo que Tatsu-chan hizo un buen trabajo.

―Ah. ¿Fuiste con Himuro-kun y los prodigios?

―No. Tatsu-chan se quedó con Atsu-chan y su equipo. Creo que el resto también fue con sus equipos. Excepto Shin-chan; él vio el partido por la televisión porque Oha-Asa predijo la peor suerte para cáncer. Ya sabe cómo es de delicado con el tema del horóscopo.

―¿Con tu hermana? ―la vio negar con la cabeza, por lo que frunció el ceño― ¿Fuiste a ver sola el juego?

―Fui con…, Shū-chan.

―Nijimura Shūzō ―siseó en un tono tóxico―. Me imagino que pasaste todo el día de hoy con él, ¿eh? Escucha. Casi siempre los universitarios tienen más tiempo que libre. No lo quiero ver todos los días en el gimnasio…

―Estudiará en América…

―Si quiere ir a verte, tendrá que avisarme con… ¿qué dijiste?

―Shū-chan se irá a los Estados a estudiar la carrera ―declaró en un tono indescriptible; aún no sabía si sentirse alegre por la decisión del varón o triste por alejarse de ella una segunda vez. Sintió la mirada de su entrenador, por lo que negó con la cabeza y suspiró con pesadez―. ¿Por qué Ma-chan no estaba jugando hasta tarde?

―En la junta a la que decidiste faltar porque 'tenías una cita' ―le recordó, haciéndole sonreír de manera juguetona―, se dijo que el gimnasio estaría cerrado durante todas las vacaciones. El director dijo que se remodelaría durante ese tiempo. Hoy fue la despedida de las chicas de tercero…, la próxima vez que las veamos en el gimnasio, será al darle la bienvenida a las nuevas reclutas. Ya sabes, la tradición. Tú podrás volver al terminar las vacaciones…, creo que Yūgana y algunas de primero también piensan jugar un poco.

―Hisame-sensei ―la americana exclamó tras unos segundos de silencio y atrajo la atención del hombre―, perdón pero, ¿podría llevarme a otro lado?

―P-por supuesto.

Shijima no tuvo necesidad de preguntar a qué lugar quería ir, pues ya lo sabía. Intentó concentrarse en el camino que tenía enfrente, pero no podía dejar de ver el rostro de su jugadora. No tuvo que preguntar para saber que había llorado: sus ojos estaban hinchados e irritados, y sus mejillas brillaban por las lágrimas que habían caído. Estaba casi seguro que la causa no era el aniversario de sus padres, por lo menos no por completo.

Él no toleraba a Nijimura, era imposible decir lo contrario. Pensaba que era tranquilo, cariñoso, honesto y bondadoso, pero también algo temperamental, perfeccionista y obstinado. Era la copia perfecta de Katomi. De la misma forma que muchos creían, ambos eran bastante parecidos, con actitudes y pensamientos iguales. No le cuadraba a qué se debía que ambos fueran el uno para el otro. Aunque él no se lo hubiera dicho el primer día que se conocieron, pudo haberse dado cuenta con el pasar de los días. Era bastante obvio. Los únicos que no parecían notarlo, eran ellos dos. Él era perfecto para su niña y eso le molestaba.

Tal y como un padre sobreprotector.

Había veces en que se sentía incómodo al verse a sí mismo como un padre. Cierto es que él era famoso por el cariño que le tenía a sus jugadoras: las apreciaba de un modo casi tan fuerte como el amor. Al menos con la mayoría. Katomi había encontrado un espacio considerable dentro de su corazón y no sólo por ser el pilar de su familia en Tensai, sino por la relación que hicieron más fuerte desde el año pasado, exactamente en los días en que ella se enteró de la mentira de los prodigios.

El primer día, tanto Yūgana como ella se habían ausentado a clases. Llegaron al gimnasio con pesadas bolsas debajo de los ojos y las cabelleras enmarañadas, pero la americana también tenía los ojos hinchados, estaba pálida, con los labios resecos y la mirada perdida. Yūgana le explicó la situación a las titulares y la ayuda se presentó de repente: Yoyaku le aseguró una venganza en contra de ellos (una idea un tanto sádica pues ella había sufrido de una infidelidad no hacía mucho), y Okubyōna le sugirió olvidarse de ellos. Katomi desechó la propuesta de Yoyaku y se giró hacia la idea de que ellos no eran lo suficientemente importantes para sufrir.

Ni ella misma se lo creyó.

El entrenamiento fue un total fracaso: su as se desconectó por completo del equipo de tal forma que fallaba los pases, los bloqueos, las fintas, hasta los mates. Después de un largo rato y de varios accidentes, Shijima decidió dar por terminada la práctica. Pensó que tal vez al día siguiente Katomi se olvidaría un poco de su problema. Sin embargo, ella regresó a su casa con un doloroso sermón de parte de Shuyō, tanto que le hizo soltar un par de lágrimas. Shijima habló de inmediato con la capitana, pero en realidad no pudo decirle nada; si él no le había dirigido la palabra a Katomi, ¿qué podía decirles al resto?

Al día siguiente, ambas fueron a clases, pero no estaban al cien por ciento en su concentración: Yūgana volteaba constantemente para ver cómo se encontraba su amiga, mientras ésta clavaba toda su atención en la ventana del aula. Cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento, Shuyō le pidió disculpas por el gritoneo que le armó la tarde anterior, pero Katomi le respondió al aceptar que tenía razón: fue una estúpida al creer en esas personas. Iniciaron la práctica después de que la capitana le dijera que contaba con ella para lo que fuese. Pero fue un entrenamiento tan malo como el del día anterior.

Después de que Katomi recibiera un pase con su rostro, Shijima decidió (ante la fría mirada de Yūgana), que era momento de hablar con ella. Ambos subieron hacia el segundo nivel y empezaron a ver el proseguir del entrenamiento, recargados en los tubos metálicos.

.

―Sé lo que dirá, entrenador ―fue ella quien tomó primero la palabra, claramente atrapando al mayor por sorpresa―. Entiendo que he causado bastantes problemas y créame que intento concentrarme…, pero es un mal hábito que he tenido siempre: me cuesta mucho olvidar una traición. De verdad. T-tal vez lo mejor será darme un tiempo fuera del equipo, ¿no?

―Mi niña ―exclamó Shijima de inmediato―, ¿estás diciendo que piensas rendirte y no superarás este obstáculo? ¿Tú, quien llevó a su equipo por una larga escalada hasta conseguir la meta? ¿Tú, quien no dejó que el pensar en Nenki le afectara? ¿Tú, a quien no le importó lo que el resto pensara y se volvió nuestra estrella, as y poste? Si es así, realmente no sé quién eres.

―S-son cosas muy diferentes ―respondió y alejó su mirada del entrenamiento―. Es mucho más fácil soportar un dolor físico que el sentimental. Sobrepasaría mis límites un millón de veces a cambio de no haberme enterado de la verdad de los prodigios.

―Y, ¿continuaran con su mentira? ¡Para nada! Lo mejor que pudo haber pasado es que los descubrieras. Sabes, ¿por qué? ―esperó por una respuesta, hasta que ella bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza― Porque así te diste cuenta que ellos no valen la pena ―tragó saliva al ver cómo la menor jadeaba y volvía su mirada hacia él―. Fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos para no valorar tus sentimientos. Dejaste derramar lágrimas por ellos, pero no permitas que te cambien. En una verdadera amistad no hay mentiras, no hay secretos, todos se apoyan entre sí y, más importante, no se lastiman ―al ver sus ojos anaranjados humedeciéndose, luchó en sus adentros para no llorar él mismo―. Aunque no te des cuenta, a todos nos hiere verte de esta forma.

―¿Por qué? Yo sólo soy una jugadora más.

―Mi niña ―sin dejar que la menor se percatara, entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la acercó hacia él. Puede que la chica midiese cuatro centímetros más que él, pero en ese momento Katomi se sintió diminuta a su lado―, tú eres mucho más que eso. Somos una familia y tú eres nuestro pilar. Puede que no seamos tan buenos como los prodigios o con quienes entrenabas en América; sin embargo, podemos entregarte algo que nadie puede…, nuestra confianza. Sé que no quieres creer en nadie por ahora, pero ―se alejó un poco de la menor y señaló el entrenamiento con una mano, haciendo que ella mirara hacia sus compañeras―, ellas te seguirán necesitando y si les preguntara, no dudarían en responder que toda su confianza cae en ti…, así como la mía.

Katomi dejó que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, instantes antes de lanzarse contra el hombre y obligarlo a abrazarla una segunda vez. Shijima reposó su mentón en el cráneo de la menor mientras la escuchaba sollozar. Al cabo de unos segundos más, la respiración de la chica se tranquilizó y ella levantó su mirada hacia el hombre. Sus ojos no expresaban más que cariño y orgullo. Por primera vez desde que entró, no vio a Shijima como su entrenador o profesor, sino como un amigo…, o algo más.

.

Shijima dio vuelta en la última calle. La entrada al lugar estaba tan sólo a unos metros, pero debían de caminar varios más hasta llegar al punto. Era claro que no le dejaría ir sola; a esas horas de la noche y en un lugar tan apartado, oscuro y desolado, quién sabe qué psicópatas se escondían por allí. Miró de reojo por última vez a Katomi. Se olvidó un momento del enojo que aún conservaba por el tatuaje que se hizo en su brazo (que incluso amenazó con arrancárselo a rasguños), al ver lo mucho que sufría, y no por otro año más sin sus padres, sino por imaginar cómo volvería a ser sin Nijimura…, sin una persona tan especial en su vida. Puede que él no tolerara al varón, pero con tal de no ver a su niña así…, desearía que ésta estudiase en el grado que se suponía que debía estar.

Aparcó el automóvil en uno de los tantos espacios vacíos. Después de apagarlo, salió rápidamente del asiento, dio la vuelta y ayudó a Katomi a bajar: primero sostuvo sus muletas y luego se las tendió. Mientras se incorporaba, él sostuvo su balón y cerró la puerta. Aseguró el automóvil, antes de adentrarse en el cementerio que habían atravesado hacía un año, sólo que con la luz del día y con el resto del equipo.

Tras llegar al rincón más alejado, vieron las dos lápidas a unos metros. Ambas tenían encima flores, velas y un par de regalos más. Al parecer, los demás conocidos de las hermanas García ya los habían visitado…, claro, no tan cercano como el que Katomi tuvo en el gimnasio de Tensai. Los dos detuvieron su andar, pero permanecieron viendo las tumbas.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―preguntó él y su voz fue todo lo que se escuchó entre todo el silencio nocturno.

―No te preocupes…, Papá ―ella respondió tras unos segundos, antes de girarse hacia él y sonreírle―, puedo hacer esto sola.

El hombre asintió y le entregó el viejo balón, el cual ella lo puso entre sus costillas y brazo. Mientras ella avanzaba hacia donde Oleguer y Chassidy reposaban, Shijima se quedó parado en un espacio que le dejaba ver todo el alrededor; quería estar listo por si alguien se acercara a su niña, aunque algo le decía que todo estaba en calma. Sin poder borrar su sonrisa, repitió en su cabeza la forma en que Katomi le llamó. "Papá". La primera vez que lo llamó así, fue cuando descubrió la verdad de la 'Generación Milagrosa' y esa vez, estaba por cumplir una tarea que creía imposible.

Katomi recordó el tiro que falló dentro del gimnasio, ese que su padre le alentó a hacer. Se había dicho a sí misma que prefería cargar con la culpa que olvidar a sus padres; sin embargo, tenía que cumplir el último deseo de éstos, pese a tener que deshacerse del último regalo que recibió. Pensó que era un tanto extraño dar un viejo balón como ofrenda, pero las velas se apagaban, las flores se marchitaban, el papel volaba y la comida se pudría. Estaba completamente segura que el balón seguiría ahí y, cuando ya no apareciera a la mañana siguiente, se diría que fue hurtado. Jamás creería que el balón regresare con sus dueños.

Porque una noche como esa, exactamente tres años atrás, junto a su hermana, presenció la muerte de sus padres. Por fin, después de todo ese tiempo, Katomi García se arrancó la estaca llena de culpa y dolor que había estado cargando.

* * *

 **Perdón, perdón. Sé que no subí capítulo anteayer, pero fue porque el Internet me traicionó y decidió no ayudarme (también tenía mucho trabajo). Además…, tenía que dejar un poco de suspenso e intriga para la hermosura que se vivió ahorita; es decir, ¡Oleguer y Chassidy "regresaron"! Les aseguro que no será lo último que veamos de hoy. Je. Hablando de último…, estamos a poquito de terminar con esta secuela y revelar mi sorpresa. Así que los leeré en el final de este libro. Chao.**


	20. Dolor

**Recomendación Musical: "Echo" – Twelve Titans Music**

* * *

Himuro se despidió de la familia que se llevaba consigo el último artículo que vendía: una pequeña escultura de un oso con cuatro salmones. Después de cerrar la puerta, se recargó y deslizó sobre ésta hasta terminar en el suelo. Levantó su mirada hacia las hermanas García, quienes estaban paradas una a lado de la otra y con una expresión irritada en el rostro. Inclusive Trauern, ya de un año y once meses, veía fríamente al azabache mientras estaba sentado entre sus dos dueñas.

―Les dije que vendería todo ―él exclamó en un tono burlón―, ¿no tenía razón?

―Prometiste que en menos de un mes ―Katomi le recordó, antes de acercarse un poco con ayuda de sus muletas y hacer que el varón tragara saliva―, no cinco. Y, ¿te recuerdo que te atreviste a deshacerte de algunas de nuestras cosas? ¿Dónde está nuestro dinero?

―Ustedes habían dicho que podía usar todo lo que estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes ―objetó al levantarse del suelo y apartarse de su hermana―, y eso fue lo que hice ―miró de reojo a la peli-naranja y le rodeó el cuello con uno de sus brazos―. Tranquilízate, **_sis'_**. Parece que no entrenar te hace más irritable.

― ** _You, fucking mid…!_**

―¡Es broma, Kat! ―el mayor exclamó y abrazó a la chica, más por su seguridad que para contentarla― Aunque creo que estarías más tranquila si hubieras ido a inscribirte hoy.

―¿Ya hablaste con Seirin? ―intervino Alexandra con una pregunta.

―Aún no ―contestó la menor y se soltó del agarre de Himuro―, tenía pensado ir después de asegurarme que todas mis pertenencias estén en mi cuarto ―declaró y le mandó una fría mirada al varón―. Sólo espero que todavía vayan al gimnasio hoy.

―¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañemos? ―Alexandra volvió a preguntar al ver cómo su hermana se dirigía a su habitación.

―No te preocupes, Alex ―la menor respondió al estar frente a su cuarto―, sólo iré a visitar a unos amigos; no es como si me fuera a meter en un crimen.

Katomi emparejó la puerta blanca detrás de ella. Se vio envuelta en las paredes violetas, antes de dirigirse hacia su cama matrimonial y dejarse caer en ella. Se quedó viendo el techo color crema que no sólo dejaba entrar la luz en su cuarto, sino en todo el departamento; lo mismo se podía decir del piso beige (exceptuando los baños, que tenían uno aguamarina). Llevó su mirada hacia el librero que yacía en la cabeza de la cama. Aunque más que un librero, era un mueble que cargaba con un poco de todo: películas, joyeros, fotografías…, lo que menos tenía, eran libros.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios. Permaneció en su cama, pero se sentó para poder ver el resto de sus pertenencias. Divagó con su mirada hacia la parte más alta, donde yacía un joyero de marfil que le regaló su abuela años atrás y que sabía que contenía varias de sus argollas, algunas pulseras de plata, el collar que Himuro le regaló en su último cumpleaños y los aretes que Shijima le dio en el mismo. A su lado, una alcancía en forma de chocolate acumulaba más polvo que dinero. Había sido el regalo de Murasakibara en su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Estiró un brazo y sostuvo lo que Aomine y Kise le entregaron en el mismo: unas muñequeras verde-jade y un peluche de zorro, respectivamente. Este último, al igual que la alcancía, comenzaba a llenarse de polvo, por lo que lo sacudió un poco. Permaneció con la mirada fija en el peluche, antes de acercarlo a su pecho y abrazarlo con fuerza. Las muñequeras se resbalaron de sus dedos y cayeron sobre una de sus almohadas. Recordó que Aomine le había dicho que las eligió de tal forma que combinaran con su uniforme.

Se sentía mal por nunca haberlas usado.

Dejó los regalos en su lugar y pasó un dedo por las pastas de los cinco libros de romance que Midorima le había conseguido. Terminó la saga en el mismo tiempo que creyó sólo estar fracturada. La trilogía de películas de acción que le dio Akashi, las vio un millar de ves junto con Shirogane en el hospital. Y si no las reproducían, Katomi ponía los cuatro CD's de música electrónica que yacían a un costado (cortesía de Himuro).

En medio de todas las cosas que descansaban hasta arriba, estaba la única foto que no le causaba vergüenza del álbum que Alexandra había hecho. Deslumbraba con un marco verde-lima. Todos los presentes portaban gorros multicolores de fiesta y, junto a los dos pacientes que reposaban en sus camillas, rodeaban el pastel que trajeron a esa celebración: decidieron reunirse un día en el hospital para juntar los cumpleaños de Shuyō Yuna y Akashi Seijūrō, y, de esa forma, que Katomi y Shirogane pudieran celebrarlos al mismo tiempo.

Sostuvo la fotografía con todo y su marco. Sonrió al recordar que aquello fue semanas después de que Tensai ganara su primera Copa de Invierno. Prefería tener esa memoria que la del inicio de su incapacidad.

La fotografía mostraba a las titulares que estuvieron con ella en su primer año: Miru Shika, Henkō Azuka, Okureru Nagisa y Saigo Fuji, así como las chicas que en ese entonces eran de segundo y que en ese momento, en menos de veinticuatro horas, estaban por graduarse, retirarse del equipo e iniciar con su carrera. Odayaka, Yūgana y Shijima también estaban presentes. Ellos, junto a las otras jugadoras, rodeaban el costado derecho de la camilla de Katomi. Odayaka estaba junto a Shuyō; Yūgana, sentada al pie de la cama; y Shijima miraba fríamente al varón que descansaba en el mismo colchón que su niña.

La 'Generación Milagrosa' también estaba presente. Ellos rodeaban el extremo izquierdo de la cama de Shirogane. Kuroko estaba sentado en el colchón del peli-blanco. Sus tres hermanos (Himuro, Kagami y Alexandra), estaban entre ambas camillas. Si la foto pudiera mostrarlo, Himitsu Kano estaría detrás de la cámara; después de muchos intentos, por fin logró enfocar el lente y tomar la fotografía.

Volvió a sonreír ante la imagen, antes de dejarla en su lugar. Se alejó un poco del mueble para apreciarlo mejor. Ella misma había estructurado las cosas de menor a mayor importancia. En el primer nivel, los libros escolares y académicos abundaban junto los peluches que tuvo de niña. En el segundo, su reproductor de música, laptop, audífonos y una bocina inalámbrica. En el tercero, fotografías con su familia, amigos, equipos, prodigios y hermanos. Y, en el último, todo lo primeramente mencionado.

Estuvo a punto de sujetar sus muletas, cuando alguien toqueteó en la puerta. Llevó su mirada hacia ahí y se encontró con el azabache asomando sus ojos.

―¿Se puede? ―cuestionó y sólo esperó a que la menor asintiera. Empujó la puerta y se adentró en la habitación. Después de volver a emparejar la puerta, le dejó ver una bolsa de mano color hueso― Creo que tomé…

―¡Dame. Eso. Ahora! ―la fémina demandó con los párpados completamente abiertos. Justo después de que Himuro se la lanzara, la inspeccionó por todos los rincones, antes de suspirar con calma y que él se sentara junto a ella― ¿Cómo se te ocurre agarrar esta bolsa? ¿¡Sabes lo que significa esta bolsa para mí!? ―acercó su rostro al de su hermano, quien negó con terror en el rostro― Fue un regalo de Satsu-chan en mi cumpleaños diecisiete. Es como si alguien entrara y se robara los CD's que… ¿qué tanto sacaste de aquí?

―La mujer a la que le vendí tu juego de cosméticos nuevo y sin abrir…, te lo agradecerá.

Katomi rodó los ojos, pero le fue imposible borrar su sonrisa. Se giró hacia el tocador que estaba a un costado de su cama. Le habría gustado ver su reflejo, pero el juego de trampa para sueños color rosado (regalo de Kagami hacía un año), que colgaba en donde se supone que debía haber una bombilla de luz, cubría dos tercias partes del espejo. Guardó la bolsa en uno de los cajones, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo bajo llave.

―Espero que me regales un juego de cosméticos cuando visites desde América ―ella burló con una sonrisa de lado―. Creo que extrañaré más el maquillaje que a ti.

―Eso mismo me dijo Atsushi ―declaró él con notoria irritación―, sólo que será porque ya no podré comprarle dulces. A veces siento que nada más buscan lo material de mí.

―Puede ser porque tus regalos siempre son los más únicos ―opinó, a lo que Himuro respondió con una expresión sarcástica―. Es broma, hermano, ninguno de nosotros dice que te extrañará porque queremos que te vaya genial en la universidad, queremos que estés tranquilo y relajado. Después de todo, no puedes dejar que esta nueva aventura sea toda gris, ¿eh?

―Hablando de eso ―el varón exclamó de inmediato, sin siquiera responderle―, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones entre Seirin y Tensai? Me habías dicho que las inscripciones para ser mánager serán mañana en la bienvenida, así que, ¿por qué hablarás con Seirin y para qué?

―Lo que acabas de decir no tiene ninguna relación con lo que estábamos hablando…

―Kat…

―¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! Mis planes eran volverme mánager de Tensai, pero escuché por ahí que hay otro vacante para el puesto. Como no me gustaría quitarle la oportunidad a alguien más joven y con posibilidad de estar junto al equipo por más tiempo, pensé en volverme entrenadora de Seirin. Ya sabes…, como Riko-chan ya se gradúa, dijo que le gustaría dejar a sus chicos en manos de confianza.

―Pero ―Himuro habló tras unos segundos de silencio―, eso significaría ―repentinamente, abrió sus párpados en total sorpresa―, cambiar de escuela.

―Hai ―afirmó ella, también con la cabeza, y se levantó con ayuda de sus muletas―, es por eso que necesito ir a Seirin y hablar con Riko-chan. Si dice que ya encontró a alguien, no me quedará nada más que quitarle el lugar al otro futuro mánager por un año. Tal vez así tenga mejor formación como mi pupilo o pupila ―intentó bromear con sus últimos palabras, pero no logró borrar la línea horizontal en los labios del japonés―. ¿Estás seguro que sólo viniste para entregarme mi bolsa y preguntarme sobre Seirin?

―Me atrapaste ―contestó él y se volvió hacia ella―. En mi nuevo trabajo, me pidieron vestir un suéter o algo morado. ¿No tendrás algo que me prestes? Le pregunté a Alex, pero no tiene nada de ese color. Puede que me quede un poco grande tu ropa. Bueno…, nada que no se pueda arreglar con unas tijeras.

―No te presto nada si te atreves a cortar, coser o deshilar ―ordenó con un semblante frío y suspiró por la expresión infantil del mayor―. Está en el primer cajón del tocador.

―Me imagino que es un regalo del cumpleaños de hace un año ―dijo con sarcasmo al inspeccionar el suéter color morado.

―De Tetsu-chan.

―Creo que no me quedará tan largo. Gracias. ¡Por cierto! ―gritó justo en el momento en que ella estaba por salir de la habitación― ¿Sabes algo de Shū? Perdí contacto con él semanas después de Año Nuevo.

Inmediatamente, Katomi dejó de avanzar. Se alegró un poco al estar dándole la espalda a Himuro. Un poco de culpa nació en su pecho. No le gustaba mentirle a su hermano, pero lo haría con tal de cumplir una promesa. Nijimura estaba a un par de horas de partir hacia Los Ángeles, pero ella era la única que sabía. Ni a la 'Generación Milagrosa' ni a Himuro se los había dicho. Ella prometió guardar el secreto, por lo menos hasta después de su partida. Tenía planeado que, tras ir a Tensai y hablar con Aida, despediría a Nijimura en el aeropuerto.

―No ―respondió por fin―, no sé nada.

Y salió. Atravesó el pasillo con considerable velocidad. Al no ver a su hermana en el comedor o en la sala de estar, supo que estaría en el cuarto de lavado. Himuro ya le diría que ella salió. Logró abrir la puerta principal con toda la práctica que llevó desde hacía un año. Para su fortuna, el elevador ya no se encontraba averiado (después de estar fuera de servicio por medio mes). Descendió hasta la planta baja sin la ansiedad de encontrarse con su mejor amigo. Sabía que el zurdo se encontraba en Shūtoku. Saludó a unos vecinos que se cruzaron con ella en la salida. Pasó por el patio lleno de vida gracias a la primavera: rosa, tulipanes, orquídeas y demás flores llenaban el lugar de varios colores y tonalidades. Dio vuelta por la cuadra y empezó a andar hacia el Instituto Seirin.

Pese a ser un día bastante despejado, Katomi lo encontraba irritante.

Ella no sabía qué odiaba más en ese momento: el terrible Sol vespertino, el desgaste que empezaba a salir en los colchones de sus muletas o todas las cosas que tenía pendientes. Se arrepintió un poco por las decisiones extremistas que tenía planeadas: cambiarse de instituto, volverse entrenadora, convertirse en mánager o sólo abandonar el club. No le había dicho nada a nadie sobre esa última opción, ni siquiera ella misma la quería considerar. Había jurado no volver a abandonar a Tensai, pero lo que menos quería era arrebatarle el lugar a una chica que sí podía caminar. Conociendo a Shijima, sabía que él la dejaría estar presente en los entrenamientos y juegos. También podría inscribirse en un club que no necesitara de mucho desplazamiento. El Club de Repostería fue lo que primero le llegó a su cabeza; quería mejorar en los postres que le salían muy amargos o las galletas que llegaba a quemar.

Decidió despejar su mente de esas ideas; sin embargo, no esperó pensar en algo que también la tenía molesta.

Resultó que la remodelación del gimnasio de baloncesto de Tensai se retrasó un mes y medio. Mientras la fecha de reapertura era a mitades de Enero, se reprogramó para la primera semana de Abril, un día antes del nuevo ciclo. Estaría de nuevo en funcionamiento esa misma tarde, pero sabía que la ceremonia de bienvenida sería su "punto de arranque". Pero no sólo conocería a la futura generación de Tensai, sino que, después de varias semanas, podría hablar con tranquilidad con sus amigos a punto de egresar.

Heishi, Okubyōna, Yoyaku, Shuyō, Odayaka y el resto de tercero tendría un último día para despedirse de personas que no sólo fueron compañeros, sino amigos. Katomi tuvo varios encuentros con sus Senpais, principalmente dentro de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, sólo saludaba y les dejaba solos, pues los veía completamente concentrados en su preparación para los exámenes y lo que menos quería era distraerlos.

Cuando Yūgana y ella escucharon las noticias de que los anteriores mencionados fueron aceptados en sus primeras opciones, estuvieron a punto de armar una fiesta. Nunca pensaron que ellos tuvieran la misma idea, sólo que para festejar el ascenso de la rubia como nueva capitana. Dado a que ninguno de los dos bandos ansiaba una fiesta a su nombre, prefirieron sólo felicitarse y esperar por la ceremonia de bienvenida para despedirse.

No era mentira decir que Katomi extrañaría a todos. Aún recordaba la vez en que Odayaka la atrapó llegando tarde a la bienvenida, cuando Heishi fue castigada por apodarla en su presentación, Shuyō les obligó a cargar con el viejo capitán de pesas, Okubyōna le prestó dinero para comprar un bocadillo (y saciar el hambre que tenía desde la noche anterior), y Yoyaku la acompañó para sacar sus mediciones y hacer su viejo uniforme. Tenía buenas memorias con su equipo e iba a extrañarlas. Ansiaba el futuro que el aguardaba en ese año.

Aunque también le preocupaba.

Cuatro de las titulares principales de Akuma se retiraban. Al menos hasta dónde sabía. Conociendo a Hosoku, pensaba que el puesto de capitana pasaría a Hitogoroshi. Y eso le aterraba. No quería ni imaginarse lo que esa fisicoculturista y la sádica entrenadora planearían en ese año. Esa Academia era una razón para seguir considerando permanecer en Tensai. No dejaría a su equipo a la merced de esas arpías; por lo menos, no solo.

Últimamente recordaba la primera vez en que conoció a Akuma. Aunque sólo conoció a cuatro titulares en ese día, incluyendo a su capitana. Desde ese encuentro, pensó que aquellas chicas podían ser vistas como lindas, tranquilas y educadas. Pero eso no involucraba a las personas del mundo del baloncesto.

"―La tercera es la vencida." Katomi repitió en su mente y le fue imposible borrar su sonrisa sarcástica.

Aquella tercera fue unos meses atrás; la segunda, un poco más de un año; la primera, a casi ya dos.

.

Dentro del gimnasio de Tensai, Shuyō y Shikumi hablaban acerca del posible asenso de las dos únicas reclutas. La capitana decidió no decirle toda la verdad a su Ala-Pívot y amiga, pues la reacción que tuvo el primer día que hablaron de ello…, no fue la mejor. El entrenador y ella tenían pensado en darles uniforme a las chicas, pero también asignarlas en la alineación principal. Y como Shikumi era muy estricta con los papeles, prefirieron irse con calma.

Al abrir la puerta de los vestidores, se encontraron con las otras siete titulares, así como una de las nuevas reclutas, quien se encontraba viendo la pantalla de su celular. Tres de las de tercero estaban ya arregladas y preparadas para salir, cuando se detuvieron por encontrarse con su capitana y vice-capitana enfrente.

―Buena práctica, chicas ―Shuyō exclamó y se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar―. Nos veremos mañana. Ah. Azuka…, no olvides que mañana entrenaremos hasta tarde por aquello de la 'Formación'.

―No se me olvidará, capitana ―respondió Henkō y, junto a Okureru y Saigo, se despidieron con una reverencia―. Hasta mañana.

―¿Han visto al entrenador? ―Yoyaku preguntó justo cuando las mayores salieron de la habitación― Dijo que lo buscara para ver el nuevo entrenamiento para las Ala-Pívots.

―Yo también lo quiero ver para eso, Oshin ―declaró Shikumi antes de que la capitana negara con la cabeza―. ¿Quieres que vayamos?

―Por supuesto.

―¡Aguarden! ―Miru gritó de repente, se colocó su último zapato y avanzó hacia el par― Necesito preguntarle algo acerca de mi resistencia, así que voy con ustedes.

―Hasta luego ―la capitana se despidió por sus otras cuatro jugadoras. Las chicas se retiraron y Shuyō se acercó hacia la misma banca donde Yūgana estaba, quien bajó su celular y lo guardó en su mochila―. ¿Qué pasó, Masae? ¿Molesta porque la extranjera acabó el entrenamiento antes que tú?

―Para nada ―contestó, burlona―. Ya me acostumbré. Además, dijo que hoy tenía algo que hacer…, pero terminó jugando baloncesto con una chica que acaba de conocer. Le dijo que unas amigas suyas irían a jugar, así que, si tenemos tiempo, nos invitó a un juego amistoso en una cancha abierta.

―¿Qué dicen, prodigios? ―Shuyō se volvió hacia el trío― ¿El entrenamiento las agotó por completo?

―¿Ah? ―exclamó Heishi y se volvió hacia la más baja― Por favor. Resistencia es lo que me sobra, Yuna. ¡Yo me apunto!

―Y-yo tampoco me siento tan cansada ―declaró Okubyōna en su familiar tono bajo―. También voy.

―Perfecto. Dile a Katomi que la alcanzamos en unos minutos.

Mientras Yūgana asentía y volvía a sacar su celular, Shuyō se dirigió a su casillero para cambiar la ropa deportiva llena de sudor por una ropa casual. Yūgana guardó su celular por segunda vez y se preparó para buscar también su ropa, cuando vio algo en el suelo que le llamó la atención. Arqueó una ceja ante la foto que, aún sin verla con claridad, juró que su equipo estaba allí.

―Capitana ―llamó a la mayor cuando ya tenía la fotografía en manos―, se te cayó.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio cuando las mayores vieron la foto. Shuyō abrió sus párpados por completo mientras acercaba una temblorosa mano hacia ella. Sujetó la fotografía en manos y la recorrió con una expresión triste. Mostraba a la alineación principal que tuvo su equipo el año pasado: Hashira Yoriko, Shikumi, Heishi, Okubyōna y ella como Escolta. Su entrenador estaba parado a un costado de Kesshō Izanami. Yūbin Tomoko salía a un lado de Yoyaku, Hosoku, Okureru y Miru.

―¿Quiénes son? ―quiso saber la rubia mientras Shuyō devolvía la foto a su casillero.

―Nosotras ―respondió tras unos segundos de silencio―, el año pasado. Estábamos con la vieja alineación de otro equipo. Tomamos la foto porque el entrenador quería una foto con su novia, sólo que, para disimular, salimos todas.

―Pero ―Yūgana trató de ignorar el hecho de que la mujer a un lado de Shijima era o es su novia―, las Senpais están aquí.

―¡Escucha, mocosa! ―intervino Heishi con notoria molestia y acercándose a su capitana― ¡No es momento de…!

―Calma, Chitose ―Shuyō la tranquilizó tanto con su voz como la mano que le puso en el hombro―. Creo que es momento de que lo sepa.

―A-así sabrá a lo que nos enfrentamos ―opinó Okubyōna al acercarse también.

―Bien dicho, Tamyko ―exclamó la castaña, antes de volverse hacia Yūgana con un expresión seria―. Desde hacía tres años, Hashira Yoriko, nuestra capitana el año pasado, formó una alianza con un equipo en Yamanashi. En el segundo año, una nueva entrenadora entró: Kesshō Izanami. El entrenador quedó bobamente enamorado de ella. Duraron casi un año…, hasta que la mujer mostró sus verdaderas intenciones ―aguardó un momento para compartir una mirada con sus amigas, quienes asintieron; suspiró y continuó―: El año pasado, una Base entró en ese instituto mientras nosotras lo hacíamos aquí. La conocimos cuando nos volvimos titulares y hubo una práctica amistosa. Resultó que Oshin, Shika y Nagisa formaban parte de esa alineación. Inesperadamente, su capitana, Yūbin Tomoko, se retiró semanas después de esa práctica. Le dejó el puesto de capitana a esa Base de primero, quien era completamente inadecuada para el papel. No sólo eso, sino que tampoco lograba mantener a su entrenadora a margen. Tomoko-san era tan fuerte que le hacía recordar a Izanami su trabajo. Cuando se fue, ambas iniciaron con la caída de su equipo. A Nagisa, Oshin y Shika no les gustó eso, así que decidieron venirse a Tensai. Su vieja entrenadora y su capitana no estuvieron muy felices con su decisión. Vinieron a reclamarnos y amenazarnos. El entrenador terminó con Izanami. Y rompimos lazos con ellas.

―Y ―exclamó Yūgana al escuchar una pausa―, ¿eso es todo para ponerlas nerviosas?

―Es la amenaza que no creímos verdadera ―corrigió la capitana―, y no nos pone nerviosas, nos molesta y, al mismo tiempo, nos aterra. Resulta que ambas, capitana y entrenadora, eran sádicas. Exprimieron a sus otras chicas para lastimar, no sólo jugar. Intentaron llevarse devuelta a Oshin, Nagisa y Shika; han iniciado peleas con nosotras cada vez que nos topamos ―suspiró con pesadez y negó con la cabeza, antes de llevar una mano hacia su cabellera―. Hosoku Arale hizo de Akuma…, todas unas bestias.

Yūgana abrió sus párpados en completo terror. Dejó que su capitana se volviera hacia su casillero y las otras dos regresaran hacia donde estaban sus mochilas. Se levantó de golpe de la banca y se colocó a un lado de Shuyō.

―¿Cuál dijiste que era el nombre de esa Base? ―cuestionó en un tono completamente aterrado; sin esperar por una respuesta, gritó―: ¡Hosoku Arale es la chica con quien Katomi está jugando en estos momentos!

Heishi se descolgó la mochila y la lanzó hacia la pared, Okubyōna imitó a la morena, Shuyō azotó la puerta de su casillero, sujetó a Yūgana del brazo y el grupo emprendió carrera hacia afuera de los vestidores. Saltaron algunas escaleras y siguieron hacia la salida del gimnasio. Por no ver el camino, chocaron contra Odayaka, quien cayó sobre su trasero y dejó caer sus papeles. Estuvo a punto de demandar una explicación, pero se calló a sí mismo sólo por ver las expresiones aterradas en los rostros de las cuatro. Tan sólo asintió al escuchar cómo Shuyō le indicaba inventar algo por si el entrenador preguntaba por ellas.

Ni siquiera él mismo sabía que estaban por enfrentarse a Akuma, y no precisamente en el baloncesto.

.

.

.

Katomi saltó para bloquear el tiro. Jamás creyó que se trataría de una finta. Abrió sus párpados al ver cómo Hosoku reía, divertida, y se abría paso hacia la canasta. Cuando volvió a tocar piso, le robó el balón desde atrás, aunque eso lo vio venir la más baja. Hosoku llevó el balón hacia su otra mano y rodeó a la más alta. Mientras se encontraba de espaldas, dio un pequeño paso y tiró desde la zona interna. Sonrió de una manera victoriosa después de que el balón chocara contra el rejado.

―Increíble, Ara-chan ―exclamó Katomi entre jadeos, antes de llevarse una mano hacia la frente, limpiar el sudor y volver a erguirse―, ¿cuál es el marcador?

―Cuatro-cinco ―Hosoku respondió con la respiración entrecortada―, favor: yo. ¿Quieres dejarlo así o crees poder vencerme?

―¡Capitana! ―una tercera voz gritó antes de que la peli-naranja pudiera responder.

Ambas jugadoras llevaron su vista hacia la entrada de la cancha, donde tres chicas se adentraban. Hosoku les hizo una señal para que se acercaran con más rapidez. Mientras Katomi regresaba por su balón, la azabache se acercó a sus jugadoras.

―Chicas ―exclamó ella cuando la oji-naranja regresó con el balón en manos―, quiero presentarles a Katomi García. Ella es con quien jugaremos hoy. Por cierto ―se volvió hacia la más alta―, ¿qué te dijeron tus compañeras?

―Sí vendrán, lo que me sorprende. Creí que ya habían tenido suficiente con la práctica.

―Ah…, eres parte de un equipo, ¿eh? ―cuestionó Hosoku, a lo que la extranjera asintió― Es una lástima, porque me hubiera encantado tenerte en Akuma. Somos de Yamanashi. Sé que estamos un poco retiradas de nuestra prefectura, pero hoy queríamos saludar a unas viejas amigas. Aunque nos encontramos contigo y…, creo que ellas pueden esperar. En fin, Katomi. Dime, ¿en qué escuela estás?

―La Preparatoria Tensai ―respondió sin darse cuenta del cambio en la expresión del grupo, así como su aura―; queda aquí, en Tokio.

Hosoku intercambió miradas con las tres chicas detrás. Al cabo de unos segundos, estas últimas borraron sus expresiones sorprendidas, dibujaron sonrisas sádicas y le asintieron a su capitana. La azabache miró de reojo a la chica con quien acababa de jugar por casi media hora, pero ya no veía a una rival, sino una víctima. Les devolvió la sonrisa, antes de girarse por completo hacia Katomi y cruzarse de brazos.

―Y pensando que pudimos haber hecho un gran equipo ―le dijo antes de avanzar un paso hacia ella y obligarla a retroceder, pues el resto se le unió―. ¿Yuna ya te puso uno de sus tantos ejercicios infernales?

―A-ah ―Katomi miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con la reja a pocos metros de ella―, ¿la conoces?

―¿Cómo está Toki? ―volvió a preguntar sin importarle en lo más mínimo que estaba acorralándola― Debe ser una superior bastante estricta, ¿no? ¿Tamyko ya hizo algo con su t-tartamudeo? ―rio un poco ante su propia burla, pero pasó por desapercibido el aura oscura que empezaba a rodear a la peli-naranja― ¿Heishi sigue como la chica transexual? Es decir, conozco varones con cuerpos más femeninos. ¿Shika ya logró bajar de peso o sigue siendo la misma Niku Shika? ―sonrió aún más cuando la espalda de Katomi chocó contra el rejado― ¿Oshin ha hecho algo con su horrible piel? ¿Todavía juega Okureru Nikibi?

―Esas amigas que mencionaste, Arale ―trató de distraerlas Katomi, pues sabía lo que se avecinaba (había estado envuelta en varias en América): tenía que cuidarse de quien lanzara el primer golpe. Soltó también su balón, no para distraerlas, sino para tener las manos libres―, ¿son mi equipo?

―Te tengo una propuesta, anaranjada ―hizo una pausa para apreciar más la expresión molesta que cubrió su rostro al escuchar ese apodo―. Deja a Tensai. Tengo mucho para ofrecerte. Tú misma lo viste en este juego. Podemos hacerte invencible. Y juntas, tú y yo, escalaremos hasta la punta.

―¿Jugando sucio? ―la americana preguntó y forzó una sonrisa ante la expresión confusa de Hosoku― Conozco a los jugadores como tú. Todos son iguales. Puedo verlo en tu mirada; no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Tampoco sé cómo pude jugar contigo; me siento asqueada por compartir mi balón con una persona como tú. Lo siento, Arale, pero yo honro al deporte.

―Porquerías de palabras ―exclamó tras unos segundos de silencio.

El primer golpe vino del puño derecho de Tsudzuku.

Fue tan repentino que Katomi no lo presintió, hasta que hizo contacto con su mejilla izquierda. Ese puñetazo le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero por fortuna se sostuvo del rejado y reincorporó. Un sabor metálico le llenó la boca y, cuando escupió, una mancha roja y espesa apareció en el suelo. Vio de reojo cómo la única castaña (Kagyaku), se preparaba para patear su rodilla derecha. Por fortuna, logró esquivarlo, mas no el puñetazo que Hosoku dio en su estómago. Sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y su vista se nublaba por momentos. Para cuando vio mejor, se encontró con su balón a sus pies. No lo pensó dos veces y pateó el balón hacia el rostro de una chica.

Shashimasu cayó sobre su trasero al sentir la fuerza contra su cara. Un hilito de sangre resbaló de su orificio, pero se reincorporó con rapidez. Vio cómo su capitana recibía un golpe en la sien que le hizo retroceder. Chasqueó la lengua, pasó una mano sobre su nariz y se acercó hacia un costado de la americana. No esperaba que ésta se girara y la golpease en la costilla con su codo.

Katomi se encontró a sí misma en problemas. Eran cuatro chicas que sabían pelear muy bien, contra ella. Estaba en gran desventaja. Mientras ideaba una forma de huir de allí, puso todo su peso sobre la chica a la que le enterró el codo. Lo que no esperó fue que se reincorporara con rapidez y le sujetara los brazos. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para retenerla, pero los segundos que se dejó sorprender, fueron los que la rubia-oscura usó para ayudarla con el otro brazo.

Intentó librarse del agarre, pero la fuerza de ambas era suficiente para detenerla. Entre estrujes, sintió un rodillazo directo a su estómago. Tosió con fuerza y escupió varias gotas de sangre más. Sus rodillas le fallaron por la falta de oxígeno, por lo que cayó sobre ellas y se llevó consigo a las dos que le sujetaban. Como estas últimas no se esperaban tal reacción, flaquearon un poco con el agarre. Katomi aprovechó y le atinó un cabezazo a una. Cuando la soltó, se impulsó con el brazo para voltear a la otra boca arriba, sosteniéndole el cuello.

Una mano le sostuvo la cabeza y estrelló su mejilla contra el suelo. Le obligó a soltar la garganta de la chica, si no quería romperse el brazo. Mientras la chica se recuperaba de la asfixia, Hosoku levantó la cabeza de Katomi por la cabellera, y dejó que Tsudzuku y Kagyaku volvieran a sostener sus brazos y piernas.

Katomi sintió la sangre que emanaba de sus orificios nasales, y entraba en su boca. Los raspones en su barbilla y mejilla derecha no dejaban de arderles. El golpe en el pómulo derecho le palpitaba. Algo le dolía dentro del estómago cada vez que inhalaba aire y la garganta le raspaba cuando exhalaba. Escupió más sangre a los pies de Hosoku, quien la veía desde arriba, mientras estaba de cuclillas.

―Debiste haber aceptado, Katomi ―siseó en un tono burlón―. Última oportunidad, ¿qué dices?

― ** _Fuck off!_**

La vista se le nubló cuando Hosoku le estrelló la sien contra el cemento y alguien le pateó las costillas, ambas al mismo tiempo. Mientras la azabache volvía a levantar su cabeza (dispuesta a estrellarla por tercera vez), sintió cómo le soltaba la cabellera y ahogaba un grito en su garganta. Katomi hizo todo lo posible por levantar su mirada, hasta encontrarse con una chica diferente enfrente de ella. También sintió cómo las locas liberaban sus brazos, por lo que se sentó sobre sus rodillas a medida que recuperaba el aliento.

―¡Katomi! ―sabía que Yūgana le gritó, pero sólo escuchó un simple murmullo― Amiga, ¿puedes hablar? ¿Me escuchas?

―Ma-chan ―logró responder tras unos segundos―, gracias.

―¡Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos, Hosoku! ―el grito de Shuyō irrumpió el habla de la rubia y atrajo todas las miradas hacia ella. Se encontraba sentada sobre el estómago de la capitana de Akuma― ¿¡Piensas entrar a la cárcel tan joven!? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres seguir los pasos de tu bueno para nada padre?

―No me gusta que hables de mi familia, Yuna ―declaró y le importó un bledo la sangre que corría por sus orificios nasales.

―Entonces ―la capitana de Tensai se quitó de la azabache y se cruzó de brazos―, que no se vuelva a repetir.

―Eso tenlo sin duda ―exclamó Hosoku al reincorporarse. Le mandó una mirada a Heishi y Okubyōna, quienes vieron hacia su capitana y asintió. Dejaron ir a Tsudzuku, Kagyaku y Shashimasu, que siguieron de cerca a su capitana―. La próxima, no seré tan misericordiosa ―comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, al parecer olvidándose de estar sangrando―. ¡Esto no ha terminado, Tensai!

―Me temo que así es ―murmuró Shuyō para sólo su equipo, antes de voltearse hacia su chica herida―. Necesitamos ir al hospital. Ahora.

La americana asintió, pero luego recordó su balón y pensó en volverse por él. Mientras Heishi le ayudaba a caminar, Yūgana le sonrió al traer el balón consigo. Katomi le agradeció con otra sonrisa. Se volvió hacia donde Akuma desaparecía, antes de agradecer porque su equipo llegara a tiempo. No le gustaba creer que estuvo a punto de morir. Algo que no sabía, es que algo mucho peor se repetiría en menos de un año.

.

Recordó que, después de ir al hospital y descubrir que no tenía nada grave, Shijima le recomendó demandar. Sin embargo, Katomi tuvo que negarse; como era menor de edad, su tutora y hermana debía viajar por el Pacífico para ayudarla. Así que decidió abstenerse a que sanaran sus heridas y venciera a las bestias dentro de la duela. Aquella pelea era un secreto que le tenía guardado a Alexandra. Y algo que de verdad le irritó fue que su equipo decidió callar acerca de la verdad de Akuma. Pese a todas sus insistencias por saber qué había sucedido entre ellas y Tensai, lo supo hasta la Copa de Invierno de ese mismo año.

A veces pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Hosoku Arale. Sólo si la imposible posibilidad de que dos cables se le cruzaran y accediese a la oferta de una futura psicópata (si es que no lo era ya). Pensaba que tal vez hubiera caído si Hosoku no se hubiese puesto a la defensiva cuando mencionó a Tensai y ocultara esa expresión asesina…, sólo tal vez. Le daba miedo imaginarse entre un enjambre de desquiciadas, pero le aterraba pensar que le sería imposible escapar de allí.

Después de jurarle lealtad a un equipo, aunque éste fuera comandado por un mal líder, no existía algo que le hiciera traicionarlas. Era lo que ocurría en muchas historias, pero también en la realidad: la perdición de alguien por la lealtad a sádicos líderes.

Era por todo ello que le preocupaba ese año.

Las cuatro arpías que le atacaron esa vez, se retiraban. Tenía miedo que el liderazgo pasara a manos de Hitogoroshi. ¿Qué mejora podía hacer en su equipo? ¿Robar un banco sin ser atrapadas? ¿Asesinar a alguien y ocultar su cuerpo? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar lo que les esperaba ese año bajo el régimen de Hitogoroshi Kirara. Cómo se había alegrado que aquella bestia no estuviera cuando conoció a Akuma. Era seguro que habría muerto bajo sus garras.

Repentinamente, detuvo su andar al girar por una cuadra. Maldecía el camino que tenía que recorrer para llegar a Seirin. Detestaba que su primer y último encuentro fuera en una cancha. Aunque la primera fue en una cerca a la estación, esa era en la famosa 'La Cancha de Mario y Luigi'.

Tsudzuku, Shashimasu y Kagyaku estaban jugando en aquella cancha.

Katomi regresó su mirada hacia el camino enfrente de ella. Imploraba que el trío no la hubiera visto. Avanzó con mayor rapidez con ayuda de sus muletas y, por ello, perdió el equilibrio con una. Estuvo a punto de caer boca abajo, cuando sintió cómo una mano la sujetaba del abdomen y la regresaba su brazo hacia su muleta. Ante los ojos marrones y sonrisa torcida de su "salvadora", se tragó el agradecimiento.

―Una creería que pasabas a saludar, anaranjada ―ella burló al soltar su cuerpo―. Qué malos modales al no despedirse de unas viejas amigas.

―Ahora no molestes, Arale ―exclamó Katomi en tono irritado―. No tengo tiempo para ti.

―Sólo será un rápido adiós. Ven.

Sin otra opción (pues la tenía sujeta de un brazo y Katomi no quería volver a caer), atravesó la calle junto a Hosoku y ambas se adentraron en la cancha. Cuando las otras tres vieron a su capitana a un lado de la oji-naranja, dejaron el balón que tenían, en el suelo. Se acercaron con aire determinante hacia el par, pero, con una señal de la azabache, se detuvieron.

―Las tienes bien entrenadas ―exclamó la peli-naranja cuando Hosoku le soltó el brazo y se encaminó hacia sus jugadoras―, ¿algún secreto en especial?

―Nunca pudimos hacer las paces con Tensai, ¿eh? ―Hosoku dijo, al parecer, sin escuchar a la americana― Después de muchas oportunidades, jamás logré que la primera alianza entre equipos resurgiera. ¿Qué diría la vieja capitana de mí?

―Que dejaras de actuar ―respondió Katomi con un semblante serio.

―No estoy actuando ―declaró la oji-marrón―. Es decir, nunca pudimos obtener el trofeo y todo por culpa de tu equipo. Nosotras nos vamos, la entrenadora renunció ―sonrió ligeramente al ver la expresión sorprendida de la americana, pero se dejó llevar por la emoción al ver sus párpados completamente abiertos―: Hitogoroshi regresó a Alemania para continuar con el fisicoculturismo.

Después de relajar su semblante, Katomi no logró quitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Sintió cómo una inmensa carga se quitaba de su espalda. Creyó que sólo las de tercero se retiraban, pero al saber que toda la plaga de Akuma se iba…, por fin su equipo estaría a salvo. Regresó su atención hacia el grupo y encontró a cada una con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hosoku avanzó hacia Katomi y sus seguidoras la imitaron. Como en aquella primera vez, Katomi no tuvo otra opción que irse hacia atrás. El miedo la envolvió al sentir su espalda contra el rejado. Se volvió hacia Akuma y las cuatro habían detenido su andar.

―Todos mis planes ―Hosoku inició―, todas mis estrategias…, todo fracasó. ¡Y por tu culpa! ―sin dejarle reaccionar, apartó una muleta de ella, lo que le obligó a sujetar la reja con una mano y mantener el equilibrio con el otro bastón― Si nunca hubieras llegado a Tensai, si hubieras aceptado mi propuesta, si hubiera acabado contigo en ese momento, ¡nada se hubiera ido a la alcantarilla! ―de otro golpe, lanzó lejos la otra muleta y a Katomi sólo le quedó sujetar el rejado con ambas manos― ¡Tú fuiste la que me arruinó la vida! ¡Todo es por ti!

―¿N-no te parece irónico lo que dices? ―cuestionó la extranjera con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Pero ―prosiguió la azabache, segundos antes de acercarse con ferocidad y sujetarle un brazo―, no me iré sin ganar también algo ―con la misma fuerza que usó para quitarle los soportes, hizo que soltara el rejado y cayera sobre el cemento, no sin antes rasguñarse el brazo por un alambre suelto―. Veamos qué tanto sientes tus piernas.

Katomi abrió sus párpados al ver a Hosoku pateándole la rodilla derecha. Llevó sus manos hacia adelante para detenerla, cuando Tsudzuku y Shashimasu llegaron a sus costados y sujetaron sus brazos. Kagyaku se le unió a la capitana y pateó su otra pierna. Katomi intentó sacudirse y hacer que las dos liberaran sus brazos, pero no podía con ambas.

Al ver cada patada, pisotón y puntapié que llegaban a sus paralizadas piernas, sentía mucho más miedo que el que tuvo en su primer encuentro con Akuma: si llegaban a romperle algo o causarle una herida interna, no lo sabría. Existía la posibilidad de no darse cuenta de una infección hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Por primera vez en su vida, no le importó quedarse sin la parte baja de su cuerpo; deseó haber aceptado la idea de su médico y amputar sus piernas.

Más que herida, se sentía impotente. Literalmente, estaba dejando que hicieran con ella lo que quisiesen. Si tan sólo lo imposible se volviera posible. Si tan sólo pudiese caminar.

Cerró los ojos cuando la vergüenza se apoderó de ella. No sabía qué le dolía más: los brazos, el orgullo o el rasguño. Pero algo era seguro: no eran las piernas. Se rindió y prefirió esperar a que sus atacantes se cansaran. Los estrujes de Shashimasu y Tsudzuku era lo único que le permitía saber que estaba bajo el ataque de Akuma. Tal y como en aquella primera vez, intentaban matarla, sólo que indirectamente. De repente, frunció el ceño y dibujó una mueca en sus labios. No necesitó ver para saber que había recibido un golpe en la cadera, seguido por uno en la rodilla.

Porque había sentido dolor.

* * *

 **Se dice que los muertos regresan en estas fechas, pero yo todavía no muero. Jajajaja. ¿Cómo están? Hace siglos que no estoy por aquí, ¿ah? Mi excusa: mi laptop murió durante varios meses. Han sucedido tantas cosas en este tiempo: los terremotos que sacudieron mi ciudad, un nuevo semestre que me está dando bien duro y el hecho que empecé a estudiar japonés :33 Ahora, de regreso al fic: ¿¡quién se esperaba tal final!? Si no es bastante obvio, ¡habrá una tercera parte! Esa era la sorpresa en la que estaba trabajando desde hacía capítulos atrás. Ya tengo la portada y el primer capítulo…, me debo apurar para tener, por lo menos, diez. Muchas, muchas gracias por haberme seguido hasta acá. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo en este viaje que ya casi llega a su final. ¡Los veré en "Ave Fénix"! Sayōnara~~**


End file.
